Destined to be together
by sasusaku53
Summary: Sakura escapes her terrible life in the province and heads for the city. Finding a perfect guy like Sasuke seems like a dream.But she should know some dreams come with a price. Will they be willing to push on, whatever the cost? Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is the first chapter of "Destined to be together". I thought of it while watching tv. Hope you like it^^**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Terrible fate.**

In the province, they say, is where you can find most of the joys in life. Where everything is peaceful and people live together in harmony. You enjoy the things rarely found in a big city. Nature, peace and there's no pressure.

But most people suffer hardships here as well so some folks go to the city for bigger opportunities. For the future of their families. Parents tell their children that its much better to be in the city because of the different opportunities for them. Many aspire to be a successful person someday. And 1 of them is Sakura Haruno.

Sakura Haruno is your regular farm girl. She's the eldest and has 2 siblings. A brother and a sister. Their names where Anika and Hino. They were living a fine life except for the fact that their father liked to gamble, always gets drunk and abuses them. Their father always takes their hard earned money for gambling and leaves none for their food. Because of that, Sakura's younger brother, Hino, died of hunger.

That is when Sakura decided to step up. She worked extra hard and hid her money from her father. She was the one who fed for the family. Her mother wasn't able to work because she watches their new born sister Mika. But soon her father found out her little secret.

" Why did you hide the money from me?!" he screamed angrily. " How dare you disobey me! What kind of daughter are you!"

"Well what kind of father are you!!" She answered back. "You did nothing but gamble and you get drunk every night and hurt us for wrong accusations! Since you can't be a good father, _I_ work hard for this family. You don't even deserve to be called my father!!!!" Then she was slapped hard.

"Lies!!!" her father exclaimed.

" You think I'm lying!" tears started pouring on her face. Then she showed her scars and bruises that her father did. "You see this? You did this!!! You did nothing but to make us suffer!!!"

Her father got furious. He pulled her hair and dragged her out of their little house. Then he started throwing her clothes out.

"Get out of my house and never return!!!" he exclaimed. Sakura's mother and sister begged him to stop but he ignored their pleading.

"Fine I will!!!" Sakura answered back and got her clothes. Her father slammed the door and her sister and mother looked out the window, tears streaming down their faces. She approached them and gave them a hug.

"I promise that I will come back for you" she whispered to her mother. "We will live a happy life together. You, Anika and Mika"

"Be careful Sakura" her mother cried and hugged her tightly. Then she extended her arm to give her mother her earned money but she refused to accept it,

"You have a long journey ahead of you. You'll need it" Then she bid farewell to her daughter and Sakura hugged her mother and 2 sisters tightly. Tears streaming from her face as she left.

She walked along the dusty roads. She didn't want to leave her mother and 2 sisters behind to suffer, but she promised to come back for them. Then her sadness turned to anger and hate. She swore her father will pay for what he did.

She got to a bus station and she moved against the crowd of people and rode on the bus that headed for the city. The bus was departing and she took one last look at the province, her sadness, her suffering. She decided to leave it all behind and start a new beginning.

Tears poured down her face. Remembering her 2 sisters and mother still suffering in her father's hands.

"I will come back for you…." she whispered and the bus started its journey towards the city, towards a new chapter for Sakura's life.

* * *

**Hey guys that's it for the 1****st**** chapter. What do you think? **

**Pls review and give comments or suggestions. Do you think I should continue?**

**Well bye!!! And check out my other stories^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry for the long Update! I was busy with school and other stories****J**

**Anyway Hope you like the next chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Naruto!!! :(**

* * *

**Chapter 2- New World**

The bus arrived to the big city and because of the Busy streets and the car horns heard, Sakura woke up from her slumber.

It was already 7 am and the Bus halted to a stop. Everyone started stepping off the bus. Sakura collected her belongings and stepped out as well then the bus headed off.

She looked around, Everything looked so…Different. There were tall buildings, people in sophisticated clothes, Bill boards, vehicles and a lot of other things. Sakura decided to commute instead to save some of her money, besides, she doesn't know where to go yet.

While walking, she noticed people glancing look at her. Probably because she was different to them when it came to their physical appearance. They all had on the latest styles or an aristocrat-like attire. She chose to ignore it and continue on walking.

Sakura felt her stomach grumble and realized she was hungry. She sees a little food cart selling barbeque so she decided to buy one. When she got her snack, she reached into her pocket for her money but she realized that her pocket had a hole at the bottom and her money had fallen out on the way.

'_Shit' _she thought.

She panicked a little and thought of something. Then suddenly, she found herself running. The vendor shouted at her since she hasn't paid yet. Sakura ran as fast as she could while the vendor chased her. She quickly ran, going through crowds of people and ignoring their rude remarks.

She looked back to see that the vendor wasn't chasing her anymore then she collided with something and fell to the ground.

She looked up and realized that she didn't collide with something, but _someone._

The male had blonde spiky hair, cerulean-blue eyes and wore denim pants with a orange t-shirt and sneakers. He extended his hand to Sakura.

"Need help?" he grinned. Sakura took his offer and grabbed his hand. He helped her onto her feet.

"Thanks" mumbled Sakura "Sorry about that" she said shyly and was about to walk away when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"What's your name?" he asked sounding curious. Sakura had a confused expression. She didn't know why this guy was asking her and why would she tell him? She didn't know the guy! Then she turned to face him.

"I'm sorry" she apologized "But I don't introduce myself to someone I don't know" The blonde male smacked his palm to his forehead and chuckled.

"Oh yes I'm sorry" he apologized " My name is Naruto Uzumaki" he smiled and extended his arm for Sakura to shake.

Sakura still didn't know if she should trust him or not but despite his grins and child-like features, she decided that he was trustworthy.

"Sakura Haruno" She introduced and shook his hand. He smiled.

" You look hungry" He noticed "Wanna eat?"

That reminded Sakura of the food she bought….or stole. She searched around and found it lying on the ground. Naruto followed her gaze and chuckled.

" I don't think you'll eat that anymore" He joked. Sakura nodded and Naruto gestured her to follow him. Well she was hungry and she didn't think she was going to eat something she stole anyway. She might suffer a stomach ache.

* * *

She followed Naruto through the busy streets and ended up in a parking lot. Naruto headed for a black stylish car that Sakura found simply breathtaking. Naruto opened the door for her then hopped in the driver's seat.

On their way, Sakura couldn't help but be astounded by the big city. All the tall structures, billboards, bridges, vehicles, busy people. She just found them all so different. Like she was in a new world. This was really different from life in the province. She was so busy observing her new surroundings that she didn't notice them arriving to their destination. Naruto held the car door out for her and she thanked him. Sakura noticed that they arrived at a restaurant. It looked like a 5 star restaurant actually.

"Let's go in" Naruto invited and led her to the entrance. The girl by the entrance smiled and greeted them both.

" Good morning Mr. Uzumaki and Ms…." she trailed off.

"Haruno" Sakura smiled.

" Ms Haruno" She smiled

Sakura's eyes roamed the restaurant's premises. She was mesmerized by it's beautiful decors. It's walls were white with a little touch of gold at the edges. The room was brightened by beautiful chandeliers and everything looked so formal. And most of the people are formally dressed. Sakura's guessing that most of them are aristocrats. Naruto led them to a table wherein they sat and took their orders.

"Um this meals are expensive." Sakura was surprised. Is it that expensive to get some meals or drinks these days?

"Don't worry its free" Naruto grinned while Sakura had a confused expression.

"Free?"

" My family owns this place as well as it's other branches" He smiled and Sakura's jaw dropped.

"Wow…." she exhaled "I'm quite speechless" Naruto chuckled.

" Don't be and just order anything you like" He convinced.

"You sure?" Sakura asked. She was shy to take such offer.

"Don't worry its fine trust me" He answered and Sakura nodded and ordered her food while Naruto just ordered a drink. When their orders came, Sakura immediately ate but tried to keep her posture and manners intact.

" So were are you from actually?" Naruto asked being curious.

"I'm _actuall_y from the province" Sakura answered.

"Oh so your not really from here" He seemed surprised. Sakura nodded.

"So do you have a place to stay or a job?"

"Um no actually but I'm hoping to find one."

"Oh too bad we don't have any room here in our restaurant" Naruto frowned but then his face lit up since he got an idea.

"I think my friend has a job for you" He smiled " I'll tell him about you"

"Umm thank you" was all Sakura answered.

"Hi Naruto-kun" Someone greeted and they turned to see a beautiful girl wearing a stunning white dress. Her hair was somehow lavender and her eyes were plain white.

"Hello Hinata-chan" Naruto greeted back and stood up to hug her.

"May I ask who is your lovely guest?" She asked after they pulled apart.

"Oh this is Sakura Haruno" Naruto introduced. "We just bumped to each other"

"Nice to meet you Sakura" Hinata smiled and extended her hand for Sakura to shake.

"Hello" Sakura greeted while she shook her hand. Hinata noticed her outfit and frowned.

" Hey want to come shopping with me?" She invited but then turned to Naruto "If you don't mind"

"It's alright" he assured her "I think it's a good idea since she's from the province"

"Oh so your from the province well then shopping is a good idea and we could head to the salon as well" She smiled while Sakura had a surprised expression.

"Um no thank you" she smiled wryly "I'm fine with my own clothes"

"Nonsense" Hinata said " We will buy you new clothes and give you a head to toe make-over! I'll call Ino and ask for her help as well."

"But-" Sakura was cut off since she was pulled by Hinata who was calling Ino. She looked back at Naruto to find him smiling at her and mouthing a 'good luck'.

Hinata led Sakura to her purple colored car. Her driver opened the door for them and the hoped in.

"Take us to the mall" She told her driver. Then the driver started the engine and headed to the mall.

* * *

When they arrived, Sakura was mesmerized by how large the place was and it was filled with different shops. It's like a shopaholic's dream world. Then Hinata dragged Sakura to a store filled with designer clothes.

"Hey Ino" she called out to a blonde girl who approached them and gave Hinata a hug.

"Hey Hinata-chan" she greeted and noticed Sakura.

"Oh and who's your friend?" she asked.

"This is Sakura Haruno" Hinata answered while putting an arm around Sakura "She's from the province and I want to give her a full body makeover" she smiled then turned to Ino "I'm sure we could use your help"

"That's no problem" Ino said proudly "We'll start off with her clothes" She examined Sakura and snapped her fingers.

"I know what will suit her" Ino smiled and led them to a part of the store with different kinds of wonderful dresses. She searched among some dresses and took out some and they headed for the fitting room. She gave some to Sakura and determined if it suited her or not.

Soon they bought a light blue spaghetti strap dress with a sash, white tube dress with a little silver and their favorite, a red resplendent dress and hugged Sakura's curves and some other clothes as well. Then they went to the salon and fixed Sakura's hair. Her waist length hair was now just a shoulder length one.

* * *

The girls were done with their shopping spree and makeover. They were on their way to Naruto since he called Hinata to tell her that he needs to see Sakura. Sakura was elated to have new friends who were wiling help her out. She promised to repay them back somehow.

"Oh you don't need to do that Sakura!" Hinata said

"Yeah it's our pleasure!!" Ino added.

Then they arrived to a huge building. Hinata and Ino escorted Sakura inside and most of the people who passed by greeted them. They rode the elevator and stopped at their desired floor. Then they went to an office with what looks like a fan symbol on the door. The secretary acknowledged them and allowed them inside.

Sakura thought that the office was huge. There were plastic plants, a leather couch at the side, 2 more doors at opposite directions. There was also a desk and a computer in the middle of the room and behind it was a glass window wherein you could practically see the whole city. But that didn't keep her from noticing Naruto and his companion.

He had black raven hair and was wearing a suit. Even with a emotionless face he still looked gorgeous. He was sitting in his desk while Naruto was beside his desk. They looked at them when they entered and Hinata ran to Naruto's extended arms. Sakura blushed because the raven haired boy was staring at her. When Naruto and Hinata were done hugging, Naruto introduced Sakura to him.

" Teme this is Sakura Haruno, Sakura this is Sasuke Uchiha"

Sasuke was still staring at her and Sakura was staring back. They became conscious again when Naruto cleared his throat. Sasuke stood up and shook hands with her. Sakura was still blushing and Sasuke smirked.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" Ino squealed and Sasuke started to get annoyed.

"Sasuke might have a job for you Sakura" Naruto smiled and Sasuke nodded.

"Um we better discuss that matter…privately" He said.

"Oh ok then. Me and Hinata will go somewhere anyway" Naruto grinned and walked out with Naruto.

"Can I stay here Sasuke-kun?" Ino pleaded but was answered by a death glare. She sweat dropped.

"I guess that's a no" She was about to leave and Sakura was surprised that they would leave her alone with him!

"Don't worry Sakura after you guys talk you can call me and we can go out somewhere" Ino said before she left. Sakura and Sasuke were left alone.

There was silence between them. No one said a word but Sasuke decided to break the silence.

" So your Sakura Haruno" he murmured. Sakura looked up and nodded.

" Have you finished collage?" he walked closer to her.

" N…no sir" she stampered and she heard Sasuke chuckle.

"No need for formalities….Sakura" he moved even closer and with each step he took, Sakura moved back until her back was against the wall. Sasuke brushed her hair from her face and cupped his hand on the side of her face. Sakura was blushing madly while their faces were inches apart. She could feel his hot breath against her neck.

"Sasuke…"

" Here's the deal" he whispered " You get to live in our mansion and get to finish collage" Sakura was shocked when hearing those words. It was a great offer.

" but…." he continued and nibbled on her earlobe. "You become my personal slave…"

Sakura was surprised "What?" She exclaimed.

* * *

**Well that's it for the 1****st**** chapter!!! I'll update it ASAP. I'm planning to put a little lemon or something. What'ya think?**

**Anyway c ya guys next time****J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people I'm back!!!! Sorry if I took so long^_^**

**Anyway here's the 3****rd**** chapter!!! Hope you enjoy it!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto….I know it's so sad…**

* * *

_Previously:_

" _Here__'__s the deal__"__ he whispered __"__ You get to live in our mansion and get to finish collage__"__ Sakura was shocked when hearing those words. It was a great offer._

" _but__…__.__"__ he continued and nibbled on her earlobe. __"__You become my personal slave__…"_

_Sakura was surprised __"__What?__"__ She exclaimed._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Uchiha**

Sakura pushed Sasuke away from her. He was startled by her action.

"W…what kind of….slave?" Sakura asked nervously, Sasuke sighed

" Just like a personal maid but you don't do housework. Instead you follow my orders" Sasuke explained.

'Oh that…I thought it was…something else' Sakura thought and sighed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What did you think was I implying?" he asked her and Sakura sweat dropped

"Oh nothing….Sasuke" Sasuke decided to let it pass and went back to his desk. Sakura followed and stood behind him while he started typing.

"How old are you?" Sakura asked

"20..." Sasuke answered

"Oh so your just a year older than me, I'm 19"

"Hn, I'm still older that you" Sakura pouted

"Anyway when do I start?" Sakura asked

"Right now" Sasuke answered and stood up from his desk. He took a stack of papers and handed them to Sakura. Sakura was surprised by the weight. It was like she was carrying 5 phone books.

"Sort this papers out" He told her.

"What? Why me? Don't you have a secretary?" Complained Sakura. Then Sasuke stood up and walked out the door. Sakura was confused and was going to follow him but he already came back.

"What did you do?" Sakura asked.

"I fired my secretary" He said passively. Sakura gasped.

"What? Why on earth did you do that?!" She exclaimed. Has the Uchiha lost his mind? Having a secretary is important you know.

"I have a new one" he smirked and Sakura knew what he was implying.

"What? Me!" Sakura exclaimed "But I don't know how to be a secretary and plus, I'm already your slave!" She complained

" Don't worry you'll get used to it and you can manage being a slave and a secretary too right?" he smirked and approached his desk.

'_Damn Uchiha' _Sakura thought. 1st a slave then a secretary! What's next, maybe his stupid driver too.

"Hey about you studying college, I'm going to enroll you to a prestigious academy but what course will you take?" He asked her while typing something.

"Well I always wanted to study Medicine" Sakura told him.

"Hn" was all he said.

'_Is that even a reply' _Sakura thought. She just sighed and settled on another desk.

'_Well let's just get this over with' _She thought and started sorting the papers. It was easier that she thought. She could actually get used to this.

* * *

The day has ended and Sakura and Sasuke were going to head home. They were currently on the elevator on their way to the ground floor.

"Are you staying anywhere?" Sasuke suddenly asked, not looking at her.

"Um…none actually but I think Naruto-kun has-"

"You staying at our house" he didn't let her finish. Sakura was shocked.

"W..What. Oh no please that's fine I-" She was suddenly pinned to the wall by the Uchiha.

"Whether you like it or not you stay at our house" He told her then leaned closer to her. "Plus, You're my slave remember? How can I tell you what to do?"

Sakura knew he was right so she sighed. She was already blushing from how close they were from each other. Sasuke brushed the strands of hair from her face and moved away from her. She still stayed in her position, blushing. Sasuke smirked at her then the elevator doors opened and they stepped out.

'_Why do I always react like that when he's….so close to me' _Sakura thought _'I can't like him! I just met him! Well…he is kinda cute, rich, and- wait…what am I doing!' _She started shaking her head violently, trying to snap out of it.

"Hey" She heard someone say and saw that Sasuke was looking at her.

"Something wrong?" he asked. "What's with the facial expressions and shaking of the head violently?" She smiled sheepishly.

"Nothing…Sasuke-kun" she told him.

"Hn get in" he told her and he got in the drivers seat while Sakura hopped in as well.

* * *

I was a silent trip to Sasuke's house. Sakura didn't dare to say a word and Sasuke was, well, being himself. Finally, they reached his house. Sakura and Sasuke got out of the car and a guy came out of the house.

" Good evening Mr. Uchiha and Ms…"

"Haruno, Sakura Haruno"

"Yes my apologies. May I take your luggage madam?" he offered.

"Sure" she answered. He took Sakura's luggage and went inside.

"Who's he?" Sakura asked

"He's Sebastian, our butler" He answered and they went inside the house. Sakura's jaws dropped. The house looked magnificent from the inside. She could guess that everything was imported.

"Well hello little brother" someone greeted. Sakura and Sasuke turned to face a man, probably in his twenties, he had black hair tied in a pony tail and was tall. He wore a shirt and pants. He had a book in his hand and closed it as he approached the 2.

"And who do we have here?" He said looking at Sakura. "who's your guest?"

"She's Sakura Haruno, my personal…..maid" Sasuke answered.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha" he introduced and heal out his hand for her to shake.

"Sakura Haruno" she introduced and shook his hand.

"Why don't I call Sai so he could meet Sakura" Itachi suggested. Before Sasuke had time to reply, Itachi was already calling him.

"What is it?" They heard Sai yell. Apparently, he was just awoken by Itachi's yelling.

"What's with you yelling and waking……" He trailed off because he noticed Sakura with them. He was speechless. Sure Sakura wasn't the most beautiful girl he has seen but there was just something about her that made him want to gawk at her.

"….me up…" he managed to complete it and walked closer to them.

"Sai this is Sakura Haruno, Sasuke's maid" he told him. Sai was staring at her like his gaze were glued to her. It made Sakura a little uncomfortable and Sasuke could notice it as well.

"Nice to meet you" Sai held out his hand and Sakura shook it.

"You too…" she said.

"Ok so Sebastian please take Sakura's things to the guest room" Sasuke told his butler.

"Woah wait a minute little brother. Sakura can't sleep in the guest room because it must be fit for a girl so we need to redecorate it" Itachi told him.

"Can't we do it tomorrow?" Sasuke told him.

"No because even though she's your maid, she must be treated like a guest" Itachi answered.

"A very special guest…" Sai added his gaze still on the pink haired girl.

"What's wrong with the guest room anyway?" Sasuke complained.

"The decors isn't fit for a maiden like her" Sai told him while Sasuke raised a brow at him.

'_What's he talking about?' _Sasuke thought.

"The walls should be pink and it should be exquisite" Sai told him and Itachi smirked.

"I didn't know you had such taste little brother" Sai shrugged.

"Eh it fits her. I'm sure she'll like it better." Sai smiled at Sakura who blushed.

"Then where will she sleep tonight?" Sasuke asked.

"Why not your room" Itachi suggested.

"What? No way" Sasuke disagreed.

"Come on Sasuke be a gentleman" Itachi told him "Plus if not I think Sai will be willing to-"

"Nevermind" Sasuke suddenly said "Let's go Sakura" he told her. He wasn't gonna let Sakura sleep with his stupid brother, Sai. Who knows what will happen. He has his eyes on her.

'_Wait…when did I become possesive of her?' _Sasuke thought. He just shrugged it off and led Sakura to his room. It was dark blue with queen sized bed. There was a computer, study table and a window by the bed. There was also some Uchiha symbols.

Sebastian placed her luggage in the room and Sasuke closed the door.

" It's 10 pm so I'll get ready for bed" Sasuke told her and he entered the bathroom. Sakura lied down on his bed, It was comfortable and she could smell his scent in the pillows. Then Sasuke got out of the bathroom in his boxers. Sakura tried to hide her blush.

"Aren't you going to change?" He asked her.

"N..no I'm fine in my clothes." She told him. "Do you always wear that when you go to bed?"

"Hn" he answered and laid beside her. Then he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Why do you ask?" He whispered. Sakura blushed.

"N…nothing" she answered. Sasuke pulled her closer and buried his face on the crook of her neck. He felt comfortable with her in his arms. Sakura was blushing but then tried to sleep as well. It was going to be a long day tomorrow. Considering the orders sasuke had for her and that one of his brothers had a thing for her. It was going to be a new experience for her. She just hopes that she'll be capable of doing them.

She cuddled up to Sasuke and rested her head on his chest. She felt comfortable like he was a soft pillow. Sasuke didn't seem to mind

"Good night Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke was surprised to hear the -kun part then he sighed.

"Hn"

Soon, both of them fell asleep. Unaware of the surprises and challenges that await them.

* * *

**Sorry it was so late! I was busy with other stuff!**

**I apologized that this wasn't such a good chapter (for me) I swear that it will be better in the succeeding chapters!**

**Well bye guys! See you next time and check out my other stories!!!! Love ya!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! Sorry it took so long I was really busy! Probably your thinking "Sure that's what they all say!!!!" but It's just that the exams are coming for us top 5 so I gotta be prepared. But the good news is that we get to have the foundation day 1st and I would update the chapter as well!!!**

**Hope you like it!!!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_She cuddled up to Sasuke and rested her head on his chest. She felt comfortable like he was a soft pillow. Sasuke didn__'__t seem to mind_

"_Good night Sasuke-kun__"_

_Sasuke was surprised to hear the -kun part then he sighed._

"_Hn__"_

_Soon, both of them fell asleep. Unaware of the surprises and challenges that await them._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Fun**

"_Bang"_

"_Bang"_

Sakura shifted in her position. The hammering and drilling sounds woke her up. She squirmed the realized that Sasuke has his arms around her so her squirming woke him up. Sakura froze when he did and he just stared at her.

"Umm….sorry to…wake you up" Sakura apologized and looked away from him.

"Hn. It's ok" he told her and they stared at each other again.

"_Bang"_

"_Bang"_

Sakura got out of their trance from the hammering again.

"What's making all those noise? Sounds like a construction site" she asked Sasuke.

"Must be my stupid older brother" Sasuke answered passively and he got up. Sakura got up as well and followed him out the door.

Itachi was standing outside Sakura's soon-to-be room. He hired some people to give the room a makeover for her. Sai was by his side as well. Then they heard footsteps and tuned to see Sakura and Sasuke heading their direction. He grinned.

"Good morning Sakura-chan" Sai greeted. Then he noticed his brother and his smile faded and was replaced with a frown.

"And you too brother…." he still didn't like the fact that Sasuke slept with Sakura. Why can't she just sleep with him? Yes, he had interest for the pink-haired maiden and he wasn't gonna let his stupid brother beat him.

"Had a good sleep?" He heard Itachi ask, waking Sai up from his reverie. Sakura blushed while Sasuke just answered a 'Hn'. Itachi chuckled.

"_Bang"_

"_Bang"_

Sakura realized that the hammering was coming from the room in front of them and she peeked inside. There were some guys making a shelf on the wall and others painting the room pink. She faced Itachi with a confused expression.

"What's all this?" She asked.

"This will be your room." Itachi told her as-a-matter-of-factly. Sakura's jaws dropped.

"But I'm just a maid here and as far as I know, maids don't get a room makeover." she practically screamed because of shock. Itachi placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"For us your not just a maid." Itachi grinned at Sasuke who looked back at him with a confused stare. Then he looked back at Sakura who was still staring at him with questioning eyes.

"If I'm not just a maid here then what am I?" She asked. Itachi sighed.

"You'll find out soon…" he answered and looked at Sasuke "Isn't that right…Sasuke?" He smirked.

"Whatever" Sasuke answered and went to the kitchen with Sakura following after him.

* * *

Sakura thought that the silence in the kitchen was eerie for their huge home. Shouldn't they have an army of servants or something? She turned to Sasuke who was busy searching for something in the refrigerator.

"Besides the construction going on upstairs, isn't it quite…silent here?" she asked. Sasuke got a carton of milk and raised a brow at her.

"I mean, shouldn't you have a lot of maids? All I know is that you have a butler and by the way where is he?" she asked. She didn't notice Sasuke taking out some pancake mix from the shelves and some utensils and handed them to Sakura. Sakura knew what those were for and she took them from him and turned on the stove. Sasuke leaned on the counter.

"Yeah some have lots of maids, butlers, drivers and stuff like that but me and my brothers like to be alone just the 3 of us. We find it….troublesome as how my friend would refer to it, to have a lot of people, or servants here and plus, we can handle things on our own. 1 butler is enough and he's on a day off today." he answered while Sakura started making some pancakes.

"So your telling me that you guys do everything around here? Even the chores?" She asked sounding surprised.

"Well my brother Sai mostly does the chores since he's the one who stays here. Me and my older brother, Itachi, are busy handling the business for our parents since they retired already. I don't know for sure if Sai's the one doing everything or he hires someone."

"Why isn't Sai working like you 2 are?" Sakura asked. Sasuke didn't like talking that much but he had nothing better to do.

"He's still in training. If he gets the hang of everything, he gets to do his share of the work as well."

Sakura was finished with the pancakes and placed them on the table. Then settled down to start eating.

"So who's older actually? You or Sai-kun?" Sakura asked, breaking the silence.

"Actually they're twins" They heard someone answer and they turned to see that Sai and Itachi just came in and it was Itachi who answered her question. Sakura's eyes widened with surprise.

"Really? That would explain why you 2 look mostly alike" Sasuke and Sai glared at each other then looked away in disgust. Itachi chuckled at both of them.

"They also hate each other despite the fact their brothers. Mostly in competition with one another and I believe they have something to compete over once again. " He grinned while Sakura was confused again but shook it off. She asked enough questions already.

"Hurry up Sakura and get dressed" Sasuke told her. Sakura took the last bite and followed after him. Sai glared at Sasuke's retreating back while Itachi was amused and just shook his head at his actions.

'_That pink-haired girl sure is something' _he thought and ate breakfast.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke got ready and drove to Sasuke's office. Sakura did a lot of work until 12 noon and she felt exhausted. She lied down on the couch in Sasuke's office while he was busy typing some documents.

"Wow your job sure is tiring" she told him.

"Hn you'll get used to it" he answered and then he finished typing and closed his computer. He stretched and closed his eyes, trying to relax.

"Don't you at least have some fun?" Sakura asked. Sasuke opened his eyes a little and had a questioning look on his face.

"You know, not working and having fun" Sakura told him while Sasuke sighed.

"I'm mostly busy so I don't have time for those irrelevant things." he answered in a bored tone. Sakura got up to a sitting position and pouted.

"Having fun isn't irrelevant! In fact, it's quite beneficial for you." she told him as-a-matter-of-factly. Sasuke rolled his eyes but then surprised to see Sakura suddenly by his desk, grinning.

"How about I show you what fun is all about?" Sasuke raised a brow at her then she pulled him off his seat. He grabbed his coat and quickened his pace to catch up with Sakura. They went to his car and hopped in.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked.

"To the carnival" she smiled. Sasuke sighed and started the engine. He can give this fun thing a shot.

* * *

They arrived a few minutes later at the carnival. They slowly got out of the car and Sakura stared at it with excitement in her eyes. Sasuke just stared at it with no expression at all. Then Sakura started tugging at his arm.

"Come on!" Sakura smiled. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at her. They chose the ride-all-you-can then Sasuke was practically dragged inside. Their eyes roamed around the carnival's sights. Booths, games, roller coasters, Ferris wheel and many more. Sakura didn't know where to start. Then Sasuke was dragged to the octopus ride.

The octopus started spinning and Sakura screamed with glee. Sasuke just sat there but found the spinning quite relaxing. Then when it stopped Sakura dragged him to the roller coaster. Sasuke felt his blood run cold.

Sakura had a big smile on her face as the roller coaster went higher and higher until they reached the highest and was about to plunge down. Sakura looked at Sasuke with questioning eyes since he refused to look down.

"Something wrong Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

"I'm….afraid of heights" He gulped while Sakura giggled.

"Well then prepare yourself!" Then she started shrieking as they plunged down with great speed.

They decided to take a break and roam around. Sakura and Sasuke got some shakes and started walking around the carnival. Sometimes some girls would giggle while looking at Sasuke but he just ignored them and the girls would glare at Sakura so she glared back. There were also guys who glanced at Sakura but seeing Sasuke's death glare made them look away.

'_Wait when did I become protective of her?' _Sasuke thought but just shrugged it away. Maybe he was just like that because he didn't want those perverted bastards targeting Sakura because it was for her own good. Yeah…he was just being his big brother or something. Nothing more nothing less…..I think.

"Sasuke look!" Sakura squealed and Sasuke looked at where she was pointing. It was a booth wherein you have to shoot the targets on the shelves. Sakura had her eyes on the prize. A pink teddy bear.

"Can you get it for me please Sasuke-kun? Please, please, please!" She begged like a little girl and Sasuke sighed and approached the booth. The woman said he needed to shoot 5 direct hits to get the prize.

'_No problem' _Sasuke thought. He was used to gun shooting.

"_Bang"_

He hit one

"_Bang"_

Another one.

"_Bang" _

"_This is too easy" _he thought

"_Bang"_

"_Last one" _He thought. Sakura had a big smile and her eyes were full of excitement.

"_Bang"_

'_Bulls eye' _He smirked and the woman handed him the teddy bear. Then they heard an applause. They looked behind them and there was a small crowd that gathered behind them. Mostly girls who squealed when Sasuke looked at them. Then 1 approached him.

"Hey aren't you Sasuke Uchiha?" She asked and smiled seductively. Sasuke just stared at her, expressionless. The girl then eyed the teddy bear.

"Is that for me?" she smiled. Sasuke just sighed and gave the teddy bear to Sakura, to the girl's disappointment. Then he wrapped his arm around her waist and led the way. Sakura was confused.

"Sasuke-kun, why is your arm wrapped around me?" she asked.

"I'm just pretending that we're together so they would stop bothering me" he replied. Sakura blushed when she realized something.

"Uh Sasuke…. We're already far from them" Sasuke looked back and realized that but he still had his arm around her waist.

"Hn"

Sakura just shrugged it off and they continued walking. Until…

"Sakura!!!! Sasuke!!!" someone called out. They looked behind them and saw Hinata and Naruto. Sakura ran up to Hinata and hugged her while Naruto gave Sasuke a high five.

"So what are you doing here Teme?" Naruto grinned.

"Oh I was just teaching Sasuke how to have fun" Sakura answered and Naruto laughed.

"Well it's about time Teme had some fun!" he exclaimed. "Hey let's go in there!" They all looked to where Naruto pointed and realized that he wanted to go in the Haunted house.

"W…..what….n…no way!" Hinata exclaimed while Naruto chuckled.

"Don't worry you'll be with me Hinata" he encouraged and Hinata nodded. Then he turned to Sakura and Sasuke.

"How about you 2? Are you in or chickening out?" he grinned.

"Of course we're not chickening out Naruto-kun! Right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hn" Then they entered the haunted house.

When they got out, Naruto was pale white while the others were just fine.

"That was boring" Sakura complained.

"Boring?! Are you Insane!!! That was the most terrifying thing I ever saw!!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"But it wasn't that scary Naruto-kun" Hinata answered. "Your just over reacting"

"I am not!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Boo" Sasuke whispered in his ear, making him yell. The they started laughing at Naruto.

"Ha Ha very funny Teme" Naruto said sarcastically. Then he grinned.,

"Hey let's go there next!!!" He pointed towards the Ferris wheel. Sasuke's eyes widened because it was obvious that Naruto was getting back at him. He didn't like Heights.

"Ok let's go!!!" Sakura exclaimed and practically dragged Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Naruto while he childishly stuck his tongue out at him.

It was already night time and the sight in the Ferris wheel was breath-taking. Well for Sakura. Sasuke still refused to look down.

'I'm gonna kill the Dobe for this' he thought. Cool wind touched their faces and Sakura smiled with delight. Then she sat back next to Sasuke. Then she saw that he was taking deep breaths so Sakura giggled.

"Calm down Sasuke-kun" she told him and Sasuke looked at her with an impassive face.

"Hn"

"So did you have fun?" she smiled. Under the moonlight, Sasuke found her smile breath taking as well. Then he forgot that he was on a Ferris wheel and his fear vanished.

"Yeah but I have a different description for fun" he told her. Sakura was confused.

"Huh? What's that Sasuke-kun?" she asked curiously. Sasuke smirked at her.

"You really want to know?"

"Please tell me Sasuke-kun, plea-" Then she was cut off because Sasuke's lips were on hers. The she started kissing back as well. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist. Their lips molded so well together and neither of the 2 wanted to part but they needed air so they did. Sasuke looked at Sakura, worried that he might have hurt her or something. Then to his surprise, Sakura suddenly kissed him. He smirked then kissed back as well. Then their ride was about to end so they parted. They met Naruto and Hinata on the ground.

"Wasn't that fun Teme?" Naruto grinned. Thinking how much Sasuke freaked out on the ride. But Naruto just smirked at him.

"I liked it" he smirked while glancing at Sakura who blushed.

"It's getting late so we'll be leaving now" Sasuke told them and they said their good byes to each other. Naruto still had a confused expression on his face.

'_But Teme's afraid of heights' _he thought.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura arrived home, exhausted. Itachi walked out of the kitchen.

"Where have you 2 gone?" he asked grinning.

"We just went to the carnival" Sakura answered.

"Oh sounds like fun. Well you 2 should get some rest. It's quite late already. Good night" he greeted then went upstairs to his bedroom. Sakura sighed and settled down on the couch while Sasuke went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. When he came back to the living room, he found Sakura asleep already. He smirked and decided to carry her upstairs. So he carried her sleeping figure bridal style and went upstairs to her room. On the way he was confronted by Sai. Sai glanced at Sakura in Sasuke's arms and back to him.

"What happened?" he asked

"She just fell asleep so I'm taking her to her room." Sasuke answered.

"I'll do it" Sai said, reaching for Sakura but Sasuke pulled her aay from him, careful not to wake her up.

"No I got it" he answered, glaring at him and went to Sakura's room, shutting the door.

'_Bastard' _Sai thought and went to his own room, slamming the door which made Itachi come out of his. He mover lethargically since he was woken up. He looked around, wondering what happened but shrugged and went back to his room, almost toppling over.

Sasuke carefully laid Sakura on her newly furnished bed. The room suited her. Most of the furniture were pink and so was the walls. He looked at her sleeping figure and smirked as she slept peacefully, with the teddy bear in one of her arms. He lay on her bed and brushed the strands of hair from her face. Then Sakura squirmed and grabbed his arm. Sasuke thought of getting up but he could wake her up. So he sighed and laid beside her. She buried her face in his chest and Sasuke sworn she mumbled a _"Sasuke-kun_". He shifted his position and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face in her hair and smirked. Then he fell asleep with her, the teddy bear in between them.

* * *

**Yeah that's done!!! Finally!!!! I believe that was a better chapter that before.**

**Anyway hope you guys like it and I'll update it after I Update my "The top 4 lovers?" Story**

**See you guys soon!!! Don't forget to review!!! Love ya all!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

Well finally I decided to update. The exams just finished so I'm gonna try updating faster now….I hope.

**Anyway here's chapter 5 of "Destined to be Together"**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah, I know I don't own Naruto....**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Sasuke carefully laid Sakura on her newly furnished bed. The room suited her. Most of the furniture were pink and so was the walls. He looked at her sleeping figure and smirked as she slept peacefully, with the teddy bear in one of her arms. He lay on her bed and brushed the strands of hair from her face. Then Sakura squirmed and grabbed his arm. Sasuke thought of getting up but he could wake her up. So he sighed and laid beside her. She buried her face in his chest and Sasuke sworn she mumbled a __"__Sasuke-kun__". He shifted his position and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face in her hair and smirked. Then he fell asleep with her, the teddy bear in between them._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sibling Rivalry**

Sakura was slowly waking up from her slumber. She tried shifting to a much comfortable position when she felt an arm wrapped around her. Her eyes shot open and she slowly looked up to see Sasuke's face. Apparently he was still asleep.

"Sasuke-kun?,,,,," she whispered and Sasuke woke up.

"Morning" he smirked

* * *

Sai was feeling ecstatic today. He was planning something big. After what happened yesterday, he will start making his move on Sakura. He wasn't going to let his brother beat him this time. He always gets everything he wishes to have. Their parents always liked him better. Well this time, it's gonna be different.

He was grinning when he knocked on Sakura's door.

"Sakura-chan?" He slowly opened the door then his grin disappeared. Instead, he had a shocked one.

* * *

Sakura was just staring at Sasuke's face, still surprised. She got out of the trance when she heard the door creak open and heard someone call her name.

"Sakura-chan?"

She saw Sai's surprised expression and pulled away from Sasuke's grasp. Then they started hearing footsteps.

"Hey Sai I need some help with the….." Itachi paused when he saw the scene in front of him. The 2 in bed and Sai frozen at the door.

"Umm…what's going on here and why are you 2 in Sakura's room?" Itachi asked his 2 little brothers.

"I was going to wake Sakura up but I was surprised when I saw Sasuke with Sakura in his arms." Sai gritted his teeth at the last part. Itachi shifted his gaze to Sasuke.

"I carried Sakura to her bed but then she grabbed my arm and I didn't want to wake her up so I decided to sleep here" Sasuke answered plainly.

"Oh well ok then" Itachi answered, satisfied. Sai gave him a what-do-you-mean-ok look.

"Let's go to the kitchen overreacting little brother cause we need to make breakfast" Itachi said while starting to walk away.

"I'm not overreacting! Doesn't it bother you that they slept together?!" Sai yelled

"No" They heard Itachi answer. Sai glared at Sasuke and went after Itachi.

When they were alone, Sakura turned to look at Sasuke.

"I grabbed your arm?" Sakura raised a brow at him.

"You think I'm lying?" Sasuke asked.

"Probably" Sakura smirked.

"Ok then why would I sleep next to you?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm…maybe cause you like me" Sakura smirked while Sasuke chuckled.

"Your quite confident are you?" he told her and got off her bed. He didn't notice Sakura stand up and she rushed in front of him.

"Want some proof?" she smiled then kissed him. Sasuke was shocked but started kissing back but when he did, Sakura pulled away with a grin on her face.

"See? I told you that you like me!"

"No, that only proves that you can't resist me" he smirked. Sakura's grin disappeared.

"Yeah right" she rolled her eyes. "Your really denying the fact that you like me"

"No, you are" Sasuke contradicted.

"I bet I can make you admit it in no time"

" A challenge hu?" Sasuke raised a brow "You sure you wanna challenge an Uchiha?" He walked closer to her.

"Heck yeah!" Sakura exclaimed.

"We'll see who wins" Sasuke smirked and caressed her cheek. "Sakura…." he whispered huskily in her ear. Sakura turned away to hide her blush and mumbled that she was going to take a shower.

"After you take a shower, get dressed cause today's your 1st day in college"

Sakura froze and looked back at him.

"Seriously?" Sakura can't believe it. Sasuke nodded.

"Just go to my room if your ready. I need to give you a few things" He told her and went to his room while Sakura went to her bathroom.

* * *

"Seriously, doesn't it bother you at all that they slept in the same room? In the _same_ bed?" Sai yelled at his older brother.

"I don't find anything awkward about that little brother" Itachi answered while busily flipping the scrambled eggs he was cooking. "Sasuke said he did that so he couldn't wake up Sakura. I'm sure that's a good reason"

"But who knows? He might be lying!" Sai exclaimed. He was fixing the table. Itachi placed the eggs on a plate and set it on the table. Then he washed his hands and turned to Sai while drying his hands with a towel.

"Why is this such a big deal for you overreacting little brother?" He asked. "Do you like her or something?"

"None of your business" Sai sneered. Itachi shrugged and sat down.

"Call the lovebirds for breakfast" Itachi told Sai. Sai frowned at the word 'lovebirds' to pertain to them. He sighed and made his way upstairs.

* * *

Sakura was humming to herself as she fixed her hair. She was excited for her 1st day in college. She checked herself one last time and headed for Sasuke's room. She knocked on his door.

"Come in" she heard someone answer. She opened the door and went inside. Then she froze. Sasuke was just from the shower and he was half naked. Drops of water was dripping on his chest and Sakura felt herself blush madly.

Sasuke noticed her blushing and smirked at her. Sakura blushed even harder.

"Umm…could you wear a shirt " she looked away. Sasuke chuckled and approached her.

"Why are you blushing Sa. Ku. Ra?" He teased. "I'm sure you like me better this way"

"Just put on a damn shirt Uchiha" she told him. Sasuke chuckled again and finally put a shirt on. When he was done, Sakura sighed and sat on his bed.

"So, what were those things you were gonna give me?" Sakura asked. Sasuke took out a pile of books and placed it on the bed. Sakura gawked at the pile of thick books.

"This are the books that your going to need" Sasuke told her.

"You expect me to carry all of those?" Sakura exclaimed. Then Sasuke held out his hand. He was holding a pink bag.

"You can put them there" He handed the bag to her. Sakura stared at it. It had pink cherry blossoms and looked really stylish….and expensive.

"You didn't have to buy me a bag."

"You need it for your stuff. I didn't want to see you suffering from carrying all of those in your arms." he smirked. Sakura blushed.

"Well that's really- wait! You don't wanna see me suffering from carrying all this stuff but you didn't mind seeing me carry all those paper work and do those hard chores?" Sakura couldn't believe it

Sasuke couldn't believe that he said that either. Since when did he care? Something's going on around here.

"Hn" He muttered. Sakura got irritated by that answer. She jerked up from the bed.

"Will you stop using that word or whatever that is!" she exclaimed.

"Or else what?" Sasuke questioned. He had his hands in his pockets and stepped closer top her. With each step he took, Sakura moved back but then, stood firm and let Sasuke walk up to her. She glared at him while he just looked at her passively.

"Well Sakura?" He whispered. Sakura actually didn't know what she was going to do actually. She still tried to keep a straight face.

"Just stop using it" she hissed. Then Sasuke glared back at her and they stood there glaring at each other. Then the intense aura around them began to diminish. Instead, their eyes softened and they found themselves inching closer to each other. Until their lips were brushing each other. But then…

"Hey stupid brother and Sakura-chan! Time for breakfast!!!" Sai barged in which woke the 2 up from their trance. Sakura looked down, blushing. While Sasuke glared at his brother.

"Hope I didn't interrupt anything?" he grinned. He was sure he did interrupt them and he liked it.

Sakura got her books and placed them in the bag then she went out of the room to the kitchen. Sasuke was following after her but he still noticed his brother's glare as he left his room.

* * *

While going down stairs, Sakura thought really hard of what happened.

'_1__st__ we get mad at each other, next thing I knew, we were about to kiss!'_ she thought. _'What the heck is happening_?' She looked back at Sasuke but looked away when he glanced back. She couldn't help but blush.

"That took some time" Itachi told them as they entered the kitchen. He was already done with his breakfast. "What were you guys doing up there?"

Sakura blushed harder and tried to hide it.

"None of your business Big brother" Sasuke answered. Itachi shrugged and the 3 settled down to eat. Sakura was in the middle of Sasuke and Sai. While eating, Sasuke thought of what happened earlier at his room.

'_We were glaring at each other then, it was like the mood changed all of the sudden. If my stupid brother didn't barge in, we might have ended up kissing….not that I'm complaining about that' _Sasuke was surprised at his own thoughts. Especially at the last part. '_I'm really stressing myself out' _

When they were finally done, Sasuke grabbed his car keys and rushed to the garage. Sakura was following behind but Sai suddenly blocked her way.

"Hey Sakura I was wondering…" he started "If you wanna go out to dinner with me later?"

"Hm sure why not" Sakura smiled "You can fetch me after I'm done with class"

Sai smiled and let her pass. He knew about the college thing and he was happy for her but there are things much better than that. She just agreed to go out with him!!!

He shot his fist up in the air and swore that she wasn't going to regret it.

* * *

Sasuke waited for Sakura until she finally hopped in.

"What took you so long?" he asked, irritated.

"Sai just asked me something"

Sasuke shrugged. If it was about his brother, he didn't wanna hear about it. He started the car and headed to Sakura's university.

* * *

When they finally arrived, Sakura and Sasuke stepped out of the car. Sakura stared with awe at the University. It was huge! Even bigger that she imagined. Sasuke started walking and Sakura ran to catch up with him.

"This University…..it's so….huge" she breathed out. Sasuke smirked.

"Get used to it. You'll see a lot of changes in your life." he answered.

As they walked, people were glancing at them as they passed. Some girls giggled while Sasuke just rolled his eyes. Some guys smiled at Sakura, who blushed and Sasuke just felt irritated with them.

"Here's your schedule" Sasuke gave her the schedule. "After school you can call me to fetch you or you commute. But I rather prefer you calling me though." He told her and started walking away.

"Wait Sasuke…" she called.

"Yeah?" he looked back. A gentle breeze began to blow and Sasuke's hair flew with it. Sakura's mind went blank. She was mesmerized on how gorgeous he looked. She was speechless.

Meanwhile, Sasuke waited for her answer. Then he noticed the wind blow and Sakura's hair went along as well as her skirt. She didn't look really breath-taking but he just couldn't take his eyes off her. He got out of the trance when Sakura looked away.

"Umm….." Sakura was still forming words to say "Thanks…" she smiled and at the same time, blushed.

"Hn" Sasuke smirked and continued walking. Sakura stared at his retreating figure then when he was out of sight, she took a deep breath and went to her 1st class in Medical school.

* * *

**~~~Time skip~~~~~~**

It was 6:00 in the evening and Sai was getting ready for his Dinner with Sakura. He was sure she was going to love it. He looked at himself a 2nd time, got his keys and drove off to fetch Sakura.

Even though it was just her 1st day, Sakura already had a bunch of friends. They walked out of the University, happily chatting and giggling when a black sports car stopped in front of them. Sai hopped out of the car.

"Sai?" She was surprised.

"Good evening Sakura" Sai greeted and noticed the other girls behind her. He smiled. " Good evening Ladies"

The girls started giggling and held back their squels. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well let's go to dinner" Sai opened the door for her.

"Um just a sec" she smiled sheepishly but Sai found it cute. He chuckled then nodded. Sakura turned to her new friends.

"Well sorry I have to go" she apologized.

"That's ok Sakura" One of her friends, who was Zafrina, assured her. "Go have fun and who's he by the way" she asked curiously.

"Just a friend" she smiled then said goodbye and hopped in the car.

"Where are we going?" she asked Sai.

"You'll see" Sai smirked.

* * *

Sasuke arrived at Sakura's University. He looked at his watch and realized that it was 3 hours pass Sakura's dismissal. He looks around and sees her friends and approaches them. The girls stopped giggling when they realized that he was approaching them.

"Are you Sakura's friends?" he asked

"Yeah…." Zafrina answered for the others.

"What's your name handsome?" A girl suddenly butts in but Sasuke ignored her.

"where is she?"

"She was fetched by a guy…I believe his name was…."

"Sai!!!" 1 continued

'Sai? What is my stupid brother planning this time?' Sasuke thought.

"Hello? I'm still asking your name!" The annoying girl exclaimed but Sasuke still ignored her.

"Do you mnow where they went?" he asked again.

"No. By the way, you 2 really look alike. Is he your brother or something?"

"Hn" he answered and headed back to his car but he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"Wait!" It was the annoying girl again. "Wanna go out somewhere? What's your phone number?"

"Get away from me you slut." Sasuke sneered and managed to get away from her grasp. He started the engine and accidentally drove over a puddle, soaking the annoying girl. Sakura's friends laughed since they hated that girl. Sasuke smirked for some reason but started to focus.

'_She didn't even tell me' _He thought. _'Where the heck could they be?'_

* * *

Sai opened the car door for Sakura and she mumbled a thanks as she got out of the car. Then her eyes grew wide as she stares at their destination. They stopped at a 5 star hotel. A guy approached Sai to get the keys and park the car.

"You didn't tell me that we'll be going here!" she exclaimed "I didn't even get a chance to get dressed" she looked at her clothing for emphasis. Sai chuckled

"It's alright. You look great whatever you wear" he told her. She blushed.

"Well let's go in?" He held out his hand and Sakura gladly took it in hers.

* * *

"Where's Sai?" Sasuke asked franticly. He suddenly barged in Itachi's room. H e was currently reading a book.

"Not sure…."Itachi mumbled, busily reading his book.

"Do you have any idea where he may have taken Sakura?" He asked. Itachi kerked from the bed.

"Did he kidnap her?!!!" he exclaimed. Sasuke gave him a creeped out look

"No"

"Oh" Itachi settled down to read again "I heard that he was taking her to a restaurant"

"Which restaurant?"

"The 5 star restaurant, uh what was the name….oh right, Scarlet Rose" Itachi said "Why are you looking for her anyway?"

"None of your-"

"Business, I know, I know" Itachi rolled his eyes. Sasuke glanced at the book he was reading. It was entitled 'How to deal with your 2 annoying little brothers'. He was a little crepped out but he still had to find Sakura. He went out of their mansion and drove to the restaurant.

* * *

Sai and Sakura just finished taking their order and they were waiting for it. Sakura decided to start a little conversation.

"Why did you take me here exactly?" she asked. "I mean, what's the occasion?"

"Why? Can't I ask you out to dinner just because I wanted too?" Sai questioned.

"Well-" She wasn't able to finish cause someone suddenly barged in the restaurant. They both turned to see who it was and Sakura gasped. It was Sasuke.

"Hn sorry" Sasuke apologized to the people in the restaurant. Everyone went back to their usual business. Sasuke looked around and his eyes rested on Sakura, then on Sai. Except he sent him a glare, to with Sai sent back. He made his way to their table and grabbed Sakura's arm.

"Dinner's over" he pulled Sakura but Sai grabbed her other wrist.

"Come on brother. It hasn't even begun yet" he chuckled. Trying to be relaxed. Too bad Sasuke wasn't.

"She's coming with me" he whispered harshly. Not wanting to cause a commotion.

"I invited her to dinner so we-"

"Without my permission!" Sasuke suddenly cut in.

"why does she need your permission?"

"Cause she's my slave" he glared at him while he glared back. Sakura wanted to end this as soon as possible before something bad happens. She got in the middle of their glaring contest.

"Look just relax guys" she told both of them." Sai thanks for the invitation but I guess we have to do it another time" Sai averted his gaze to Sakura.

"There won't be another time" Sasuke said through gritted teeth. Sakura nudged him with her elbow.

"But Sakura-"

"Sasuke's right. I shouldn't have went somewhere without his permission. I'm sorry" she apologized and shifted her gaze to Sasuke.

"Let's go" she said looking at the floor and made her way to the exit. Sasuke smirked at Sai while Sai clenched his fists and glared at his retreating figure. His brother won again.

* * *

Sakura hopped in Sasuke's car and waited for him to get in.

"Why did you have to be so mean?" Sakura told him as he started the engine.

"He didn't tell me that he was taking you to dinner and you didn't ask my permission and since you're my slave, it's necessary for you to ask my permission before you go somewhere. I mean, Do you know how long I was waiting for you at the University?" he scolded. Sakura smiled evily and Sasuke found it creepy.

"What?"

"Are you sure that's the reason Sauske?" she taunted

"What do you mean? Of course it is! What else would it be?"

"Maybe your just jealous" she grinned

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous?"

"Because I went out with Sai"

"Whatever. Say all you want Sakura" he roled his eyes.

"Sasuke is jealous, Sasuke is jealous" Sakura teased and Sasuke can't help but be amused by her actions. Sakura stopped annoying him when she realized the path he took.

"Um Sasuke? The mansion's that way" she told him

"I know"

"But why are you taking this path?" she was confused.

"We're going somewhere"

"Where?" she asked eagerly

"You'll see" Sasuke assured her.

* * *

**Finally!!!! I finished it!!!! Yey me!!!**

**Well see you guys in the next chapter. I hope I write it soon…..If I get a lot of reviews probablyJ**

**Anyway, see you guys next time!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah here's chapter 6 of DTBT!!! **

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto……**

* * *

**Previously:**

"_Um Sasuke? The mansion's that way" she told him_

"_I know"_

"_But why are you taking this path?" she was confused._

"_We're going somewhere"_

"_Where?" she asked eagerly_

"_You'll see" Sasuke assured her._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Together**

Sakura waited patiently for them to arrive to their destination. Wondering what it may be. She kept on asking countless of times but Sasuke refused to answer. She just sighed and stared at the window until they stopped. Sakura realized that they were at the park. Suddenly, Sasuke was by her side and opened the car door for her.

"Why are we here?" She asked as she got out of the car.

"Just come with me" Sasuke smirked and grabbed her hand. He led the way through the park. Sakura realized that they were going to a section of the park that she didn't know about. They climbed up a hill and Sakura gasped.

On top of the hill, There was a picnic prepared. It didn't need candle lights since they had enough light from the moon and a good view of it as well.

"W..what's the occasion?" she asked.

"I just wanna prepare this for you" Sasuke answered. He was blushing a little but turned away for Sakura not to notice.

Sakura examined the food on the mat. There was a variety of them and it made her mouth water. She grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him to the picnic set in front of them.

"Come on!" she told him. Sasuke followed her. They sat down and began eating. Sasuke would watch Sakura as she ate and soon Sakura noticed this.

"What?" she asked him, not realizing that the sauce from the food she was eating was dripping down her chin. Sasuke chuckled and took some tissue to wipe it off.

"Thanks" Sakura mumbled and blushed a little. They continued eating until they were full. They sat on the edge of the hill and stared at the full moon and stars.

"Thanks for the picnic Sasuke-kun" Sakura smiled.

"Hn" Sasuke answered. He watched Sakura and felt eager to wrap his arms around her. He just realized that….he did like Sakura. Not just simply liking her but something more. But then he remembered the bet they made and he couldn't afford losing. But watching her as she stared at the sky was too much for him to handle. He started to not care about their stupid bet.

Sakura was admiring the sky above when she was surprised to feel an arm wrap around her. She gasped and then realized that it was Sasuke.

"W..what are you doing?" she muttered. Sasuke didn't answer but just buried his face at the crook of her neck. Sakura was blushing madly but then smirked.

"I knew you liked me you Uchiha" she said proudly "Guess I won the bet!" Sasuke chuckled.

"I don't care" he simply said and pulled Sakura to his lap. " I know you like it anyway" he whispered in her ear.

Sakura blushed. Something inside her was admitting that what he said was true. She felt comfortable in his arms. She decided to play with him a little.

"Yeah" she answered and squired in his arms to face him. "And I know you'll love this" She suddenly crashed her lips to Sasuke's. Sasuke couldn't help but kiss back. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She felt his hands go into her shirt and rubbed her stomach. Then he stared fluttering kisses down her neck which made her breath hitch. His arms wrapped around her tightened and his hands were reaching for her bra strap. Sakura pulled away from him slowly.

"We shouldn't…Sasuke" she whispered. Sasuke stared at her and Sakura realized that his eyes weren't the cold ones she would usually see. She was seeing another side of him. They looked at each other then Sasuke buried his face at the crook of her neck.

"Hn" he answered. He respected her decision. Sakura smiled and shifted in his arms and laid against him. They watched the twinkling starts and the full moon above them. It made Sakura smile and was comfortable in his arms. Sasuke was caressing her hair and just looking at her made him glad.

"So we're together now right?" Sasuke asked. Sakura giggled at his question which was quite absurd but decided to answer it anyway. She shifted her position so that she was facing him. She inched her face closer to him and gently kissed him. They made out for a while and soon parted.

"Does that answer your question?" she smiled. Sasuke smirked and kissed her forehead then hugged her tightly.

"Mine…" he growled. Sakura giggled and hugged him back..

"Can we go home?" She asked. Then much to her surprise, she found herself being carried bridal style by Sasuke.

"What about the stuff?" Sakura asked

"I'll just someone else to get in" Sasuke answered simply and Sakura let it pass.

They got in the car and drove off. Sakura realized that Sasuke was really picking up speed.

"Sasuke slow down! Why are you such in a hurry anyway?" she asked. Then they reached a spotlight and Sasuke turned to face her and cupped her face with his hand.

"Just excited to introduce my girlfriend" he smirked and kissed her. The stoplight turned green and they drove on home with Sakura blushing on the way.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura walked in the mansion. Sasuke had his arm around Sakura's waist. When they got in, they saw Itachi on the couch busy reading but then he looked up when they went inside.

"Well, look who had a nice evening." he greeted. "Hey Sakura, weren't you with Sai?" Sakura suddenly remembered that thing about Sai and how angry he could be.

"Um well-" Then she was cut off by someone barging in the mansion.

* * *

Sai was really furious at his brother. He was finally able to ask Sakura out but then he comes barging in and takes her away. It's so unfair. He'll truly get a piece of his mind when he gets home.

When he hoped out of his car, he barged in the mansion and paused at his tracks. Everyone was staring at him. Sakura looked away and Sasuke smirked at his brother. Sai gave him a death glare.

"Had a nice night Sai?" Itachi asked.

"Why don't you ask that bastard over there" he hissed, pertaining to Sasuke. Sasuke didn't seem pissed off at his comment. He was still kinda excited to tell everyone the news about him and Sakura.

"Well if you insist, I or we had a nice night, right Sakura?" he smirked and Sakura nodded. "In fact, we have good news"

"What might that be?" Itachi asked, quite interested. Sai paid attention to what crap he might say next.

"Me and Sakura are together now"

"WHAT!!" Itachi and Sai exclaimed at the same time. Sakura was surprised by their reaction. She didn't know if they'll approve of it or not. Sasuke just stood there waiting for their answer.

"That's great!!!" Itachi then exclaimed. Standing from his seat.

"No it's not!" Sai hissed back.

"Of course it is" Itachi told Sai "Finally, Sasuke has a girlfriend and I truly approve of it!" He smiled. Since their parents weren't there, Itachi was like their guardian or something. Sai glared at Sasuke while he smirked. He was practically rubbing at Sai's face that he won again.

Sai stormed off to his room and slammed the door. The 3 just watched him go and let it pass.

"You really made a great choice Sasuke" Itachi told him. Sasuke pulled Sakura closer to him.

"I know" he smirked.

* * *

Sai slammed the door behind him, practically breaking the door. He was raging mad at his stupid brother. He always gets what he wants. Now he also got Sakura.

'_It's so unfair!!!' _Sai thought and punched the wall with his fists and kicked his stuff around. When he relaxed a little, he sat on his bed and breathed heavily. He stayed silent and was hearing the conversation of the 3 of them downstairs. He decided to listen.

* * *

"I'll just go to the kitchen" Itachi told the 2 and went to the kitchen. Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on the couch.

"Sai's pretty mad" Sakura told Sasuke. He had his arm around her shoulders.

"Hn he's just jealous" Sasuke told her.

"Jealous? Why" Sakura asked. Sasuke chuckled and pulled her to his lap, making Sakura yelp a little.

"Because I have a girl like you" he whispered in her ear and cuddled her. Sakura giggled then smiled sadly.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Well….Sasuke…it's just that…" she couldn't finish her sentence but Sasuke got her point.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke cupped her face with his hands so that she was looking straight at him.

"Listen Sakura, This is no joke. There's no game between us. I would never fool you and I swear that I truly love you. " he whispered. Sakura's eyes were starting to water. She buried her face at the crook of his neck and Sasuke hugged her gently.

"I'll never do anything to hurt you. I'll always be here for you" Sasuke whispered in her ear. Sakura looked at him and he kissed her forehead. Sakura smiled

"I love you Sasuke" she told him and laid her head on his chest.

"Love you too….my cherry blossom"

Itachi was watching the whole scene and sighed.

"Isn't that sweet.." he murmured.

The moment was priceless and so romantic until someone barged into the mansion and her ear piercing voice was heard.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!"

"Karin….." Sasuke hissed and his grip around Sakura tightened.

* * *

**Sorry guys but I have to end it here! Why? Cuz I want to!!! X))**

**Just kidding. It's partly true though. Yeah there's some Karin bashing.**

**Well c ya guys next time!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!!! Since I don't have much to say, here's chapter 7 of 'Destined to be together!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Naruto….**

* * *

_Previously:_

_The moment was priceless and so romantic until someone barged into the mansion and her ear piercing voice was heard._

"_SASUKE-KUN!!!!"_

"_Karin….." Sasuke hissed and his grip around Sakura tightened._

* * *

**Chapter 7: My cherry blossom**

The said girl happily skipped inside the Uchiha mansion. Itachi walked in a fast pace to her and she stopped in her tracks.

"Hey Itachi! Where's my Sasuke-kun?" she asked him.

"Uh hey Karin…Look this is kind of a bad time. Don't you know what time it is?" he replied.

"Of course I know the time. But I don't care. All I want to do is visit my Sasuke-kun!" she giggled. Itachi was getting annoyed. He was going to say something but then Karin walked pass him to the living room.

"SASUKE!!!!!" she beamed when she saw him. But her smile faded when she saw Sakura on Sasuke's lap who had a confused look on her face.

Sai stepped out of his room and watched the scene from the stairs.

Sakura stared at the girl who just barged and was staring at them as well. She had red hair and glasses. She wore some stylish clothes and diamond jewelry and had a hand bag that looked quite expensive. Overall, she looked gorgeous.

Karin's dumbstruck face turned to a furious one.

"Hey bitch what are you doing on my Sasuke-kun's lap?" she yelled. Sakura was surprised at what she called her.

"Go away Karin" Sasuke hissed. Karin's pained face turned to a jolly one again.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!!!!" she exclaimed and walked up in front of them. She glared at Sakura.

"Get off bitch" she hissed. Sasuke's grip on her waist tightened. Sakura got annoyed at her stupid name calling.

"Excuse me? Mind saying that again?" she challenged her.

"I said Get. Off. Bitch!" She spat out. They glared at each other. Sasuke was surprised that Sakura was answering back. But he liked it.

Itachi watched the scene if front of him. He thought of pulling Karin out of here but when Sakura answered back at her, he felt amused and decided to watch.

"Why should I?" Sakura questioned.

"Because your on _my_ Sasuke-kun's lap!" she exclaimed, pointing out the obvious. She was getting fumed up at her.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" she smirked.

"And why not?" Karin hissed.

"Because he's _my_ Sasuke-kun!" she smirked. Sasuke placed his chin on her shoulder and she cupped his chin with her hand. Karin's eyes widened.

"Sasuke….what lies is this bitch saying?" she asked him. She was thinking that it was all a lie.

"What she's saying is true" he said "No lies"

" Yes, and please…don't call me a bitch 'cause the only one being a bitch here is you!" Sakura added. Kari glared at her then looked at Sasuke.

"But why Sasuke? Weren't we happy together? You had to replace me with some nobody?"

"First of all, we were never together. Second, I was never happy with a stalker like you around and lastly, Since we were never together, I replaced no one. I just found the one who I want to spend my life with" he stated like it was no big deal. Sakura blushed at what he said but Karin got even angrier, if that was still possible.

"I believe none of this" she hissed. "I know you love me Sasuke-kun" Sasuke chuckled.

"If I loved you, I might as well be out of my mind" he answered.

"Ok if you don't love me, prove it" Karin told him.

"Gladly" Sasuke answered then he cupped Sakura's face and kissed her gently. Sakura blushed but then kissed back so they started making out until a door slamming was heard. Karin just barged out the same way she barged in.

They parted and Itachi approached them, slowly clapping his hands.

"That was awesome" he smiled. "Especially with what you did Sakura"

"Well it's just right anyway. Hope I wasn't _that_ rude" she smiled wryly. Sasuke cuddled her.

"No it's ok. She deserves it anyway" he answered. Sakura giggled.

"Yeah. You gave her a taste of her own medicine" Itachi added and gave her a high five. "Well I better settle off to bed now. Good night" he yawned and went to his bedroom. Sai ran to his own room, hoping to have been unnoticed.

Sakura was about to get up from Sasuke's lap when she found herself being carried bridal style to his room.

"Sasuke put me down!!!" she told him but Sasuke refused to. Sakura sighed and just let him carry her.

She opened the door and Sasuke settled her on the bed. She laid on his bed and made herself comfortable as Sasuke settled down beside her. She turned to face him and he caressed her hair. She smiled.

"You sleepy yet?" she asked

"Not much" he answered

"What do you wanna do?"

"Hmm…I have an idea" he smirked and placed his lips against Sakura's. She smiled and kissed back. Sasuke got on top of her and supported his weight so he wouldn't crush her. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Sasuke's hands went inside her shirt and he caressed her stomach. He was gonna go for her bra strap when Sakura stopped him, smirking.

"Getting horny are we?" she giggled. Sasuke growled buried his face at the crook of her neck and settled beside her. He pulled her to him and kissed her forehead.

"Better get some rest for tomorrow" he told her and closed his eyes. Sakura was confused.

"What's gonna happen tomorrow?" she asked,

"You'll see" he smirked. Sakura pouted even though she was aware that he couldn't see it. They just went somewhere and here he is again planning something. She just sighed and closed her eyes, preparing for tomorrow.

* * *

"Sakura….Sakura? Wake up"

Sakura groaned and rubbed her eyes. When she opens them, she sees Sasuke smirk and he got up from the bed.

"Why did you wake me up Sasuke-kun?" she asked and got up to a sitting position. Sasuke turned back to her and sat beside her, wrapping his arms around her and cuddling her.

"Didn't I tell you we're going somewhere?" he mumbled.

"But we just went somewhere yesterday" Sakura wined. Sasuke groaned then Sakura gasped when Sasuke started fluttering kisses on her neck and shoulder. She breathed in deeply, trying not to give in.

"No Sasuke" she muttered. But Sasuke continued kissing her and moved to her collarbone. Sakura moaned unintentionally and Sasuke settled her down on the bed and continued kissing her. Sakura stretched her neck so he could gain more access to it. Then she heard Sasuke growl 'cause he was still waiting for her reply.

"Fine, fine" she replied. Sasuke looked up and kissed her on the lips gently. Sakura kissed back then Sasuke carried her to her feet. When the parted, Sasuke grabbed a white box from the table and gave it to Sakura.

"Wear this" he told her. Sakura took the box, opened it and gasped. It contained a white dress with silver sequins on it. It wasn't really formal but it looked beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Sasuke asked. He was suddenly behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Are we going to a party or something?" she asked him, giggling. Sasuke just kissed her temple.

"You'll see" Sakura pouted.

"You always say that!" Sasuke chuckled and kissed her 1 last time and walked to the door.

"By the way, you should eat breakfast 1st" he reminded her and stepped out of the room.

* * *

After eating breakfast and taking a shower, Sakura went back to Sasuke's room to get the dress he gave her and went to her own room. She took the dress from the box and started getting dressed.

When she finished, she looked at herself in the reflection and smiled. She liked how the dress fit her perfectly and looked stunning on her. She fixed her hair and heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she yelled and Itachi stepped inside.

"Hey Sakura, Sasuke told me to tell you that-" he paused when he finally saw Sakura in the dress.

"Wow….you look beautiful" he complemented. Sakura blushed and giggled.

"Thanks"

"Where did you get that dress?" he asked and still stared at her.

"Sasuke gave it" she told him and he mouthed an 'Oh'. "Anyway what was the thing Sasuke told you to tell me?" she asked.

"Oh right. He said that you better hurry since he's kinda impatient and well, since your already prepared…" He stepped aside, implying that she better go. She nodded and stepped out with Itachi behind her.

* * *

Sasuke waited downstairs, walking back and forth since he was getting impatient and was kinda nervous. Sai impassively watched him walk around and take glances at his watch.

"Stop walking around. Your making me dizzy" he frowned

"No one told you to watch me" Sasuke spat back.

"What are you so nervous about anyway?"

"I'm not nervous" Sasuke told him. Sai smirked

"Yeah sure…" They had a glaring contest until they heard Itachi's voice.

"Presenting Ms Sakura Haruno!" he announced. The 2 looked up and both gasped. Sakura slowly went down the stairs, blushing and feeling self conscious since the 2 Uchihas were gaping at her as she walked down.

Sasuke shook his head and glared at his brother who was still gaping at Sakura. He cleared his throat so Sai snapped out of the trance. Sakura walked up to Sasuke.

"Ready?" Sakura asked. Sasuke wrapped an arm around her and gave her a short kiss.

"You look beautiful" he whispered. Sakura blushed.

"Well you 2 better get going" Itachi told them from upstairs. Sasuke Hn-ed and led Sakura out of the mansion. He took a glance at Sai who was glaring at him and smirked.

* * *

"Ok. Now can you tell me where we're going?" Sakura asked. Sasuke just looked at her impassively which means that he still wasn't gonna tell her. Sakura pouted but then gasped.

A limo was waiting at the side of the street with the driver standing just beside it who opened the car door for them. Sakura was speechless and Sasuke held out his hand, motioning to tell her to get in. She smiled and they got in. Then they went off.

"You got a limo?" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke just shrugged.

"Hn"

"But why?" Sakura asked. Sasuke smirked and pulled her close.

"Just the best for you…." he buried his face in her hair and Sakura rested her head on his chest.

* * *

The limo stopped and the driver opened the car door for them. Sasuke helped her out of the limo and Sakura looked up at their destination.

It was an enormous mall. Not just any mall at that, it's the most amazing one Sakura has ever seen. Its like some 5 star hotel, scratch that, a 5 star mall. **(I dunno if there are malls like that but anyway…)**

Sasuke led her to the mall. 2 guards were at the entrance and immediately recognized Sasuke.

"Welcome Mr. Uchiha" they greeted and let them pass. Sakura's eyes went wide as they entered. The establishment looked much bigger inside and it was like everything was made from gold. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling and a magnificent fountain was in the middle of the mall. Then Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist and started leading her somewhere.

As they walked, Sakura looked around. The stores sold well known products which are really expensive. The shoppers wore stylish clothes and some had assistants with them. She even saw one with a little poodle in her hand and had a ton of shopping bags.

"I never seen this mall before" Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

"This is an exclusive mall mostly for aristocrats or wealthy people. Most celebrities go here to avoid screaming fans or paparazzi." Sasuke told her. Sakura nodded then came up with another question.

"Wait, where are you taking me?" Then they stopped and Sakura realized that they were in front of a jewelry store. Sasuke led her in and was greeted by the salesladies. He told Sakura that he'll be back and went to the counter. Sakura decided to look at the jewelries. She has never seen such beautiful jewelries before. Some even had big diamonds and crystals on them. At the same time, high prices.

She was looking around when Sasuke hugged her from behind.

"See anything you like?" he whispered in her ear.

"But Sasuke, look how expensive these jewelries are" she told him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and buried his face at the crook of her neck.

"I don't care. Just pick any of them that you like" he murmured. Sakura blushed but kept looking around. Sasuke looked around as well and spotted something.

"How about that one?" he asked. Sakura looked to what he was pointing at.

It was a gold necklace with a capital S in the middle. It had a pink gem on it as well.

"It's beautiful" Sakura sighed. Sasuke smirked and called the saleslady so she could try it. The saleslady took it out and Sasuke put it on Sakura. Sakura looked in the mirror and the necklace looked beautiful on her. Sasuke placed his head on her shoulder as she looked at the mirror.

"It suits you" he told her. Sakura smiled and looked back at where they saw the necklace.

"Excuse me, can we see that one as well?" she asked, pointing to another gold necklace which was the same as hers except that the gem was black. The saleslady took it and gave it to her. Sasuke had a confused look on his face.

"What's that for?" he asked.

"Turn around" Sakura told him. Sasuke did so and Sakura placed the necklace around his neck and made him look in the mirror.

"See? Now we both have one" Sakura smiled and kissed his cheek. Sasuke smirked and kissed her forehead.

Sasuke paid for the necklaces and they wandered around the mall. Occasionally they would stop to buy something. Even if Sakura would just complement on the merchandise for sale, like when she spotted a pink handbag with cherry blossoms and said that it was cute, Sasuke would immediately buy it for her and didn't care about the price.

It was already evening when they already finished and the hopped into the limo again. It was there that Sakura realized how much they have bought.

"Look at all these thing we bought" she started and looked at Sasuke. "You didn't have to buy me all of these"

Sasuke smirked and pulled her onto his lap. Sakura giggled.

"Probably next time you would buy me the whole mall" she joked but Sasuke took it seriously.

"You want the whole mall? Ok I can call the owner and-" he was about to take his cell phone but Sakura stopped her.

"I was just kidding!" Sakura giggled. Sasuke shrugged and wrapped his arms around her. Sakura played with the S on his gold necklace.

" S for Sasuke…" she whispered. Sasuke placed a hand on top of hers and cupped her face with his other hand.

"No…S for Sakura" he whispered. Sakura smiled and held the S on her necklace.

"Then this stands for Sasuke" she smiled. Sasuke smirked and pulled her to a kiss.

* * *

They stopped at the mansion and Sakura's things were brought up to her room. Before she went in, Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"Wear 1 of the gowns you bought earlier. We still have to go to dinner" he whispered. Sakura nodded and stepped inside. Itachi watched all the things they ought taken up to their rooms and smiled at Sakura.

"Shopping?" Itachi smiled. Sakura nodded, giggling. Then she went upstairs and started deciding what to wear. Soon she decided to wear a red gown which showed her curves perfectly. She combed her hair and went downstairs.

* * *

Itachi and Sai were in the living room. Itachi was busy reading and Sai was busy complaining at Sasuke getting Sakura and rubbing it at his face. But Sakura interrupted them.

"Um, where's Sasuke?" she asked. They both looked up and was mesmerized by her outfit. Itachi shook his head and was the one who answered.

"He's in his room…..like your outfit by the way" he smiled. Sakura smiled back and went back upstairs. Sai watched her go up and complained even more.

* * *

"Sasuke?" Sakura peeked in his room to find him half naked. She blushed.

"Sakura?" Sakura napped out of it and found Sasuke awfully close to her. He was smirking. "Why are you blushing?"

Sakura tried to answer but couldn't so she just shook her head. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and closed the door. He gently pushed her against the wall and brushed his lips against hers.

"I like this dress better on you" he murmured and kissed her fully. Sakura kissed back and placed her hands on his chest. She could feel his hands running up and down her curves and feel him kiss harder to which she responded. Then he moved to her neck and started sucking and kissing on it. Sakura moaned a little and was about to give in but remembered something.

"Sasuke….Shouldn't we…go now?" she whispered. Sasuke looked up and smirked. He gave her a chaste kiss and put on the rest of his tuxedo and they went downstairs.

"Hey Itachi, we're gonna go to my condominium after dinner so don't expect us later" Sasuke told Itachi impassively.

"Don't forget that you have a business trip tomorrow" Itachi said back. Then the 2 left. Sai suddenly had an idea and smirked.

"I'll go somewhere" Sai told his brother and left.

"I'm always left here. I should get a girlfriend as well" Itachi sighed.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura went to a 5 star restaurant. Somewhat like the place she and Naruto went to when they 1st met. They took their orders and decided to chat while waiting

"What's the business trip thing Itachi said a while ago?" Sakura asked.

"I have to leave for a couple of days for an important meeting" he answered. Sakura's face saddened so Sasuke caressed her cheek with his hand.

"Don't worry I'll be back as soon as possible" Sakura cheered up a bit and then their orders came. While eating, Sakura would occasionally feed Sasuke and he would do the same although not as frequent as Sakura.

When they were done, Sasuke told her that they'll be going to the park. Sakura wondered what they will do at the park at a time like this but decided to wait.

* * *

When they arrived, Sasuke led her to a section and covered her eyes. When they reached the exact destination, he took his hands away so that she could see her surroundings.

There were cheery blossom trees everywhere. Sakura stared at them with awe. Then she felt Sasuke hug her from behind and he kissed her temple.

"Like it?" he asked.

"Love it" she answered and turned to face him. A cherry blossom fell form the tree and he caught it and placed it behind her ear. He started kissing her face and Sakura giggled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her forehead against his.

"Thank you for everything" Sakura whispered. Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thanks you for coming into my life…" he whispered back and kissed her passionately.

* * *

Karin just went shopping and was about to step in her limo when Sai got in her way.

"Get out of my way" she sneered but Sai didn't budge.

"I have something to tell you"

"I don't care" she answered. She was about to step in her limo but was stopped by Sai.

"It's about Sasuke and Sakura." she froze and faced him. "You want them to break up right?" Sai smirked. Karin nodded, confused.

"I have a plan" Sai smiled deviously.

* * *

_It is difficult to know at what moment love begins; it is less difficult to know that it has begun.- Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_

* * *

**Yeah it's so sweet!!!!!! Oh and by the way there will be a lemon in the next chappie so…..just wanna tell..or warn^_^**

**Pls review and you just might become Itachi's girlfriend!!! If you want though…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!!! Yeah it's update time!!! Anyway, let's just get it over with ^_^**

**BTW thanks to all those who reviewed!!! Truly appreciate it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: Lemon in this chappie so you may skip it or read it^_^**

* * *

_Previously:_

_It's about Sasuke and Sakura." she froze and faced him. "You want them to break up right?" Sai smirked. Karin nodded, confused._

"_I have a plan" Sai smiled deviously. _

* * *

**Chapter 8: A day apart**

Karin and Sai stopped by a local coffee shop to talk about Sai's said plan.

"Hm I like that plan of yours Uchiha" Karin smirked while sipping some of her coffee.

"Don't call me that" Sai sneered "So do we have a deal?" He puts out his hand for her to shake but Karin just stares at it and sighs.

"But I have some things to add to your plan" she smirked. Sai took his hand back and gazed at her curiously. Karin chuckled and leaned closer to him.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura stopped at Sasuke's condominium and Sasuke led her in. Sakura gasped at the sight she was seeing. Everything looked so expensive. Gorgeous leather couches, an elegant chandelier, an aquarium with different species of fish and many more. Sakura couldn't describe it all. Then she was surprised when Sasuke covered her eyes.

" I have a surprise for you" he whispered in her ear. Sasuke started leading her somewhere until they finally stopped.

' _What is he planning this time?' _Sakura thought. Sasuke's full of surprises. Sauske removed his hands from Sakura's eyes.

"Keep your eyes closed" he told her. Sakura kept them closed and hears Sasuke scuffling around.

"Ok now open" Sakura slowly opened her eyes and gasped.

In front of her was a large, beautiful painting of her and Sasuke. They were in a park and Sasuke was sitting down, leaning on a tree with her in his arms. Sakura was resting against his chest with her eyes closed while Sasuke gazed at her softly while stroking her hair.

Sakura could feel tears stinging her eyes.

"Do you…like it?" Sasuke asked her hesitantly. He was kinda nervous on what Sakura would think of it. He knows Uchihas are always confident but this time, he can't help it. But then he was relieved when Sakura ran to hug him which means she loves it.

"It's beautiful!!!" tears were streaming down her face. Sasuke made her face him and he kissed her tears away.

"Don't cry…" he told her and hugged her tightly. "I don't like seeing you cry" he whispered and Sakura calmed down.

She looked up to see Sasuke gazing at her like she's the most beautiful thing he has ever laid eyes on, which is true in his opinion.

She couldn't believe that she got someone as breath taxingly gorgeous as he is.

She couldn't believe that she was the only one who was able to see pass his dark reputation he has earned and saw someone that isn't even close to that description.

There were many things she couldn't believe were happening right at the moment and there was also another thing she couldn't believe as well.

She couldn't believe that someone as gorgeous, intelligent and wealthy as he is love an ordinary girl like her.

How can she deserve all this?

Shouldn't he pick someone as amazing as he is?

Someone close to someone like him?

Why would he pick her?

"I love you…." she heard Sasuke whisper. It was like he read her mind and told her the reason he picked her. She smiled and thought to herself that it shouldn't bother her because she knows Sasuke loves her and she loves him.

Their love for each other should be enough of an explanation.

"Sakura?" Sasuke whispered. He was confused since she wasn't responding. Then Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun" she whispered back. Sasuke smiled a little and cupped her face. Their faces were inches apart and they closed the gap when their lips met. The kiss was getting heated up every second then Sasuke started leading them to the bedroom.

* * *

"No way!" Sai exclaimed sternly, attracting attention in the coffee shop.

"What's wrong with what I said?" Karin asked.

"There's no way your doing that!" Sai kept his voice low, avoiding attention. "We stick to my original plan and I'm warning you" he moved closer to Karin "Don't. Ever. Try. To. Do. That!" Sai glared. He grabbed his coat and barged out of the coffee shop, leaving a smirking Karin who took a sip of her coffee.

"We'll see Sai" she smirked "I'll dispose that pink haired bitch once and for all"

* * *

Sakura was against the wall and Sasuke started leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. Sakura moaned form pleasure and she started undressing him. Sasuke froze from what he was doing, earning a whine from Sakura. Sasuke looked back to Sakura's face.

"Are you sure you want to…..do this?" he asked. Sakura stayed silent for a moment then wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing his neck.

"I'm sure Sasuke-kun" she whispered and kissed him passionately. She continued undressing him until he was now topless. She could feel Sasuke reaching for the zipper of her dress. Finally he was able to reach it and unzipped it carefully, not wanting to hurt her if he undid it too fast. Her dress fell on the floor and Sasuke lead her to the bed, not breaking the kiss. Then he started sucking and kissing on her neck, making her moan which turns him on even more. He started reaching for her bra strap and unclasped it. Sakura could feel his hot breath on one of her mounds and turned red. She could feel Sasuke's tongue and he took one of her hardened nipple into his mouth while his other hand was cupping her other breast, making her moan loudly. Sasuke moved onto her stomach, fluttering it with kisses.

Then she could feel him clutching the band of her panty and tugging on it. Then he pulled it off her and Sakura blushed even more (if that was still possible) when he touch her sensitive part.

"Your wet Sakura" Sasuke whispered and lapped up her juices. Sakura bit her lip to try not to moan but there was too much pleasure and she couldn't stop the moan that left her lips. Sasuke kissed her way back to her face and stared deep into her. Their hot breaths mixing together and Sasuke kissed her gently and Sakura willingly kissed back with the same gentleness.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered.

"Just tell me if you want to stop" Sasuke whispered back. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and brushed her lips against his.

"No Sasuke-kun….please…" Sasuke kissed her passionately again and brushed the strands of hair from her face.

"I'm going in Sakura" he whispered. Sakura braced herself and Sasuke went inside of her gently, knowing it was her 1st time so he wanted to be gentle in her. He entered her and watched Sakura's facial expression which soon subsided to a pleasurable one as he started pumping in a slow rhythm. He kissed her passionately at the same time to comfort her and started kissing and sucking her neck as he went faster and deeper.

"Sasuke……kun...ah" Sakura moaned. Sasuke went faster and deeper into her, earning pleasurable moans from Sakura.

"I'm coming Sasuke…" Sakura whispered as they climaxed. Sasuke could feel him coming too so he went the fastest and deepest he could but trying to be gentle. Then he and Sakura came at the same time and he collapsed beside her, hugging her tightly to him.

Sakura cuddled his chest and sighed. Sasuke made her face him and rested his forehead against hers. Sakura caressed his cheek affectionately. Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned unto her touch, making her smile. Then they realized that they were still wearing the necklaces they bought yesterday.

"I love you Sasuke-kun…" she whispered, brushing her lips to his.

"I love you too…." Sasuke whispered back and kissed her passionately. Sakura smiled and rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes, falling asleep but managed to hear Sasuke's whispered words which made her smile softly.

"….My cherry blossom"

Sasuke watched her sleeping figure and drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

**Next day**:

Morning arrived and the sun shone brightly, lightning up the bedroom. Sakura yawned and turned to see Sasuke sleeping peacefully. She smiled and decided to make breakfast.

She carefully got off the bed, making sure not to wake him up, grabbed one of Sasuke's shirts and went to the kitchen

Sasuke squirmed in bed and grunted in annoyance since the sun's rays woke him up. He turned and expected Sakura beside him but found out that she wasn't there. He got even more annoyed. He stood up from the bed and ran a hand through his hair while sighing. He grabbed a shirt from his closet and heard something sizzling in the kitchen. He smirked and crept his way to the kitchen.

Sakura was busy with her cooking and didn't notice a creeping Sasuke making his way to the kitchen. When she turned off the stove, since her cooking was done, she was surprised when someone's arms grabbed her from behind. She smiled when she realized that it was Sasuke. He buried his face at the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent.

" Looks like your still sleepy" Sakura told him.

"Hn"

"Why don't you go back to bed then?" she caressed his cheek and Sasuke leaned onto her touch.

"You weren't there" he murmured. Sakura giggled.

"So? You can still fall asleep"

"No I can't…." Sasuke murmured. Sakura couldn't help but laugh. She turned to face him and kissed him. Sasuke gladly kissed back.

"Good Morning by the way" she greeted. Sasuke brushed his lips against hers.

"With this start, It _is_ a good morning" Sasuke smirked while Sakura giggled.

"Ok now let's get some breakfast" Sakura smiled. Sasuke pulled away from her and grabbed a plate for her to put the food in. They sat down on the table and began eating.

"By the way Sasuke-kun" Sakura started

"Hn?"

"What time are you leaving for your business trip?"

"This late afternoon why?"

"Oh nothing…"

They were silent for a while until Sasuke broke the **silence (Hm Sasuke? Breaking the silence? Never though that would happen)**

"Want to go to the park later?" Sakura froze and Sasuke could see her smiling.

"Sure" she answered happily.

After breakfast, Sasuke took a shower and told Sakura that she had clothes in the closet as well so she was able to take a shower as well. After they changed, they hopped in Sasuke's car and drove to the park.

* * *

The Sun was shinning brightly, the birds were singing, families having the time of their lives, couples spending their time with each other. Can the day be anymore perfect? For Sakura, it definitely can be with Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke may have a not-so-good personality but Sakura couldn't see why. Sure he was stubborn, anti-social and all that but once you get over that and gain his trust, he's practically perfect. Romantic, loving, kinda protective but Sakura still liked that about him.

"Sakura?" Sasuke interrupted her thoughts. "Are you ok?"

"Of course Sasuke-kun!" Sakura replied merrily. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I've been calling your name for 3 times already" He told her. Sakura blushed.

"Oh sorry Sasuke-kun I was just thinking of something." She smiled. Then Sasuke pulled her to him and was closing the gap between their lips. Sakura only gave him a chaste kiss and pulled away. Sasuke growled in annoyance.

"Catch me first Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura stuck her tongue out and hid in the trees. Sasuke smirked.

"_Your on Sakura. I'll make sure I get my reward" _he thought and went after her.

Sakura tried not to giggled to loud as she ran though the trees. Then she found a big tree to hide in and panted. She looked back to check if Sasuke was getting close but she couldn't see him.

Then she heard some footsteps and hid again. She looked back when the sound subsided but found no one.

Thinking the coast was clear, she carefully walked away from her hiding place. She grinned, thinking that Sasuke wasn't able to find her. But then she found herself pushed gently against the tree bark. She shut her eyes but then opened them when she heard chuckling. Sasuke was smirking at her. She tried squirming but Sasuke was pinning her on the tree bark.

"Looks like I win Sa-ku-ra" Sasuke teased. He leaned closer to her. "now I want my reward" Sakura grinned.

"Ok Sa-su-ke" she teased back. Then she stared kissing Sasuke's neck and he froze on the spot. Then Sakura switched their positions so now Sasuke is the one pinned on the tree bark. Sakura continued kissing and sucking on his neck.

"Sakura…" he groaned. Then he could feel Sakura's tongue. Then Sakura let him go and ran. Sasuke stood dumbfounded for a while but then ran after her. Sakura laughed as she ran and stopped at the edge of a hill.

"Gotcha!" Sasuke exclaimed as he caught Sakura in his arms. But then they accidentally lost their balance and started rolling down the hill, laughing. When they finally stopped, Sasuke was on top of sakura. He brushed the strands of hair from her face as she still giggled and kissed her. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She felt his tongue lick her bottom lip, asking for entrance to which she obliged and they fought for dominance until their tongues danced together in harmony. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and carried her to a sitting position, not breaking the kiss. Sakura was now sitting on his lap and played with his hair. She felt his hads go inside of her shirt and caress her stomach. Then Sakura broke the kiss and nibbled on his earlobe.

"I wasn't done last time right?" she asked seductively. Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah but it's my turn now Sakura…" he whispered back and stared kissing Sakura's neck. Sakura moaned and moved her head back so he could gain more access. He started licking and sucking on it and she moaned in pleasure.

"Sasu….ke….-kun" she moaned. Sasuke didn't stop 'cause he was unaware that she was calling his attention. Until Sakura made him look at her and collided her lips to his, making him fall to a lying position with Sakura on top of him. Then she pulled back and smiled at him. She laid by him on the grass, with his arm around her and rested her head on his chest. Sasuke stroked her hair affectionately and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you" he whispered. Sakura smiled.

"I love you too" she whispered back and they laid there, looking at the sky, and relaxed.

* * *

"Sakura? Wake up" Sasuke gently shook her and she opened her eyes slowly. She realized that she was in the car and they were in front of the mansion.

"Mou….How did I get here Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

"I carried you. I still have to go to my business trip remember?" he told her. Sakura's smiled faded.

"Something wrong Sakura?" he asked. Then tears stared streaming from Sakura's face and Sasuke got alarmed.

"Sakura?…..something wrong? Are you in pain or something?" he asked. Sakura shook her head.

"No Sasuke-kun…I'm just sad that I won't be able to see you……for a couple of days….I'm afraid I might miss you…" she sniffed. "I know I sound like I'm over reacting that I'm crying just because we'll be separated for a while but…I can't help it."

Sasuke enveloped her in a hug and kissed her tears away.

"It's ok Sakura…." he comforted her and let her cry on his shoulder. "I feel bad too. If I had a choice, I wouldn't want to separate from you but….I have too"

He made her look at him and caressed her cheek. Sakura calmed down and Sasuke took her hand and lead her inside.

"Sasuke finally!" Itachi exclaimed. "I thought you'll never show up!"

"Hn" Sasuke mumbled and went up to his room. "I'm just gonna pack."

Itachi watched the couple until he heard the door slam. He glanced at Sai who was on the couch.

"Was Sakura crying?" Itachi asked. Sai just shrugged but he was kinda worried for her too.

* * *

Sakura sat o Sasuke's bed as she watched him pack. Sasuke was scuffling with his clothes in the closet then he felt a hand on his back then realized that Sakura was beside him and she took the clothes he was carrying.

"Let me help you" she smiled sadly. She carried his clothes and placed them in his luggage. Then she felt arms envelope her from behind. Sasuke buried his afce at the crook of her neck and cuddled her. Sakura caressed his cheek as he placed his chin on her shoulder. Sasuke stared softly at Sakura while she stared back. Then he made her turn to face her.

"I wish your ok with me leaving for a while" he whispered. Sakura brushed her lips against his, not taking her eyes off his.

"I'm fine with it Sasuke-kun" she murmured. She could feel Sasuke smirk against her lips and fully kissed her.

"You better come back quick" she smiled. Sasuke placed his forehead against hers and cupped her face.

"As soon as possible" he whispered. Sakura smiled and kissed him passionately. It was like they weren't gonna stop until….

"SASUKE HURRY UP!!!! YOU CAN FUCK SAKURA WHEN WE GET BACK!!!" Itachi yelled so the 2 parted. Sasuke cursed under his breath while Sakura giggled. She gave him a chaste kiss. Sasuke grabbed his luggage and went downstairs with Sakura.

When the 2 arrived downstairs, They realized that Karin was on the couch with Sai. When she finally saw them, specifically Sasuke, she jumped out of her seat and rushed to him, grabbing his arm.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!!!! I'll miss you while your on your trip!!!!" she squealed.

"Let go of me Karin!" he shook her off him "You already know I have a girlfriend"

Karin pouted

"Ok Sasuke let's go" Itachi told him.

"Wait" Sasuke told him and faced Sakura., cupping her face.

"You sure your fine staying here?" he asked. "You can stay with Naruto or Hinata"

"Oh come on Sasuke-kun!" Karin suddenly cut in "Sakura can stay here!"

Sasuke glared at her from the corner of his eye for interrupting. Karin decided to shut her mouth.

"She's right Sasuke" Sai spoke up " You can trust me" he smiled.

"No I can't" Sasuke thought. Sakura placed a hand on his cheek.

"It's ok Sasuke-kun. I'll be fine" she smiled.

"Sakura will be fine here right Sai?" Itachi asked him. Sai nodded and raised a hand. "Promise"

Sasuke sighed and pulled Sakura in to a kiss. Karin was fuming while Sai kept his cool. Itachi cleared his throat for them to stop.

"Let's go now Sasuke" He told him. Sasuke caressed her cheek, took his luggage and went to Itachi's side.

"Don't worry you'll be back in no time" he whispered.

"Hn" Sasuke replied. He glanced at Sakura and saw her mouth an 'I love you'.

"I love you too" he mouthed back and he saw her smile. He smiled back and they left.

"Well I better go now" Karin said and took her handbag and left. Leaving Sai and Sakura.

"Sakura you better go rest" Sai told her. Sakura nodded and made her way to her room.

"Good night Sai" she told him.

"Good night Sakura" he smiled. She smiled back and closed her door. Sai turned to face the window and smirked.

"Don't worry Sasuke…..I'll take _good _care of Sakura" he smirked "We'll have lots of fun….or at least…I will"

* * *

**Uh oh! Sai's planning something!!!! Poor Sakura…**

**I like how I wrote this chappie. This must be the best one yet in my opinion. Sorry if the lemon wasn't that good. He was being gentle on her since it was her 1****st**** time but don't worry, there will be a better one in later chapters. I promise!!!**

**Ok I updated before my sleepover because I can't just leave you waiting for a long time! Aww so kind of me^_^**

**Anyways, Hope you like it!!! C ya next time!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey I'm finally updating!!! So sorry it took so long but here's the 9th chapter!!! And thanks to all who reviewed/favorited?/alerted!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

_**Previosly:**_

"_Sakura you better go rest" Sai told her. Sakura nodded and made her way to her room._

"_Good night Sai" she told him._

"_Good night Sakura" he smiled. She smiled back and closed her door. Sai turned to face the window and smirked._

"_Don't worry Sasuke…..I'll take good care of Sakura" he smirked "We'll have lots of fun….or at least…I will"_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Wrong intuition**

The sun's rays brightened the room, waking up the sleeping Sakura. She rubbed her eyes then started to feel irritated. She felt that something was missing and quickly got up. She looked around, hoping to find the thing or _person_ she was aching for but then remembered that Sasuke wasn't there so there's no use looking for him. She sighed and laid back down on the bed.

'_Damn. It's only the 1__st__ day and I'm already missing him badly…' _she sighed. Then she felt something furry in the covers and took out a teddy bear.

'_I remember this…' _she thought_. 'it's the teddy bear Sasuke won for me when we were at the carnival'_

She smiled and examined the bear. It was pink, wore a ribbon and had a bright smile on its face, Like it was telling her that she had nothing to worry about and it will watch over her like Sasuke would. She hugged the bear tightly and closed her eyes when a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in"

Sai peeked inside and smiled when he saw Sakura. He was carrying a tray with some food in it.

"Good morning" he greeted and closed the door with his foot and approached her. "Had a nice sleep?"

"Good morning and yes I did" she replied and spied the tray of food. "Is that mine?"

Sai followed her gaze to the food and nodded.

"I'm sure your hungry so I brought your breakfast" he told her.

"Aww that's so sweet Thanks!" Sakura smiled. Sai settled the food on the little table next to her and sat on the edge of her bed while Sakura began eating.

"You like it?" he asked. Sakura gave him a thumbs-up sign and Sai chuckled. He watched her eat for a while then breathed in deeply.

"Sakura…" said person turned to him.

"Umm…Look. I know Sasuke doesn't trust me much for being here with you but I assure you That….you have _nothing_ to worry about. You don't need to feel threatened or something." He started saying and Sakura listened intently. "I won't do anything to harm you"

Sakura could see that he felt uncomfortable. She smiled and placed her hand on his in a comforting way. "I know that Sai. I trust you. I even wonder why Sasuke doesn't though. For me, you're a nice guy." She told him. Sai smiled at her comment.

"Thanks Sakura. I'm glad you understand" he told her. Sakura smiled again and continued eating. Sai felt a little disappointed when her hand left his. He always gets feelings like this when she touches him. Even when she talks to him or when his eyes meet hers, he feels something he can't understand. All he knows is that he wants Sakura to belong to him and no one else. Especially his brother.

The 2 were having a good conversation when they felt something vibrating in the covers. Sakura searched her bed and found her cell phone.

"Excuse me for a while" Sakura smiled apologetically. Sai nodded.

"Hello" She listened for a while and then broke into a smile. "Sasuke!"

When Sai heard that name, his smile faded and felt himself being torn apart. Even his name was enough to put him into a bad mood because of a lot of reasons but mostly because he hates Sasuke and Sakura loves him. Simple reasons enough to put him on edge. He bit his lip as Sakura talked to his brother. Then he saw Sakura's uncomfortable expression and he decides to leave her alone while she talks to him.

"I'm fine! How about you?" she asked.

* * *

**With Sasuke:**

"I'm good but I already miss you though" Sasuke answered. He was in his hotel room, looking outside the window and into the busy streets. He felt lonely since his older brother was getting ready in his room so he decided to take this opportunity to call Sakura.

"I miss you too Sasuke.." Sakura sighed on the other end. Sasuke smiled sadly and decided to change the topic.

"So how are you doing there? Did my brother hurt you or do anything to you that might make me want to kill him?" He asked. Sakura giggled on how protective he is.

"Don't worry Sasuke. Sai didn't do anything. He's being nice actually" she assured him. Sasuke nodded but still felt like he still shouldn't trust his brother.

"So what are you up to?" Sakura asked.

"Just waiting for Itachi to finish getting ready. We're off to our meeting in a few minutes" Sasuke answered.

"Oh sorry if I'm disturbing you or anything" Sakura apologized but Sasuke just chuckled.

"Don't worry your not interrupting anything. It was me who called you remember?" Sasuke told her.

"I know but I must be taking most of your time" Sakura told him.

"I rather not do anything else than talk to you" Sasuke replied. "And besides, Itachi takes a long time to get ready"

"Oh" Sakura sighed.

"Are you sure your fine there? Because you can always stay with Naruto or Hinata" Sasuke asked her again.

"Sasuke I told you not to worry and I don't want to be a bother to them" Sakura told him again.

"You sure?"

"Perfectly sure"

" SASUKE! WE NEED TO GO!" Itachi yelled.

"Ok but I'll call Naruto to check on you often and I'm gonna call you too ok?"

* * *

**Back with Sakura:**

"Ok Sasuke! Sheesh your acting like my mom" Sakura joked.

"SASUKE COME ON!!! WE'RE GETTING LATE!!!" Sakura could hear Itachi yell.

" Ok I have to go, Love you" Sasuke told her.

"I love you too Sasuke! Bye!" Sakura smiled and put down the phone. She giggled since that conversation put her in cloud nine and she hurried to finish her breakfast since she remembered she still had school. She hurried to take a shower, changed and grabbed her things. She stormed out and accidentally collided with Sai.

"Sorry" Sakura apologized.

"You off to school?" he asked and Sakura nodded.

"Well then, let's go. I'll take you there" He told her and took his keys. Sakura followed him to the garage.

"But it's ok Sai, I can commute there" she told him.

"Nonsense Sakura. Hop in" he smiled and turned on the engine. Sakura sighed and went inside the passenger seat. Then they drove off.

* * *

On the way, Sai decided to ask Sakura about her conversation with Sasuke since he was getting curious about it.

"So…you talked to Sasuke right?" He asked and Sakura smiled while nodding.

"So, what did he say? If you don't mind me asking"

"No I don't mind. He just asked how I was and if you were treating me right" Sakura told him. Sai grew even more curious.

"Really? What did you say?"

"Well I said you were being nice and told him he had nothing to worry about. He even asked me if I want to stay with Naruto or Hinata because he doesn't trust you" she giggled and Sai chuckled a little too.

"Anything else?" he asked and Sakura shrugged.

"Well in the end, he told me that he'll tell Naruto to check on me and that he'll call often to ask how I am"

Hearing that, Sai suddenly hit the breaks and startled Sakura.

"Oh…Sorry about that" Sai apologized and put on his fake smile. They were already at her University. "You better go now or you'll be late"

Sakura smiled, grabbed her things and hopped out of the car. She waved good bye to Sai and he waved back. Then he turned the car around and grabbed his phone. He swiftly dialed some numbers and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" an annoying voice said on the other end.

"Meet me over at our house ASAP. We've got a problem" he said in a stern voice.

"Why what's-" But she was cut off since Sai hanged up on her. He banged his fists on the steering wheel. Something had to be done or else the plan was ruined.

* * *

"Where is that damn slut?" Sai murmured while he impatiently walked around the living room. Then he heard the door slam and Karin walked in.

"What's up with the 911?" she complained "I was busy living my life!"

"Shut up and sit down" Sai ordered her. "We have bigger problems"

Karin frowned and sat down. "What's the big problem?"

Sai ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Sasuke talked to Sakura saying he'll check up on her and even said that he'll tell his stupid blonde friend to do the same"

Karin stood up "WHAT! BUT THAT CAN'T BE! HOW CAN WE GO ON WITH THE PLAN?"

Sai stood up as well "WHY DID YOU THINK I CALED YOU HERE IN THE 1ST PLACE!"

Karin sighed and calmed down. "Ok, ok. Don't fret. I'll think of something"

Sai sighed and walked around the room again "Make it quick."

There was a short silence then Karin smirked. "I got it.."

Sai quickly sat back down "What?"

"You don't need to know. Just leave it to me" she told him and took a sip of her water and faced him again. "But 1st, tell me how the plan's going so far before this crisis?"

Sai smirked and leaned on the couch. "Going smoothly actually"

Karin smirked too "Really?"

"Yeah" Sai took a sip of his drink "Getting her trust was _really_ easy" he grinned. Karin grinned back.

* * *

The bell rang and Sakura walked out of the school building with her friends. Then she heard someone call her and they turned to find Sai smiling and leaning on his car.

"Sai?"

Said person approached her and Sakura's friends tried hard not to squeal.

"Hey Sakura. I just same to fetch you from school. I was planning for us to go to the park or something"

Sakura's friends grinned and nudged Sakura. "Oh by the way Sai, these are my friends" Sakura introduced.

"Oh hi" Sai waved then focused on Sakura again. "So are you in?"

"Umm sure" Sakura smiled and Sai took her bag for her and they went to his car. Sakura turned to say goodbye to her friends and hoped in the car and they drove to the park.

* * *

Sai and Sakura walked around the park and discussed some things as they did. Sai liked her company. It lightens his mood but he still has a nagging feeling inside him about the plan, making him feel nervous.

"You ok Sai?" Sakura asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh I'm fine Sakura…" he assured her. Sakura nodded.

"Hey where's the bathroom?" Sakura asked. Sai pointed the way and Sakura excused herself. Sai was still feeling impatient but then his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Uchiha! Miss me?" Karin joked. Too bad Sai wasn't in the mood for it.

"Cut the crap and tell me why you called." Sai sneered.

"You should be thanking me since I already did what had to be done"

"Really?"

"You bet!"

"What did you do?" Sai asked.

"I already told you that you don't need to know. All I can say is that Sasuke-kun won't be checking on Sakura for a while. Including his stupid blonde friend."

Sai smirked and turned off his phone exactly as Sakura came back.

"You were talking to someone?" she asked.

"Um yeah but it's nothing special" Sai replied. "Still wanna go for a walk?"

Sakura nodded and they continued walking.

"You know Sai…." Sakura started " At first, I was a little uncomfortable around you but now…I think your pretty cool" she complemented. Sai smiled.

"Thanks Sakura. I think your really cool too." he paused and leaned closer to her ear. "And that's why I liked you in the 1st place"

Sakura playfully punched him on the arm and giggled. Sai chuckled too and realized that it was already late in the afternoon.

"We should probably go now" Sai told her. Sakura nodded and they went to the parking lot.

* * *

The 2 were on their way home, well that's what Sakura thought, until Sai went through a different route.

"Sai…Where are we going?" she asked.

"I'm just taking us to a restaurant for dinner." Sai told her. "Why is something wrong with that?"

Sakura looked down and smiled shyly "You don't really need to do that. I can just cook at home"

"I don't think so. I'm not letting you tire yourself out" he chuckled.

"Oh come on Sai please!" she pouted.

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please!"

"No Sakura"

"Please!!!"

Sai glanced at her and sighed "You sure?"

"Yup"

"Fine…" he sighed. Sakura smiled triumphantly and Sai drove home.

* * *

Sai stayed in the dinning room as he listens to the sizzling coming from the kitchen. He could smell the aroma of the food in the air which made him hungry. Then Sakura came out of the kitchen with a plate of food for them and settled it down on the table.

"Smells good" Sai said and Sakura smiled. She took off her apron and sat down as Sai began to eat.

" Wow…it tastes great" he complemented and Sakura smiled.

"Thanks" she replies and begins eating.

When the 2 finish, Sakura was going to wash the dishes but Sai wanted to help out so she let him. When they finished, Sakura was going to her room but stopped when Sai called her.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You want a chocolate drink?" he asked. "You know, to help you to get to sleep"

Sakura shrugged "Sure" she replied "I'm just gonna change"

"Ok I'm just going to bring it up to your room" Sai told her.

"Ok thanks!" Sakura yelled as she closed her door.

* * *

In the kitchen, Sai was making some hot chocolate for him and Sakura. But he was planning to make Sakura's drink extra special and not in a good way. He grinned evilly as he took out some white powdery substance from his pocket and spilled it in Sakura's drink.

"This is really going to help you sleep Sa-Ku-Ra" he murmured and chuckled deviously.

Meanwhile, Sakura was having a shower in her bath room. Unaware of the terrible surprises Sai has in store for her.

* * *

Sai knocked on Sakura's door and heard her say 'come in'. He entered her room with the hot chocolates to find Sakura on her bed, fidgeting with her cell phone.

"Wonder why Sasuke hasn't called yet…" Sakura wondered. "I'm going to try calling him"

At that, Sai felt a wave of terror wash over him. His grip tightened around the mugs and tried to stop her but Sakura was already waiting for Sasuke to answer. But then she put down her phone.

"He isn't answering…" she sighed and Sai did too. Relief washed over him now and he put on his fake smile.

"Maybe he's just busy or in a meeting" Sai told her.

"I guess…" Sakura replied.

"Here" Sai gave the hot chocolate to her.

"Thanks" Sakura smiled a little and took the mug.

"It's not that hot anymore so you can already drink it" Sai told her. Sakura nodded and started drinking. Sai stared at her anxiously as she drank down the whole thing and handed him the empty mug. He smirked evilly inside.

Then Sakura started to feel a little weird and she put a hand on her forehead. "Ow…my head suddenly hurts" she whispered. She stood up from her bed and went to the window and looked outside.

"Wonder why Naruto isn't calling either…" she murmured and her head suddenly hurt even more and she started to feel a little dizzy. Then she gasped when Sai came up behind her and started kissing her neck. She also realized that he had no shirt on anymore.

"Sai…What are you doing" she started to feel nervous. But Sai didn't respond. Sakura faced him and tried to push him from her but as she did that, Sai pushed her against the wall by the corner and kissed her roughly. Sakura screamed but was muffled by his mouth and then he started gripping on her nightgown. Then he pulled away and continued kissing her neck and nipping on her skin.

"S-Sai…Let me g-go!" she yelled and managed to push him away. She ran for the door but Sai was faster that her and beat her there. She backed up as Sai approached her, lust in his eyes while hers had fear. How can the kind person she knew change into a horrible monster.

Before she had time to find out, Sai pushed her to the bed and got on top of her. He continued nipping on her skin and tears started to flow from Sakura's eyes. Her head was also aching badly and she finds herself drifting into unconsciousness.

"Sai…please stop…" she managed to murmur but it's either Sai didn't hear it or he didn't want to hear. Then Sai got annoyed at the necklace dangling on Sakura's neck, the one Sasuke gave her and pulled it until it snapped. Sakura managed to catch it before it fell to the floor. Sakura's head was spinning and she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. Soon she decided to give in just to escape what's happening to her.

"Sasuke…-kun.." she managed to whisper as she drifted off to unconsciousness, Lastly seeing Sai starting to undress her as she closed her eyes.

And the necklace that was dangling from her hand

Gently

Fell

To

The floor.

* * *

Sasuke hastily dialed again. He had been calling Sakura for thousands of times now but it was always busy.

"Hey Sasuke, you better get some sleep. We have a big meeting tomorrow" Itachi said, peering into his room but Sasuke refused to listen.

"Why wont Sakura answer.." he grumbled. He was about to go to bed when a nagging feeling went through him with made him nervous and restless. He decided to call Sakura countless of times but he couldn't reach her. He couldn't reach Naruto either.

Then he heard something fall and looked around. Then he saw something glistening in the moonlight and picked it up.

It was his necklace. He couldn't figure out why it fell. That's when he noticed that the chain was snapped. It just confused him even more. His fingers fidgeted with the 'S' on the necklace and then he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked outside, wishing the answers to his questions would suddenly appear. He decided to dial again but failed once more. He placed his forehead against the window and banged it with his fists. The stress was really getting to him and he wanted to go back so badly.

"Sakura…" he whispered and looked up at the starry night, hoping for the best.

* * *

**Ok I know you guys won't like this chapter that much. I don't like it that much either considering what happened to Sakura…(Poor Sakura…)**

**Thought Sai was a good guy? Too bad it was just part of his plan with Karin.**

**Sorry I took so long by the way. School's coming so I gotta prepare: ) But don't worry, I'll try to update if I have the chance even if there's school.**

**So please review and see you guys next time!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey people! I'm back to update!!! I managed to make time for it so I hope you like it. Let's also hope that something good will happen to Sakura this time!**

**Dsclaimer: I Don't own Naruto^^**

**Warning: There's a lemon in this chappie so well…this is a warning in case you want to skip it^^**

* * *

_Previosuly:_

_He placed his forehead against the window and banged it with his fists. The stress was really getting to him and he wanted to go back so badly._

"_Sakura…" he whispered and looked up at the starry night, hoping for the best._

* * *

**Chapter 10: I missed you…**

The early morning looked so beautiful. The sky was clear, the sun was shinning, the birds were singing and some people were having a walk outside. The day was beautiful for everyone. Except for Sakura that is.

She woke up and was sitting on the bed, hugging her knees. The blanket was tightly wrapped around her naked body and she was sobbing uncontrollably. Well, who wouldn't if they've experienced what she did.

She felt miserable as she remembered all that happened last night or what she still remembered that is. It was the worst thing she ever experienced. All the nice things he did for her was all a lie. How could she be so gullible!

She still cried as she debated on how the sweet guy she knew became such a terrible monster. She should have known that he was trying to get her trust. That way, she would avoid all of this and still be happy. In the situation she was in, she needed Sasuke more than ever. He would always comfort her and defend her. But the problem is, he isn't here and she still can't reach him on the phone.

"Sasuke…" she whispered in between sobs. Then she remembered something and looked down onto the floor. Then when she finally saw it. She picked it up and held it in her hand. It was the necklace that fell last night. The chain was snapped so she couldn't wear it. She placed the necklace close to her heart and tried to relax.

She got up, her legs were shaking a little as she did, and went to her bathroom to calm herself as well as washing her body from the terrible experience.

* * *

Sasuke was up early and Itachi sees him fidgeting with his cell phone again. He sighed and sat down on his bed. Sasuke just ignored his presence.

"Can't reach her?" Itachi asked but was once again ignored. "Why do you keep on trying to call her anyway"

"Checking up on her" Sasuke finally answered then he started hitting his phone and cursing to himself. Itachi stopped him and calmed him down.

"Sasuke! Get a hold of yourself!" Itachi ordered

"Why won't she answer!" he hissed.

"Why do you want to call her so badly?" Itachi asked him and Sasuke looked at him like he asked a very stupid question.

"I couldn't reach her since last night" Sasuke told him. "I have this nagging feeling inside, telling me to call her and ask how she is" he told him. Itachi sighed and lended Sasuke his phone.

"You'll reach her using mine. Plus, I have some good news" Itachi then told Sasuke the news and Sasuke couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Sakura went out of the bathroom, feeling more calm and felt hungry. She went out of her room and headed for the kitchen.

"Just showered hu?" she heard a voice say that sent a shiver up her spine.

"Not now Sai" she hissed and continued walking. But Sai just smirked and followed her.

"Look who woke up at the wrong side of the bed" he said as he leaned against the counter. Sakura tried her best to ignore the bastard.

"I guess you know the reason why pretty well" she said, not facing him.

"I give up" Sai chuckled.

'_That bastard' _Sakura thought. She could kill the guy right now.

"Remembering last night…" she started "You could easily understand why"

Then she heard him walking toward her and felt arms around her. Suddenly she felt filthy again.

"Your not mad are you?" Sai whispered. Immediately, Sakura pulled away from his grasp.

"Of course not! I just freaking despise you!" she exclaimed in a sarcastic way. "The question is, Who _wouldn't_ be mad!"

"Look Sakura I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?" she snorted " yeah like I'll easily accept that. I trusted you! I accepted you as a friend! How could you do that to me!!!" she yelled at Sai who just stared back at her. She felt tears stinging her face. How dare he just say sorry as if she'll accept his damn apology. "I didn't know you were truly a monster hiding behind a damn mask!!"

"Sakura…" Sai breathed out, not able to talk. "I'm…sorry"

"I'll never accept your apology!!!" she exclaimed "You damn bastard!! Sasuke was right all along!! I should have never trusted you!!!"

And as if by cue, Sakura's phone rang and she saw the caller ID. It was Itachi's.

"Don't you dare answer that!!" Sai suddenly yelled.

"Why not?" Sakura glared at him the hardest she can "Afraid that I'll tell them what you did to me?!" she spat out and Sai quickly grabbed her hand that was holding the cell phone.

"Don't you dare tell them anything!!!" He exclaimed and glared back at Sakura. "If you want to see Sasuke again, you won't tell them anything!!!"

Sakura's eyes widened. "W…what?" she stampered and Sai smirked in triumph, knowing he'd hit her soft spot.

"Think about it Sa-ku-ra" he teased. "Sasuke isn't the only one who knows people. I know certain ones too that can do the job in a snap" he whispered.

"Don't you lay a finger on him!" Sakura glared.

"His life is in your hands Sakura." he answered. "It's your decision"

Sakura thought for a while and decided she had no choice. She can't let him harm Sasuke. Her thoughts were interrupted when the phone started ringing again. She didn't even notice it stop the 1st time. She answered it and glanced at Sai who was simply staring at her.

"H…Hello?" she spoke, expecting Itachi.

"Sakura!" she heard Sasuke call out and her mood lightened.

"Sasuke!" she broke into a smile.

"What happened? Are you ok? I've been calling since last night" he told her. Sakura glanced at Sai again.

"Are you ok there?" Sasuke asked.

"Umm…I-I'm f…fine…Sasuke" Sakura stuttered and Sai smirked.

"You sure? Why are you stuttering?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Ummm…It's nothing Sasuke" Sakura told him " So…how's your trip" she asked, changing the subject.

"It's going fine. But I miss you…" he told her.

"I miss you too Sasuke…" Sakura answered.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'll be back before you know it" Sasuke told her and Sakura nodded, even though she knows he can't see it.

"I love you…Sasuke" Sakura whispered, holding back tears but soon couldn't.

"Don't cry Sakura" Sasuke told her, trying to calm her down. Sakura sighed and wiped her tears

"I love you too my cherry blossom" he whispered back and they said goodbye and Sakura put her phone down. Then she felt arms wrap around her, making her miserable again.

"Wise decision Sakura…" Sai whispered and kissed her neck. "And remember, I'm always watching you. So don't dare tell anyone about this or I'll feel bad for your precious Sasuke". He chuckled darkly. Sakura pulled away and ran to her room and banged the door behind her, making sure it was locked., She laid down on her bed as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Come home Sasuke…" she whispered. She never felt the need for him this strong before. She felt so alone and soon she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Sasuke looked at the necklace in his hand. He managed to get it fixed and he smiled as the pendant rotated on it's chain.

He fastened the pendant around his neck and grabbed his book. Then something fell to the floor and he picked it up.

It was Sakura's picture. He carries it around all the time and takes good care of it. He smiled and put his book down. He stared at her picture wherein she was sitting on the bed and was smiling at the camera. He sighed as he remembered that moment.

_Flashback:_

_Sakura was playing with Sasuke's camera, taking pictures of the stuff in his room. Sasuke then comes in and was surprised when something flashes in front of him. Sakura giggled and Sasuke rolled his eyes._

"_Come on Sasuke! Smile!" she said and took another picture of him._

"_Stop it Sakura" Sasuke told her but she didn't stop and kept on taking his pictures._

"_Aww come on Sasuke please" Sakura begged. Sasuke sighed and let her take another picture._

"_Ok now stop it" he told her then Sakura got in his way._

"_Can you take a picture of me" She asked him. Sasuke thought for a while then sighed. He took the camera and Sakura excitedly went to the bed and smiled brightly. Sasuke took her picture and walked to her._

"_So? Was the picture ok?" she asked. Sasuke bended down to her level and placed his forehead against hers._

"_It's just perfect" he whispered, wrapped his arms around her and laid down on the bed, taking her with him. Sakura yelped then started giggling as he nuzzled her neck._

"_I love you Sasuke" Sakura smiled. Sasuke smiled back and hugged her closer to him._

"_I love you too" he whispered as he kissed her hair. Sakura smiled as she lay her head on his chest and fell asleep._

Sasuke stared at her picture and smiled. He really misses her and now, looking at the view this high up, he knows that memory will happen again.

"Won't be long now…Sakura" he murmured and stroked his thumb over Sakura's picture.

* * *

Sakura was staring outside from her window. Watching as people walked outside and had a great time. She sighed as she started out into the driveway, hoping to see Sasuke's car. Sadly, she's still unsuccessful.

Suddenly her door opened and she quickly turned to see Sai coming in with a tray of food.

"If your curious how I got in, I have a key" Sai said and Sakura continued looking out the window, ignoring him.

"Sakura you should eat" Sai told her but Sakura refused to listen. She heard him coming closer to her.

"Sakura please?" he begged but Sakura just sighed. She heard Sai breathe deeply and hears him walking out of the room and close the door. Sakura looked back and sees the tray of food on the table. She already missed lunch but still wasn't in the mood to eat. She stared out the window and sees a couple walking outside. She sees the girl suddenly trip and appears to sprain her ankle. The guy kneels in front of her and starts to carry her on his back. The girl smiles and kisses his cheek and they walk away. Sakura didn't notice the tears streaming down her cheeks.

She hears some noise downstairs like pots falling to the floor. She decides to ignore it and then hears a rush of footsteps coming up the stairs. She listens for a while but it stops. She was still crying the whole time and she continues to look back outside. Then a pair of strong arms wraps around her and hugs her tightly. Tears kept on streaming down her face as she knows that Sai's the one hugging her so she refuses to look back. Then she heard him panting as if he ran a lot.

'_But Sai didn't come out to jog or anything' _Sakura thought since she has been staring out the window for a long time now _'It isn't that tiring to go up the stairs'_

"Sakura…" she heard him say as he nibbled her ear. Sakura's breathing suddenly paused not because he's nibbling her ear which caught her off guard. It's that the person wasn't Sai after all. She recognizes that voice.

"Sa….Sasuke?" she breathed out and immediately turned around. Sure enough, she was in the arms of none other that Sasuke Uchiha who was smirking at her. She smiled brightly and tackled him into a hug. Sasuke tightly hugged back and twirled her around. Sakura finally laughed and Sasuke put her back down and noticed something.

"We're you crying?" he asked since her eyes were red. Sakura wiped her tears and smiled.

"Yeah 'cause it's just that…I…really missed you" she told him which was only partly a lie since she did miss him a lot but she couldn't tell him the real reason. She can't take any chances since she knows how clever Sai is. Then she suddenly remembered something and she stared at Sasuke with a suspicious look. Sasuke looked back, confused.

"What?" he asked.

"How did you get here when….. I was looking out the window the whole time?" she asked and Sasuke chuckled.

"I guess you were expecting to see my car" he said "I used a different car actually 'cause I was expecting you to be waiting. I wanted to surprise you"

Sakura was trying to ask another question but Sasuke already knew what it was.

"How I came in? Back door" he smiled. Sakura shook her head and smiled at him. Then Sasuke caressed her cheek and stared straight into her eyes. Sakura stared back and saw so much love and passion in his eyes. He cupped her face and she placed a hand on his cheek as he leaned closer and Sakura slowly closed her eyes as their lips met. Sakura missed his kiss as much as Sasuke did. He licked her bottom lip and gained entrance into her mouth. She didn't realize that he already lead her to the bed until he lowered her down on to it, not breaking the kiss. When they finally parted, Sasuke stared at her then he started to kiss and suck on her neck. Sakura moaned as he went to her collarbone then he stopped.

"Something wrong….Sasuke?" Sakura asked and she felt Sasuke trace her collarbone with his finger.

"The necklace…." Sasuke breathed out, noticing that she wasn't wearing her necklace. Sakura quickly got up and went to her drawer to get it.

"Sorry….The chain…snapped" Sakura apologized as Sasuke took it from her hand and examined it. He looked at her with a surprised expression.

"When did happen?" he asked.

"Last night" Sakura answered, hoping her wouldn't ask anything anymore that can lead her to remembering what happened last night. Sasuke examined the necklace again.

"Mine broke last night too…" he murmured but Sakura heard him.

"Really?" she breathed out, surprised. Sasuke nodded and she looked down onto the bed covers. "Sorry I broke it Sasuke…I hope your not mad.."

She was surprised when he wrapped his arms around her waist and he pulled her onto his lap and nibbled her earlobe.

"No it's ok…" Sasuke whispered. "I can get it fixed" Sakura laid her head on his chest. Then Sasuke made her look at him and he kissed her. Sakura eagerly kissed back. Then when they finally parted, Sasuke kissed her forehead and rested his against hers.

"I was thinking of going for a swim." Sasuke started and stared at her. "Care to join me?"

Sakura just smiled and she gave him a chaste kiss.

* * *

Sai was buys dialing a certain number, not minding the pots he dropped earlier. He was getting impatient when Karin finally answered the phone.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Looks like Sasuke's home early." Sai hissed.

"He's back? Really!!!" she asked excitedly then squealed loudly that Sai had to remove the phone from his ear.

"Just go here" he commanded.

"Right be there in a sec" she answered and put down her phone.

* * *

Sasuke walked over to the pool and waited for Sakura who was changing. He glances at the window at the living room and sees Sai glaring at him. He glares back until he finally leaves and Sasuke sees Sakura walking to him in her swimsuit. He can't help but complement on her body. He walked towards her and wraps his arms around her and kisses her cheek.

"You look amazing" he whispers and Sakura blushes.

"Well? aren't we going in now?" Sakura asks. Sasuke nods and takes off his shirt. Sakura blushes as she examines his well built chest. She blushes harder when Sasuke smirks at her since he noticed. Then he wrapped his arms around her and jumped into the pool, taking her with him.

Sakura went up for air, as well as Sasuke and he started to tickle her from behind. Sakura laughed then started a water fight with him. Then when the splashing faded, Sakura realized that Sasuke disappeared.

"Sasuke?" she called out but there was no answer. She dove underwater and was surprised when a smirking Sasuke was in front of her and their lips met. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up to the surface, not breaking the kiss. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck to make the kiss more passionate. When they parted, Sakura stared at Sasuke who stared back. It was already evening and the light reflected against his skin in a breath taking way.

Sasuke stared at her as well and because of the light, she looked much more beautiful since it complemented her well with the water dripping from her hair. He placed his forehead against hers and Sakura could feel his hands caressing her waist and stomach. She placed hers against his chest and Sasuke closed his eyes as her hands brushed against his chest. Then she felt her kiss the tip of his nose and saw her smiling. He smiled back and wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly pulled her down underwater and went up at the same time as well. Then he started kissing her neck and Sakura moved her head so he can gain more access to her neck and when he was done, she caressed his cheek and Sasuke leaned onto her touch. Then their lips met again and they mostly spent their time in the pool kissing. Not noticing the pair of eyes watching them.

* * *

Karin storms back to the living room where Sai was waiting for her.

"How could this happen!" she exclaimed.

"I guess you saw them hu?" Sai mumbled . "Don't worry the plan's going smoothly. You just have to be patient"

"Patient? As far as I know they could be doing it tonight like rabbits and it's like we started all over again!" she exclaimed

"Will you stop screaming? They can hear us you know" Sai told her.

"I don't care plus they're too busy making out!" Karin yelled

"Look trust me, you just gotta wait" Sai told her again, getting pissed off.

"It better" Karin hissed. She went back to the window and watched as the 2 lovers got out of the pool and Sasuke wrapped Sakura in her towel. Sakura gave him his towel as well and when she was going to walk away, Sasuke pulled her back to him and collided his lips with hers. Karin galred at them, not liking it one bit.

"Hmm Looks like I have to make a move of my own…" she murmured to herself then smirked. She went back to the living room and took er handbag.

"I'm gonna go" Karin murmured at Sai and left the house, banging the door. Sai sighed and looked at the door as the 2 went inside and he had eye contact with them.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked his brother.

"None of your business" Sai glared. Sasuke glared back and then he noticed Sai smirk and followed his gaze to Sakura. He glared at his brother and hugged Sakura closer to him. Sakura just hid her face in Sasuke's chest and refused to look at Sai. Then the 2 went back upstairs to their room.

* * *

Sakura stared out the window again, trying to clear out her thoughts while Sasuke was busy taking a bath in the bathroom. She feel scared actually of Sai since last night. She always thought that he'll come to her room and do it again. The thought of it made her shiver.

But now that Sasuke's back, she feels a lot more safe. She know that he'll protect her and always be by her side. But she knows that someday, she has to tell him what happened. But the bad news is that if she tell his what happen:

One: She'll put his life in danger and probably hers as well.

Two: He'll get mad at her and despise her. Since she didn't tell him sooner or because she did it with Sai but more likely the former part.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when he felt Sasuke hug her from behind.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke asked as he rubbed his hands against her arms.

"No Sasuke…" Sakura told him but Sasuke didn't believe her.

"Looks like you were thinking of something really deep" Sasuke said. Sakura suddenly got a little nervous and turned to look at him. He was only in his boxers since that's what he always wears when he sleeps.

"Don't worry Sasuke, It's nothing really" she whispered and before Sasuke can ask any more questions, Sakura collided her lips with his. Her kiss was too good to resist and Sasuke kissed back. Then he felt her caress his chest and he guided her to the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Sasuke started to kiss and suck on her neck greedily, making Sakura moan. Then he was going to move onto her collar bone and suddenly stopped. He looked at Sakura, asking permission.

"Sasuke…please" she begged, Sasuke took that as a yes and slowly removed her night gown. He continued Sucking on her neck and moved onto her breast and sucked on it. Sakura moaned and arched her back, wanting more. Sasuke massaged the other with his hand and moved onto her stomach. Then he was surprised when Sakura flipped him over and collided her lips with his.

She fluttered kisses on his neck and chest, making Sasuke groan then he flipped her over, wanting dominance and felt Sakura tugging on his boxers as he kissed her. He smirked and took off her underwear at the same time and kissed her womanhood, making Sakura tense up.

"Shh…Sakura" Sasuke whispered in her ear, trying to calm her down. Then he slowly went inside her, making Sakura gasp and started a slow rhythm.

"Relax Sakura…" Sasuke told her and started fluttering kisses on her neck. Then Sasuke started to go faster and deeper inside her and Sakura griped on his shoulders as she moaned loudly.

"Ah…Sasuke" She moaned as Sasuke moved onto her breasts and went harder. Then Saklura moaned loudly as she felt Sasuke hit her soft spot. Sasuke smirked and hit that spot the hardest her can repeatedly, pleasuring Sakura so much since he was kissing and sucking on her neck and breasts at the same time. Soon they were ending their climax and Sasuke released in her, sending a wave of pleasure on Sakura.

He laid beside her and hugged her close. They were both panting and Sakura fluttered some kisses on Sasuke's chest.

"Sasuke….I love you" she murmured. Sasuke buried his face at the crook of her neck.

"I love you too…" he answered back and kissed her neck. "Go to sleep Sakura…you need your rest…" he told her. Sakura sighed and cuddled his chest as he stroked her hair. She smiled and slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

Karin just arrived home and sat down on her couch. She immediately picked up her phone and dialed a number and waited for the person to answer.

"Hello?" the person asked.

"Hello Mr. uchiha" she smirked. "I have some news for you…" she told him.

* * *

**Hi! Sorry I took so long and I hope you lie it! Sorry if the lemon's not that good^^ I'm in a hurry.**

**Wonder what Karin's up too this time. Well u gotta wait the next chappie. Sorry for the errors too^^**

**Well anyway please review and since we don't have school cuz a student in positive for the A(H1NI) virus, I have time to update on my stories. So I got to go bye!!!**

**See you guys soon!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey I'm FINALLY BACK!!! I know your excited with the next chapter and even if you aren't,**

**HERE'S THE 11TN CHAPTER OF DESTINED TO BE TOGETHER!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Karin just arrived home and sat down on her couch. She immediately picked up her phone and dialed a number and waited for the person to answer._

"_Hello?" the person asked._

"_Hello Mr. Uchiha" she smirked. "I have some news for you…" she told him._

* * *

**Chapter 11: The gathering**

Sakura turned and shifted her position on the bed. The sun's rays shone brightly In their room. She yawned and stretched then slowly opened her eyes. Then she felt am arm wrap around her waist and it pulled her until she collided with someone. She opened her eyes and saw Sasuke's sleeping face in front of her.

She was mesmerized by him since this was the only time she's seen his peaceful face this close. She wasn't able to analyze his sleeping face before. She couldn't help but lift her arm and gently caressed his cheek. She brushed his lips, nose and cheek with her fingertips. When she got to his eyelids, it opened, revealing his deep, dark orbs staring back at her.

She smiled and Sasuke stretched and hugged her tightly. He buried his face at the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. Sakura hugged him back.

"Sorry I woke you…" she whispered. She heard Sasuke hn and he kissed her neck. She giggled and Sasuke placed his forehead against hers. She caressed his cheek and he closed his eyes. Then he felt soft lips meet his and he smirked. He kissed her back and got on top of her.

Sakura felt his hands roam her body and hers was against his chest. She was so caught up with the kiss that she was surprised when he was already inside her. She moaned in the kiss and they were getting to the climax when Sasuke's cell phone suddenly rang.

"Damn it…" Sasuke cursed as they parted. He got up and took his cell phone.

"What?" He said rudely, not really caring. Then he was silent for a moment and all Sakura heard was 'What?…Why?…But why did he suddenly have a decision like….(sigh) fine…Hn…." Then he hanged up.

"Who was that…if you don't mind me asking." Sakura said as she sat up beside him. Sasuke wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"It was Itachi.." he said as he laid back down and pulled Sakura close. "He was just telling me that there's going to be some gathering this evening"

"Gathering?" Sakura said "What gathering"

Sasuke shrugged "My father just suddenly announced one "

"So…your going?" Sakura asked, a little nervous in being alone.

" We are" Sasuke said "You, me and Sai"

Sakura's mood fell when she heard his name. "Oh…" she said and Sasuke didn't fail to notice

"Something wrong?" he asked. Sakura sighed and put on a smile.

"No Sasuke…I'm ok" But Sasuke didn't believe her

"Tell me the truth Sakura…" he commanded. Sakura bit her bottom lip.

"It's just that….I-I'm nervous!" she suddenly said and Sasuke raised a brow.

"A-about the p-party" she stampered. From the looks of it, Sasuke believed her since he smirked and hugged her.

"No need to me nervous love…" He smirked. Sakura was surprised by what he called her. But soon it made her smile. She kissed his cheek and smiled back at him.

"I'll just go inform my stupid brother" he whispered and got up, put on a pair of pants and left, which gave Sakura time to think.

She knows she lied to him earlier about being nervous because of the gathering. It's partly true but she knows perfectly well why she got uncomfortable. Even of the mere mention of his name made her feel uneasy. Especially since Sasuke knows nothing about it. It makes her feel guilty but she just really couldn't tell him. She wasn't ready yet.

"_And I'm not sure when I'll be…" _she thought to herself. Then her thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke returned. He was smirking and he got in bed with her.

"Why are you smirking?" she asked. Sasuke chuckled this time and shook his head.

"Just my stupid brother" he smirked and looked at Sakura. "Don't you have classes today?"

Sakura's eyes widened" OMG Your right!!!" she exclaimed and grabbed the bed sheet to wrap around her body and rushed to the bathroom. Sasuke was a little surprised but soon started to chuckle.

"Silly Sakura" he smirked.

* * *

Sakura was in a rush that in no time at all, she was already finished. She wrapped a towel around her body and went to the room to find some neatly arranged clothes for her on the bed. There was a little card on one of her clothes and she took it

_Go downstairs to eat breakfast after changing_

_Love,_

_Sasuke_

She chuckled as she folded the letter. Sasuke doing this is sort of absurd but it works for her. Her stomach suddenly growled meaning she was already hungry so she quickly changed and grabbed her brush and went downstairs while combing her hair as fast as she can. She walked into the kitchen to see Sasuke putting some food on the table.

"Your gonna hurt yourself if you brush that hard" Sasuke told her as she sat down.

"But I got to hurry! I'll be late!!!" she whined. Then Sasuke suddenly took her brush from her and she looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Then Sasuke moved her head so she'll be facing straight.

"You better start eating" he told her then started brushing her hair gently. Sakura nodded and started eating her breakfast. Sasuke combed her hair gently and was careful not to hurt her. Sakura enjoyed her meal and when she was done, her hair was already neatly combed and was already dry. She stood up, took the brush from Sasuke and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks love" she smiled as she used the name he used for her. Then she was about to walk away to get her bag but was pulled back and she collided with Sasuke's chest who was smirking.

"I think I deserve more than that…love" he smirked. Sakura couldn't help but smirk back. Then Sasuke collided his lips onto hers and Sakura gladly kissed back. They molded their lips together and the kiss was getting heated. Sasuke's hands were going up and down her waist and Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. Then when they parted, Sasuke started nipping and kissing her neck. Sakura moaned and his hands were getting into her shirt when…

"Ahem" they heard someone say. Sasuke looked up and frowned.

"Stupid brother" he growled. The said person just rolled his eyes and leaned against the counter.

"Don' you have a better place to be right now?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Y-yeah I need..to go to ..school Sasuke.." Sakura started to stamper."But I have to get my bag upstairs" Sasuke nodded and grabbed his keys.

"I'll wait for you in the car" he said and walked out. As she left the kitchen, she saw the smirk on Sai's face as she walked out and she quickened hr pace to their bedroom. She was getting nervous as she fixed her things and placed them inside her bag.

_Thud_

She heard the door close and started to shake. She was getting really scared since she didn't have to guess who was behind her.

"Sakura…" Sai suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her temple.

"L-let…go o-off m-me…" Sakura stampered but Sai just chuckled.

"Nervous?" he whispered and nipped on her earlobe.

"W-what's wrong with you…" Sakura said " Yesterday…y-you were kind t-to me and a-asked for my f-forgiveness…B-but now…your being a t-total JERK AGAIN!" She brought up the courage to exclaim the last part.

"Yeah It's confusing I know…" Sai simply answered "but I just thought about it….If you won't forgive me…I won't force you…" he said wickedly as he kissed her jaw. "But that doesn't mean you can escape…even if you little Sasuke is here"

Sakura's breathing became uneven as his hands started to roam her body and she stood frozen. Sai smirked and nibbled on her earlobe again. "Remember what I said? I don't think it's a good idea to tell Sasuke what happened….It would kill him to know you betrayed him but if that doesn't end his life….I'll still make sure it happens" he whispered.

"Y-you…bastard…" Sakura tried to be firm but failed. Sai wasn't threatened even a bit since he knew he had the upper hand.

Then much to Sakura's surprise, she was pushed against the wall and Sai started kissing and sucking on her neck. She bit her lip as he felt his hands roam everywhere, even in places she didn't want to be touched. She wanted to scream but couldn't. It was like her voice was gone and she couldn't utter a single word. Then, to her relief, Sai released her and handed her her bag with a smirk on his face. Sakura didn't think twice and just took it and ran. She ran until she reached Sasuke's car and got in, panting.

"What took you so long?" Sasuke asked but then saw her expression of fear. He leaned close to her and caressed her cheek which calmed her down a bit.

"You ok?" he asked and Sakura nodded.

"Y-yeah w-we better get g-going…" she said. Sasuke was bothered but decided to stop asking her and they drove off.

* * *

**Few Hours later:**

The bell finally rang, signaling the end of classes and everyone was grabbing their things. Sakura packed her stuff and was 1st to head out the door.

As she went out of the room, She suddenly collided with someone and some of her books fell to the floor.

"Oh sorry….Sasuke?" she exclaimed. Sure enough. It was Sasuke in front of her, smirking. He bent down and grabbed her books. Sakura tried getting it from him but he refused to give it to her.

"I'll carry it" he said. Sakura just nodded, knowing it will be no use arguing with him. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"I need to put my stuff in my locker" she said. Sasuke nodded and let her lead the way.

"What are you doing here by the way?" Sakura asked.

"Fetching you" Sasuke pointed out the obvious.

"No I mean, you could just wait for me outside" she told him as they finally reached her locker.

"I don't feel like it" Sasuke answered as he helped her put her books in her locker. Sakura could hear giggling as some girls passed by them, looking at Sasuke. A couple passed by too and the girl stared at Sasuke and the guy kinda got annoyed.

A group of girls were close to their position and they were giggling, whispering and pointing at Sasuke. Sasuke glanced at them but even though it was just a simple glance wherein he quickly looked away, they all covered their mouths to avoid squealing loudly.

Sakura smirked as she arranged her things in her locker. It's mostly because of the pride of having a super gorgeous boy friend like Sasuke and what's more, he's really sweet and really loves and cares for her, which is what she really likes about him. Sasuke didn't fail to see that proud smirk on her face.

"Why are you smirking?" He asked.

"Nothing…" Sakura then started chuckling and it just made Sasuke more curious.

"Tell me…" he said but Sakura shook her head. Then he inched closer to her and Sakura backed up but she was cornered by him and the locker door.

"Sasuke…we're in school you know…"

"So?" Sasuke said. He inched closer until their lips were brushing against each other. He was about to kiss her when…

"SAKURA!!!" Someone yelled and the 2 was startled. Sasuke leaned back as Sakura closed her locker door to meet with her friends.

"Hey Sakura, you wanna go shopping with…us…" Zafrina trailed off as she saw Sasuke. "Hey I remember you…" she pointed at him and the others agreed.

"Oh girls this is my boy friend Sasuke. Sasuke, my friends" she introduced them.

"Oh your Sasuke" Sasha said, who was another friend of Sakura's. Sasuke nodded

"Seems like you really have great taste eh Sakura?" Jennile taunted and Sakura blushed. Sasuke smirked.

"Well anyway, wanna go shopping?" Zafrina asked.

"Sorry but we actually have plans" Sasuke answered for Sakura as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Sakura blushed while her friends grinned

"You 2 are such a great couple" Zafrina complemented.

"Thank you…" Sasuke answered, still smirking.

"W-well we better g-go.." Sakura stampered, a bit blushing.

"Oh ok see you then!" Jennile said. They said goodbye and Sasuke and Sakura walked to the parking lot, noticing the people looking at them and saying how cute they were together until they reached Sasuke's car. Sasuke opened the car door for her and she got in then Sasuke got in the driver's seat.

"Umm Sasuke, don't you think it's still early to go to the gathering?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah but you still need to get ready" Sasuke answered, keeping his eyes on the road.

"But…I don't take _that_ long to get ready"

"I know…" Sasuke said

"Well….that still doesn't answer my question" Sakura said as they stopped for a red light. Sasuke faced her and gave her a chaste kiss.

"You'll just see" he whispered. Sakura nodded.

* * *

They arrived home and when Sakura stepped inside, she was surprised to see 4 women in the living room. When they saw her, they immediately stood up and bowed.

"Who are they?" she asked Sasuke who was behind her. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple.

"I hired them" he answered as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"For what?" Sakura asked.

"Haruno-sama, we are hired by Uchiha-sama to make sure you look wonderful for tonight's party" One of the women said.

"What?" she exclaimed and looked at Sasuke. "You hired them to give me a makeover?"

"Not a make-over. Just to make sure you look really amazing" Sasuke answered.

"But I can fix myself" Sakura said.

"Just trust me Sakura" Sasuke whispered.

"Please come with us Haruno-sama" One of the women asked. Sakura decided to go with it and she followed them to her room. Sasuke glanced at his watch and there was still 3 hours to go before the gathering.

* * *

**2 hours later:**

Sasuke was in front of the mirror to check his appearance. The gathering was in an hour so he decided to get ready. He wore a really expensive tuxedo and fixed his tie. Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" he called out.

"Uchiha-sama" A woman entered and bowed. "Haruno-sama is finished"

Sasuke turned and nodded. He headed out the door with the woman behind him.

When he reached her room. He knocked on the door and was allowed to enter. When he did, the other 3 women bowed and he turned to a corner to see Sakura looking out the window.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called out. Sakura turned and Sasuke thought he was going to faint. She looked more gorgeous than ever. No, she looked like a goddess. She was in a pink dress that fitted her perfectly. Her make-up made her assets more noticeable and not much was put on since that may hide her natural beauty. Her hair was neatly combed and let down with a sparkling clip on it. Sasuke was too shocked to speak and Sakura blushed and look into the mirror to see herself. She was also shocked at her appearance.

"You may leave" Sasuke told the women. The women bowed and left the room. When they did, Sakura quickly turned to see Sasuke approaching her. She examined him as he did and he looked freaking gorgeous as well. She didn't even notice that he was already in front of her.

"Sasuke…" she breathed out as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Then his other hand went up to her shoulder from behind and started massaging her. Sakura's eyes closed and she moaned a bit as she threw her head back and Sasuke took that chance to nuzzle and kiss her neck. Sakura put her hands on his shoulders as he fluttered kisses on her neck and inhaled her scent.

"Sasuke…" she moaned. Then he finally stopped and he placed his forehead against hers and caressed her cheek.

"You look….so beautiful.." he whispered.

"Too overwhelming?" Sakura smirked. Sasuke smirked back and gave her a chaste kiss.

"I think we should go now…" Sakura told him. Sasuke nodded and they went downstairs where Sai was waiting.

"What took you 2 so long?" he asked, irritated.

"Let's just go" Sasuke said coldly to his brother. Sai rolled his eyes and went out first. The 2 followed and Sakura gasped as she saw the limo outside.

"You get shocked easily" Sasuke smirked.

"I guess I'm still not used to it" Sakura answered. Sasuke just chuckled and kissed her temple.

"HEY! YOU COMING IN OR NOT!" Sai yelled from inside the limo. Sasuke sighed and they both went in. Sai sat on the left side while the 2 sat on the right.

* * *

They were on their way to the party and there was silence on the way. Sakura's eyes met Sai's by accident and he smirked which made her feel uneasy so she quickly looked away. She was fidgeting with her fingers since she was nervous too. She never went to a formal gathering before. With different people from different families with great reputations and she expects them to have great standards as well. It just really made her nervous since she was also going to meet Sasuke's parents. She was so busy thinking that she didn't notice Sasuke staring at her.

"You ok?" Sasuke asked. Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts and she looked at Sasuke and nodded. Sasuke can tell she feels uneasy so he pulled her to his lap and let her head rest on his shoulder. Sakura was a bit surprised but sighed and closed her eyes as Sasuke caressed her hair.

Sai, On the other hand, was looking outside the window since he didn't like seeing the 2 being all sweet and stuff. It sickened him and made him a bit jealous seeing Sakura being all happy with Sasuke….Ok really jealous that he wanted to pry her from him and push him out the limo.

"_Tss….What does she see in him.." _he thought in his head.

* * *

"Sakura…." Sasuke shook her lightly "Wake up…"

"Hu?" Sakura said as she did.

"We're here" he told her. Sakura immediately sat up and checked her appearance. Sasuke chuckled and took hold of her hands and kissed her cheek.

"You look fine. Let's go" he said and helped her out. Sai went out 1st and was waiting for them. Sakura looked around as she stepped out and saw a huge mansion. It was bigger than Sasuke's mansion and look grander. As they went closer, she can't help but stare at it with awe.

"Who lives here?" she asked.

"Some friend of my dad" Sasuke answered. "He told him to just do the gathering in his home"

Sakura nodded then they soon reached the door. A man opened it for them and the inside was even more spectacular. Different people in jaw dropping and really expensive attire were in the room having a great time. There were chandeliers which dazzled her and all the things in the room looked extremely expensive. There was a group of musicians playing classical music that filled the air and she could also see a long table filled with varieties of food and a fountain was on the side. Everything looked amazing.

Then Sasuke put his arm around hers and they made their way. Sakura felt uneasy and she could feel eyes on them, or her. She could feel people staring and whispering as they made their way. She couldn't hear what they were saying though.

" Good evening little brothers, Sakura" someone said. They tuned to see Itachi smiling and holding a glass of wine.

"Hn" Sasuke and Sai said simultaneously. They glared at each other and scoffed.

"Evening Itachi-san" Sakura tried to smile. She was still nervous and Itachi could sense that.

"Feeling uneasy eh?" he chuckled. "No need to be Sakura. You'll get used to it"

Sakura nodded and they had a good conversation along with Sasuke. Sai decided to go to the table to eat. While they were having a good time, someone had to ruin it.

"Sasuke-kun!!!!" An annoying voice said. Then suddenly Karin was riding on Sasuke's back.

"Get off me Karin!" Sasuke told her and thankfully, she obeyed but pryed Sakura's arm from his and wrapped her own arm around it. Sasuke made her let go and was obviously pissed.

"_This girl really has no shame" _Sakura thought.

"I'm so glad you came for me Sasuke-kunnn!!!" Sasuke stared at her like she was crazy. **(Oh wait she was….)**

"What are you talking about?"

Karin just smirked "You'll see. I'll be back" then she tried kissing him on the cheek but Sasuke walked away to Sakura's side. She frowed and just walked away.

"What's wrong with her?" Itachi asked but the 2 just sighed. "Well I'll be back." Itachi said and left. Then the music was changed and people went to the center to dance. Then Sasuke went in front of Sakura and bowed.

"Care to dance?" he asked.

"But…I don't know how…" Sakura told him.

"Don't worry, Just follow my lead" he told her. Sakura thought for a while and soon nodded and put her hand in Sasuke's. He smiled and guided her to the center. He put his hand on her waist and entwined his hand with hers. Then Sakura put her other hand on his shoulder then he smiled encouragingly.

Then Sasuke started and Sakura followed his footsteps. She was looking down but soon she got the hang of it and looked up to Sasuke, smiling and he was smiling back.

"What do you think so far?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"It's….ok.." Sakura replied. Sasuke chuckled and Sakura felt him brush his thumb against her hand. They stared at each other's eyes, hypnotized by each other as they danced. Unaware that people were noticing them and stood back that they became the center of attention. People whispered and pointed at them. Some wondering who the pink haired maiden was. Others wondered if they have a relationship and felt disappointed, especially the other girls eyeing Sasuke. And most of them thought they were a perfect couple.

* * *

Karin wondered what the commotion was and saw the 2. She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

_She_ should be the one over there.

_She_ should be the one grabbing all the attention.

_She_ should be the one Sasuke's in love with.

"Not that pink haired bitch" she murmured. Then she saw a person that lifted up her mood and she smirked.

"Looks like it's possible" she murmured again and walked to the said person.

* * *

The music ended and everyone applauded for Sasuke and Sakura. The 2 didn't even notice and they looked at each other and smiled. Then Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw something, or someone

"Sasuke?…What's wrong?" she asked then she followed Sasuke's gaze.

Karin was with this man who looked really strict and unemotional. He wore an expensive attire and was frowning, in her perspective, and she's wasn't sure if he was just really like that. He was walking toward them and the gaze he had on her made her feel nervous.

"Who's he?" She asked Sasuke.

"My father…" he breathed out, not taking his gaze off the said person. Sakura's eyes widened and she became more nervous. Soon the said person reached them.

"Sasuke…" the man said and his voice was really deep and masculine. "Nice to finally see you again"

"Hn" Sasuke plainly replied. Sakura wasn't sure if Sasuke's eyes showed nothing or anger.

"Mr Uchiha, this is Sakura. The one I was telling you about" Karin smiled and motioned to Sakura. Sakura felt uneasy as the man examined her.

On the other hand, Sasuke was getting suspicious. Karin was being nice to Sakura and as she said, she told his father about Sakura which he doubts is good since she hates her. He was also getting suspicious of this gathering. Something was definitely not right.

"So your Sakura Haruno. Am I correct?" Sakura nodded and bowed.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Uchiha" She greeted and Fugaku nodded.

"I hope you enjoy the party" he said and Sakura nodded. Then he checked his watch.

"Well I better go. I'll see you later" he said and Sakura bowed again and Sasuke just stared at him emotionless. Then he left with Karin who smirked as they left which really disturbed Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sakura-chan!" a person called. The 2 turned to see Naruto and Hinata coming their way.

"Hinata, Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed and she hugged Hinata and Naruto then Naruto high fived with Sasuke. Sakura and Hinata chatted and Sasuke sighed.

"Do you feel suspicious about this party dobe?" Sasuke asked and Naruto looked at him.

"What do you mean teme?"

"It's just that this is really bothering me…" Sasuke replied and Naruto waited for him to explain why. "This sudden gathering, Many people coming, my father is here and Karin is being nice to Sakura as well as being with my father most of the time." Sasuke said.

"Wooh wait! Karin being nice?" Naruto was surprised. "I never thought that was possible" Sasuke couldn't agree more.

"Excuse me please…attention" they heard a person say. Then they turned to see Fugaku on the stage with a mic with Karin beside him.

"I'm glad you all came to this unexpected gathering" he started. "I'm sure your all wondering why this sudden. It's because that I found out some news and came to a sudden decision. Karin and my son, Sasuke Uchiha…"

Sasuke looked up and wondered what was happening.

"Will get engaged…"

Everyone then started murmuring and the group's jaws dropped. Sasuke looked at Sakura and she looked back with fear. Sasuke was actually feeling fear as well mixed with anger.

"_Engaged?" _Sasuke thought, not able to believe it.

* * *

**OMG! ENGAGED!!! Yeah was it unexpected?**

**I'm sure your all saying 'What the hell's happening?' and 'Why is Sasuke getting engaged to that slut' etc.**

**Well you gotta wait for the next chapter :P**

**Sorry for taking so long to update: )**

**Hope you like the chapter and please review and tell me what you think^^**


	12. Chapter 12

YEEEEY!!! I'M BACK!!!

Ok I'm sure you're all excited for the new Chapter so I shouldn't take long right ;)

Here's chapter 12 of Destined to be together!!!

(Applause)

* * *

_Previously:_

_Sasuke looked up and wondered what was happening._

"_Will get engaged…"_

_Everyone then started murmuring and the group's jaws dropped. Sasuke looked at Sakura and she looked back with fear. Sasuke was actually feeling fear as well mixed with anger._

"_Engaged?" Sasuke thought, not able to believe it_

* * *

**Chapter 12: The truth**

Sasuke's fists tightened as he heard what his father announced. He quickly stormed off to where his father was, anxious to know what was really up.

"Father, May I speak to you privately?" Sasuke gritted his teeth, trying to keep his cool since he was in front of hundreds of people.

"Aww what's wrong Sasuke-kun" Karin giggled as she wrapped her arm around his but Sasuke was ignoring her and was glaring at his father.

Fugaku, on the other hand, was unfazed and nodded. Sasuke released himself from Karin's grip and stormed down the stage with his father behind him. He let his father lead the way and looked back at Naruto and signalled him to take care of Sakura. Naruto nodded and did what he was told.

Others were still talking about what happened but it didn't faze Sakura at all. She was still too shocked to speak.

"E-engaged…" she murmured, couldn't believe it. Hinata saw her expression and put a hand at her back.

"Sakura?" Hinata called out to her but she didn't respond. She sighed and felt really bad for her. She couldn't believe it herself as well.

"Sakura? You ok?" Naruto said as she went by her side and put a hand on her shoulder.

"How could that…happen…." Sakura breathed out.

"Don't worry Sakura" Naruto told her "It's most probably a lie."

"Yeah Sakura" Hinata added. "Sasuke would never do that to you"

"Yeah he loves you so much" Naruto finished. But Sakura just stayed silent. Then she felt tears stinging her eyes so she decided to run.

"Sakura!" Naruto and Hinata called out at the same time but Sakura didn't listen and just ran away, tears starting to flow down her cheeks.

"_What's happening…"_ she thought.

* * *

Karin frowned when Sasuke left and continued to ignore her but her mood lightened since she knew that her plan was flowing smoothly. She stepped down the stage with a smirk on her face and noticed Sai walking towards her, looking pretty upset.

"Karin…" he gritted his teeth. "Come with me, now…" he commanded and walked somewhere. Karin followed him to the garden and he turned to her with his arms folded across his chest.

"Oh hey Sai" she faked a smile" How's it going?" she asked as she took a sip of her champagne "Like the party?"

"Don't act so innocent the hell are you planning?" Sai demanded to know but Karin just took another sip from her champagne and pretended to look innocent.

"What are you saying? I'm not planning anything"

"Just spit it out Karin" He glared. Karin sighed and put down her glass and folded her arms across her chest as well.

"Look Uchiha, Your plan isn't working so I made a move on my own" Karin hissed

Sai looked around to make sure no one was listening and glared at her harder. "Without my permission? Have you no idea what damage you've done to Sakura"

"Oh come on! She's going to have to feel pain when Sasuke leaves her for me. I want that to happen ASAP so I did my own plan" Karin told him "Besides, how can we pry them apart if you don't want to hurt her feelings?"

"Look I told you, we should you stick to my plan!"

"We aren't going anywhere with your plan!" Karin shot back "We're just simply waiting for them to get married and lose all our chances!"

"But you're rushing things! This isn't how it should go!" Sai practically yelled.

"This _is_ the way it should go. You want Sakura and I want Sasuke so if Sasuke gets engaged to me, Sakura will crawl to you and we'll both be happy in a nick of time!"

"What makes you think my stupid brother will agree to be engaged you?"

"Because _I_ have your dad on my side" she smirked proudly. "I mean, I told him everything so do you actually think that he'll let his son be married to some poor province girl?"

"But that includes me! So even though you stay with Sasuke I don't get to be with Sakura! So the plan won't have a good result!"

"Correction. _Your_ plan won't have a good result. But mine will" she smirked and took her glass.

"So you were just using me?!" Sai hissed.

"Duh.I only cooperated with you to get what_ I_ want and that's to get Sasuke-kun. I don't care if your plan fails. What's important is _my_ plan." She took a sip of her champagne and smirked. "I guess you were too blinded by the hatred and jealousy you feel towards your brother that you didn't even notice. I don't even get it why you fight for that dumb pinky anyway. Well _ciao_!" She smirked and turned to walk away. Sai just stood there, shocked and furious. Why the hell did he trust that slut?

Suddenly he heard something behind him and saw Sakura looking his way. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open agape. Sai immediately started to feel fear.

She heard _everything._

* * *

Sasuke and his dad went inside a private room and Sasuke slammed the door behind him as they both entered.

"So what did you want to-"

"What the hell is happening?" Sasuke stared, gritting his teeth. His father chuckled

"What do you mean Sasu-"

"About the damn engagement!" he hissed and glared at him "Why don't I get a say in this?"

"I really don't see what's wrong with it" His father said while shaking his head.

"You want to know? Then let me tell you! I _refuse_ to get engaged to Karin! She's just damn tricking you!"

"Don't you use that tone on me!" His father shouted back angrily "You are talking about a woman from one of the most prestigious families in Japan! Show some respect!"

"Respect? How can I respect her if she doesn't even respect me?" Sasuke spat back "I should know about this damn thing and you should not just make decisions for me!"

"I had to do it for you to make the right decision" Fugaku replied, calming down. "If not, you might have ended up with that useless girl from the pro-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence since Sasuke grabbed his collar and was fuming. "Don't you _dare_ say that about Sakura!"

"You better let me go Sasuke…" His father glared back at him to compete with his glare. Sasuke exhaled sharply and did what he was told.

"I don't see why you want to marry that girl" his father started "Karin is a much better choice if you ask me. Her family is one of the best in Japan and it can help with our business as well" he stated.

"That's what you always think about!" Sasuke raised his voice "Always about the business! How about how _I_ feel? I don't love Karin! I want to be with Sakura!"

"But that's not the proper choice! You deserve better! Don't you know who you are?" Fugaku held Sasuke's shoulders and shook him gently for emphasis. "You're Sasuke Uchiha, Part of the greatest clans in history. So you deserve only the best. I only want what's best for you Sasuke"

"So not listening to me is the best for me? Getting engaged to someone I don't love is best for me? If that's the best you're talking about and if I gotta do that as part of the clan, I rather give everything up" He glared and released himself from his father's grip.

"So your going to stick with your decision?" Fugaku said in his serious tone which he usually does for businesses. "I can make Sai take your place in the company. You're going to regret this Sasuke Uchiha"

But Sasuke already left.

Sakura and Sai stared at each other, both shocked until Sakura talked first.

"Y-you were…p-planning this…?" She breathed out.

"Sakura…I…"

"You 2 were planning this the whole time?!" she glared.

"But Sakura..I just-"

"How could you do that?!" she raised her voice, getting furious "Why can't you just accept that I don't love you!"

Sai felt a strong pain in his chest. He's not sure if it's because of what she said or by the tears flowing down her cheeks from anger this time. Then Sakura suddenly sat on the grass and sobbed uncontrollably.

She was shaking as she cried and Sai wanted to wrap his arms around her for comfort. He took a step closer and another, and another until he reached her and bent down to her level.

"Sakura…" he whispered and tried wrapping his arms around her but Sakura pushed him away.

"Don't touch me! Go away!" she screamed and continued sobbing. "I hate you so much!"

Her words were real stabs through his heart. He felt real bad and cursed himself.

"_Why did I do that?" _He asked himself, still kneeling in front of her. He looked at her sadly and tried wrapping his arms around her again but Sakura struggled against him.

"Let me go!" she screamed

"Sakura I'm sorry" he told her.

"How am I supposed to believe you when you already hurt and betrayed me before?! After what you did to me! NOW LET ME GO!" She screamed but Sai refused to. Then soon, a fist collided with Sai's cheek and sent him flying to the grass.

"What do you think your doing?" Sasuke hissed at him while he kneeled down and hugged Sakura protectively. Sakura hugged him tight and wept against his chest.

Sai stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth. He watched as Sasuke helped Sakura up and kissed her on the head. Then he faced Sai and continued glaring at him.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her" he warned. Then he focused his attention to the sobbing Sakura.

"Come, let's go home" he whispered and guided the way for her, leaving Sai still sitting on the grass.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura arrived to the parking lot and Sasuke used a different route so that they don't have to pass the ballroom with all those people. He texted Naruto that they'll go home and told them that Sakura was with him.

Sakura was still crying a bit but was claming down as Sasuke caressed her hair and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh…Sakura..stop crying" he whispered. Sakura hiccupped and cuddled closer to him. Soon she was able to calm down and they arrived back to their home.

Sasuke helped Sakura out of the limo and back into the house. Then he guided her upstairs to their bedroom.

"You go change while I take a shower" he told him. Sakura nodded and Sasuke kissed her on the cheek and went in the bathroom. Sakura calmed herself down and went to her closet and chose her nightgown and after she has changed she closed her closet door and quietly stood there.

Remembering everything that happened…

Then she could feel tears again so she quickly wiped them away. But she just couldn't help think about what happened.

Sasuke getting engaged to Karin

Karin and Sai planning everything

Sai trying to apologize

It was too much for her, especially in one night. But what really affected her was the 1st one.

It just couldn't be. Sasuke getting engaged? Why didn't she know about this? Was Sasuke lying after all?

Then suddenly a tear fell down her cheek as she thought of that question. Could everything be a lie and Sasuke's going to leave her anyway? Was he just playing with her? Did he really love her? She could feel herself getting angry and hurt but then suddenly felt arms wrap around her in a hug.

"I guess you're now doubting if my feelings for you are true or not…" Sasuke whispered. Sakura wondered how he knew about that and just stayed silent. She heard Sasuke sigh and he made her turn to face him. He had no shirt on and his hair was a bit wet. He placed his forehead against hers but Sakura refused to look at him.

"Sakura….You know I love you so much and I wouldn't betray you" he started and made her look at him "Everything you heard at the party was all a lie" he told her. "I'm not going to get engaged or married to _anyon_e other that you" he told her. "They just want to break our relationship."

"But why…" Sakura spoke "Why do they want to break it? Are we doing something wrong?" she asked.

"Of course not… but they refuse to accept that we're together now. They should know that your mine and I'm yours…I would never get engaged or married to anyone other than you" he whispered and kissed her forehead.

Sakura was touched by his words and felt stupid for what she thought. She should have trusted Sasuke more. He would never do that to her. Just like Naruto mentioned, he loves her so much but then Sakura wanted to be sure.

She looked up at him and Sasuke looked back at her. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and inched closer until their lips met. Sasuke kissed her back so passionately that she eagerly kissed back. Then when they finally parted, Sasuke let his lips trail down her jaw and he fluttered kisses down to her neck. The he placed his forehead against hers and caressed her cheek while her other arm was still wrapped around her. Sakura then hugged him close and buried her face at the crook of her neck.

"I love you…" she murmured. Then she felt Sasuke caress her hair and back and hugged her tight.

"I know…" he whispered then suddenly carried Sakura to the bed, surprising her and got in as well and continued caressing her cheek and stared back at her lovingly.

"I love you too…" he whispered and made their lips meet again. Then he buried his face at the crook of his neck and inhaled her scent. Then Sakura made him look at her and gave him a chaste kiss which made him smile. She smiled back and Sasuke hugged her tight.

"Get you rest Sakura…" Sasuke told her.

"You should get your rest too" Sakura answered back. Sasuke chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Good night love" he whispered

" Good night Sasuke…" Sakura replied and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke was in his office checking some papers. He felt bored and just set them back on the table. He stretched in his chair and looked out the window. He sighed and then Sakura came to his thoughts which made him smile.

She was at school and isn't going home till later this afternoon but he was already eager to see her. But then something else came into his mind.

_Flashback:_

_Sasuke walked out angrily from the room after his conversation with his father. He was damn furious and wanted to find Sakura and explain everything. Wondering what she's feeling right now scares him. He knows she's really hurt and he hates that._

_He looked around, ignoring the staring people as he passed. Then he saw Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder._

"_Where's Sakura?" he asked._

"_She just ran off" Naruto told him "Sorry Sasuke…"_

"_Where did she go?" he asked, a bit rushed._

"_To the garden I think…" Naruto answered. Sasuke nodded and ran off. He looked around desperately, trying to find her on his way to the garden._

"_Sasuke-kunnn!!!" He heard an annoying voice call as Karin walked toward him. She took his arm in hers but Sasuke pried her off him._

"_Not now Karin" he hissed._

"_Aww…someone's in a bad mood" she smiled innocently but Sasuke was just disgusted._

"_No thanks to you and your damn lies" he spat out, offending her but he really didn't care. All he wanted to do was find Sakura and take her home. He stared to walk away when Karin stopped him._

"_Wait…you're looking for someone…aren't you?" She said and Sasuke glared at her._

"_Why do you care? It's none of your business" Sasuke glared at her and took his hand from her grip._

"_I think you'll change your mind since I know something you don't…" She said but Sasuke stared walking away again"….About Sakura"_

_At that point, Sasuke stopped and Karin grinned._

"_What can you possibly know about her that I don't?" he asked, not looking at her. Karin was still smirking and walked slowly toward him._

"_A lot Sasuke-kun…" she said as she stood beside him. "Like the time you left…for your little business trip and left her…with Sai…Do you still remember that?" she asked and she trailed her finger on his shoulder. Sasuke's brows furrowed and the thought of that time doubled the anger he felt. He hated that memory._

"_You really trust her a lot…" Karin continued "But do you know what happened that time?" she smirked since she knew Sasuke was listening "You have no idea…do you?"_

_Sasuke sighed and faced her, glaring so much that it could make anyone start running but Karin stood her ground, even thought it was scary._

"_What are you trying to say?" he hissed but Karin smirked proudly_

"_You have to know for yourself Sasuke" she started backing up from him "Why don't you go ask your little Sakura who by the way is in the garden" she told him and turned to walk away. Sasuke still thought about it, trying to figure out what she was trying to say when,_

"_LET ME GO!!" He heard someone say from the garden and was positive that it was Sakura and he immediately ran to the garden _

_End of flashback._

Sasuke sighed as he thought about it again. What was Karin trying to say? Did something really happen to Sakura that day? What did that fucking Sai do? His brows furrowed and just decided on one thing. He stood up, took his suitcase, and left for his meeting. Keeping in mind on what he has just decided.

* * *

Sakura was in her room with Naruto and they were both chatting and having a fun time.

"Yeah and then our friend, Shikamaru comes in and was the one to hit Sasuke on the head saying-"

Then the door opened, interrupting Naruto and they saw that it was Sasuke.

"Oh Yo teme!" Naruto grinned and approached him. "I got your message and fetched Sakura for you since you still have that meeting of yours." He said and Sauke nodded.

"Thanks" he told her and looked at Sakura who smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Naruto…Can I talk to Sakura privately?" He asked and Naruto nodded. "Sure thing teme" he replied and left the room. Sasuke put down his suitcase and took off his jacket.

"Is…something wrong…Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, a bit worried. Sasuke shook his head as he approached her and kissed her forehead.

"No Sakura…I just want to know something" he told her as he stood in front of her. Sakura nodded and waited for him to ask her. Sasuke sighed, not really knowing how to ask her and was a bit nervous.

"Go on Sasuke…" Sakura encouraged "I'm listening…"

"I just want to ask if…there was something…that happened when I was…well…in a business trip" he stated "You know…when I left you…with my stupid brother"

Sakura then started getting nervous. She knew what he meant and she felt like running already.

"I know it's a ridiculous question Sakura" he chuckled "I mean…There's nothing that happened…right?" he asked and looked at her. Then he could see that the colour has drained from her face and she was already looking pale.

"Sakura? You ok?" he asked as he took her hand in his. Sakura stared at him and soon he knew what she meant and his eyes widened. "You mean…"

"Sasuke…I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you…" Sakura finally got the courage to speak "S-something…something did happen w-when you left…" she stuttered. Sasuke continued staring at her, listening. "Sai…Sai…did…something..t-to me..." Sakura said as tears started streaming down her face.

"What did he do Sakura?" Sasuke stated, feeling angry now. He really needs to know what happened. Sakura sniffed and continued her story.

"He…He r-raped m-me…" Sakura then really started crying and at that point Sasuke dropped her hand and was looking at the ground so Sakura didn't know what his expression was. "I-I don't really know…t-the whole thing…I became unconscious…" she stuttered. Then Sasuke just suddenly barged out the door, surprising Naruto. He looked into the room and saw Sakura crying and ran after Sasuke.

"Yo Sasuke wait up!" He called. He hopped into his car as Sasuke did and went after him.

Sakura on the other hand, was sobbing on the bed when he got a text message from Naruto.

_I'll get him back._

Sakura continued crying and then suddenly stood up and started gathering her things. The she took out a piece of paper and wrote something on it. She kissed it and placed it neatly on the desk. She took her luggage, looking 1 last time at the house she used to call her home, and left_._

* * *

So sorry I took so damn long!!! Blame schoolwork -.-

Also, our adviser/teacher is leaving us 'cause of some family problem and since we're really starting to get attached to her even if we were only together for 3 months, we all felt really sad about it and plan to have a farewell party for her on Sept 24 since next week is her last.

Why does she need to go? She couldn't even wait for our field trip and we were all looking forward to it with her :(( We really feel sad and convince her to stay but she really needs to go and deal with her problem.

Just in case you wanna know, here in the Philippines, we don't move to a new classroom for different classes. We stay in 1 classroom and have the same classmates for the whole school year and we have an adviser/teacher that is basically our 2nd mother/father that looks after and is responsible for a class so we tend to get really attached to each other and to our adviser since we spend the whole year together as a class so it's sad when 1 has to leave or it's the end of the school year  Just saying in case things are different there.

Yeah it's gonna be a sad week. See you guys soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow I'm finally back!!! I know I shouldn't waste time and all so let's just get to the next chappie!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will, own Naruto :)**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Sakura continued crying and then suddenly stood up and started gathering her things. The she took out a piece of paper and wrote something on it. She kissed it and placed it neatly on the desk. She took her luggage, looking 1 last time at the house she used to call her home, and left._

* * *

**Chapter 13: Wish upon a star**

"Damn that stupid Sai….fucking bastard…." Sasuke murmured under his breath as he sped his way through the streets. He was really furious at what he just found out and he won't let Sai get away with something like this.

"How dare he do that to Sakura…" he continued murmuring curses and was griping the steering wheel. Then his cell phone started to ring and reluctantly, he answered it and turned on the speaker.

"What the hell do you want dobe?"

"Yo teme, I understand why your so angry but can you just chill a bit?" Naruto encouraged but it had on effect on the furious Uchiha.

"Why the hell would I _chill_ at this time? He has to pay for what he did…" Sasuke stated through gritted teeth.

"Yeah but your going too fast teme. Why don't we talk this out for a while?" Naruto told him, trying to make him calm down.

"There's no need to talk…"

"But teme-"

Sasuke turned his phone off and continued driving, his speed went faster and he exhaled sharply through his nose.

"Sai….you're dead.." he spat out.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he put down his phone since Sasuke closed his. He continued to tail him and still hoped that he'll calm down. Then he picked his phone up again and called Hinata.

"Yo Hinata, can you go watch Sakura for me? I'm in a bit of a crisis right now…" Naruto told her

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked curiously

"Well something happened to Sakura and Sasuke and I'm now tailing a furious Sauske who looks like he's gonna kill someone"

"What? Why is Sasuke so angry this time?"

"I'm not sure. But I have a bad feeling about this…" Naruto said

"Oh well good luck Naruto-kun and don't worry, I'll go take care of Sakura-chan" Hinata assured him

"Ok thanks Hinata, bye" Naruto said and put down his phone. He continued tailing the Uchiha who was going real fast.

"Where the hell is teme going?" Naruto murmured. Then when he thought this chase will never end, They finally stopped.

"The park?" Naruto asked himself curiously. "What's he doing here?"

Then suddenly, Sasuke hopped out of his car and ran off. Naruto did the same and ran after him.

* * *

"_Knock, Knock"_

"Sakura?"

"_Knock, knock"_

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata gently called out again. She realized that the door was open so she crept inside.

"Sakura-chan?" she called out again. She looked around and found no one. She saw that a bedroom door was opened so she went up and headed for it.

"Are you here Sakura-chan?" she called out again as she crept in the bedroom. She sensed no one in the room and wondered where Sakura could be. Then she spotted an envelope on Sasuke's desk and approached it.

_Sasuke-kun…_

It was written on the envelope. She was curious and took out a letter inside. As she read it, her eyes widened and she became speechless.

"Sakura…" she breathed out when she finished. She quickly took out her cell phone and dialled Naruto.

"Naruto-kun….It's Sakura…"

* * *

Sai sat patiently under a tree, relaxing and observing his surroundings. It's been a while since he was able to relax for a while. He breathed in the fresh air and smiled a bit. This day was perfect.

But his relaxation stopped when he saw a familiar figure coming his way. He stood up and got a good look at the guy as he approached him.

"Sasuke.." he muttered under his breath and his mood suddenly turned dark. He also realized that Naruto was catching up with him, panting.

"_Why the hell are these two here?"_ he thought to himself but didn't have time to think further because Sasuke was already a few steps away form him.

"Why on earth are you h-" he wasn't able to finish his sentence since Sasuke suddenly pinned him against the tree and was choking him hard.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Sasuke said sharply. " What gave you the guts to do _something_ like that?!" He practically yelled.

"W…What are y-you….saying?" Sai replied, having a bit of trouble speaking because of Sasuke's hard grip.

" Don't you play dumb with me you fucking bastard!" Sasuke's glare got more intense. "I know what trash you did to Sakura!"

Sai thought for a while then soon finally came to his senses and was speechless.

"What? Now you've got nothing to say? _You're_ the one who's surprised that I found out? Heck, I should be the speechless one" Sasuke spat out "I trusted you once and THIS IS WHAT YOU DO?!" His grip went tighter. " You're gonna DIE.."

"HEY TEME STOP IT!" Naruto called out and pulled his friend away from Sai. Sasuke made him let go but Naruto refused to.

"LET GO OF ME!" Sauske yelled at him.

"Sasuke will you just LISTEN TO ME FIRST!" Naruto yelled back. "IT'S ABOUT SAKURA!"

At that point. Sauske froze and looked at Naruto.

"What happened to her?"

* * *

Hinata walked franticly around the living room, waiting for the guys. She dialled Sakura's number again but still no answer. She started biting her nails hen she heard cars screech at the front of the house. She ran for the door and when she did, Sasuke came barging in and immediately ran upstairs. Naruto follwed and so did Hinata. Sai was also there but he didn't run as much as the others.

Sasuke immediately went for the closets and opened all of them. All her closthes and possessions were gone. He practically turned the closet upside down to look for her clothes but they were 100% gone.

Sasuke apnted as he ran to his room. He checked his closet but even her clothes that were there before were also gone. He puched the closet and felt like going crazy.

" She can't be…she can't be gone…" he panted and hit the closet door a 2nd time. Then he suddenly yelled and kicked his chair hard. He threw all his stuff to the floor and was practically destroying his room. Naruto, Hinata ad Sai watched by the door, frozed and watched Sasuke release his anger. But when he was about to throw his lamp, he paused and looked back at his table.

He saw an envelope with his name at the front. He immediately took it and took out the letter inside. He immediately recognized Sakura's handwriting.

_Dear Sasuke, _

_This past few months were the greatest in my life. I never thought that we would suddenly end up together. I started from just being your slave to…well, where I am now._

_I guess you're worrying where I am right now. Sorry but I can't tell you. I just got to get away from you…_

_It's not because I don't love you anymore. I still love you so much but…I just don't think its right that we stay together._

_Ever since I came to your life, it became hectic. You always fought with your brother and just recently, you dad. I think he's right about getting engaged to Karin. You're much better with her. She's smart, beautiful and all you could ever want. Someone like you doesn't deserve some poor girl like me. Even behind all that make-up and fancy things you gave to me, I'm still the poor province girl I am. I don't think it will be good for you and your family's name to be married to some nobody. I'm sure they expect someone better…and that's not me. You should put your family first Sauske-kun and please them. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine._

_I know your mad at me so I'm sorry and please don't bother to find me. You got to continue your life without me and forget we've ever met. I should also stop being dependent on you Go reach for your goals and be the best you can be. You've got a lot ahead of you and I'm sure your future wife will be lucky to be with someone like you._

_Goodbye and I love you,_

_Sakura_

_P.S.: I left the things you gave me in paper bags by your bed. You should have them back…_

Sasuke immediately ran by his bed and found the bags. He dug into them and immediately identified the things inside.

It was everything he had given her.

While searching a bag, he felt something hard at the bottom and he immediately took it out.

It was her necklace…

At that point, Sasuke suddenly felt like collapsing. He felt that his whole world was crashing down on him. He gripped on the necklace tight and sat down on the bed. He buried his face in his hands and gripped on his hair.

"Sasuke…Don't worry" Naruto said as he and Hianta approached him " We promise we'll get her back…"

"Just…Leave me alone…" he murmured. Naruto was taken back by his tome. He never heard that from him before.

It sounded…weak…

Vulnerable…

Naruto then sighed and nodded. He and Hinata walked out of the room, pass Sai.

Sai, on the other hand, was staring at his brother. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He never saw his brother like this. Of course he understood why he was sad. He felt the same but….he never expected this much.

Sasuke had a lot of girlfriends before and when they left him, he didn't act like this. He wasn't this much affected. Well…Sakura isn't some any girl for him.

He gently closed the door and walked to his room. He took out his phone and called a certain person.

"Go here _now_" he commanded.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were currently in the car. There was silence on the way until Hinata decided to break it.

"Where are we going to look for her Naruto?" Hinata sked.

"I…have no idea Hinata…" Naruto sighed.

" Where could she be….I hope she's ok.." Hinata sighed.

A certain redhead hopped of her car and walked toward the door. Even before she as about to knock, Sai immediately opened the door and ulled her to the backyard.

"Hey! Let me go!" Karin exclaimed since his grip was also hard. Sai finally did and she rubbed her wrist.

"Look at what you've done now!"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Karin glared at him.

"Because of your stupid plan, Sakura ran away!"

"She did?!" Karin exclaimed but sounding more happy than concerned. "That's wonderful news!!"

"NO IT'S NOT!" Sai yelled at her and grabbed her wrist hard. " YOU SHOULD'VE NEVER DONE THAT! It wasn't even part of our plan!"

"Look Uchiha" Karin pulled her wrist from him " I had to do my own plan! Yours was so useless and I _want_ my Sasuke-kun!"

" Don't you realize that if dad doesn't want Sakura for Sasuke, then how much more with me? I won't be able to have Sakura as well!" he exclaimed.

" Well that's not my problem is it?" Karin pointed out the obvious "What's important to me is getting Sasuke and that pink haired bitch out of here!!"

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!!!" Sai hissed "THE ONLY BITCH HERE SI YOU!"

"SHUT UP UCHIHA!" Karin yelled back. "Stop blaming me for everything because technically, it was your fault too!!"

Sai suddenly became silent and Karin continued glaring at him. "You were the one who took advantage of her right? I didn't tell you to do that. You did that on your own will. I bet that affected her more that what _I_ did" she stated. "And plus, I was only doing what you said until I realized that your plans are getting us nowhere!"

"All you had to do was be patient!" Sai answered but Karin refused to listen.

"I made up my own plan and took things to my own hands and look, it worked" She stated, rubbing it on his face.

"But this shouldn't be the result! Don't you care if you've hurt Sasuke?"

"Don't worry, he'll get over Sakura 'cause I'm here and I'll make sure he ends up with me!" Karin told him "Look, this is why your plans failed too. You care too much. You shouldn't be afraid of hurting anyone if you really want to get what you want!"

"I know I've hurt Sakura and I regretted that!!" Sai told her "I thought you loved Sasuke but don't you know your gonna hurt him when you made your plan?"

"Duh! Of course I did but I know he can get over it. He always did with his other girlfriends in the past"

"But Sakura wasn't any girl to him! Why can't you accept that he doesn't love you?!"

"Well why can't _you_ accept that Sakura doesn't love you!" Karin exclaimed " And since when did you care about your brother's feelings. You hate each other right?"

Sai just stayed silent and Karin rolled her eyes and walked away.

"I'm going to Sasuke-kun…" She muttered as she left. Sai stayed in his spot, thinking fo what she said.

"_Yeah….since when did I care about him?"_ He thought _"Shouldn't I be happy that He's no longer with Sakura? What the hell in going on_…." He sighed, put his hands in his pocket and decided to stroll around the garden.

* * *

Sasuke was still on his bed, lying down and was simply staring at the ceiling. He had his shirt off and wondered where Sakura could have gone and how he was going to find her. His bad mood got worse when he heard a certain voice call him.

"SASUKE-KUNNNN" The annoying voice of Karin called and she entered the room. She sat down on the bed and looked at Sasuke innocently.

"Get out of here…" Sasuke stated but Karin wasn't going to listen to that.

" Aw… that's not how you treat your fiancée " she smiled sweetly but it only made Sasuke angrier. He sat up and glared at her so much that you'll run away in fear.

"._not_." he glared. Karin just blushed and put her hand on his chest.

"Of course I am Sasuke-kun, we're getting engaged"

Sasuke quickly got hold of her wrist and held it tight that it hurt her. "We are not and _never_ going to be engaged" he spat out and got off the bed. Karin got up with him.

"What's wrong with you?!" she exclaimed and made Sasuke stop. "Sakura's gone now so you should have to stop loving her!!!"

Sasuke stayed silent but Karin went on

"She left you! You should forget about her!!!"

"I won't…." Sasuke muttered but loud enough for her to hear "I refuse to"

Karin's eyes were starting to water and she walked up to him and made him face her "Why?!" WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT HER? WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE ME??!!"

Sasuke looked away and made her let go of him. "No one can replace her…I love her and that's not gonna change"

"After all that I have done for you? You still pick her?!" Karin exclaimed, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Please Sasuke…." She cupped his face and inched closer to him "Please tell me that you love me"

She inched closer to make their lips meet but Sasuke pulled away.

"I'm sorry…."

Karin immediately ran out the door. She hopped in her car, crying as she started it and drove off.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was still in his room when his cell phone rang. It was Naruto.

_You ok now? Meet us if you are. _

Sasuke sighed, grabbed his shirt and keys and got in his car. As he started it, he sees Sai walking from the garden. Their eyes meet and Sai realized that Sasuke's eyes were cold. Sasuke focused on the road and drove off.

* * *

Sakura walked down the buys streets, carrying her bag with her belongings in it. She had no idea where to go now. It was like starting all over again.

She walked to the park and towards a tree. She sat down to hide herself from the afternoon sun and sighed. She buried her face in her hands and felt miserable.

"You can do this…you can do this Sakura.." she encouraged herself. "You did it before yourself….why not do it again."

Then she realized something. Unlike before, she was alone now. There was no one to help her. She couldn't go back to Naruto and the others. She left and she can't bear to go see Sasuke. There was also no way she was going back home defeated.

She sighed and decided to lie down. She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take over.

Sasuke entered the restaurant and found Naruto and Hinata on a table. He approached them and Naruto stood up and patted his back.

"Have a seat" he told him and Sasuke nodded.

"So Sasuke, we hope it's ok for us to ask about Sakura" Hinata told him "We're trying to find out where she could have gone."

Sasuke sighed and looked at her. "I…really have no idea where she could have gone…" he told her. Hinata noticed his eyes were still full of sadness which made her mood drop as well.

"Umm…teme….why did Sakura ran away?" Naruto hesitated in asking but he had to. Sasuke sighed and decided to tell them the story.

"Well…I found out that Sai took advantage of Sakura so I-"

"WAIT- Sai took advantage of her?!" Hinata was shocked but kept her voice down.

"That bastard…" Naruto snarled.

"Then I barged off to find Sai and that's when you followed me Naruto. But Sakura thought that I was mad at her so…. she left…"

"Well…do you know some who may know where she could have gone?" Naruto asked. Sasuke thought and faced Naruto.

"She has friends in school…." He answered.

"Well maybe they may know…" Naruto said and Hinata nodded.

"Let's go find her…" Sasuke suddenly said. It was like his sadness faded and was replaced with determination. Naruto and Hinata smiled and Naruto held out his hand.

"We will Sasuke" he told him. Sasuke gave him a high five and they stood up and hopped in their cars. Sasuke led the way to Sakura's university and inhaled deeply.

"We're going to find you….Sakura"

* * *

They didn't find Sakura's friends at the University so they had to go to their houses to ask them. They went to each of their houses but all of them answered the same thing.

"Sorry but I have no idea where she is…" Zafrina answered with concern. "I can't believe she ran away…"

"Oh well…thanks anyway…" Naruto said.

"Don't worry. If I get something, I'll let you know!"

Naruto nodded and headed for their car where Sasuke was leaning on.

"She doesn't know either…" he sighed. Hinata felt disappointed as well. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. They have been at it all afternoon and it was already dark. They still had no idea where she was. Then Sasuke's phone rang and he got a message.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"A message from Sai…" Sasuke said and Naruto frowned

"What does he want?"

"He says we should go to the park…"

"The park? Why would we?" Naruto hissed.

"I think we should…" Hinata suddenly said. The 2 boys looked at her then each other.

"Fine…" Naruto rolled his eyes and Sasuke nodded.

* * *

_Sakura walked around looked into a restaurant window. There she saw a sight she never thought she would see._

_It was Sasuke…_

_With some girl…._

_Sakura felt a pain in his chest. Sasuke and the girl laughed and Sasuke cupped her smiled at ser and she smiled back. Sauske leaned close to her and gave her a peck on the lips. Then they stood up and Sasuke wrapped his arm around the girl and walked out the restaurant._

"_Sasuke…." She called out and she got his attention. "Remember me Sasuke-kun?"_

_Sasuke stared at her with disgust. "I know no one like you…"_

_Sakura's eyes started to water and the girl Sasuke was with laughed mockingly at her. Sasuke chuckled as well and they left._

"_But Sasuke….wait!" She called out "SASUKE!!"_

Sakura immediately woke up, panting. She was still under the tree she slept under and it was also dark. She felt relieved that it was all a dream. She looked around and realized that her stuff was out of her bag. She sat up and started to fix her stuff, not realizing a figure close behind her.

Naruto, Hinata and Sauske got out of their car. They started walking around the park and found the place empty.

"What's here anyway?" Naruto asked. "I bet he's trying to trick us or something"

Sasuke sighed. He didn't know what was his damn brother up to now. Wasn't he contented with what he's done? He wasn't in the mood for games and felt hopeless in finding Sakura.

"Hey…look over there" Hinata pointed to somewhere in the distance and the 2 boys followed her gaze.

Then they see a maiden under a tree, busy doing something. She moved a bit and Sasuke sees that she had pink hair. Suddenly, he's filled with adrenaline and wanted to call out to her. But Naruto stopped him to do so.

"Sasuke…look over there"

Sasuke followed his gaze and this time, saw another person behind a tree close to where Sakura was. She had long hair and was spying Sakura. Then they realized she had red hair.

"Karin…" Sasuke muttered. Then she pulled out something from behind her. Hinata gasped when she realized what it was. Naruto and Sasuke stared feeling nervous too.

"Damn it she's gonna shoot her!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke started running towards them but they were pretty far.

"You must never return Sakura…" Karin muttered as she took aim "Sasuke belongs to me…"

"SAKURA!!!" Sasuke exclaimed. Sakura turned and then…

"_Bang"_

* * *

**OMG SAKURA!!!!**

**Yeah I know, damn Karin. Sorry I gotta stop it here guys :)**

**Hope you like this chapter. I was kinda confused while typing so I hope it turned out ok…**

**We had no school 'cause of an upcoming storm. It's the 4****th**** one so far that will pass the Philippines so I hope we'll be alright :(**

**Thanks for reading and the upcoming chapter is coming up! Probably a new story too^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys!!! I know your asking how Sakura is, What's going to happen, DAMN KARIN!!! Etc.**

**So without further ado, here's the 14****th**** chappie of Destined to be together!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto whether I like it or not : (

* * *

**

_Previosly:_

"_You must never return Sakura…" Karin muttered as she took aim "Sasuke belongs to me…"_

"_SAKURA!!!" Sasuke exclaimed. Sakura turned and then…_

"_Bang"

* * *

_

**Chapter 14: Stay with me…**

Hinata covered her eyes, nervous of the outcome after the gun has been fired. Then everything became silent and she slowly put down her hand and became dumbstruck.

It was like everything was in slow motion. Naruto had a surprised look as well. Sasuke was running after Sakura but paused from shock. Karin still held the gun but couldn't move as well.

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes as well…

He shielded himself….

Sai….

Let himself get shot…..

For her….

Sai slowly dropped to the ground and everyone got to their senses.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke exclaimed and ran to her. Sakura was still shaking and Sasuke hugged her tight.

Karin, surprised as well, dropped her gun and was shaking as well.

"You…idiot…" she muttered. Sai was breathing heavily and glared at her.

"I….can't let…you…win…" he muttered as well. Karin then ran off.

"Hey!! She's getting away!!!" Naruto exclaimed and was about to run after her when Hianta stopped him.

"We can deal with her later Naruto, Sakura and Sai need our help" she told him. Naruto then nodded.

"Call an ambulance Hianta" he told her and Hinata quickly took out her cell phone and Naruto ran to them.

"You ok Sakura?" he asked but Sakura was looking at Sai.

"Sai…" she muttered and crawled to him. Sai looked at her and his eyes slowly closed.

"Sai!....Sai wake up!" Sasuke shook him and checked his pulse "His pulse is weak…"

"Don't worry an ambulance is on the way" Naruto said. Then Sakura started to fall and Sasuke caught her.

"Sakura!" he exclaimed and realized that his hand had blood. "She's shot!"

"Karin must have fired twice…" Naruto said.

"Naruto, the ambulance is here!" Hinata exclaimed. Paramedic came and took the 2. Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata hopped into their cars and tailed the ambulance on the way to the hospital.

* * *

Sakura lay on the hospital bed, still unconscious. Sasuke sat beside her and held her hand. He kissed it and caressed her hair. He exhaled and couldn't believe everything that was happening.

Sakura running away

Karin planning to shoot her

Sai shielding himself for her

The last one was the one he was most confused about. How did he get there? Why did he do it? Many questions were swirling in his mind but he suddenly jerked up when the doctor came in with Naruto and Hinata.

"Well doc? Is she ok?" Naruto asked.

"She's going to be fine" The doctor stated and the 3 let out a sigh of relief, especially Sauske. He looked back to her and sat beside her while caressing her hair.

"That's good news…" Sasuke whispered while kissing her hair.

"Ok so please excuse me.." The doctor said and left the room. Then there was silence again but then they heard someone moan and turned to Sakura.

"Sakura…" Sasuke breathed out and rushed to her side.

"Sasuke…" she whispered and looked at him.

"Sakura…we're glad you're ok" Hinata smile and so did Naruto.

"What…happened" she asked.

"Don't you remember?" Naruto asked " Karin was gonna shoot you and-"

"No…" Sakura stopped him and grabbed his hand " Sai…what happened to…him"

Naruto and Sasuke stayed silent so Hinata decided to answer "Don't worry about him Sakura"

"Yeah. You should get your rest first" Naruto told her. Sakura sighed and stayed silent.

"May we have privacy?" Sasuke asked. Naruto and Hinata nodded and they left the room. When they did, Sasuke entwined his hand with hers and started to kiss her face.

"Mm…Sasuke" Sakura whispered as he moved to her neck.

"I was so worried…" he whispered against her neck when he paused. "Why did you leave?"

Sakura stayed silent and tears were starting to weld up in her eyes. "Sasuke…I….didn't want..to be a..burden-"

"You were never a burden" Sauske quickly told her.

" Sasuke…ever since I came…to your life…it-"

"Ever since you came to my life, I became perfectly happy" he told her as he cupped her face. "It was when I've finally seen something that made me give my life importance"

"But Sauske…you father…Sai-"

" Even before you came, my life was like that. I fought with my brother and I was angry at my father. You have nothing to do with any of it."

"But Sasuke….why would you pick me…" she whispered and tears were streaming down her face. "I'm not pretty, rich, smart…I'm…I'm nothing compared to you!"

"Don't. Say. That" Sasuke scolded her and was already glaring "You are not useless. How can someone like you who gave meaning to my life be useless?"

"There are…many girls out there Sasuke….one the same as you are and….may give honour to your family…"

"I don't want any other girl.." Sasuke told her "Don't you get it? I only want you!"

"But Sasuke…."

"Sakura…are you really trying to find a reason for me to leave you?" Sasuke asked sternly and was dead serious. Sakura didn't answer and Sasuke inched closer to her. "Well….that's _never_ going to happen" he whispered and collided his lips to hers. Sakura was surprised but gladly kissed back. Sasuke held the back of her head and made the kiss more passionate. He missed her a lot and molded his lips with hers. Even though he didn't want to, he broke the kiss because of lack of air and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Never leave me Sakura…." He whispered close to her ear. He sounded so desperate. " I don't care whatever your social class may be or any person for that matter. You're still Sakura…" he stated and nuzzled her neck. "Please…never do that again…don't leave me…"

Sakura then stated feeling guilty for trying to leave him. She made her look at her and traced his jaw with her lips. "I'm sorry…I promise I'll never leave you…Sasuke.."

Her words lightened Sasuke's mood a lot. He smiled and Sakura smiled back. He cupped her cheek and molded his lips with hers. She giggled and gladly kissed back. Then they parted and Sasuke placed his forehead against hers.

"You need to rest Sakura…Go to sleep" he told her. Sakura was going to ask him something but Sasuke placed his finger on her lips and beat her to it.

"Don't worry, I'll stay here with you…"

She smiled and settled herself and Sasuke lied down beside her. He wrapped her arms around her and was careful about her injury. Sakura cuddled close to him and breathed deeply. Sasuke kissed the top of her head and caressed her hair until she fell asleep. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Teme?" Naruto called out as he entered the room.

"Shut up dobe she's sleeping" Sasuke glared and Naruto mouthed a sorry. He picked up a chair and sat down.

"The doctor said that Sakura can go home tomorrow so I guess we better get going"

"I'm not leaving" Sasuke stated sternly

"Sasuke, you still have work and Sakura needs to rest-"

"I'll stay with her" Sauske cut him off.

"But Sasuke-"

Then a knock on the door interrupted them and someone peeked in.

"Hello little brother"

"Itachi…" Sasuke breathed out. Itachi stepped in and Naruto stood up from his chair.

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"I came after hearing the news. Do you mind if me and my little brother over here have a little privacy?"

Naruto nodded but pouted as he left

"_Why does everyone need 'privacy'" _He thought.

* * *

"I heard what happened…" Itachi stated "And I feel sorry for you little brother…I didn't know Sai could cause this much harm"

Sasuke just stayed silent

"But don't worry I'll make everything right and Sai will pay for what he did"

Sasuke's head jerked up "What do you mean?"

"I also heard that he _took advantage _ofSakura so…" Itachi breathed put "He has to pay a price for what he did"

"You mean he's going to jail?" Sasuke asked and Itachi nodded. Sasuke looked back down and remembered something. "Does Father know anything of this?"

"Actually no but I bet that he will soon" Itachi told him. Sauske nodded.

"So I guess we better go home little brother" Itachi said.

Sasuke glared at him "I'm not going. I'm not leaving her"

"Sorry Sasuke but you have work and don't worry, Hinata will look after her" Itachi said. Sasuke sighed and nodded. He caressed Sakura's hair and kissed her head. Then Naruto and Hinata came in.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I'll take good care of her" Hinata assured him. Sauske nodded and Itachi put his hand at his back and they walked out.

* * *

**The next day:**

Sauske was still in his office, still worried about Sakuar but that wasn't the only thing he was wondering. He wondered as well where the hell is that bitch that shot her.

Karin…

At the mere thought of her name, he grew really furious. At home, he trashed his room so Itachi gave him a stress ball and was gonna fix his room. So far it was working and Naruto came in his office.

"Hey teme-"He paused when he saw him glaring and was holding the stress ball tightly in his hand. He gulped since he looked scarier that ever.

"You still wondering about her are you" He said and sat down and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, I told the police and they're on it. Even my dad's men are on it. We'll find her"

"I won't stop worrying until I kill her" Sasuke spat out. Naruto couldn't agree more.

"You gonna visit Sakura after work are you?"

Sauske looked at him like the idiot he is and Naruto just grinned "Sorry…stupid question…"

Sasuke just sighed and went on with his work.

* * *

**Later:**

Hinata was in the hospital, helping Sakura out with getting ready to leave.

" Hey you all ready Saku-" She paused as she sees Sakura staring out her window with an expressionless face.

"Are you ok Sakura-chan?" She asked as she approached her but she didn't answer. "Hey…Sakura!" she put her hand on her shoulder and Sakura jumped.

"Oh…Sorry Hinata…I was just thinking"

"About what?" Hinata asked as she sat down beside her and Sakura sighed.

"About…the incident…." She started "I just..can't believe everything.."

"You're not the only one Sakura…"

"Sai…what he did…he…it was…" she stampered but soon someone knocked on the door and Sasuke and Naruto came in.

" Hey love.." Sasuke murmured and kissed the top of Sakura's head. Sakura hugged him and he hugged back.

"You ready to go?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled and nodded. Then there was another knock on the door and the doctor came in.

"Oh hello. Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Uzumaki, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

"What about?" Naruto asked.

"About the other patient…Sai Uchiha?"

Sakura froze and Sauske nodded. "I'll be back" he whispered to Sakura and patted her on the head and Sauske and Naruto walked out of the room.

"Wonder if he's alright…" Sakura murmured and Hinata sighed in response.

* * *

**In the car:**

Sauske and Sakura were already in the car, on their way home. Sakura looked out the window and felt Sasuke caress her cheek. She tuned and smiled as he smiled back.

"You ok?" he asked and Sakura nodded.

"Of course Sasuke…"

"You haven't spoken a word" he told her and Sakura sighed sadly.

"Sasuke….About Sai…" Sasuke started hesitantly but Sasuke just stayed silent, waiting for her to finish question. "Is he….Ok?"

Sauke sighed and nodded. " He's…going to be ok Sakura…"

"Going to be?" Sakura wondered but Sasuke just caressed her hair.

"Don't fret yourself about it Sakura…" he kissed her hair " I'll handle it…"

Sakura then sighed and nodded. She put her hand on her injury lightly and Sasuke took her hand in his hand kissed her palm which made her smile.

Finally, the 4 got home and Sasuke and Naruto took Sakura's things from the car while Hinata helped Sakura up to her room. Itachi helped the boys as well.

"Well that's all her stuff" Itachi said as he put down her bag on the couch.

"I'm just going to check on her" Sauske said and the 2 nodded. He met Hinata on the way upstairs and she told him she was changing.

"Thanks…" he mumbled and continued his way up the stairs. He knocked on the door and slowly went in.

"Sakura?" he called out.

"Sasuke…" he heard her say and she turned to face him. She was wearing her nightgown and was combing her hair. Sasuke closed the door and closed it behind him. He walked to Sakura who continued combing her hair and wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

"Sa…suke…" she breathed out and tuned to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Sauske immediately collided his lips to hers and Sakura gladly kissed back. Their kiss was passionate and intense until the parted and Sakura continued fluttering kissed on her neck and shoulder. Sakura giggled and he guided her to the bed. He supported himself to make sure she won't be hurt and collided his lips to hers again.

He got in the bed and carried her to the pillows. He continued kissing her as he pulled the bed sheet to her.

"Sasuke…stop it" Sakura giggled since he kept on tickling her as his hands roamed her body and he nuzzled her neck. When he was about to pull the zipper of her nightgown, he was able to control himself and he tucked her in.

"Not tonight…" he whispered huskily in her ear which made her shiver. She kissed his jaw and he kissed her forehead.

"Get some rest Sakura…" he told her. Sakura smiled and nodded. Sasuke caressed her hair and watched her fall asleep and when he was sure she did, he kissed her forehead and got up and left the room.

"He agreed to that?" Sasuke heard Itachi say as he walked down the staircase. The 3 were sitting down and they turned to him.

"Is it true Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"What's true?" Sauske asked as well.

"The one about Sai"

Sasuke stayed silent and then sighed. "Yeah….It is…"

"Why did you agree to it?" Itachi asked.

"I had to" Sasuke whispered.

"Don't you know what you're risking here if you go on with it?" Naruto was getting upset.

"Of course I know but….It's a choice I'm willing to take" Sasuke answered.

"But what about us? What about SAKURA?" Naruto stood up and glared at him. Sasuke glared back as well.

"I know the risks of what I'll do" Sauske told him.

"Yeah but you continued to IGNORE IT" Naruto hissed

"What do you want me to do? Wait till he dies?!" Sauske exclaimed as well.

"Well the better! He did nothing but cause us trouble. That bastard deserves to die!" Naruto answered "WHY DO YOU WANT TO SAVE HIM ANYWAY?"

".SAKURA." Sasuke glared "He did something I never thought he would do and I want to repay him for what he did."

"You shouldn't repay your life to him! It's better that he dies than you!" Naruto pointed out.

"_Crash"_

The 4 looked up to see Sakura but the staircase, her eyes watering. She dropped the glass since she was just going to get a glass of water until she heard what they were saying.

"Sakura…" Sasuke breathed out. Sakura ran back to the room and Sauske chased after her but Itachi caught him.

"Sasuke…Naruto's right…you should have thought twice"

"I don't need to…He's still my brother and what he did made me forgive everything he had done…" Sauske glared and Itahci was dumbstruck. Sauske then ran up the stairs to Sakura's room. Naruto sighed and hit his fist on the couch.

"And you call me the idiot…" he cursed under his breath.

* * *

**Hey guys! Are you confused? Well sorry 'bout that and to know what's up, wait for the next chappie!**

**I also wanna know your opinions if Sauske should risk his life for Sai! Tell we wat'ya think! **

**Sorry if it's shorter than usual. Pretty busy here! Hoope you all liked it though!**

**Byeeeeee!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow finally I'm back! So sorry for the super late update AGAIN…-.-**

**Well here's the 15****th**** chappie of DTBT!

* * *

**

_Previously:_

"_I don't need to…He's still my brother and what he did made me forgive everything he had done…" Sauske glared and Itahci was dumbstruck. Sauske then ran up the stairs to Sakura's room. Naruto sighed and hit his fist on the couch._

"_And you call me the idiot…" he cursed under his breath.

* * *

_

**Chapter 15: Right choice?**

Sasuke ran after Sakura who slammed and locked the door at his face just as he was about to follow her to her room.

"Sakura! Open this door!" he exclaimed.

"No!" Sakura screamed back, the hurt was already obvious in her tone.

"Sakura please! Let me explain!"

"You don't need to explain anything!"

"Open up Sakura" Sasuke shouted as he pounded on the door but Sakura refused to listen. Sasuke looked around and saw his folder close by. He approached it and took out a paperclip. He fidgeted with the lock using the paperclip and was able to unlock the door but Sakura leaned her weight against it.

"Sakura please!" Sasuke exclaimed again but Sakura shook her head. Sasuke didn't want to do it but he pushed harder and caused Sakura to stumble a bit and she dashed to her bed. Sasuke closed the door behind him and quickly dodged a pillow that headed toward him.

"Sakura stop it!" He exclaimed at Sakura who was throwing pillows at him. He sighed and made a dash towards her and they both landed on the bed.

"Let go of me!" Sakura yelled and struggled against him but soon Sasuke had her hands pinned on the bed and made her look at him.

"Look Sakura, It was a hard decision for me ok? He saved your life so it's the least I can do to repay him!"

"It doesn't mean that you should risk your life to save him! If he lives but you die, there's no point! You'll just put everything to waste!"

"Then what do you expect me to do? If you were me, what would you do?" Sasuke glared at her and it was then that Sakura realized something which made her look away.

"See? You don't even know the whole story, don't you?" Sasuke hissed a bit but didn't mean too. Sakura bit her lip and tried speaking.

"Sa-Sasuke….I…-"

Sasuke exhaled sharply and got up. Sakura got up as well and looked at Sasuke as if they were sending some sort of message to each other. Sasuke extended his arms and Sakura leaned against his chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and caressed her hair.

"I'm sorry Sauske….Can I know what the whole story is?"

"Hn…" Sauske answered and kissed the top of her head.

_Flashback:_

_Sasuke and Naruto followed the doctor outside and Naruto closed the door behind him._

"_What seems to be the matter?" Naruto asked._

"_Well….the bullet actually damaged his kidney so…he may not live long unless we do an operation."_

_The 2 were speechless for a moment but soon regained consciousness._

"_What should we do then?" Naruto asked._

"_Well we could wait for a donor but….it may take a long time and he might not be able to make it. So I suggest someone donates a kidney to him."_

"_What does it take to be a donor?" Sasuke asked._

"_Well you should be healthy of course and be a match with him"_

_There was silence for a while and the doctor broke it with a cough._

"_I'll be back to know your decision. Excuse me" _

_He left and Naruto let out a sigh._

"_Man….He's really giving us trouble. Where are we going to get a donor for him?"_

"_We don't need to" Sasuke stated without looking at him. Naruto felt confused._

"_What are you talking about teme?" He asked. Sasuke stayed silent and put his hands in his pockets._

"_I'm…going to be the donor…" He murmured but was easily heard by Naruto. There was silence but then Naruto started laughing and Sasuke looked at him like the idiot he is._

"_What's funny dobe?" He sounded annoyed._

"_It's just pretty funny teme" Naruto said "But I don't think this is a time for jokes-"_

"_I'm not joking" Sasuke looked away and Naruto was dumbstruck for a moment._

"_Y..You're..serious?" He muttered and Sasuke glared at him._

"_Do I look like I'm kidding?" He was getting pissed off but Naruto didn't feel nervous like before if he heard him in his tone like that. Instead, he felt angry at him._

"_What?" Naruto stated seriously. "What pushed you to make a stupid decision like that?"_

"_No one…." Sasuke replied calmly "It was my own decision and it's not a stupid one…"_

"_Not a stupid one?" Naruto raised his voice that caused others to stare. " You just suddenly make a decision without thinking about it?"_

"_I already thought about it a long time ago.." Sasuke looked at him. "I already expected it since I found out where he was shot. It has to be done"_

"_Yeah but it doesn't mean you should do it!" Naruto told him. "Don't you know the consequences that may happen to you?"_

"_Of course I do…"_

"_Then why doesn't it sound like a big deal to you?"_

_Sauske stayed silent and Naruto became impatient._

"_Well Teme?"_

"_If only you knew how hard this was to think through…" Sasuke finally said and stood up to walk back into the room._

_End of flashback._

Sakura stayed silent, not sure of what to say. She wasn't sure who to feel sorry for. Sasuke or Sai…

"Sakura?..." Sasuke whispered and she looked up at him. He just stared at her and Sakura looked down again.

"Um…I…don't know what to…say…" Sakura muttered and Sasuke made her look at him by cupping her face.

"You don't need to say anything…" Sasuke whispered and stared at her with loving eyes. "I just need to know one thing…"

Sakura stared back with confusion. Wondering what he wants to know.

"Do you….Are you…" Sasuke had a bit of trouble on how to start. "Are you….in support of…my decision?"

Sakura's eyes widened a bit and she put Sasuke's hand, which was cupping her face, down and looked at the bed sheets instead.

"I….need some time…to think" Sakura replied. There was silence and she refused to see Sasuke's reaction. She bit her lip and soon relaxed when she felt arms wrap around her in a loving way.

"Ok then…" Sasuke whispered from behind and he rested his head on her shoulder.. Sakura exhaled deeply and caressed Sasuke's cheek.

"You aren't mad?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why will I be?" He responded.

"With my reaction earlier…" Sakura told him. Sauske chuckled and nuzzled her neck.

"Of course not…It was actually pretty amusing now that I think about it.." He smirked.

Sakura pouted but giggled as well. Then she felt Sasuke lying down and was taking her with him. She squealed as they both lay down, laughing and Sasuke kissed the top of her head.

"You better go back to sleep" Sasuke whispered. Sakura smiled and kissed Sasuke on the tip of his nose which surprised him and cuddled close to him. Sasuke smiled and hugged her tight. Soon Sakura fell asleep and Sasuke did as well.

* * *

Next morning, Sakura yawned and stretched the parts of her body. She moved a bit to the side but Sasuke's strong grip around her prevented her to do so. She turned to face his sleeping figure and she couldn't help admire his handsome face. He looked so peaceful but she knows that behind it, he faces a tough challenge.

Well, if she were in his position, she would be thinking hard too. I mean, would you risk your life for someone you once hated? Honestly, she doesn't want him to go on with the operation since she's afraid of the risks but…..she's also concerned with Sai of course. Even though he did a lot of negative things to them, he still saved her life but let's face it, doing that won't mean that he's_ totally_ forgiven. She isn't really sure actually why Sasuke is determined with his decision.

Still, she'll always be by his side whatever his decision may be. No matter how stupid it can get. She's pretty sure that an Uchiha like him knows what he's doing.

She continued examining him. She trailed her finger down his cheek and jaw and when she got to his lips, he suddenly licked the tip of his finger which made her jerk. He smirked, his eyes still closed and moved on top of her and nuzzled her neck. Sakura giggled and caressed his back.

"Good morning love…" she whispered and Sasuke groaned as a response. He lifted himself up and looked down at her, smiling. Then he leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips. Sakura smiled and pinched his cheek. Sasuke pouted which made her giggle.

"I think we should go get breakfast" Sakura told him and was gonna get up but Sasuke pulled her back and started kissing her neck. Sakura tried pushing him off her but was giggling as well.

"Sasuke…stop it!" she said between giggles. She heard Sasuke chuckle and he looked at her and caressed her face.

"I think you're still tired Sakura…" He whispered as he stroked her hair.

"No I'm good Sasuke" Sakura replied, still smiling wherein Sasuke smiled back. Sakura tried getting up but Sasuke stopped her.

"You just got out of the hospital, you still need rest…" Sasuke told her.

"But Sasuke-" Sakura started but stopped when Sasuke frowned. She didn't want to make him upset again. "Fine…" she mumbled and laid back down.

"I'll go get you breakfast…" He whispered and gave her a peck on the lips. Sakura smiled and nodded as he got off of bed and silently stepped out of the room.

* * *

Sasuke decided to make the meal himself so he gathered everything that he needed since he decided to make pancakes. The sun shined brightly behind the kitchen window and he couldn't help but make his mind wander as he mixed the batter.

This decision he just made….he had a feeling he wasn't sure yet. Yeah he did say he was but…he was still having second thoughts.

"_They are right…this thing is pretty risky…."_ He thought. _" Ok not just pretty, _really_ risky. The life or death thing. But I owe Sai for what he did…I have to do it…or do I?"_

"Dammit!" he cursed to himself and accidentally knocked a glass beside him, shattering to pieces when it hit the floor.

"I didn't know it was that of a drag in making pancakes." Someone said and he looked behind him to see Itachi who was smirking and looking at the shattered pieces.

"Hn" Sasuke mumbled and got a broom to clean the mess up.

"Here we go with the 'Hn' again…" Itachi sighed. "In a bad mood I see?" He said as he approached him.

"Not at first…" Sasuke managed to reply. He threw the trash away and washed his hands to resume cooking. Itachi just casually leaned against the counter with his arms crossed.

"It's about the thing with Sai… is it?" Itachi looked at him but Sasuke just paused for a second but resumed to cooking, which Itachi considered as a yes.

"You know Naruto was really upset about that…and I couldn't blame him.." Itachi started. Sasuke wasn't looking at him but he knew he was listening. "With him being your best friend and all….Who wouldn't, you know…Just tell me Sasuke, why did you choose to do that?"

Sasuke sighed but decided to answer. "I owe Sai a lot for saving Sakura…I had to…"

"Honestly for me, you didn't have to." Itachi said " I think he actually deserved it. Tell me that I'm a no good brother but…it's the truth."

"I still owe him…"

"But he owes more to you…" Itachi said in a serious tone. Sasuke froze. He turned off the stove since he was done anyway and turned to look at Itachi's serious face.

"What are you saying?"

"He took advantage of her…He made her miserable and then your gonna risk your life for him?" Itachi raised a brow but Sasuke just stared at him. Itachi sighed and looked at the floor for a minute.

" Honestly, I'm somewhat ashamed to call him my brother…. Especially when father finds out I don't know what can happen…" He started and looked at him again. " But didn't you ever realize that we could lose you if you go with this?"

"I already thought that through" Sauske stated.

"We may lose you, which I hope wont happen, but.._he_ lives Sasuke…" Itachi was pointing something out but Sasuke got confused.

"I..dont know what your-"

"You may go…but he _stays_…" Itachi told him. " What do you think are the consequences of that?"

It hit Sasuke like a brick. He never thought of that before. If he dies, which he hopes won't happen, and Sai lives….some trouble might happen.

"We aren't even sure if he completely changed" Itachi said, interrupting his thoughts. " You're not only putting your life in danger, but Sakura's as well…"

"He….he can hurt her..again…" Sauske muttered, finally realizing Itachi's point.

"He did it once…he can do it again" Itachi said. "If you go, no one will be there to make Sakura happy or protect her.."

"But you guys…"

"We can't make her happy the way you do Sasuke" Itachi told him. " We can't be there 24/7 like you can. Even if we could, she still won't be happy so…she might not have any reason to live as well…Sorry to say…"

Sasuke bit his lip. Itachi was damn right….He can't leave Sakura or make her life miserable. He won't be able to bear that.

Itachi got up from the counter and grabbed a plate of Sasuke's pancakes.

"But it's still your choice brother" he said as he took a bite. "I just hope you really think it through. This is a very serious matter. Not only is you and Sai's life in your hands, but also Sakura's. So decide well" he said as Sasuke prepared Sakura's meal.

"And plus if you die," Itachi started again "No one will make pancakes this good anymore" he smirked "I didn't know you were a great cook"

"Thanks…" Sasuke muttered. He picked up the tray and started walking out of the kitchen. He fit as a cook…but not a superhero.

How do they manage to be responsible for so many lives while he can't even handle 3? Including his own?

* * *

Sauske took a deep breath before entering the room. If he felt down, Sakura shouldn't be affected by it. He did his best to smile as he stepped in with Sakura's tray of food. Sakura turned and got up, her expression surprised.

"Here's your breakfast" Sasuke said as he put the tray on a little table.

"Wow….who made this?" Sakura asked, smiling.

"Who do you think?" Sauske smirked and Sakura giggled. She took a bite and looked surprised,

"Wow this is damn good!" she exclaimed and stuffed some more in her mouth. " I didn't know you were a great cook!"

"Hn. Neither did I…" Sasuke chuckled and sat beside her. He couldn't help but chuckle as Sakura stuffed her mouth with pancakes. He picked up a napkin and wiped her mouth.

"Don't stuff your mouth, you might throw up." Sasuke told him. Sakura swallowed her food and drank some juice.

"Sorry..Just kinda hungry" she smiled and Sasuke smiled back. Then Sakura took a piece and help it under Sasuke's chin. He just stared at it like it was the most unusual thing he had ever seen.

"What are you…doing?" he asked.

"Eat" Sakura told him. He smiled and decided to go on and take a bite. It did taste good.. He decided to eat breakfast with her until they finished It all.

"Wow…I'm stuffed" Sakura said as she licked her lips. "That tasted great Sasuke, thanks"

"Hn" Sasuke muttered as he put the tray away. "But I know what tastes better than that" he smirked as Sakura looked at his, confused.

"What?"

Sasuke smirked and leaned towards her. Sakura leaned back and, for some reason, felt nervous from the way Sasuke looked at her.

"Sa-Sasuke…wha-" she was cut off as Sasuke's lips pressed against hers. She smiled as Sasuke kissed her hungrily and started kissing back. Sasuke supported her as she laid down on the bed and Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasuke kept on kissing her as if he didn't see her for years. Sakura kissed him back with the same amount of passion. Then he started kissing her on her neck which startled her. Then he put his forehead against hers and started at her. Sakura opened her eyes to look back.

He felt mesmerised by her emerald eyes. He gently caressed her face, not taking his eyes off hers.

Those eyes….

He examined her face as he traced it with his finger. Can he really risk this?....her? To save someone who was always the cause of their misery?

"Sasuke…" Sakura's gentle voice interrupted his thoughts. She put her hand on his face. "You ok?"

"…Hn" Sasuke mumbled as he put his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

"Sasuke...." Sakura whispered worriedly.

"Are you really ok with my decision…Sakura?" Sasuke suddenly asked her. Sakura was a bit surprised but soon breathed in deeply.

"Whatever your decision may be…I respect it Sasuke…." Sakura told him. Sasuke's stoic expression didn't change and he still stared at her.

"Thank you…" he finally whispered and their lips met. And as if on cue, Sasuke's phone rang. He got out of bed and answered it.

"Hello?" Sasuke answered and Sakura got up and listened. Sasuke stayed silent and he looked at her and sighed.

"Yes….I'm pushing through with the operation.."

* * *

**Cliffy! OMG IM SO SORRY. I updated super late already : (. So sorry. **

**I hoped you liked the new chapter. Im open for any comments : )**

**I promise to update sooner : )**

**~Sasusaku53**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey I'm back!**

**Sorry for being pretty late. Gotta focus on college stuff for a while O.o**

**Well at least I'm updating :3**

**Anyway, thanks for all who reviewed! Appreciate it ;)**

**So here's chapter 16 of 'Destined to be Together' !**

**Disclaimer: I never owned Naruto ok? **

**

* * *

**

_Previously:_

"_Thank you…" he finally whispered and their lips met. And as if on cue, Sasuke's phone rang. He got out of bed and answered it._

"_Hello?" Sasuke answered and Sakura got up and listened. Sasuke stayed silent and he looked at her and sighed._

"_Yes….I'm pushing through with the operation.."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 16: Past Bond**

_*pant* *pant*_

I ran across the halls, making everything around me a blur, with only one thing in mind…

_*pant*_

_*pant*_

My legs already felt weak, but I ignored the throbbing pain and pushed on, Ignoring the voices calling out to me.

"Sakura!"

_*pant*_

"Sakura, stop!"

It just made me run faster, towards that room. I was out of breath and felt weak. Not only physically but emotionally as well. I was soaked in sweat but couldn't care less. There's only one thing that matters now…

"Sasuke!"

I exclaimed in horror as I saw him in the operating room, trying to be revived. I watched as a bolt of electricity went through his limp body. I couldn't imagine a more terrifying scene in my life.

"Sasuke!" I exclaimed again but the nurses prohibited me from entering. Tears kept on streaming down my face.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted as he wrapped his arms around me, preventing me from entering.

_He can't leave me…._

"Sasuke! Wake up" I pleaded.

Another jolt went through him.

_It can't be over…_

"Sasuke!"

_He promised…

* * *

_

"Sasuke!"

I woke up with a jolt, panting and soaked in sweat, trying to get back to reality.

"Just…a dream…" I sighed and felt relieved. I started to chuckle from my foolishness but my celebration was short-lived as I looked around me.

Almost everything was white, from the sheets to the curtains. I wasn't even wearing my own clothes.

"Why am I…" I whispered as I realized where I was. My mind was completely blank and I felt confused until I heard a knock on the door.

"Sakura? You're awake.." I heard Naruto say as he entered.

"Naruto…Why am I…. What happened?…" My confusion prevented me from speaking further, I was desperate for answers.

"Sakura, calm down.." He told me as he approached. "You're in the hospital"

"Hospital…." I murmured then was suddenly filled with panic. Could it be that my dream was true?

"Wha- why am I here? Where's Sasuke?" I demanded. I was gonna start crying again and was starting to get up but Naruto prevented me to do so.

Naruto bit his lip and sighed. "You fainted Sakura…You need your rest.."

"Why?"

Naruto hesitated but decided to go on. "You rushed here when you heard Sasuke's life was in danger. You wanted to go in the operating room but we didn't allow you. It was too much for you and you fainted."

"What….Then…Sasuke!" I started to struggle again but Naruto was stronger that me.

"Sakura! He's ok now…"

That made me stop. "What?"

"Sasuke's ok now…He's alive"

I sighed and laid back down, my hands covering my face and taking deep breaths. Thanks goodness he's ok. Tears streamed down my face and I wiped them off with my hand.

"You must be hungry" Naruto said as he took out some fruits from a basket I failed to recognize before. "You should eat.."

"Naruto.." I looked at him sadly and Naruto raised his eyebrows. "I want to see Sasuke…"

"Sakura you can't see-"

"Please Naruto?" I asked. Naruto sighed and put down the food.

"You sure you're strong enough?"

I nodded and he exhaled deeply.

"Ok then.."

* * *

Naruto helped me get to Sasuke's room. Sometimes he would hold me back since I was going to fast and he was worried I wasn't that ready yet. But since I was going to see Sasuke, I didn't care.

He knocked on the door and Hinata was the one who opened it. She looked shocked to see me.

"Sakura!" she whispered and hugged me a bit tight. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah…" I managed to smile. "Can I see Sasuke?"

"Sure" she replied. " But be careful not to wake him up. He still needs his rest…"

I nodded and she helped me get to his bed. I felt tears sting my eyes as I saw him on the hospital bed. Some machines were still attached to him and he breathed slowly. He looked peaceful as he slept.

I approached him and wiped my tears as I bent down to kiss his forehead. Naruto gave me a chair to sit on as I caressed his face.

"Is it ok if we go for a while?" Naruto whispered. " We still have to talk to the doctor."

I nodded slowly and he quietly left the room with Hinata. I turned my attention back to Sasuke. I was so happy he was alive and I wanted to hug him tight and shower him with kisses but I didn't want to disturb his peaceful sleep so I held back. I gently grabbed his hand and caressed it, watching him sleep.

I felt a sharp pain in my heart as I realized how close I was to loosing him. I felt so grateful and could feel the tears again. I stood up and kissed his cheek and let my lips linger there for a while.

"I'm so glad you're ok…Sasuke" I whispered, knowing he would hear me. I sat back down and wiped my tears, feeling pretty stupid for crying where I should be happy by now. I put my hand over his and rested my head on my other arm and the last thing I remembered was slowly falling back to sleep.

"Sakura…." I heard someone whisper.

"Sakura…" There it was again but a bit louder. I felt a hand on my head but I just got irritated since I was woken up so I pushed it away. But it just went back and caressed my hair.

"Stop it Naruto…" I murmured but he still didn't stop and started to tug on my shirt.

"Naruto I said sto-" I paused as I looked up to see Sasuke looking back at me and he broke into a smile.

"Sa…Sasuke!" I exclaimed and hugged him, feeling as if a jolt when through me.

"Sakura..It kinds hurts…"

"Oh I'm so sorry…" I whispered as I loosened my grip. I kissed him a dozen times on the cheek and put my forehead against his. "I'm so glad you're alright…"

"Me too…" he whispered back and kissed me passionately on the lips. My mind went blank and I pressed harder against his lips and didn't want it to end, scared that he might threaten to leave me again.

"Ahem…are we interrupting something here?" We heard Naruto behind me and we broke the kiss. I felt kinda annoyed at him.

"Isn't it obvious?" Itachi said as he entered the room as well. " Sasuke, I'm glad you're awake.."

"Brother…" Sasuke whispered as Itachi started to go towards him but Naruto beat him to it and hugged Sasuke, much to his surprise.

"I'm glad you're alive teme!" He said with the foolish grin on his face.

"Naruto…I can't breathe…"

"Break it up Naruto" Itachi told him. "This is not a time to be gay."

"Who are you calling gay" Naruto glared but Itachi just smirked and ignored him. Sakura tried to hide a giggle.

"Well the doctor said by tomorrow you should start walking." Itachi started "You still might feel sore and in some pain once in a while since you're body's still not used to having 1 kidney but It'll adjust in time. Just don't forget to take your medications."

Sasuke nodded and I felt relief in hearing that. Then Itachi turned to me and patted me on the head.

"How about you Sakura? You made us worried."

I chuckled. "Sorry…I guess I just couldn't take looking at Sasuke in that condition I guess…" I smiled. He smiled back and put his hand in is pockets.

"Well I'm glad you're ok now."

"So…Can I stay here? With Sasuke?" I asked hopefully. Itachi looked at Naruto who shrugged.

"As long as you're already sure you've recovered." He told me and I nodded. Then he turned back to Sasuke.

"Well you better recover quickly Sasuke so you can go home." He said. "I still got to do some work so I need to go."

"Wait…" Sasuke called out and Itachi turned back. "What happened to…. Sai?"

Itachi breathed in deeply and tried to smile. "He's ok Sasuke.." He said in a low voice and walked out of the room. There was silence and Naruto checked his watch,

"I gotta go to teme. I still have stuff to do at work."

Sasuke nodded and Naruto turned to me.

"Should Hinata still stay here or…"

"No we're ok Naruto" I replied, not letting him finish.

"You sure?" Hinata asked and I nodded.

"Don't worry, We're gonna be ok"

"Ok then.." Hinata said and stood up. "Just text or call if there's an emergency, ok?"

Me and Sasuke nodded and they slowly left the room. I looked at Sasuke and he looked back. Then I felt his hand reaching for mine. I smiled and he moved a bit on the bed, leaving a space on the side and he patted it with his hand.

"I can't lie there Sasuke. I might hurt you" I told him.

"Please?" He said and looked sad which I couldn't resist so I slowly laid down beside him and Sasuke put his free arm around me. I looked up at him and gently caressed his cheek and Sasuke kissed my head.

"Umm..Sasuke…Can I ask you something?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Why do you want… to save… Sai that much?" I asked with a little difficulty. I didn't want to look at him for a while until he sighed.

"I just…feel like I really owe him…"

"But you don't like each other…right?"

He sighed again "I just act like that 'cause that's how he acts towards me. Also when I found out what he did to you…"

"Why….why do you feel like you owe him then?" I asked and caressed his face. He looked at me sadly but I reached up and kissed his cheek. He smiled for a moment but frowned again.

"Well….It was when we were little." He started. "Believe I or not, we were inseparable." he told me which did kind of surprised me.

"He was my best friend. We would do practically everything together. He was also our parent's favorite. Actually he should have been the one to manage the business..but…"

"But?.."

" I looked up to him so much…maybe too much that I started copying him…" He continued. "At first he thought it was funny and cool but then…I started to surpass him until I…became better than him. So my parent's focus turned to me and I could tell he became upset. So upset that he stopped trying all together…"

He paused and I stared and him until he decided to still continue.

"He became bitter with me even when I try to be kind to him. I realized that it was like I took everything he had, especially my parent's attention and the business…"

"But that's not your fault. Maybe you _were_ just better than him."

"If I didn't try to copy him…He could have been happy by now….we could still be the same before… If only I didn't take everything away…"

Sasuke looked miserable as he told me the story. I felt bad for him. I guess he really had a soft side for his brother. I moved up and started to kiss him gently on his face and caressed his hair.

"Shh…Sasuke" I whispered "Don't stress yourself.."

"Thank you Sakura…" He whispered back and kissed me on the lips hungrily. I kissed back as well and I didn't know how long we lasted like that but when we parted, I moved to his neck and fluttered him with kissed. He wrapped his free arm tighter around me and kissed me a dozen times on the cheek.

"You better rest now, love…" I whispered as I smiled. He smiled back and nuzzled me a bit and inhaled my scent.

"I'm sorry if I scared you…" He whispered. "I promise I won't leave you.."

I smiled "Thank you….Sasuke.."

"I love you…" He whispered

"I love you too" I replied. He cuddled close to me as I hugged him and soon fell asleep.

It took me a while to get to sleep since I thought of what he said. I didn't know he had it that hard. But soon I guess I got tired and feel asleep as well.

* * *

The next day Sasuke started walking. He had difficulty and it would practically kill me to see him in pain in some times. But I stayed beside him and gave him everything he needed.

Now he was feeling better and was gonna leave the hospital soon which was good news for us. We were in the room telling stories as I sat beside him on the bed then we were surprised when Itachi rushed in all of a sudden.

"Itachi, what's wrong?" Naruto asked in alarm.

"Sai….he's gone!"

* * *

**Yeah finally done!**

**Well I dunno when I'll put the next one up but I'll try ASAP!**

***sigh* this college stuff is too much for a 15 yr old to handle….=))**

**Anyway, reviews and comments pls!**

**~SasuSaku53**


	17. Chapter 17

**YEAH IM BACK! FINALLY!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Please keep on posting ^_^**

**Ok I knew I took so lng to update so let's get this over with : ))**

**Here's chapter 17 of DTBT!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Naruto. Everyone gets it.

* * *

**

_Previously:_

_Now he was feeling better and was gonna leave the hospital soon which was good news for us. We were in the room telling stories as I sat beside him on the bed then we were surprised when Itachi rushed in all of a sudden._

"_Itachi, what's wrong?" Naruto asked in alarm._

"_Sai….he's gone!"_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 17: Bringing it back.**

Everyone froze with surprise, trying to clearly understand what Itachi said.

"G-gone?…" Sakura murmured.

"He's gone. He escaped!" Itachi exclaimed and somehow Sakura felt relieved. But someone in the room was less that glad.

"Naruto!" Itachi exclaimed as Naruto ran out of the room and he ran as well to follow him. The door was shut and there was a brief silence until Hinata stood up.

"I better check on Naruto" She mumbled and stepped out if the room. There was silence again and Sakura looked at Sasuke who was staring at the blanket like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Hmp..That blanket's stealing your attention meant for me." Sakura joked. Sasuke looked up and smirked a bit but he returned to staring as well and was back to his emotionless face.

"Sasuke…" Sakura started, feeling nervous. "You ok?"

Sasuke looked up at her and he kissed her shoulder. "I'm fine…"

"You sure?" Sakura asked and cupped his face. Sasuke stared at her and put his face close to hers.

"Mhm.." He mumbled. Sakura moved closer and Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're wondering why Sai just suddenly escaped right?" She asked as she caressed his face. Sasuke pressed his lips against her shoulder and nodded.

"I'm wondering too" She sighed. "Why would he suddenly do that…"

Sasuke sighed. There was a brief silence when Sakura thought of something.

"Wait…how can he escape when he isn't fully healed yet?" she wondered.

"Sai is actually strong if you ask me…" Sasuke said. "But he may have had some help in escaping…"

"Maybe he doesn't want to go to jail" Sakura told him. "That's why he escaped."

Sasuke nodded then suddenly the others went in the room, 1st was Naruto who was obviously angry.

"That bastard…" He mumbled. " I knew we shouldn't trust him…"

"Relax Naruto" Itachi said. "We'll find him."

"What's the news Itachi?" Sakura asked.

"He escaped just an hour ago." Itachi started. "I'm not sure how he did it without anyone noticing."

"Someone must have helped him then…" Sakura told them.

"It must be that bitch Karin!" Naruto exclaimed and stood up. Hinata was beside him and was telling him to relax.

" Karin? Why would she help him?" Hinata asked.

"They were still former comrades. They're just the same!" Nartuo exclaimed.

"I'm not sure why but maybe it's a possibility. " Itachi said. "He couldn't have escaped without any help. Considering his state."

"Traitor…" Naruto grumbled. "After what Sasuke did for him…"

Naruto went to a wall and punched it hard to le his anger out. The others allowed him to do so for him to calm down.

"I just wonder how he got pass so easily without anyone noticing…" Itachi stated.

"We just better get him back fast" Narotu replied and Itachi nodded.

"Right I'll go ask more info so I'll keep you guys posted" He told the group and left the room.

" I knew this was a bad idea…" Naruto told Sasuke who just looked at him and sighed.

"Don't blame him Naruto" Sakura told him.

"I'm not…I'm just saying…" Naruto answered. " I;m not blaming you Sasuke…Just getting carried away."

Sasuke nodded. "Don't worry we'll find him…"

"Naruto nodded as well. "You're also going home soon. You're feeling better right?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke answered.

"That's good…" Naruto replied. "Man I need some fresh air…" He sighed. "May you guys excuse us?" He asked, pertaining to him and Hinata. Sasuke and Sakura nodded and the two left the room.

"You mad?" Sakura asked Sasuke, who looked at her questionably.

"Why would I be?" he asked.

"With Sai…" Sakura told him. Sasuke sighed and was silent for a while.

"I'm more confused right now…" Sasuke told her. Sakura stared at him and kissed his cheek. She nuzzled his neck and hugged her wherein he hugged her back.

"I'm just so glad you're ok…" she murmured.

"Me too…" Sasuke whispered and kissed her hair. "I can't wait to get out of here"

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"I want to be with you at home again…like before"

Sakura was touched and she looked up at Sasuke's face and made him face her.

"Don't worry, you will soon." she smiled and Sasuke couldn't help but smile back and he enveloped her in a hug again.

"Now you need to rest" Sakura told him and made him lay down. Sasuke patted the space next to him but Sakura shook her head.

"I can't right now. But I'll be here beside you, watching you as you sleep" she smiled.

"Promise when I wake up, you'll still be there?" Sasuke asked her.

"Of course" Sakura smiled and leaned close to him to give him a kiss wherein Sasuke gladly kissed back. Soon he was sleeping like a baby as Sakura caressed his hair.

* * *

Finally the day came when Sasuke was allowed to go home. They packed his belongings and even he was excited to go home.

"Welcome home Sasuke" Itachi greeted as they stepped in the house. Sasuke looked around as if he hasn't seen that place yet and smiled.

"Nothing changed huh."

"Why would anything change?" Itachi told him. "You weren't gone _that_ long Sasuke." he smirked.

"Hey help.." they heard Naruto squeak since he was carrying a lot of Sasuke's baggage and was having a hard time talking and carrying them all inside the house. Itachi quickly rushed to his side and helped him with the load.

"Thanks!" He sighed.

"I didn't tell you to carry everything" Itachi told him, chuckling.

"Just wanted to help out" he smiled.

"You already helped a lot Naruto" Sakura told him and smiled.

"Thanks" Naruto smiled as well then turned his attention to Sasuke.

"So welcome home teme" he said as he put an arm around his shoulder. "What do you plan to do now?"

"Umm…" he started and glanced at Sakura. "Actually, can I be with Sakura?"

"Why not?" Itachi smiled.

"It's always about Sakura!" Naruto pouted like a little kid. " What about my needs?"

"We can handle that Naruto" Hinata smild and Naruto smiled as well.

"Good point" he chuckled.

"Well we still have something to do, right Naruto?" Hinata said.

"Yeah so…we'll be back" Naruto grinned.

"Ok then see you later" Itachi said and they watched as the 2 hoped in the car.

"Let's go Sasuke?" Sakura looked at him and he nodded. He watched as they went down the driveway but he could have sworn seeing Naruto wink at Sakura.

"What's up with that dobe" He thought but just shook it out of his head as he and Sakura went upstairs.

"Have fun you two!" Itachi yelled and Sakura couldn't help but blushing.

"ITACHI!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Itachi chuckled. "What were you thinking?"

Sakura just kept her mouth shut but Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

Sasuke settled on the bed and sighed. He admits that he did miss a lot of stuff, even their bed.

"Tired already?" Sakura giggled and settled beside him. Sasuke got up and pulled her to him.

"Nope. You?" he whispered which made Sakura blush for some reason.

"O-of course.. Not…" she stampered and Sauske made her look at his and leaned closer until their faces were inches apart.

"Why are you blushing Sakura?" he smirked which just made her blush more.

"_Stop blushing!" _She told herself but her body didn't want to cooperate.

"Don't tell me after all these years I still have an effect on you." he smirked as he let his finger trace her jaw.

Sakura couldn't stop blushing so she decided to just fight fire with fire and cupped his face.

"But what about you Sasuke?" she whispered and inched closer, surprising Sasuke a bit. "I think I still have the same effect on you…"

Sakura pressed her lips against his cheek and let it trace his jaw and she put his arms around him. She didn't know what was going on in Sasuke's mind but he wasn't moving an inch, meaning that she was getting the upper hand now.

"Am I right…Sasuke?" she whispered and slowly started to kiss his neck. Then suddenly she found herself lying on the bed with Sasuke on top of her.

"You always had an effect on me…Sakura.." he whispered in her ear which made her shiver but she still kept herself together.

"I know I do Sasuke.." she replied. She heard him chuckle and he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her passionately. Sakura did the same and it was like her mind went blank and her body was on its own. She wrapped her arms around his neck to make the kiss deeper and felt like she couldn't get enough of it.

Sasuke groaned as Sakura deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her body. They parted for a while but resumed immediately. Then Sasuke started kissing her neck and collarbone, making her moan and was about to pull her blouse off her when someone suddenly barged in.

"TEME!" Nartuo exclaimed which made the 2 jump.

"Naruto?" Sakura was somehow surprised.

"Di you miss me?" He grinned "Oh…was I interrupting anything?"

"Bad timing dobe" Sasuke mumbled. "Why are you back so quickly anyway?"

"Because what you said is done Sakura" he told her.

"That was quick" Sakura said

"What's done?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll know teme" Naruto winked. "Well you better go there now Sakura."

"Sure Naruto, Thanks" she smiled.

"Sure" he smiled too and closed the door.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked as Sakura got up and started combing her hair.

"You'll see Sasuke" she smiled "Just fix yourself a bit ok?"

Then she was surprised when he was suddenly behind her and had his arms around her waist.

"Fine but we weren't done here…" Sasuke whispered and started kissing her shoulder.

"Don't worry I'll remember that" Sakura told him and gave him a kiss. He smiled and started to change.

"You don't need to dress fancy." Sakura told him. "Casual's ok."

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked but Sakura just smiled.

"Just close your eyes and you'll see" she smiled and blindfolded him and led him out the room.

* * *

"Ok now look" Sakura said as she took off the blindfold. The moonlight blinded Sasuke a bit but he was soon surprised by what he was.

A picnic set was arranged in front of him. Hey were at the terrace and there was a picnic blanket full of food and candles. In front of them was a beautiful view of the garden and of the full moon and stars.

"What is this?" Sauske asked.

"A picnic" Sakura smiled. " Just like before right?"

"You arranged this?" Sasuke asked.

"With a help from Naruto" Sakura smiled. "Now come and let's eat!"

She pulled her and they sat down. Sakura would feed Sasuke and he would do the same. When they finished their meal, they watched the sky and soon saw shooting stars.

"Ooh! Make a wish!" Sakura exclaimed and closed her eyes.

"I don't need to." Sasuke said.

"Aww why not?" Sakura pouted but he just chuckled and held her face.

"My wish is already granted. " He smiled. " And you're the best shooting star."

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"Cause a shooting star just comes and goes but it already fascinates people. But you…you didn't just fascinate me, You made me fall in love with you until I couldn't live any longer without you…"

Sakura was surprised hearing that from Sasuke." Sa-sasuke..is that really you?"

"Too cliché?" he asked and Sakura giggled.

"It's ok I like it" she smiled ad he smiled back. Then they sat and watched the stars together.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

A female figure was against a tree bark in the forest, looking at the stars as a male figure approached him.

"I hope you know what you're planning" he said "You're getting me into a lot of trouble.

"Don't worry…" the female said. "I'll take care of them once and for all…

* * *

**Sorry I had to make it sort. Kinda tired and so busy O.o**

**Anyway pls review! Truly appreciate it!**

**Hopefully I'll be back soon! Bye!**

**~Sasusaku53**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yey I'm back! ^^**

**Thanks sooo much to those who reviewed ;) super appreciate it!**

**Finally found time to finish this! Well let's not make this intro too long.**

**Here's the 18th**** chapter for DTBT ;) applause**

**BTW a bit lemon in this chappy. But only a bit ; )**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to repeat this over and over? : |

* * *

**

_Previously:_

_A female figure was against a tree bark in the forest, looking at the stars as a male figure approached him._

"_I hope you know what you're planning" he said "You're getting me into a lot of trouble._

"_Don't worry…" the female said. "I'll take care of them once and for all…

* * *

_

**Chapter 18: Returning to the Past**

In the past few days, Sasuke was having a quick recovery. Soon he could walk on his own and won't feel that sore anymore. He also got his checkups and the doctor said that he's body's starting to cope with just one kidney.

Speaking of his kidney, the search for Sai was still ongoing. It was important that we find him, especially for Itachi and Naruto. I still have no idea why he ran away.

"Sakura?"

Sasuke's voice woke me up from my deep thoughts. We wee on the couch and he was lying down with his head on my lap. He was looking up at me questioningly.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Uh yeah…" I told him. "Just thinking of something…"

"Bothered by the Sai issue?"

I was silent for a while. "How do you know that?" I asked, puzzled. He chuckled and slowly got up to a sitting position.

"Just instinct…" he smiled and cuddled close beside me. I cupped his face with my hand and nuzzled his neck while giggling.

"Oh wait…I still have to clean your wound remember?" I told him and he 'Hned'. I couldn't stop him from using that word so I guess I just got used to it. I got up and took the things I needed to clean his wound and went back to him. Then as I settled the things on the table, he then removed his shirt which kinda surprised me and made me blush but I tried hiding it.

"Why are you blushing Sakura?" he chuckled.

"Just wondering…" I muttered and tried to look at him but he was smirking at me and as if that wasn't enough, he was shirtless. How the hell am I suppose to talk straight with a smirking, shirtless Uchiha in front of me?

"W-why did you…take off your..clothes?" I managed to say but he would still chuckle.

"I thought you were gonna clean my wound?"

"So?"

"How can you do that with my shirt on?" he smirked

"You could have just lifted your shirt." I pointed out while taking the things I need and sitting beside him.

"Yeah…but…" he started as I began cleaning his wound. Then I realized he was leaning towards me and his face inches from mine.

"I know you like it this way ..Sakura" he teased which made me tense up.

"S-stop it…Sasuke" I told him. I was staring to blush again.

"Why?…" he whispered as his lips traced my cheek and was going towards my ear. I froze and really was tensing up.

"J-just stop…" I muttered but he still didn't.

"Sakura…" heard him chuckle. "I know you want me…"

Then I jerked, maybe because of what he said, and accidentally hit him.

"Ow.." he muttered but it didn't sound like he was in real pain.

"I told you to quit it. Now hold still" I said in a demanding tone. Then he did and I continued cleaning his wound. I looked at him but his face was hidden with his bangs. Then I finally finished and put down the stuff I used.

"Ok done.." I said. I looked at him but he didn't move an inch.

"Sasuke?" I called out but he stayed the same. Did I offend him with what I said?

"Sasuke you ok?" I asked and was about to remove his bangs from his face when he suddenly tackled me till I was laying on the couch with him smirking on top of me.

"Wha-Sasuke?"

He just smirked and collided his lips to mine. Then he started kissing my neck and I tried pushing him off me for some reason but obviously he didn't budge. Then he started sucking my neck which made me moan.

"I knew you wanted me.." he whispered while chuckling and gave my neck a long lick which made me gasp.

" But…I know you want me more" I answered jokingly. He chuckled and buried his face at the crook of my neck.

"Yeah….so much" he whispered. That kinda made me shiver but he continued kissing me and I felt him tugging at my shorts when…

"WHAT THE FUDGE ARE YOU DOING?"

"Naruto…" Sasuke hissed, obviously displeased.

"Why are you here dobe?" he glared and didn't even bother getting off me yet so it was kinda embarrassing.

"The question is what are _you_ two doing teme?" Naruto asked back while crossing his arms.

"Doing what couples do." Sasuke answered back nonchalantly while. Thankfully; getting off me.

"Aren't you suppose to do that in private?"

"Does this place seem public to you?" Sasuke asked

"…No"

"Then why are you here?"

"Nothing…just bored" Naruto answered and suddenly hoped on the couch beside us. Sasuke didn't seem to like that fact since he was glaring at the blonde.

"Why aren't you with Hinata?" I asked him while he put his feet on the table.

"She's busy." He answered back. "I'm also lonely at home."

"That's 'cause no one want to be with you…" Sasuke muttered so I elbowed him but he was still frowning.

"Like anyone wants to be with you teme!" Naruto answered back.

"Why not?" Sasuke smirked. "I'm no annoying brat like you."

"At least I'm not an emo bastard!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Guys stop it!" I tried to tell them.

"Shut up Uzumaki" Sasuke ordered.

"Tell it to my butt teme!" Naruto answered and literally put his butt next to Sasuke's face.

"Quit it dobe! That's disgusting"

"You're just jealous that I have a better ass than you!"

"Hey you two, shut up!" I exclaimed. " Just stop it."

"Fine sorry…" Sasuke said.

"Yeah sorry Sakura" Naruto said as well. "Were all one happy family right?" He grinned wherein I smiled back as well.

"By the way, Sakura…" Naruto started. "Where is you're real family?"

My smile faded and I looked down on the floor. I haven't really thought of them for quite a long time.

"See what you did dobe, you made her sad." Sasuke glared.

"Sakura?" Naruto sounded alarmed. " Did I offend you? I'm so sorry! I-"

"No it's..ok" I assured him. "Just haven't thought about that…"

"Even I don't know anything about that…" Sasuke muttered.

"What kind of boyfriend are you?" Naruto insulted him which made Sasuke frown.

"I guess I haven't really made an effort telling my story…" I muttered.

"Is it ok if we know about it?" Naruto asked. I looked at his bright blue eyes, full of interest. Sasuke was listening carefully as well, waiting for my answer.

"If it's not, it's ok with us." Sasuke told me.

"No….I don't mind.." I said and I told them the story. It kinda feels good reminiscing the past but it just returned the feeling of longing for them.

"I guess I miss them more than I realized.." I muttered after I finished telling y sotry.

"That's sad…Sakura..I'm sorry" Naruto apologized while Sasuke kept silent.

"No it's ok Naruto." I assured him. "I'm glad you helped me remember them."

He smiled and I smiled back then breathed in heavily.

"I wish I could see them again…" I sighed and there was silence.

"Who says you can't?" Sasuke suddenly said and we looked at him.

"Huh?"

"Who says you can't see them again?" He repeated and was looking at me .

"You serious teme?" Naruto asked.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Sasuke frowned. I grinned and tackled Sasuke in a hug.

"THANK YOU SASUKE!" I exclaimed and kissed him a dozen times. He chuckled and hugged back.

"Are you really serious?" I asked once again, not believing it.

"Of course. I can have someone look for them." He told me and I just hugged him tighter and gave him a deep kiss. But then he gained entrance to my mouth and we got caught up until Naruto shouted.

"HEY I'M STILL HERE!" He exclaimed and made me and Sasuke break the kiss. Sasuke frowned but I giggled.

"By the way I know where they are already." Naruto winked and I gasped.

"Really? But..how?"

"Teme isn't the only one with sources" He said and stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. "I beat you this tme teme!"

"Hn." was Sasuke's only reply.

"But…how do I get there?" I asked and looked at Sasuke,

"I'm pretty busy…Sorry love…" He murmured and cuddled me.

"It's ok" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I can take you." Naruto said.

"Really?" I perked up. "THANKS NARUTO!'

I glomped him and we both laughed. Soon I felt lighter and realized that Sasuke pulled me onto his lap.

"I didn't give my permission yet." Sasuke told us.

"Who needs your permission!" Naruto exclaimed and Sasuke glared at him which made him gulp.

"Sasuke….can I?" I asked with puppy dog eyes and he soon smirked which means yes.

"Thanks Sasuke!" I smiled and kissed him a dozen times.

"You just wanted to be kissed" Naruto pouted.

"Jealous dobe?" Sasuke smiked.

"I already have Hinata, teme!"

"What I meant was are you jealous 'cause I know how to think my way into getting what I want easily?"

"What are you saying? That Im stupid?" Naruto frowned. "Fine, test me and I'll prove I'm not."

"Use 'implying' in a sentence." Sasuke told him and Naruto was silent for a while.

"Ha! Easy!" he exclaimed. "I jumped off the roof and realized that implying!"

Me and Sasuke sweat dropped.

"It's 'implying' Naruto not 'I'm flying'? I told him and he was silent again.

"Well look at the time I better go" He grinned. "Well see ya later Sakura-chan!" He said and ran out the door.

"Why did he leave?" I asked Sasuke.

"Probably gonna go to the doctor" Sasuke murmured. I rolled my eyes and realized that Sasuke kept on kissing and cuddling me which was starting to tickle.

"Sasuke.." I giggled "What are you doing?"

I think he ignored me and continued with his business. I giggled since I was kinda ticklish and I like getting attention from him. He's actually doing this more frequently than usual.

" Sasuke!" I raised my voice so he'll listen to me. He did look up, but not to listen. He started to kiss my face instead and I playfully tried pushing him away. To my surprise, he whined and tightened his grip around me so I can't get away. I was kinda taken aback with the whine 'cause I know he doesn't normally do that.

"Why are you..so affectionate all of a sudden?" I asked and he paused.

"You don't like it?" He looked up with innocent eyes. Seriously, Is this really Sasuke Uchiha?

"I..It's not that…" I started "I was just wondering.."

He smirked and cornered me on the couch. He's up to something.. I can feel it. He leaned closer to my ear and I could feel his hot breath tickling my neck.

"So you do?" He whispered in a husky voice with made me shiver. Then he started licking my neck and soon his arms were wrapped around me tightly and I sat there frozen while he groaned because of my unresponsiveness.

"Sakura.." He groaned again and mashed his lips to mine, demanding a response. I was snapped back to consciousness and just decided to go with the flow.

"Sasuke…" I whispered and kissed back passionately. Looks like that had an effect on him since he already removed his shirt and his hands were roaming to different parts of my body.

"Sasuke…" I whispered again and made him pause. I cupped his face and leaned close to his ear.

"I know you want me.." I whispered seductively. "Go ahead."

I don't know if he was really fast or I just couldn't think straight but we were already in the bedroom with no clothes on and he was already inside me. He groaned with every trust and moaned I as he did.

"Ahhh…Sasuke!" I came quickly and he did as well. He was already panting heavily but he continued to kiss me in different parts of me body.

"Sasuke…" I called out and he put his face close to mine and I couldn't help but stare at his eyes as he held a soft gaze. His breath was fanning my face and I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you…" I whispered as he collapsed beside me and hugged me tight.

"I love you too…" He whispered back and he caressed my back which soothed me and soon I fell asleep.

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Naruto's yelling woke me up. I looked at the clock and I realized that it was already 3:00 in the afternoon.

"Shoot!" I sat up but then was pulled back down by Sasuke.

"Where are you going?"

"Me and Naruto still have to go to my family remember?" I told him. It seemed like he was pondering the idea and he let me go. Iwent to the bathroom to change quickly and when I got out, Sasuke was already changed as well.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Office.." He answered plainly and I soon nodded.

"Naruto!" I exclaimed as I opened the door with Sasuke behind me.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"At least we already went down." Sasuke glared wherein Naruto glared back.

"Ok that's enough." I said. "Let's go Naruto."

He nodded and we all stepped outside. Before I got in the car, Sasuke went to me and wrapped his arms around me to give me a brief kiss.

"I'll be waiting for you tonight." He smirked and I smiled back but the moment was ruined by Naruto's horn.

"Oops my bad…" He said which wasn't really believable. Sasuke rolled his eyes and got In his car and we parted ways as we left the driveway.

* * *

On the way, me and Naruto sound tripped and sang different songs at the top of our voices. It was fun being loud sometimes.

"Umm…Sakura" Naruto said as he drove. "Can we stop at that restaurant over there? I need to go to the bathroom."

"Sure Naruto. " I told him and he parked the car in front of a little shop. There wasn't anyone around and there were few people inside.

"I'll be right back." He said and ran inside. I smiled and then my phone vibrated. I received a message from Sasuke.

_**Where are you?**_

I smiled and replied fast

_**Still on the way. Don't worry : )**_

Another message.

_**I already miss you…**_

I smiled.

_**I miss you too : ***_

Another reply.

_**I love you.**_

I smiled and was about to reply back when someone knocked on the car window. I opened the window to see an officer outside.

"Is there something wrong officer." I asked.

"May I just ask you to step out of the car Mam." He said.

"Huh?" I mumbled but put my phone down and stepped out. "What seems to be the problem?"

Then he grabbed my wrist which startled me and covered my mouth.

"What the-" I thought but then I felt pressure on my neck.

Everything went dark….

* * *

I don't know why but I feel agitated for some reason.

I paced around my office with my cell phone in my hand. It's kinda unusual for her not to reply to my text. Especially the 'I love you' part. Something's up.

Yeah I already miss her but I don't know if that's why I feel restless. I just wanna be sure.

Then my phone rang and I quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"TEME!" Naruto's voice made me deaf.

"What is it dobe! Don't you know I'm busy! What is it this time?"

"SAKURA'S GONE!"

I could have fainted right then and there.

* * *

**Yey cliffy! : D**

**Sorry for not updating! I had my exam for college so I needed to review : Hope you don't mind.**

**Also addicted to a new anime. "Kaichou Wa Maid Sama!" So cute! I love Usui ; )**

**Anime heartthrobs are usually the silent, smart, rich, super handsome, loyal, brave and overall perfect guy : Do guys like that exist now? O.o**

**Anyway, hope to update sooner! Pls review or comment. Kinda in hurry cuz it's late already :**

**Bye!**

**~SasuSaku53**


	19. Chapter 19

**Heeeyyyyy! I'm back! :D**

**Thanks a bunch to all who reviewed : I wanna give you a big hug! : D**

**Your reviews really motivate me to write more ^_^**

**Well anyway, let's get onto the new chapter of DTBT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….

* * *

**

_Previously:_

_Then my phone rang and I quickly answered it._

"_Hello?"_

"_TEME!" Naruto's voice made me deaf._

"_What is it dobe! Don't you know I'm busy! What is it this time?"_

"_SAKURA'S GONE!"_

_I could have fainted right then and there.

* * *

_

**Chapter 19: We meet again.**

I regained consciousness and kinda wish I didn't. My head feels like I've been smashed against the wall and have a migraine but ten times worse.

"Urgh….shit…" I murmured as I slowly opened my eyes and couldn't really see what was in front of me. Everything was a blur and my headache made me whish I was unconscious again.

I tried to recognize the things in front of me. I got up to a sitting position and rubbed my eyes and tried to focus. Soon everything started to clear up. I was on a white bed and in a medium sized room. It wasn't anything fancy. There was a wooden table beside the bed with a lamp on it. There was a cabinet in front of me, a window on my left and a door on my right. There was also another door a few meters from the bed.

"Where the hell…" I tried to think but couldn't 'cause of my migraine. I really have no idea where the hell I am or who brought me here. It just seems so hard to think about anything right now.

Then suddenly the door opened and I quickly turned to see a tall male step inside. He had black hair and was pale white. He looks about my age and was wearing a stoic expression. He wore a red shirt and dark jeans and sneakers. He looked serious and kind of scary if you ask me, despite his good looks.

He closed the door and turned to me. I noticed her had a scar on the lower part of his cheek.

"Your awake…" was all he said.

"Um….yeah.." I mumbled, not really sure of what to say. " Um..who are you?"

He didn't reply to my question. He just turned away and walked towards the window. He crossed his arms and just stared outside. Talk about hospitality.

"Hey…." I spoke a bit louder. "I asked who you were…"

He just looked at me with the same stoic expression and looked back outside.

"You'll know when they return.."

I was puzzled with his answer.

"When who returns?"

And as if on cue, the door opened and what I saw was enough for me to ignore my aching head. At the door stood the smirking, red-head Karin and beside him was non other that Sasuke's brother, Sai Uchiha.

'_Why do I feel like I expected them to be the culprits.' _I said to myself.

"Hm looks like pinky's awake." Karin said in a bitchy tone. She wore a dark purple blouse and shorts but was also wearing black boots. Trying to keep her fashion sense maybe? Sai wore a black shirt and pants and also a leather jacket which actually made him more attractive with his emotionless face. He was staring at me but I don't know why I stared back. Then Karin moved inside and Sai shut the door.

"How are you Sakura?" Karin asked as she moved towards me with her arms crossed and smirking. "Living your little fantasy world with my Sasuke-kun?"

"What are you saying?" I asked. She walked around and I guess tried to look intimidating.

" Just that your living the life _I _should be living." She looked me in the eye but I couldn't help but roll mine.

" You're still not over that?" I couldn't help replying. I was feeling annoyed already. " Why are you so bitter? Just get over it. He didn't choose you. He chose _me_." I rubbed it at her face and it did the trick. I could tell she felt pissed.

"You little-"

She was gonna grab me but Sai stopped her.

"I told you. Don't hurt her." He said. Karin frowned and pulled away from Sai. I couldn't help look at Sai and he met my gaze. I guess because I couldn't believe he was right in front of me when we were looking for him for a pretty long time after he disappeared. Why was he with Karin when she almost killed him?

"Let's just discuss our next steps in our plans." Karin muttered. She shot me a dirty look and looked back to Sai.

"You handle her." she said and stepped out of the room. There was silence and the guy earlier was still looking out the window. What was up with him?

"Sakura." Sai called me and I looked at him. "You're….gonna stay here for a while so I hope you make yourself comfortable."

I guess he was being nice. But I was still silent and listened to him.

"By the way, This is Kaoru" He said and referred to the guy earlier who turned and looked at me with the same expression. " He will be watching you for the meantime."

I was still silent. I don't know why I didn't speak I guess I just wasn't in the mood. I don't even now what I should feel now that Sai who was missing for a period of time was in front of me. I just nodded and Sai approached me.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sai asked. He was gonna touch my forehead but I leaned back and shook my head. He sighed and nodded while he put his hands in his pockets.

"I'll be back later to check on you. Just inform Kaoru if you need anything." He said as he was about to step out of the room.

"Sai…"I managed to say and he paused to listen. " Why did you kidnap me?"

I don't know why I asked that. He looked down on the floor and didn't look at me.

"You already know,,, Sakura" He replied and left. There was silence again and I looked up to see Kaoru looking out the window again.

" Hey…" I called out. He glanced at me and raised a brow. "You're Kaoru, right?"

He nodded and looked away again. That was a stupid question but I guess I'm loss for words.

I tried to get up which was pretty hard but I managed. I could tell he was looking at me from the corner of his eyes. I slowly walked up to him and felt myself stumble but he caught me just in time.

"Umm thanks…Guess I'm not that recovered yet…"

"I'll get you some medicine." He said and guided me back to the bed. He stepped out and a few moments later as back again with some medicine and a glass of water. He handed it to me and I thanked him as I took it.

"The chemical used to knock you out still hasn't worn out totally." He said. I nodded and gave the glass back to him.

"Umm…were you the one who kidnapped me?" I asked and he nodded. I didn't feel surprised. " Why are you with them? Are you a friend of Karin's or something?"

"You ask a lot.." he said. "Just rest." he demanded. I was silent and decided to just follow him. He moved near the wall and leaned against it with his arms crossed. Soon I felt drowsy and fell asleep.

* * *

Sai and Karin where in a different room and Karin walked back and forth while Sai sat on a chair.

"Will you stop walking around. Your making me dizzy." Sai frowned but Karin ignored him.

"I'm still thinking of our next move…" Karin muttered. Sai sighed and was leaning his head back.

"I don't know about you but my problem's done." He muttered which Karin didn't take lightly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She frowned and Sai looked at her.

"Sakura's here so I'm done." He answered nonchalantly and Karin placed her hand on her hip.

"So you're saying that you're not gonna help?"

"Why will I?" Sai asked and closed his eyes but opened them again when Karin firmly grasped his arm.

"You wouldn't get her without my help." She hissed and Sai glared and pushed her hand away.

"And plus, you don't think that I'll give her to you that easily." She told him and Sai raised a brow.

"You're not getting her unless I get Sasuke." She smirked and Sai frowned. "So you better help me to make things quicker, don't you think?"

Sai glared at her but Karin kept on smirking. Looks like she has the upper hand.

* * *

At the Uchiha residence, Naruto was waiting nervously for Sasuke with Itachi and Hinata. He could tell Sasuke really won't be pleased.

"Damn it he's gonna kill me!" Naruto muttered as he walked around.

"Relax Naruto. " Hinata said.

"This is sort of a tough situation to be relaxed Hinata." Itachi said and Hinata couldn't help but agree. Naruto continued to move around then they heard tires screech outside and a car door slamming.

"Shit…" Naruto mumbled as they waited for the angry Sasuke. Unfortunately it was a furious one and his aura was horrifying as he entered the house.

"Teme…I'm so-" Naruto's apology was cut off with Sasuke's fist hitting his face.

"SASUKE!" Itachi exclaimed and held him back while Hinata ran to Naruto whose nose was bleeding.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE HER ALONE?" Sasuke hissed.

"I was just going to the-"

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT HER!" Sasuke's eyes were full of anger which scared Naruto.

"Te…teme I…I'M SORRY!"

"YOUR SORRY WON'T BRING HER BACK!" He yelled and was struggling in Itachi's grasp.

"Well your anger won't bring her back either!" Itachi yelled and Sasuke glared at him wherein Itachi glared back.

" Control yourself Sasuke! Naruto didn't want this to happen either so it wasn't his fault. It's no one's fault. " He told him. "If you want to find Sakura, calm down!"

That seemed to do the trick and Sasuke calmed down a bit. Itachi let him go and he sat on the couch with his face in his hands.

"Sorry Naruto…" he mumbled. "Guess I was….just…"

"It's ok Sasuke." Naruto answered as Hinata treated him. " I understand."

Sasuke breathed in deeply and tried to calm down.

"First is Naruto, tell us what happened." Itachi said. Naruto told them the story and they were silent.

"Who could have done that." Hinata said.

"I have a pretty good guess." Naruto frowned.

"Karin…" Sasuke hissed.

'Could Sai be a part of this?" Hinata asked Itachi.

"He may since he likes Sakura." Itachi answered.

"But how could they have been spying on us?" Naruto asked. "They _knew_ we were going somewhere."

"I'm not sure." Itachi isad. "They must be real clever."

Then suddenly Sasuke's phone rang and when stood up when he answered it.

"Brother…" someone on the other line said and Sasuke gripped the phone hard.

"Sai…" he hissed.

* * *

I already woke up and was feeling better. I was sitting on the bed, feeling bored, until I decided to make small talk with Kaoru.

"Kaoru…" I called and he looked up from the book he was reading. "Can I ask you something?"

He seemed to ponder the thought but then nodded.

"Who…are you?" I said and he raised a brow. " I mean…you identity. Are you Karin's friend or Sai's friend or what?"

He sighed and put his book down. He had the same stoic expression and a little bored I guess and crossed his arms.

"I'm Karin's friend. Actually she found me on the streets and we made a deal." he started.

_Flashback:_

_Kaoru walked along the dark alley wearing a black jacket and pants. Everything was silent as he passed and soon he felt tired and sat down with his back against the wall._

'_Shit I'm starving' he thought and frowned. He put his head in between his knees but then heard footsteps coming his way. He looked up to see 5 men in above him and one picked him up by his hood._

"_Look who we have here." A guy with a lot of tattoos said. "A little runaway? What are you doing out of your house at this hour?"_

_Kaoru glared at them and pushed him back, annoying the guy._

"_Hmm tough guy eh?" he seemed pissed. "Well let's see how you do with this!"_

_Kaoru grabbed the fist heading towards him and kicked him in the stomach, causing him to lean forward. He kneed his face and punched him hard till he fell back. 2 other guys tried to grab him but he elbowed the 1__st__ one and kicked the 2__nd__ one with a flying kick. Another ran towards him and he ducked the foot going towards him and punched him hard. He kicked the last guy's foot, causing him to loose balance and punched him multiple times._

_He stood up as the 5 guys did and they ran away. Kaoru cracked his knuckles and didn't feel a bit tired. Then he heard clapping and turned to see a red haired girl behind him._

"_That was impressive." she smirked. "A run away I suppose?"_

_Kaoru's jaw tightened. He hated being called a run away._

"_How would you like to work for me?" she asked and Kaoru raised a brow._

"_You get food and shelter and all your other needs in return" Karin told him which interested him._

"_You'll pay me as well?" he asked and Karin shrugged._

"_If you do a good job."_

_Kaoru couldn't help but accept the offer. He shook hands with Karin who smiled._

"_Wise choice…"_

_End of flashback._

"So…why did you run away?" Sakura asked. Kaoru frowned and looked down.

"I don't tell my life story to strangers." He said

"You can trust me." Sakura told him. "I guess I'm staying here for a while so I better get to know you."

Kaoru looked but at Sakura's calm face and thought twice. Sakura smiled at him which affected him somehow. He sighed and decided to just tell her.

"I….just didn't like it at home.." He murmured.

"Why?…" Sakura asked. For some reason she was interested in him and wanted to know more about him. Mostly because she wondered why he would join Sai and Karin's mischief.

"Family problem…"

There was silence as Sakura though of something to say to Kaoru while he was just fidgeting with his fingers.

"Does your father hurt you?" She asked. He was silent but breathed in deeply and looked at her. His eyes were soft and he looked harmless for a second.

"Yeah…. My mother also hated me…" He said. I was surprised to hear that.

"Why?"

"I…I don't know.." He murmured. " I never experienced receiving an affection of a real mother…"

"That's why…you left?"

"I didn't like to be there…." He murmured again. Looks like it was pretty difficult for him to talk about it.

"I'm sorry…" was all Sakura managed to say. He looked away and his hard expression returned.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Let's not talk about it." he said and Sakura nodded. There was silence and Sakura wasn't sure of what to do next.

"You can read some books if you want." Kaoru told her and pointed to some books on the floor. Sakura nodded and stood up. She looked at the stack of books and picked a love story and settled herself on the bed.

"Thanks for opening up by the way." Sakura told him and he looked up. Sakura smiled and Kaoru just stared at her. She opened her book and Kaoru kept her gaze on her and found her pretty interesting. She was smiling a bit as she flipped each page. Maybe she was enjoying her book. Soon he smirked a bit and continued his book.

* * *

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke demanded.

"Hey chill brother she's ok." Sai replied on the phone but Sasuke wasn't affected by it.

"Why did you take her?" He hissed. He heard Sai chuckle which made him more furious.

"Obvious reasons brother. I want her to be with me." He answered like it was plain and simple.

"Give. Her. Back." Sasuke ordered.

"Why will I?" Sai answered playfully.

"She's _mine_." Sasuke hissed and Sai laughed.

"Well since she's with me. She _mine_ now."

Sasuke closed his fists and gritted his teeth. "No. She's_. Not_." He told him. "I know you're with Karin in this. What do you want?"

"I knew you were smart brother." Sai started. " Just simple really. This bitch just wants you to know that she'll kill Sakura if you don't listen to her demand."

"Which is?"

"Marry her." Sai said plainly. "Cliché right? Stupid…"

"Never." Sasuke replied.

"Then Sakura gets killed if you refuse." Sai told him. " If you agree, she lives but she stays with me."

"The hell- Then I whatever I choose I lose her bastard!" Sasuke snarled.

"Clever right?" Sai sounds like her was smirking.

"I though you liked her. Why would you let Karin kill her?"

"She's in control here. I can't do anything." Sai answered.

"After all that I did for you…This is how you say thanks.." Sasuke hissed but Sai just kept silent.

"You're fault brother. Now it's either you don't accept and Sakura get's killed or you do but she stays with me. Well at least she lives right?" Sai chuckled "I'll give you time to think. For the meantime, I'll take care of Sakura."

"Don't you dare touch her!" Sasuke hissed.

"Don't worry. Well just have a little fun." Sai chuckled and Sasuke gritted his teeth. " Till next time..brother."

Then the line went dead. Sasuke threw his phone in anger which kind of scared the others. He hit the wall and immediately ran to their room, slamming the door.

"They have her." Itachi concluded by Sasuke's reaction.

"What did they want?" Naruto asked.

"We can ask Sasuke tomorrow. He needs to calm down." Itachi said and Naruto nodded.

'_I hope she's ok…' _Naruto thought.

* * *

It was late afternoon and Sakura had fallen asleep. Kaoru was staring at her and soon stood up and walked to her bed. He picked up the book which was on her stomach and returned it. He turned back to her and approached again examining her pretty features.

'_Why does she have pink hair?" _He wondered. Soon he hesitantly raised his hand and stroked her hair. It felt soft which made him smile a little.

He wondered why she had some sort on effect on him. He couldn't hide anything from her and she easily gained her trust. No one had done that before.

'_I just met her but I already told most of my life story…" _He thought. He put his hands on his pockets and walked to the window, lost in thought.

* * *

Sasuke was lying on the bed, in their room. He was looking up at the ceiling and couldn't sleep. How could he sleep on a time like this?

Sai really made him furious. If only he could grab him by phone he would be dead by now. He settled his head on a pillow and realized that Sakura's scent was on it. He inhaled her scent and instantly missed her so much. He was so worried on what Sai might do to her.

'_If I find out he hurts her, he's DEAD' _he thought. He turned to the side and saw his picture with her on the table beside the bed. He reached for it and examined it. His finder trailed on Sakura's face and her smile made him smile too, only for a second.

"I'll get you back…Sakura…" He murmured and soon, he fell asleep.

* * *

**Yeah that's done ^_^ I hope you liked it 'cause I stayed up late for that ; )**

**Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed and I hope you review this as well! Truly appreciate it!**

**Till we meet again! Bye!**

**~SasuSaku53 ^_^**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yo I'm back!**

**Decided to update before my exams start : )  
**

**Thank you super duper uber much to all who reviewed! :D Love you guys!**

**So let's get started! Here's chapter 20 of DTBT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song to be mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

**

_Previously:_

'_If I find out he hurts her, he__'__s DEAD__'__ he thought. He turned to the side and saw his picture with her on the table beside the bed. He reached for it and examined it. His finder trailed on Sakura__'__s face and her smile made him smile too, only for a second._

"_I__'__ll get you back__…__Sakura__…"__ He murmured and soon, he fell asleep.

* * *

_

**Chapter 20:**** Things get intense**

*Yawn*

Sakura stretched her arms and was blinded by the sun's rays as she woke up.

"You're finally up."

She sat up and saw Kaoru leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He was smirking at her and Sakura smiled back.

" Morning…" she greeted. He nodded and smirked at her which somehow reminded her of Sasuke. Suddenly, her smile faded and realized how much she misses him.

"You ok?" he sounded concerned. Sakura looked up and faked a smile.

"Yeah…" she murmured. Kaoru stayed quite for a while and soon nodded.

"Ok I'll go get you breakfast." he said and left the room. Sakura sighed and sat on the side of the bed. She couldn't believe why she actually forgot Sasuke, making her feel guilty.

She stood up and walked to the window. Even if it was sunny outside, a tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped her cheek but tears stared welding up as she remembered him. Then she heard the door open and wiped all her tears away.

"Here's your breakfast." Kaoru said as he entered with a tray of food. There were some waffles and hotdogs and juice as well.

"Who prepared this?" Sakura asked as she approached.

"I did." He smiled.

"You didn't tell me you cook."

"Since I take care of you I have to know." he told her. "It's nothing special. Now go eat."

Sakura thanked him and she sat on the side of the bed. She felt conscious since Kaoru was staring at her while she ate.

"Ummm…do you have a radio?" she suddenly asked.

"Yeah why?"

"I just… wanna listen to some music." she told him. Kaoru was silent for a while but soon stood up and got a small radio from the drawer. He turned it on and searched for a station. Sakura continued eating but heard a certain song which made her pause.

"Wait…go back."

Kaoru went back to the station and paused.

"What song is this?"

"And I love you so…" Sakura whispered.

"Is it you favorite?" Kaoru asked and sat down beside her.

"Yeah…. Sasuke sang it to me."

_Flashback:_

_Sakura walks out to the garden and was delighted by the sight of the full moon. A gentle breeze blew and she admired it's beauty until she heard someone playing the giuitar. She looked around and saw Sasuke on the bench with his guitar._

"_I didn't know you play the guitar." She smiled as she approached. Sasuke looked up and smiled a bit._

"_I've been practicing." Sasuke said as Sakura sat down beside him._

"_Can I hear a song?"_

_Sasuke was silent for a while but soon he nodded and got ready to play._

_**And I love you So- Sam Milby (Disclaimer: Don't own the song and never will. But i do recommend you listen while reading this part ;) )  
**_

_And I love you so  
The people ask me how,  
How I've lived 'til now'  
I tell them I don't know_

_(Sakura smiled and instantly fell in love with his voice.)_

_I guess they understand,  
How lonely life has been,  
But life began again,  
The day you took my hand_

_And yes, I know how lonely life can be,  
The shadows followed me and the night won't set me free_

_But I don't let the evening get me down,  
Now that you're around me  
_

_(Sasuke looks up at her with loving eyes and smiles.)_

_And you love me too,  
Your thoughts are just for me,  
You set my spirit free,  
I'm happy that you do  
_

_(Sakura moves closer and continues to listen.)_

_The book of life is brief,  
And once a page is read,  
All but love is dead,  
That is my belief_

_And yes I know,  
How lonely life can be,  
The shadows follow me and the night won't set me free_

_But I don't let  
The evening get me down,  
Now that you're around me_

_You're around me…_

_There was a moment of silence and they just both looked into each other's eyes._

"_That was beautiful…" Sasuke sighed._

"_It's for you…" Sasuke whispered and caressed her cheek with his hand. Sakura miled and Sasuke put his guitar aside and moved closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped ehrs around his neck and put her forehead against hers._

"_Thank you…" she whispered and Sasuke's lips brushed against hers and he kissed her passionately. He gained entrance to her mouth and molded his lips to hers._

"_I love you Sasuke…" Sakura whispered._

_I love you too Sakura…" Sasuke whispered back and kissed her forehead._

_End of flashback_

Sakura's tears start to weld up again and she couldn't help but cry. Kaoru was silent but soon hugged her and let her cry on his shoulder.

"You miss him…"

"So much…" Sakura whispered.

Kaoru just kept his impassive face while Sakura's tears continued to fall.

* * *

Here's you're breakfast Sasuke" Itachi handed it to him but Sasuke just stared at it with his arms crossed.

"No thanks."

"You have to eat Sasuke." Itachi ordered him but Sasuke just gave him a death glare that can send you running.

"How will you find Sakura If you're gonna be worn out?" Itachi said. "Sasuke I know you're really upset but you could at least do it for her."

Sasuke was silent but soon he sighed and started to eat. Itachi sat beside him and observed Sasuke. You could really see hate in his eyes. It was like the old Sasuke was back.

"Eating with that kind of mood wont do you good." Itachi said.

"You expect me to be happy?" Sasuke glared but Itachi remained silent and Sasuke resumed eating. Soon he was done and immediately got up and grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?" Itachi asked.

"Find Sakura." Sasuke answered plainly.

"By the way what did Sai tell you last night?" Itachi asked and Sasuke paused. There was silence until her replied back.

"She wanted me to marry her…" Sasuuke replied coldly.

"Or else what?" Itahci asked.

"Sakura suffers…" Sasuke says trough gritted teeth and walks out, slamming the door behind him.

'_That Karin really doesn't know when to quit.'_ Itachi thought.

* * *

Sasuke walks in his office and everyone could tell he was in a really bad mood. They know what happened which made them feels bad but more scared of their boss. Sasuke had an angered face as he want to his office and slammed the door.

He was sitting on his desk and just looked around. Then he saw a picture of Sakura at the side of his table. His expression started to soften and he took the picture in his hands and observed Sakura's smiling face. He put it down as anger boiled up again as he remembered Sai and he stood up and pushed all his stuff from his table.

"Damn it!" He cursed as he knocked his chair over. Then suddenly Naruto barged it.

"Teme! I heard about what Karin wanted." Naruto started, feeling pissed as well. "That bitch…"

"Damn her…" Sasuke hissed and punched the wall.

"You're not really gonna do it, are you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke was silent but had a pained expression.

"I..don't know.." Sasuke murmured. Sakura's safety was at stake but he was willing to sacrifice anything for her.

"There has to be another way." Naruto told him. "If you get married to Karin, Sakura will still suffer. And Sai plans to take her away so even if you listen, she won't be safe still."

Sasuke bit his lip. This was pretty tough. Naruto's right as well. He really can't trust those 2. And there's no way he's marrying Karin.

"Wait I know!" Naruto exclaimed. "Give me your phone."

"Why?" Sasuke asked and gave it to him.

"Sai called you remember?" Naruto smirked. Sasuke immediately got his point and smirked as well.

"You're a genius dobe"

* * *

Sakura was in her room alone. Kaoru was called by either Karin or Sai to do something so she had no one to talk to. She still felt depressed as she still longed for Sasuke. Then the door opened and Sakura was surprised.

"Sai…" she breathed out.

"Sakura.." Sai murmured and stepped inside. As he approached, Sakura instinctively stood up.

"Why are you here?" she sounded alarmed.

"I wanted to talk to you.." Sai said but Sakura stayed away from him.

"Please Sakura, calm down."

"I can't calm down with you here." Sakura said. "Stay away from me!"

"Sakura I promise I won't do anything!" Sai sat on her bed. " I swear!"

Sakura was silent but stayed where she was. Sai decided to just talk to her even if she kept distance.

"You miss Sasuke, don't you?"

Sakura's eyes widened and bit her lip to avoid any tears. "Why do you care?"

"Why?" Sai asked and Sakura felt puzzled.

"What do you mean why?"

"Why do you miss him?" Sai started to glare.

"Because I love him!" Sakura couldn't help but let her tears fall. Remembering Sasuke had a huge effect on her.

"Why can't you love me!" Sai exclaimed. "What's so special about him?"

"You can't force someone to love you." Sakura replied. "Get over it and move on!"

"I can't!" Sai yelled. "I love you Sakura!"

"But I don't!" Sakura yelled back. "I love Sasuke and you can't do anything about it!"

Sai felt rage and was about to approached her when she spoke again.

"I thought you were a good guy Sai…" She suddenly said which made him pause. "Why did you do this?"

Sai was silent but listened.

"I thought you changed…" Sakura murmured. " I trusted you but this is how you repay us! Especially after what Sasuke did for you? You guys used to be close right?"

"No…" Sai answered coldly.

"Yes you did!" Sakura exclaimed. "It was jealousy that separated you two…"

Sai was silent but soon continued to glare at her.

"He stole everything from me."

"Because they were never meant to be yours in the first place." Sakura told him. "This includes me…"

Sai processed on hat Sakura said and stayed quiet again.

"There are more things instore for you Sai…" Sakura told him. "It doesn't have to be like this…"

Sai didn't reply and suddenly barged out if the room, ignoring Kaoru leaning against the wall.

* * *

Sai leaned against the wall and was still thinking about the fight with Sakura and was still in a bad mood when Karin arrived.

"Where you the one yelling a while ago?" she asked but Sai didn't respond.

"I told you not to go to that Haruno." Karin told him. " I should get Sasuke first."

Sai clenched his fists. He was getting more pissed.

"When I get Sasuke, you can leave with her. " Karin said. "I don't really know what you see in that damn bitch."

Right then and there, Sai slapped her which made her fall to the ground.

"What the- Ah!"

Karin yelped when Sai grabbed her by the hair.

"Don't call her that!" Sai exclaimed. "I'm fed up with you. Who do you think you are to boss me around?"

He glared at which scared her honestly but she didn't want it to show.

"Let go!"

Sai forcefully pushed her against the wall.

"It's over Karin._ I_ make the rules now."

* * *

Kaoru ran to Sakura who was crying on the floor and helped her get to the bed.

"Sakura, you ok?"

Sakura couldn't answer and just kept on crying. Kaoru got a glass of water and helped her calm down.

"Sorry…" Sakura finally said.

"What happened?" Kaoru asked.

"Too much emotion I guess…"

"About Sasuke?" Kaoru asked and Sakura couldn't hold back the tears.

"I miss him so much…" Sakura cried on his shoulder.

"Shh….it's ok Sakura.." Kaoru whispers as he caresses her hair.

"You know Kaoru… " Sakura started as she calmed down. "You're not a such of a bad guy as I thought…"

Kaoru smiled a bit and let her go. "You sleep now Sakura…"

Sakura nodded and tucked herself in. Soon she was fast asleep and Kaoru was standing beside her bed.

"Sasuke must be very lucky…to have someone like you…" he murmured and caressed her hair. "It'll be hard to replace him in your heart…"

"Even for me…."

* * *

Sasuke was getting ready to for bed when Naruto called him.

"Sasuke! I got news!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What?"

"We traced him."

'_Looks like I'll have a good night's sleep'_ Sasuke smirked.

* * *

**Hey guys hope you like this chappie : Kinda pressured -.-**

**Don't forget to review! Truly appreciate it!**

**Wish me luck for my exams! See you guys soon!**

**~SasuSaku53**


	21. Chapter 21

_**(Hey i updated it again 'cause I realized that the dialogue of Sasuke at the last part wasn't there so thanks to 'Rajsa' for telling me that ^_^. Other than that the chapter didn't change :)**_

**Hey guys! ^_^ glad to be back : 3**

**Thanks super uber much for the reviews :**

**Exams are over so nothing to worry about for a while : )**

**So let's get on with chapter 21, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Sasuke was getting ready to for bed when Naruto called him._

"_Sasuke! I got news!" Naruto exclaimed._

"_What?"_

"_We traced him."_

'_Looks like I'll have a good night's sleep' Sasuke smirked.

* * *

_

Chapter 21: Fire with Fire

*Yawn*

'_Morning again…'_ I thought and stretched. _'Crying last night kinda worn me out…'_

I shielded my eyes from the sun's rays as I got up to a sitting position and rubbed my eyes.

"Good morning."

I turned to see Kaoru sitting on the edge of my bed and noticed the tray of food he had.

"Morning.." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Eat your breakfast." He told me and I nodded. As I stated eating, I noticed his eyes focused on me which made me a little self conscious.

"Why?" I asked, chuckling and he just shook his head and looked away. I continued eating my breakfast and sighed.

"Kaoru…" I called out and he looked at me again.

"Hm?"

"Thank you…." I told him and he raised a brow.

"For what?" He asked, confused.

"Last night… for comforting me…" I told him and smiled. He blushed a bit which looked cute and he smiled back.

"You're welcome…Sakura" he told me and I resumed eating. But I felt him staring again which made me pause.

"Why…. are you staring?" I asked. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing….you're just really pretty." He told me. His response surprised me and I blushed a bit.

"Oh…Umm…Thanks.." I mumbled. "But it kinda makes me conscious."

"Oh…sorry.." He apologized. "I'll stop."

I nodded and resumed eating in peace. Soon I was finished and Kaoru took my plate and left. I got up and stretched again. I approached the window and looked outside. It was a beautiful morning outside and the view of the forest was pretty. I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead against the window and imagined Sasuke hugging me from behind like before. It would have been prefect….

"Sakura?"

I jumped and turned to see Kaoru behind me.

"Kaoru….you surprised me…" I put my hand on my chest and relaxed.

"Oh I'm sorry…" he apologized.

"It's ok…" I said and turned back to the window. I still felt his presence behind me so I turned and he was still standing there, staring at me again.

":Are..you ok? Kaoru?" I asked.

"Um…yeah…" Kaoru replied and breathed in deeply.

"You sure?" I put my hand on his forehead and I noticed that he blushed. "You don't feel too warm."

"I'm ok, Sakura." He said and put my hand away from his forehead.

"Ok then…" I mumbled and turned again.

"Sakura…."

"Yes?" I looked at him and he was staring at the floor.

"Is something wrong, Kaoru?"

There was silence and he looked up, his face was red and he breathed in deeply.

"I feel like I should tell you this Sakura…"

I raised a brow and wondered what it was. He gulped and sighed.

"I- I'm in love with you!"

My mind instantly went blank.

* * *

"Sasuke?" Itachi knocked on Sasuke's door and decided to just go in. He looked around and sees Sasuke in front of the mirror.

"Looks like you're getting ready." Itachi smirked. Sasuke smirked as well and was fixing his bullet proof vest.

"Of course. I'm not allowing Sakura to stay there any longer." Sasuke told him. "And besides…I'm excited to see my brother again…"

"Don't do anything rough on him. He's still you're brother." Itachi told him.

"I know." Sasuke replied. "I won't kill him. But I can't promise he won't get hurt." He smirked at Itachi who didn't know what to respond to what he said. Sasuke chuckled and finished fixing himself.

"It's pretty awkward to be in a good mood if you're going to a dangerous battle, don't you think?" Itachi said.

"I'm going to rescue Sakura, why shouldn't I be happy?" Sasuke replied. "And besides…"

"They should be the ones to feel nervous, because they don't even know we're coming."

* * *

It feels like everything paused. My mind still trying to process what Kaoru said. This is definitely one of those I-can't-believe-this-is-happening moments.

"Kaoru….this is….unexpected…" I mumbled. Seriously it really was but Kaoru remained serious.

"It's true Sakura-chan.." He says. " I don't know how it happened but it did.." He said but was looking down.

"Kaoru….why…"

"You being…always there for me…comforting me.." He mumbles as if he was talking to himself. " You just had this effect on me. You had to be special" He said and looked at me. I was too shocked to speak.

"It just started to happen, especially last night." He continued " I couldn't help it. You just had this effect…on me."

"A-are you sure, Kaoru?" I asked, not sure why.

"Of course Sakura." Kaoru replied. "More sure than I have ever been."

"But Kaoru-"

"I know you have a boyfriend…" He cut me off. "I'm not saying you break up with him, nor am I planning to do that. Like in this situation…what Sai's doing… I…don't think its right. You should be happy." He tells me.

"Then…if you knew I had a boyfriend…why did you tell me this?"

"I knew I had no chance, seeing how much you love him. " He smiles sadly "But I want you to be happy. I'm not telling you how I feel just to steal you away or to be with you. I just want to tell you how I feel and…how I'll always be here….for you…"

I was touched by his words. "Kaoru…"

"You don't court or say 'I love you' to someone just for the hope of them saying 'I love you' back, but for the reason of telling them how you really feel and that you're true to your feelings. Even if the person doesn't feel the same, you still proved yourself that you had the guts to tell them how you feel…."

Ok now I really am speechless. I never expected this to happen. So I just walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"That was…very touching…Kaoru" I whispered. "But….I'm sorry…"

"It's ok Sakura-chan…" He whispers back. "Sorry if I surprised you."

I giggled at what he said. Then the door suddenly slammed open and my eyes opened wide.

"Sai…" I breathed out.

This is not good….

"Sorry to interrupt your little moment." Sai said darkly, his hands in fists.

"S-Sai.." Kaoru mumbled, shocked as well.

"This was unexpected Kaoru." Sai raised a brow. " I didn't know you were to be a rival as well."

Kaoru stayed silent but I could feel that he was nervous. Going against Sai isn't exactly an easy thing for him.

"You have such charm there Sakura." Sai turned to me and was smirking. "Guys really can't help but fall for you."

"Don't hurt him Sai." I summoned the courage to say as Sai approached us. He chuckled at what I said.

"Who said I will?" He chuckled. "I just find this pretty amusing."

I raised a brow and I could tell Kaoru was confused at Sai's reaction.

"But I do wonder…" He started. " Why do you appreciate someone like him but when I told you how I feel….It's like the worst thing you've ever heard?"

"Because I trust him." I answered.

"So you don't trust me?" Sai asked. I wanted to hit him on the head.

"After what you did? How could I?" I stated, seeing it as a really obvious thing.

Sai frowned. I could tell he didn't like my response. Then suddenly Karin appeared by the door, smirking.

"This is too good to be true." She laughed. Somehow she found this pretty hilarious.

"What are you doing here?" Sai hissed. But Karin seemed less that scared.

"I can't miss something like this." Karin told him. "Seeing you lose a second time."

Is it me or is Karin really willing to die to go to such extent of insulting Sai.

"Don't sound so full of yourself." Sai hissed. "You haven't won anything yourself."

"But I did make some pretty good moves. "She boasted.

"You wouldn't be able to do those things without _my_ help." Sai told her and Kairn frowned.

"But I did all the planning."

"And I did all the work." Sai raised his voice. I was like they've forgotten that we're here. There was silence and Sai exhaled harshly.

"You know what, forget it." Sai said in an angry tone. He suddenly approached me and grabbed my arm.

"Wait- what are you-"

"We're leaving." Sai pushed Karin from the door entrance.

"Hey wait Sai!" Kaoru yelled but suddenly Sai pointed his gun at him.

"Back off." Sai hissed and Kaoru froze.

"Kaoru just stop." I yelled, feeling concern for him.

"Yes Kaoru." Sai mimics me. "Stop if you don't want to die."

Sai picks up the pace and drags me along with him.

"Sai! Stop you bastard!" Karin yells but Sai pays no attention to her. Sai opens the door but then suddenly, we hear a gunshot and drop to the ground.

"Wha- what's happening?" I asked nervously, glancing at Sai.

"Sasuke" he hissed.

* * *

I quickly parked our car by some bushes and eyed the little house in the middle of the forest.

"It seems pretty cliché for his hideout to be in the middle of the forest." Naruto mumbles, eyeing the house as well.

"Tss who cares." Itachi replies. "As long as we finally found it."

"You two find Sakura. Go through the back door and I deal with Sai." I tell them.

"You sure you can handle it teme?" Naruto asks.

"Hn" I respond. It's pretty obvious. We gather our stuff and Itachi looks at me.

"You ready for this?" Itachi asks and I smirk.

"Sai should learn that he should keep his paws off my girl." I smirk then Naruto laughs and I raise a brow, wondering what's so funny.

"Sounds weird coming from you." He chuckles and Itachi and I sweat drop.

"You just ruined the moment dobe." I respond.

"Let's just go." Itachi sighs and we hop out of the car.

* * *

I felt a sudden shock, processing what Sai said.

"_Sasuke?...he's here?...how did he know this place?" _But my thoughts were interrupted by another gunshot.

"Shit." Sai cursed and reloaded his gun.

"Stupid brother I know you're in there" I hear Sasuke's voice, sounding so proud. "Come out peacefully and we won't need this fight."

"Oh my gosh SASUKE!" Karin suddenly screams like a fan girl and runs to the door but takes cover when Sasuke shoots and barely misses her.

"I wasn't talking to you bitch." Sasuke cursed. Somehow I had to urge to laugh. Talk about fail. If only I had a camera.

":I won't give up without a fight." Sai exclaimed and shot his gun. I just hope Sasuke will be alright. Then suddenly I felt someone tugging my shirt.

"Hurry, let's go" Kaoru whispers and I don't hesitate to follow him. Sai and Karin don't even notice our escape.

* * *

Naruto creeps towards the back of the house. It wasn't really big so it was no problem. He looks around for the door but finds it locked.

"I know." He mumbles and grabs a hairpin from is hair.

"_Why do I have a hairpin?" _he asks himself but just shrugs and uses it_. "I hope I know how to do this."_

But the hairpin breaks and he sweat drops. _"Ok time for plan B." _

He backs and prepares himself then he charges to the door and barges in, feeling dizzy because he hit the door head first.

"Yeah! Did it!" he sounded proud but looks right to see an open window.

"Stupid!" He curses and slaps himself.

"I should just find Sakura…" he mumbles and heads off.

* * *

Karin hides in a corner and gets her gun ready, even though she has no intention of shooting Sasuke.

"_BAM"_

"What was that?" she mumbles. She looks at Sai who seems not to notice.

"_Better check it out."_ She thought and runs off. She looks around and hears some footsteps.

"Sakura-chan?" she hears someone calling out. She hides in a corner as she hears the footsteps coming close. She prepares herself but then everything is silent.

"Huh?" she wonders and looks to the side.

"BOO!"

"Ahh!" she screams and sees Naruto laughing.

"Scared ya didn't I?" He grins and Karin aims but then her gun if kicked by Naruto, making her drop it. He corners her and makes her stumble to the ground.

"Where's Sakura-chan?" he demands.

"I…don't know!" She screams but Naruto isn't convinced.

"You have her right? Where is she?" he sounded angry.

"We did but she ran off!" Karin tells him. Naruto frowns and spots some rope. He reaches for it and tries Karin up.

"Stay" Naruto ordered and ran off.

"Like I can go anywhere.." Karin mumbles.

* * *

"Give it up Sai!" Sasuke shouts, kinda getting bored because there wasn't much action since Sai's still hiding in the house.

"Never! Sai shouts. Itachi was sitting in some bushes and was paying little attention.

"Sheesh you guys are behaving like kids…" He mumbles. "Just go and get him already" he tells Sasuke. Sasuke sighs and moves closer to the house without Sai noticing since he was busy with his gun. Then suddenly Sasuke appears out of nowhere and tackles Sai, making them drop their guns. They start to wrestle each other and roll on the ground but Sasuke overpowers him and gets hold of him.

"Let go of me!" Sai exclaims and struggles from Sasuke's grip.

"Where's Sakura?" he demands.

"I don't know! She ran off somewhere!" Sai exclaimed and suddenly pauses. "Shit Kaoru ran off with her!"

"Kaoru?" Sasuke raised a brow.

"The guy who was supposed to guard her fell in love and now ran off with her!"

Sasuke sweat dropped and then suddenly Naruto barges in.

"Teme! Karin says Sakura ran away!" He exclaims.

"I know that dobe…" Sasuke says.

"We have to get her back." Sai exclaims and Sasuke gets off of him.

"Wait…this is weird.." Naruto says and the 2 Uchihas raise a brow.

"This is the climax. Don't tell we we're just gonna let Sai go and we all become friends and stuff" he states. " I mean, where's the action? I wanna see the action!"

"How about this for action?" Karin suddenly appears with her gun pointed at them. Making the 3 freeze. But then suddenly Sai attacks her and they start to fight.

"Yeah now this is action!" Naruto exclaims and Sasuke sweatdropps. " But it kinda needs more drama…"

Then Sai gets pushed off and stumbles. Karin glares at them and breathes harshly.

"I don't know why that pinky is so special to all of you." She hisses. " But you're not getting her easily."

"Karin just stop it!" Sai commands. " You're going nowhere with this."

"I beg to differ." Karin grins. " I know Sasuek isn't gonna accept my offer of marrying me so, if I can't have him, no one can!"

Then suddenly Sai attacks Karin and they fight for the gun. For some reason, Naruto and Sasuke don't bother helping.

"How's that for drama?" Sasuke mumbles at Naruto.

"Ehh kinda cliché" Naruto mumbles back. "Maybe we need some explosives!"

Sasuke's eyes widen "Shit dobe don't say that!"

Then suddenly Karin pulls the trigger and shoots something else.

"Gas tank!" Sai exclaims.

"Why don't I just shut up!" Naruto hits himself.

"_BOOM"

* * *

_

"Sasuke!" Itachi cries out as flames start to engulf the house. He stood helpless while he watched. But jumped when someone was behind him.

"Yeah don't be concerned of me.." Naruto mumbles and coughs from the smoke.

"How….how did you et out so quickly?"

"You know me…" Naruto shrugs. "Always running away from teme." Then it struck him. "Oh my gosh TEME!":

Then suddenly a figure appears and they notice that it's Sai, with someone else.

"Sasuke?" Itachi seemed surprised. Sai was helping Sasuke as they got away from the flames and they collapsed on the grass. Itachi and Naruto ran to them.

"You ok teme?" Naruto asks and he nods, still coughing. They give them some water and the 2 finally calm down.

"Sai…" Sasuke calls out and Sai looks at him questionably. "Thanks.."

Sai smiles "It's ok brother. Sorry for the heap of trouble I caused."

"Yeah but you still need to be punished. " Itachi tells him.

"I know…" Sai responded. "I accept that."

"You better." Naruto pouts. "Wait, what about Karin?"

Everyone was silent and looked back at the house.

"I guess she's…" Sai trails off. They were silent once more till Naruto shouted.

"YEAH! FINALLY!" He jumps and the others just chuckled.

"Wait, where's Sakura?" Sasuke asks. They all look at him and suddenly, they all ran off in search for her.

* * *

"Kaoru!" Sakura exclaims as they ran. "Stop!"

"Why?" Kaoru stops ad asks.

"Didn't you hear the explosion?" Sakura asked. "Sasuke might be hurt!"

Kaoru was silent and Sakura ran back.

"Sakura stop!" he exclaimed and held her back. "It might be dangerous."

"I wanna see Sasuke!" she exclaimed.

"Sakura!" someone yelled and she froze.

"Sasuke?" she mumbles and struggles for Kaoru to let go.

"How can you be sure it's him?" he asks.

"I know that's Sasuke!" Sakura exclaims. "Let me go!"

"I'll give you back to him, on one condition." Kaoru says and Sakura pauses.

"What?"

"Kiss me"

Sakura was taken by surprise by his request but then he cornered her and started leaning towards her.

"Kaoru! Stop it!"

"Sakura!" someone exclaims and they turn to see Sasuke and Sai, who both don't seem happy with what they're seeing.

"What.. are.. you doing?" Sasuke hissed and was glaring at him to the maximum level.

Looks like this won't be pretty…

* * *

**Yey me done! I hope you guys liked it! Kinda made it fun again ; )**

**Yeah Karin's dead! CELEBRATE!**

**So much happened this month. Including the Hostage taking here in the Philippines where 8 people died ; (. Seriously, we also cried watching that. : ( **

**I just wish the Hong Kong/Chinese nationals won't hate all of us Filipinos because we didn't want that to happen either and we're sorry for such a tragic loss. We're also mad on how they handled the situation. I understand the sadness they feel but they shouldn't blame it on all of us. We didn't want it to happen either. : (. I hope everything gets resolved.**

**Anyway, please review and I'll see you n my next update. Bye.!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Heyyy! Sup guys? :3**

**Finally got time to update ;) Things are making me busy now.**

**Thanks so much to all who reviewed and liked my story :**

**Anyway, you're here to read the new chapter right?**

**So here's he latest chapter of DTBT!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto

* * *

**

_Previously:_

"_Kaoru! Stop it!"_

"_Sakura!" someone exclaims and they turn to see Sasuke and Sai, who both don't seem happy with what they're seeing._

"_What.. are.. you doing?" Sasuke hissed and was glaring at him to the maximum level._

_Looks like this won't be pretty…

* * *

_

**Chapter 22: Reunited.**

Everyone froze, especially Sakura and Kaoru who froze from shock.

"I said. What are _you doing_?" Sasuke said through gritted teeth. His hands were balled into fists and Sakura knows he's reaching his maximum point.

"Who are you?" Kaoru asked in a mocking tone. For some reason he has the guts to say that.

Sakura looked at Kaoru like the idiot he is. "What are you saying? Do you want to end your life?" she whispered to him in alarm but Kaoru just glared back at Sasuke and Sai.

"I won't be able to have you anyway so what's the point." He answers without looking at her. Sakura was startled but it just made the 2 Uchiha's blood boil, if that was still possible for Sasuke.

"Get your hands _away_ from her." Sasuke ordered. Anyone would have obeyed at once but Kaoru stood his ground.

"Make me." He dared to answer. Much worse is that he wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist and suddenly pulled her to him.

"Kaoru what-"She was broken off as Kaoru's lips was against hers.

"_This is__ very__ bad."_ Sakura thought. She couldn't be more right.

In an instant, Sasuke tackles Kaoru and hits him against a tree. Sai attacks as well and the 3 start fighting. Obviously the Uchiha's are winning since they teamed up. But Sasuke was the one causing more damage.

"Stop it!" Sakura yelled but of course they were too busy to listen. Then the bushes shook and out come Naruto and Itachi.

"Hey what's- Ohh a fight! I wanna join!" Naruto leaps in the fight and Sakura and Itachi sweat drop.

"Itachi can you stop them?" Sakura pleaded and Itachi sighed.

"Yeah I better before someone gets killed…" he murmurs and approaches the 3. He grabs the 2 Uchihas and keeps Kaoru away by his foot. Naruto's left on the ground wrestling himself.

"Stay calm for a while you three." Itachi scolded and the Uchihas breathed in deeply and kept their composure. Kaoru did the same while dusting himself off. Naruto pouted and glared at Itachi.

"I was getting to the good part." Naruto whined

"If I didn't stop it you would have filed a case against yourself for murder." Itachi raised a brow and Naruto just hmped.

"Who are you in the first place?" Itachi asked Kaoru.

"Kaoru…" He mumbled. "I was the one who saved Sakura."

"Oh then shouldn't you be grateful Sasuke?" Itachi said to the Uchiha who was still glaring.

"I would have been if he didn't kiss her" He hissed and Itachi's eyes widened.

"You kissed her?" He was startled.

"So what if I did?" Kaoru glared. Itachi raised a brow. Being a brother of 2 arrogant Uchihas made him used to these things. He bent down a little and looked at him in the eye.

"Don't you know Sakura has a fiancé?" He asked.

"I know" Kaoru answered as-a-matter-of-factly

"So what right do you have to kiss her?"

"More importantly what gave you the guts to…" Sai muttered.

"Think of it as a way of saying thanks" Kaoru said. "I saved her life so I deserve a reward."

"There's a better chance of you loosing your life.." Naruto mumbled. Looking at Sasuke's death glare, that wasn't far from happening.

"Still you knew she has a fiancé. Why did you still kiss her?" Itachi asked.

"Cause I love her." Kaoru stated which made Sasuke's blood boil again and his grip tightened around Sakura. Sakura bit her lip, feeling nervous.

Itachi sighed "Wait for a while." He said and approached the group.

"Can we kill him now?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think we should." Itachi said. "He saved Sakura so the least you can do is spare him." He said and looked at his 2 brothers.

"He's still going to get hurt." Sasuke mumbled. Itachi sighed and turned around.

"Ok so here's-"He paused as he saw that no one was there.

Kaoru was gone.

"What the-?" Itachi was surprised.

"Where did he go?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Kaoru?" Sakura felt alarmed. "Kaoru!"

"Shall we look for him?" Sai asked.

"It'll be a waste of time…" Sasuke said. "Let's just go.."

"But Sasuke-"suddenly Sasuke carried her which shocked her.

"Put me down!"

"No use looking for him." Sasuke said. "He wanted to leave.."

Sakura stayed silent and the group went back to the car.

* * *

In the car, Sai sat infront while the 3 was at the back with Sakura in the middle. Itachi was the one who was driving.

"Finally it's over!" Naruto stretched.

"You're gonna be in a lot of trouble Sai." Itachi told his brother.

"I know…" Sai mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"We're not forgiving you that easily." Naruto frowned.

"What do I have to do?" Sai asked. Naruto looked at Sasuke who had his arms wrapped around Sakura, protectively.

"Meet me in the garden at home." Sasuke stated simply. The others felt confused but stayed silent. Sasuke glanced at Sakura who was looking at her lap.

"You ok?" Sasuke asked. "Are you hurt?"

Sakura shook her head. "I'm ok Sasuke" she smiled a bit. Sasuke made her face him and he stared at her. Sakura stared back then Sasuke's forehead was against hers.

"I missed you…" Sasuke whispered

"I missed you too..." Sakura answered back and Sasuke kissed her on the cheek. Sakura put her hand on his face and made their lips meet. Sasuke hungrily kissed her, making it feel like he's chest was going to burst with so much emotion which made him mold his lips to hers.

"Eww can I stay infront!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed, ruining the moment. "I can't stand it back here!"

"Just stay intact Naruto" Itachi chuckled.

"You're just jealous dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"I am not! I think the one in front is" Naruto eyed Sai who glared at him from the rear view mirror.

"Stop it Naruto. I don't want a fight erupting in here." Itachi told him. "I had enough of the drama…" he sighed.

Naruto pouted and just looked outside the window. Sakura cuddled next to Sasuke who wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed the top of her head. She held his hand and he entwined his fingers with hers. Sakura really felt at home.

* * *

Few minutes passed and the group was still on their way home. It seems like they were worn out since Naruto and Sasuke fell asleep and even Sai. Sakura just looked outside her window while caressing Sasuke's cheek.

The trees seemed to swift by and she sighed as she remembered her times here. Even if it was scary, there was still someone who made her happy even in harsh times like that.

"_I wonder where he is…" _She thought. She sighed and continued to look out the window when she felt the car slow down.

"What's wrong Itachi?" she asked.

"Just gonna check if we have a flat tire." He replied. "I'm not sure where the bullets landed when my 2 brothers were fighting."

He got to a stop and stepped out. Sakura sighed and stared outside when she saw something familiar.

Something black was standing out from all the green of the trees. Sakura couldn't tell what it was and looked closely, only to realize what it was…or who it was.

"Kaoru!" she exclaimed which woke up Sasuke.

"Hmmm….Sakura?" he mumbled and slowly opened his eyes. "What is it?"

"Sasuke I saw-"she paused when she looked back at the window.

He was gone in an instant.

Sakura blinked twice and rubbed her eyes.

"You saw what?" Sauske asked and Sakura was speechless for a while until she shook her head.

"Nothing…must be imaginating things…" she said. "Sorry to wake you."

Sasuke was silent but nodded and kissed the top of her head and cuddled her. Itachi hopped back inside and sighed.

"Thankfully no flat tires." He said. "By the way, why did you just shout Sakura? I heard it from outside."

"Umm….nothing Itahci." Sakura said. "I just thought I saw something."

"Oh…ok." Itachi replied and they took off again.

"_What that really him?"_ she wondered.

* * *

Finally the group arrived home. Naruto said his goodbyes and hopped into his own car to drive home.

"Finally home!" Itachi exclaimed and stretched. Sai looked around and realized that nothing has changed. Sasuke still had his arm around Sakura as they entered and was keeping an eye out just in case Sai does something….unexpected.

"I really want to get a good night's sleep." Itachi yawned. It seems like he's the only one in a bright mood. " Sai, you'll still sleep in your old room and don't even think of escaping or doing anything negative or else you'll really get hurt. Is that clear?"

"I promise brother…." Sai replied. "I'm tired of everything as well…"

"Good." Itachi replied.

"The way you treat him it's like he just got home from a vacation. " Sasuke said feeling a bit annoyed. "He's not a guest…"

"He's our brother Sasuke." Itachi told him. "He won't do anything, trust me."

"Who cares.I don't trust him. " Sasuke glared. "How can you be so sure?"

"You know me Sasuke. " Itachi winked and Sasuke just sighed in defeat as he glared at Sai who was looking at the ground.

"You're still not forgiven…." Sasuke said one last time and went up the stairs with Sakura to their room. Itachi sighed as he heard the door slam.

"I expect that you're really sincere in apologizing.." Itachi told his brother who nodded.

"I swear I'll change." Sai said. "I cause too much already."

"Even if we forgive you, there are still consequences." Itachi told him.

"I'll accept that." Sai replied and there was a moment of silence.

"Just go get a good night's sleep." Itachi told him. Sai nodded and slowly walked to his room.

"_Hopefully everything goes well."_ Itachi thought.

* * *

Sakura laid on her bed and was staring at the ceiling. Sasuke was in the bathroom taking a shower and Sakura sighed as she looked around.

"_I missed this place_." She thought and hugged a pillow near her. It had Sasuke's scent on it and she inhaled deeply.

"I mostly missed Sasuke." She smiled and laid on her back.

"So good to be back…" she murmured and then the bathroom door opened and Sasuke got out wearing only shorts and was drying his hair with a towel. Sakura watched as he dried himself and can't help but be upset.

"_It's like he's ignoring me.."_ she thought. _"I thought he missed me_." She pouted.

Sasuke stared at his reflection. Then he was surprised when arms were suddenly wrapped around his chest.

"Sasuke-kun!" He hears Sakura's voice. "I'm sorry…"

"Hm?" was only Sasuke's reply, feeling confused.

"Sorry if I made you upset" Sakura apologized, remembering the incident with Kaoru. "I'm sorry at what I did to make you upset….please forgive me…"

There was silence and Sakura nervously waited for Sasuke's reply as she still kept her arms around him.

"What do you think…made me upset?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"The…the incident…" Sakura stuttered "With…Kaoru.."

She paused, unable to continue. She didn't know how to put it in words but she knows Sasuke gets what she's saying.

"Tell me…" Sasuke starts. "Is he really something special?"

"Not….not like the way you think…" Sakura explained. "I'm just…grateful that..he saved my life.." she told him. "He was the only one who comforted me there…."

Sakura waited for Sasuke's answer and closed her eyes. Then suddenly she was against the wall with Sasuke looking at her with fierce eyes.

"Why are you stuttering…Sakura?" he asked and Sakura gulped.

"I'm..I'm just feeling nervous.." she managed to answer.

"Why would you feel nervous if you were telling the _truth_?" He whispered darkly and made her look at him. "It is the _truth,_ isn't it… Sakura?"

His gaze mad her feel nervous. His grip tightened on her wrists which made her wince.

"Sasuke…"

"Sakura…" he interrupted. "You're only mine and _mine_ alone….do you understand?" He sounded more furious and his grip tightened which really hurt. She tried breaking free but his grip only tightened.

"Sasuke let go…" she bit her lip but Sasuke didn't listen and made her face him. Sakura can't even recognize the person she was looking at anymore.

"I said do you _understand_ Sakura?" His tone was furious and Sakura didn't want to listen nor look at his eyes.

"Sasuke…please let go!" a tear fell down her cheek and that was when Sasuke snapped out of it. Sakura started crying and he stared at her from shock. His grip slowly loosened until Sakura was able to break free.

"Sakura…" he whispered and tried putting his hand on her cheek but she pushed it away.

"Sakura please…" he tried again but she denied. Then he wrapped his arms tightly around her and Sakura struggled.

"Let go!" she exclaimed and continued crying. But Sasuke held her tight and refused to let go.

"Stop…Sakura…" he whispered and gently caressed her hair. Sakura breathed in deeply and started to relax as Sasuke soothed her.

"Shhh..it's ok…" he whispered again. Sakura couldn't help but hug him back. How can he suddenly change in an instant?

When she calmed down, Sasuke made her face him again, but this time, his eyes were soft as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry Sakura.." he whispered as he caressed his cheek. "My emotions….got the best of me…"

Sakura stayed silent and Sasuke hugged her again. "I'm so sorry…" he whispered and started kissing her cheek. Sakura was surprised as he continued kissing her down her neck.

"Mmm…Sasuke.." she tried pushing him away but he kept his arms around her and continued kissing her down her neck and shoulders. He backed her up against the wall to trap her and refused to stop.

"Sasuke-kunn…" Sakura couldn't help but moan. Sasuke trailed back to her cheek and was about to kiss her lips when she refused and held him back, causing him to groan but he paused.

Sakura looked at him and she couldn't deny that he looked gorgeous topless against the moonlight. His eyes which were visible through his bangs added additional effect. It was like something from a movie which you couldn't help but stare.

Sasuke looked at her with soft eyes and slowly put his hand on her cheek to caress her. Sakura closed her eyes as he put his forehead against hers. She could feel his other hand slipping into her shirt and was caressing her stomach and back, feeling the smoothness of her skin. She couldn't deny that she liked his gentle touches and opened her eyes a bit so that she could put her lips against his.

Once their lips meet, she already knows what will happen next.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Sasuke slowly woke up and stretched. He looked at the clock to see the time.

_2:00 AM_

He sighed and turned to face Sakura's sleeping figure. He smiled as he saw her sleeping peacefully under the moonlight. He traced a finger down her bare back which made her squirm and she cuddled close to him. He chuckled and kissed her head. He sighed and slowly put her arm that was around him, on the bed and slowly got up. He covered Sakura with the blanket and gently kissed her cheek. He put some clothes on and slowly stepped out of the room.

* * *

The garden was silent as Sasuke stepped out. He could only hear the crickets in the background as he stared at the stars in the sky. His mood felt lighter now that Sakura was back. He could smile freely as he sighed. He looked around and noticed a figure not far from him.

He looked closely and noticed that it turned to him. That's when he noticed who is was.

"Sai…" he frowned. Sai seemed to notice him as well and slowly approached him.

"Sasuke…" he called out and smiled "Why are you up this early?"

Sasuke just glared at him and Sai sighed and looked at the ground.

"Sasuke…look I'm really sor-"

"I hope you weren't planning any escape." Sasuke interrupted. Sai bit his lip and put his hands in his pockets.

"Sasuke I swear that I'm not doing anything wrong…" Sai told him. "I'll keep my promise…"

"You better.." Sasuke glared and looked away. "So why are you out here then?"

"Just….wanted some fresh air.." He replied. "You…"

"Same.." Sasuke replied. There was a moment of silence till Sai decided to ask something.

"Sasuke….can you forgive me for what I've done?" he asked. Sasuke frowned and glared at him again.

"I told you it won't be easy…" Sasuke told him. "Close to impossible…"

"Please Sasuke…" Sai begged. "I'm really sorry…I'm willing to do anything it takes for you to forgive me.."

"Anything?" Sasuke raised a brow and Sai nodded, looking at the ground. Then unexpectedly, he's thrown to the ground by one of Sasuke's punches. It then became continuous as Sasuke continued hitting him, kicking and punching, releasing his anger.

"How dare you do all those things to us…" Sasuke hissed as he hit him again. "Especially what you did to Sakura!"

He hit him harder after saying that. He continued hitting him when suddenly his eyes widened.

Sai suddenly stopped the fist before it hit him and gripped it tightly.

"Sasuke…"

* * *

**YEAH CLIFFY! =)) sorry to end it there ;)**

**Adds to the suspense: ))**

**By the way thanks to all who reviewed! Appreciate it!**

**Anyone knows Dong Bang Shin Ki / TVXQ/ Tohoshinki? I love their group so much! So awesome! Love their song 'Mirotic' and 'Rising sun' and 'Flower Lady' etc ; )**

**Well thanks for reading and I hope to update soon! Bye!**


	23. Chapter 23

**YEY I'M BACK!**

**Took so long for me to update! So sorry about that :|**

**Did a lot off stuff but managed to have time for updating :3**

**Well let's go! Here's the new chapter of DTBT!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah don't own it, I get it…

* * *

**

_Previously:_

_He hit him harder after saying that. He continued hitting him when suddenly his eyes widened._

_Sai suddenly stopped the fist before it hit him and gripped it tightly._

"_Sasuke…"

* * *

_

**Chapter 23: Reliving memories**

Sasuke was surprised when Sai stop his fist which took him off guard.

"_What's he planning?"_ He thought to himself.

"Sasuke…" Sai muttered in a weak voice since Sasuke has hit him several times. Then suddenly his hand releases his fist and he falls to his knees in front of him.

"Please…forgive me…" Sai says weakly but enough for Sasuke to hear. His eyes widen and he was speechless from what Sai just did. He never imagined something like this happening.

"I know I did a lot of… terrible deeds in the past…I have done nothing but…bring heaps of problems to you guys….Not to mention shame to myself.."

"And our family…" Sasuke added and Sai just nodded.

"I really apologize for everything I've done. I accept even if you beat me to death here…. Just so you forgive me…."

Even if Sasuke should feel sorry, he still felt really upset, as if what he said meant nothing. He was too furious to accept any apology at this moment.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke…." Sai mutters and bows down to his feet. Sasuke frowned and sighed deeply.

"Get up" Sasuke said sharply but Sai didn't budge.

"I said get up" Sasuke said through gritted teeth. Sai looked up and Sasuke pulled him up by the collar. There were tears flowing from Sai's face which proved that he was sincere but Sasuke couldn't care less.

"Do you think your sorry can patch everything up?" Sasuke whispered harshly. " Do you think it will change everything and we'll pretend nothing happened?" he smirked and let go of his collar and Sai stumbled to the ground.

"I know…it's not enough for you to…forgive me" Sai starts and slowly gets up" I know that you won't…but I'm willing to do anything…for you to accept me again…"

Sasuke glares at him and bites his lip. "You'll do anything?"

"I'll be willing to pay for all I've done…" Sai replies. Sasuke breaths in deeply and just simply turns his back from Sai.

" I don't know if I can forgive you, especially now…" Sasuke starts. "We'll talk about your punishment in the morning with Itachi. But for now…" He turns and puts his hands in his pockets.

"I despise you as a brother…" he says in a cold voice and starts walking inside, leaving Sai, dumbstruck.

* * *

Few weeks later, they've finally decided for Sai to stay in another country where their father was and who said that he'll handle his punishment. Sai was terrified when he first heard it because they know their father is very strict but he had no choice but to go. Sasuke forbid him to stay close to Sakura so he couldn't say goodbye or apologize properly. But thankfully, Sasuke allowed him to speak to her on the phone.

"Hello?" Sakura spoke. She was in the bedroom alone for privacy while Sasuke stayed outside.

"Sakura…" Sai's voice was weak. His flight was in a few hours so he had some time to talk before he left. "I'm…sorry…"

"Sai…" Sakura didn't know what to say. What should she say to the guy who practically ruined her life?

"Sorry if I'm not able to apologize properly…" Sai did a fake chuckle. "But I really wish for you to forgive me. Even if it's not now….as long as you accept my apology…"

"I can…forgive you Sai…" Sakura started. "But that doesn't mean we can easily forget what happened."

"I know…" Sai replies. "I've been terrible to all of you. But I'm happy that you accept my apology…"

"I really hope you change…" Sakura tells him.

"I promise I will." Sai assures him. "I just hope to still be alive when I see my father."

Sakura chuckles a bit. "Good thing Sasuke lets you leave with your life."

Sai chuckles as well and sighs. "Thank you so much Sakura….I wish all of you the best.."

"You too…" Sakura replies.

"By the way, there's something I need to tell you. " Sai says and Sakura waits for him to continue." Do you remember the restaurant Naruto stopped by before? When he needed to go to the restroom?"

"Uhh yeah..why?" Sakura seemed confused.

"I suggest you go back there." Sai tells her.

"Why?"

"Just trust me in this one…..if you can.."

"Hmm…I'll think about it"… Sakura replies, still unsure. "Well…Good bye Sai…"

"Goodbye too Sakura…" Sai said, feeling better.

Sakura smiles and turns off the phone. Thankfully all this drama's over. She sighs and looks out the window, smiling.

"Time to start a new " she thought and suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her and she giggles as Sasuke kissed her neck.

"You didn't even knock." She told him.

"I knew you were done anyway. " Sasuke replies and cuddles her. "by the way, you should get changed."

"For what?"

"We're going somewhere." Sasuke tells her and Sakura nods.

"Umm…where exactly?"

"I decided to just go somewhere close." Sasuke started. "How does Thailand sound?"

"THAILAND?" Sakura breaks free and stares at him with disbelief. "We're going to Thailand?"

"Yeah why? You don't like it?" Sasuke asks.

"But I thought you said somewhere close?"

"I did." Sasuke chuckles. "Thailand's still in Asia right? We'll be there in no time and be back tomorrow."

"But…why?"

Sasuke chuckles and approaches Sakura till she was against the wall and he stroked her cheek.

"Just…trust me with this..Sakura" he smiles at her which made Sakura's mind go blank for a while.

"I-I do Sasuke…I was just…surprised." Sakura stampers.

"Just get ready..ok?" Sasuke tells her and Sakura just nods. Sasuke just stares at her and leans closer to her ear.

"You know…even if we've been together for a period of time, when I get this close to you…You still turn me on.."

Sakura's eyes widen and she blushes deep red and tries to push Sasuke away.

"J-just go out so I can change!"

"Why?" Sasuke smirks and holds her hands. "I don't mind watching."

"Pervert!" Sakura exclaims and wiggles free but Sasuke doesn't let her.

"The way you say it, it's as if you don't like it." Sasuke whispers again and Sakura really struggles till she was free.

"J-just go!" Sakura pushes him till he was out of the room and she locks the door. Sasuke just chuckles and takes out his phone to make a call.

"Hey baka, I need to ask you something."

* * *

"WE'RE GOING TO THAILANDDDDDD- OUCH!" Naruto suddenly exclaims and rubs his head. "Teme! What was that for?"

"I invited you to accompany us, not to be a dobe." Sasuke answers nonchalantly. They were currently in Sasuke's private jet and were on their way to Thailand, Sasuke invited Naruto and Hinata to come along as well for some strange unknown reason that only he knows.

"It's nice of you to invite us Sasuke." Hinata smiles and Naruto joins in.

"Yeah. Normally you don't want me around." He flashes a goofy grin which made Sakura giggle.

"Hn..I'm not sure either. "He smirks and wraps his arm around Sakura and kisses the top of her head.

"We should go shopping when we get there." Hinata says and Naruto nods.

"Yeah sounds like fun. Right Sasuke?"

"Hn" was his reply as he closes his eyes and cuddles Sakura. She smiles and gently caresses his head.

"We have to buy a lot of stuff!" Naruto exclaims as he sits beside Hinata and takes out a pen and paper. "Let's see we need souvenirs like clothes…shoes, jewelleries…wait…do they have ramen in Thailand?"

"I'm not sure.." Sakura replies and so does Hinata.

"Why don't you ask the readers?" Sasuke tells him with his eyes closed.

"Good idea! Hey readers, do they have ramen in Thailand? Answer the question and you'll get a prize!"

"What prize?" Hinata asks and Naruto thinks about it.

"The prize is we'll give you Naruto…" Sasuke suddenly comments and Naruto pouts.

"Very funny teme! What if we just decide to give you? How will you feel you cold hearted-" He was cut off by a pillow put in his mouth.

"Can you please shut up even just for this flight?" Sasuke tells him. Naruto frowns but sits down and crosses his arms. Hinata just sweat drops and Sakura rolls her eyes.

_They never change

* * *

_

The group finally arrived and Naruto's stomach started growling.

"Hey can we go get lunch?" Naruto asked.

"Let's go get some at the hotel." Sasuke answered back.

"Seems like you guys were here before." Sakura commented.

"About 4 to 5 times." Hinata answered. "But it's been a while since we came back"

"Oh…" Sakura replied. It seemed like no big deal to them.

"_As if they just went to another city and not a country."_ She thought to herself as the others took their luggage.

"Come on Sakura let's go, go, go!" Naruto exclaimed and rushed off with Hinata. Sasuke waited for Sakura and carried her luggage for her.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke while they were walking. He wore dark pants, blue shirt and a leather jacket. His shades made him more good-looking. In fact, she noticed some girls staring and giggling as they passed by and she couldn't help but get jealous.

"Oh my gosh, who's that?" She heard a girl ask her friend.

"Is he a celebrity? He looks so handsome!" her friend commented. "But who's the girl with him?"

"Must be some sibling or something…" the other replied and Sakura felt offended.

"_It is hard for them to think that IM HIS GIRLFRIEND?" _She frowned which Sasuke noticed. He looked around and noticed the girl looking at him who kinda squealed when he did and he saw Sakura's reaction again.

"Hn. Jealous?" He smirked and Sakura glared at him.

"Don't be too boastful Sasuke-kun…" she frowned.

"Who said I was?" Sasuke continued smirking. "You don't need to be bothered..."

"I know…" Sakura pouted but she couldn't help it. Now some of the girls were following them which was making her really upset. Sasuke seemed to notice it too and he sighed.

"Looks like these girls are giving you trouble…" he glanced at Sakura who nodded.

"Then let's solve this problem. " He smirked and suddenly pulled Sakura to collide her lips to his. Sakura was surprised but just decided to go with it.

She couldn't help but take a peak and sees the girls with dumbstruck and heartbroken faces. She couldn't help but smirk which Sasuke felt through her lips.

"Seems like you're enjoying this." Sasuke managed to murmur without separating.

"Yeah..." Sakura managed to reply back. The girls decided to leave and before they separated, Sakura licked his lips which caught him off guard.

"TEME WHAT'S WITH THE SCENE!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed. "YOU'RE MAKING A SCANDAL HERE!"

"Stop overreacting Naruto." Sakura told the blonde who still didn't listen.

"Jealous you can't do a thing like that in a public place dobe?" Sasuke smirked and Naruto frowned.

"Can too! Let's show them Hinata!" he grabbed her shoulders and was about to kiss her when Sakura stopped him.

"Do it at the hotel Naruto! Now go!" Sakura sweat dropped and Naruto just shrugged it off and they headed to their hotel.

* * *

The group arrived at a famous five star hotel. Sakura looked around with awe from the high ceilings to the shiny, marble floors. The staff walked back and forth, helping each guest and making them feel comfortable.

While she was awestruck, Sasuke took her hand to lead her to the reception with the others. The group logged in and a guy came to get their luggage.

"You girls go to your rooms." Naruto told them. "We'll catch up."

"Why? Where are you guys going?" Sakura asked.

"Oh just gonna go fix something." Naruto grinned. "Our rooms are just across each other so Hinata will be able to be with you." He told her. Sakura looked at Sasuke who smiled which means there was nothing to worry about. She smiled back and Hinata took her hand.

"Let's so Sakura-chan!" She smiled and gave Naruto a quick kiss. Sasuke kissed Sakura's forehead before they felt and he put his hands in his pockets.

"You ready teme?"

"Hn" Sasuke replied, looking bored.

"This may be the first time I'll see you do this." Naruto grinned and Sasuke smirked.

"Watch how it's done, dobe."

* * *

Sakura and Hinata stepped out of the elevator as they arrived to their floor. Hinata led the way along the corridor while they looked for their rooms. Sakura hears her feet pounding every step she took on the carpet floor and stares at the beautiful paintings that hung along the way.

"_I never been to a place like this.."_ Sakura thought_. "It's as if these are only exclusive for royalty."_

"Here we are!" Hinata exclaimed and they stopped.

"This is our room and that's your room Sakura." Hinata said, pointing to the door opposite to theirs. "Here's your card which you use to open the door rather than using a key by sliding it. You can go inside to relax. Just call me if you need anything."

"Thanks Hinata-chan." Sakura smiled and took the card. Hinata nodded and swiped her card and went inside. Sakura sighed and swiped her card. She slowly opened the door and was temporarily blinded by the bright light as she entered. But when everything was clear, she suddenly dropped her card from shock.

"Oh my gosh…"

The room was beautiful and modern. Full of the different technologies that you need. But that wasn't the reason why she was so shocked.

It was because the room was full of flowers. There were roses, tulips, lavender and more that she couldn't identify. They were arranged beautifully in baskets, bouquets etc. Some petals were also scattered on the bed. Their aroma filled the air and the room was full of bright colors.

"Is this really _our_ room?" Sakura asked herself. It's either she made a mistake or they really know how to greet a guest.

Then she spots a basted filled with cherry blossoms on the coffee table and approaches to see a letter attached with them.

_Relax and enjoy yourself. _

_Someone will come later to fix you. _

_I'll see you later, My Sakura-hime_

_~ Sasuke_

Unconsciously, Sakura broke into a smile and prevented herself from squealing. She picked up a cherry blossom and inhaled its scent. She approached the bed and landed into its soft mattress while the petals flew up to the air and gently settled down. She giggled like a love struck schoolgirl and relaxed on the bed.

"_What is Sasuke-kun planning this time?"_ she thought but felt excited about it. Then suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata peeked in and sees Sakura on the bed. "So I see you saw his letter ne?"

Sakura nodded and Hinata smiled. "Well the one who's gonna fix you up will be here in an hour and thirty minutes. So like Sasuke said. 'Relax and enjoy yourself." She winked.

"Thanks Hinata-chan." Sakura replied and Hinata was out of sight. Sakura looked around and saw a box of chocolates on the dresser near the bed. There was a note saying it was from Sasuke. She smiled and relaxed on the bed and started eating some of it.

"_I didn't know Sasuke can be as sweet as these chocolates. "_she thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto were in the kitchen of the hotel. Sasuke had hired the best chef he could find to help him and Naruto whip up something for today's dinner.

"Ok so first we're gonna do the appetizers." The chef started.

"Oh! Let's make soup!" Naruto suggested but Sasuke frowned.

"Let's have salad instead." He told him. So it was now Naruto's turn to pout.

"Ehh! I want soup!" Naruto exclaimed but suddenly gulped when he sees Sasuke's infamous death glare.

"Or it may be a good night to start eating vegetables…" He sweat dropped.

"What kind of salad would you want?" The chef asked.

"Let's do the basic Caesar Salad." Sasuke told him. "Sakura would prefer it simple."

"Alright but we can do a little twist to make it special don't you think?" The chef suggested and Sasuke nodded. First they had to slice the vegetables and Naruto was to wash them while Sasuke sliced.

"Hey teme I wanna slice!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Dobe. I'm holding a knife. I suggest you don't annoy me." Sasuke warned and Naruto backed off.

"Or washing would be fun too…" he sweat dropped and went off to do his work.

* * *

An hour later, There was a knock on Sakura's door and she heard Hinata call out from outside.

"Come in!"

"Sakura-chan, this is Hailey with her assistant, Samantha.." Hinata told her as she entered with 2 girls behind her. One was a girl in her early thirties and wore a fashionable coat and dress while the other was much younger and wore simpler clothes. "They will be the ones to fix you today."

"Oh hi, welcome. I'm Sakura."

"Sakura Haruno, Nice to meet you. " Hailey smiled and shook her hand. "By looking at you now, I can already think of ideas for your make up. But you need to pick a dress first." She snaps her fingers and Samantha runs to the closet and opens them. Sakura was surprised with how many dresses were inside. She didn't even bother opening that part.

"Now, let's begin!" Hailey exclaimed.

They looked at each dress and Sakura has chosen a red dress which was backless and fitted her curves perfectly. Hailey decided to fix her hair for a little fly away look and did her makeup.

"You look lovely Sakura-chan!" Hinata complemented and Sakura smiled.

"Thanks Hinata-chan" Sakura smiled back.

"When Sasuke-san sees you, he'll be so thankful he has you as his girlfriend!" Hailey exclaimed.

"You're lucky to have such a handsome and sweet boyfriend Sakura-san." Samantha added.

"Thanks…" Sakura replied. Then suddenly Hinata's phone rang.

"Let me take this." Hinata excused herself and left the room.

"Sasuke? Everything's ready?"

"Yeah. I'm sure you know what to do next."

"Yeah of course."

"Ok, thank you Hinata."

"No problem Sasuke." Hinata replied and went back inside to see Sakura all finished.

"You ready for dinner Sakura?" Hinata smiled.

"I'm more curious on what Sasuke's planning." She smiled.

"Then you are ready." Hinata smiled back and after saying thanks to Hailey and Samantha, Sakura stepped out of the room with Hinata.

* * *

Sakura and Hinata arrived in front of a huge door. Hinata lets Sakura step forward and Sakura turns to her when she notices.

"Go ahead. Sasuke's waiting for you." She smiled. Sakura nodded and slowly opened the door and stepped in. It was a bit dim and the room was only lit by candles. As she walked, Sakura noticed that there were cherry blossom petals on the ground. She slowly walked to a beautifully decorated table in the middle of the large dinning area and it was arranged for 2 persons. There was a bouquet of roses on the table which she picked up and admired how beautifully arranged they were.

"Sakura…"

Sakura jumped when someone whispered behind her. It turned out to be Sasuke who was staring at her.

"Sasuke…" she whispered out. Sasuke was wearing a coat and tie which made Sakura speechless. Sasuke may be feeling the same for her by the way he looked at her. His eyes were glued on her which made her pretty self conscious.

"Sasuke-kun..." She called out again which helped Sasuke snap out of the trance. He suddenly smirked which almost made Sakura faint and suddenly he pulled her to him and made their lips collide. He kissed her hungrily which made Sakura thoughts feel a bit fuzzy. Her knees felt weak so Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist for support and he placed his other hand on her cheek and deepened the kiss. He would pause for a breath but moulded his lips again with hers. His tongue gained entrance and roamed in her mouth which made Sakura moan. Then after a few minutes, they parted, panting.

"You look beautiful." Sasuke whispered and Sakura smiled back.

"You look really handsome."

Sasuke smiled back and escorted her to her seat. Sasuke sat on the other side and they were served their dinner. While eating, Sasuke suddenly stood up and walked towards Sakura.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked. Sasuke just smiled and stood behind her.

"I'm going to give you something." He whispered to her ear and put a small box in her hand. Sakura looked at the box which was designed beautifully.

"What's this?" she asked

"Open it."

Sakura followed his instructions and gasped in surprise.

"Oh my gosh…"

* * *

**Hey! Gotta stop there! :3**

**Hoped you like this chapter! I really appreciate reviews and comments :3 :D**

**Well see ya guys next time! Hope you're all doing good ;)**

**~Sasusaku53**


	24. Chapter 24

**HEY GUYS! **

**Thanks super much to all who reviewed, favorited etc! Really appreciate it!**

**I'm sure all of you are all curious to what happens next! So let's start shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

_Previously:_

"_I'm going to give you something." He whispered to her ear and put a small box in her hand. Sakura looked at the box which was designed beautifully._

"_What's this?" she asked_

"_Open it."_

_Sakura followed his instructions and gasped in surprise._

"_Oh my gosh…"

* * *

_

**Chapter 24: We belong together…**

Sakura's breathing paused as she stared with disbelief at the jewellery she held in her hand. She never thought she would see it again.

"My necklace…" She breathed out.

It was the golden necklace with the S shaped pendant. The one with the pink gem which Sasuke gave her before.

"Shocked to see it again?" Sasuke smirked.

"Well…yeah..I-I couldn't find this…before…"

"That's because I took it…" Sasuke pressed his lips against her temple. "I had to get it fixed."

"Sa…Sasuke…" Sakura was speechless. Her hand reached behind her to touch his cheek but Sasuke took her hand and put it on his neck, wherein Sakura felt a chain around it.

"Are you…."

"You don't think I got rid of it do you?" He chuckled. Sakura turned and Sasuke put his forehead against hers. Sakura took out the pendant hiding in Sasuke's suit and sees the S pendant with the black gem on it, still looking good as new. Soon she started feeling tears sting her eyes.

"Sakura? Why are you crying?" Sasuke sounded alarmed but Sakura just shook her head.

"Just suddenly…remembered…what happened before…" She sniffed. Sasuke was silent for a while but soon he stood up straight and made Sakura stand up. He settled on her chair and made her sit on his lap. He put his hand on her head and made her rest against his chest while he put his lips against her hair.

"Stop crying…" he said in a stern voice. " I don't like it when you cry…"

"S…Sorry…Sasuke…" Sakura sniffed and tried to stop but was failing miserably.

"I said stop Sakura." Sasuke frowned and Sakura bit her lip. Sasuke took her fork and took a piece of meat and held it near her mouth. But Sakura was still trying to stop crying and was still biting her lip. Sasuke sighed and put the meat in his mouth and Sakura felt bad in bringing down his mood. When he suddenly made her face him and collided his lips to hers.

She closed her eyes and felt him lick his lips, asking for entrance. Sakura let him and she felt him put the piece of meat in her mouth. They broke the kiss but Sasuke's lips were still inches from hers.

"Eat it." Sasuke whispered huskily. Sakura followed and chewed it slowly and soon swallowed. Sasuke's eyes were staring straight at her which made her feel goose bumps. She doesn't know if he was angry or annoyed or what. But then he broke into a smirk, much to her relief.

"If you wanted to be fed like that, you could just say so…" he whispered huskily. Sakura was speechless again which made him chuckle. He suddenly licked some sauce that was on her lips which sort of helped her snap out of it.

"Sasuke…Sorry if…I'm annoying you.."

Sasuke raised a brow. " Annoying me?"

Sakura didn't know how to explain further so she shook her head. "Nothing…"

Sasuke just nodded and kissed her temple. " Just enjoy this night Sakura…"

"I always enjoy being with you…Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled. Sasuke smiled back and gave her a chaste kiss before standing up and sitting on his own seat.

"You made this?" Sakura smiled while Sasuke nodded. Sakura took a bite and nodded. "It's good."

"Really?" Sasuke smiled back. Sakura put some food on her spoon and held it out to him.

"Eat." It was her turn to tell him. But Sasuke juts smirked.

"I want to be fed the way I fed you." He smirked. Sakura was surprised but smirked as well. She put the food in her mouth and stood up to lean across the table. Sasuke did the same and their lips met. Sakura pulled his tie to make the kiss deeper as she put some food in his mouth. She could hear Sasuke groan in the kiss and she knew she had to stop before he went overboard again.

She broke the kiss which made Sasuke frown. But she just smiled innocently.

"Finish your food first. Sasuke-kun." She told him. Sasuke just smirked and they both sat down and continued eating. Seems like everything's going smoothly.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were having their own dinner as well but unlike Sasuke, Naruto seems to be more enthusiastic about it.

"Try this Hinata-chan! Or this! No this! Oh wait, this is my favourite!" Naruto exclaimed, showing her different kinds of food he prepared.

"Naruto stop!" She exclaimed which made him freeze. "It's ok Naruto-kun." She smiled. "Why don't you just sit down and eat with me." She asked with a gentle voice and Naruto nodded.

"Oh…S-sorry Hinata-chan" Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he sat down. Hinata thought it was cute.

"I'm glad you prepared this for me, Naruto-kun."

"Sasuke isn't the only one exerting effort for his girl you know." Naruto winked and Hinata giggled. They continued eating and Hinata smiled.

"I'm glad Sasuke-kun finally has someone who will really love and take care of him." She smiled.

"Yeah. Before those girl only went to him because of his looks and fortune. Which was the reason why he became cold all of sudden." Naruto added and took another bite.

"I've never seen Sasuke love a girl this much. It's so sweet." Hinata said and Naruto pouted.

"But I'm sweet too, right Hinata-chan?" He made the puppy dog look which made her giggle.

"Of course Naruto. But when was the last time Sasuke ever loved a girl this much?"

"He never did.." Naruto replied. "This was the only time I've seen him like this. Especially a few minutes before Sakura was finishing getting ready…"

_Flashback:_

_Sasuke was getting ready himself and was in front of the mirror, fixing his tie, while Naruto was lounging on the couch behind him._

"_You nervous teme?" Naruto smirked._

"_W-why would I be nervous…dobe.." Sasuke replied._

"_Seems like you were stuttering teme!" Naruto teased._

"_I was not." Sasuke answered firmly but Naruto could see in his eyes that he was._

"_Oh just admit it teme. I understand." Naruto assured him and Sasuke sighed._

"_Just that….I don't know what's gonna happen."_

_Naruto raised a brow and got up. "Wow. First time I've seen you actually feeling nervous. Normally you'll be all cool and confident." Naruto emphasized with his hands. Sasuke sighed and faced him._

"_Well…this is different from normal…" Sasuke put his hands in his pockets._

"_What'dya mean?"_

"_I…just don't know how to do this…" Sasuke frowned but Naruto patted him in the back._

"_Teme, you're Sasuke Uchiha. You can do anything. You don't need to worry about Sakura not liking it. You know she loves you."_

_Sasuke sighed and nodded. For once, Naruto was being helpful.._

"_You can do it teme! GO TEME!" Naruto exclaimed which started to annoy Sasuke._

"_Why are you cheering?"_

_Naruto pouted. "You don't want me to cheer you on? Fine! You __**can't**__ do it teme! You're gonna fail! Sakura's not gonna-"_

_He was cut off by Sasuke hitting him on the head._

"_You know I was just kidding!" Naruto exclaimed and rubbed his head. "It hurts…."_

_End of flashback._

"Looks like they are a perfect match." She smiled and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. Just like us!" he winked and suddenly thought of something. " Teme owes me big time since I found Sakura. I can get a big supply of Ramen." He grinned and Hinata giggled.

"Oh Naruto…" she rolled her eyes and leaned to leave a kiss on his lips.

* * *

By the time dinner ended, Sauske and Sakura went back to their room and after Sakura got changed, she went to the terrace to admire the full moon.

"Even the sky tonight is beautiful."

Sakura turned to see Sasuke staring at the sky as well. She also noticed that he was still wearing his suit.

"Aren't you gonna change?" she smiled.

"I was just about to.." Sasuke replied. Then he took off his coat and threw it at a chair and approached Sakura while he unbuttoned his polo. Sakura almost fainted at that sight but managed to stay conscious when he reached her. He trapped her against the railings and leaned close to her.

"Sasuke..." Sakura sighed, wondering what was up but Sasuke just smirked and leaned closer to caress her cheek with his lips then trailed down her neck.

"Sasuke-kun.." she moaned as she leaned near his touch as he started nibbling on her collarbone. Sakura put her hands on his chest and while he hungrily sucked on her neck, she felt his hand slip something in hers and was curious what it was.

"Sasuke…what's th-"she was cut short when she saw it.

It was a ring with a cherry blossom design and was made of gems. It was breathtaking especially in the moonlight.

"Sa-Sasuke…what is this…"

"A ring" Sasuke chuckled. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Y-Yeah but…why?" Sakura didn't even bother scolding him. Then Sasuke put the ring on her finger and Sakura noticed something on his finger as well.

"You…have a ring too.." Sakura whispered. It was a simple silver ring, Less extravagant that, but was decorated with different gems.

"Yeah…" Sasuke looks at her, trying to see if she has figured it out. Seems like she has.

"Sasuke..is this…a…"

"You're my fiancée now, Sakura." He smirked and caressed her cheek. Sakura was still shocked and unable to reply but soon she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, catching him off guard.

"I'm glad you didn't go overboard with proposing…" she whispered, smiling.

"Just wait for the marriage proposal." Sasuke smirked while she giggled.

"I love you so much, Sasuke-kun!" She whispered in his ear which made him smile and hug back.

"I love you too Sakura-chan…." He whispered back and kissed her temple. Then Sakura started to kiss his neck, surprising him, and nibbling on his skin while her hands caressed his chest and face. Sasuke suddenly felt weak from her touch and hugged her tighter. He groaned when she sucked on his neck and Sakura giggled when his hands roamed her body as well.

"You really can't resist, can you…" She smiled and Sasuke smirked.

"When did I even try…"he whispered back, his hot breath making her body tingle. Then Sasuke carried her bridal style and settled her on the bed. Sakura giggled as he kissed her forehead and got on top of her.

"You should rest now, Sakura." He told her and Sakura put her arms around his neck.

"I think you should be the one to rest, Sasuke-kun." Sakura purred. Sasuke smiled and gently brushed the hair on her face, admiring her under the moonlight. Then he got up to lay down beside her, at the same time pulling Sakura to his arms as he wrapped them around her. Sakura settled herself comfortably against his chest and felt his chest rise and fall with every breath. She looked up at him and he smiled at her. She moved up to his neck and cuddled him while Sasuke just chuckled and cuddled her back.

"Sasuke…We'll still go to the place I said this morning, right?" she asked.

"The restaurant?" Sasuke remembered and Sakura nodded. "Yeah sure. Why do you need to go there anyway?"

"I guess we're gonna find out tomorrow." She sighed and lay comfortable in his arms. She lifted her hand to caress his cheek but Sasuke took it in his own hand and put it up to his lips instead. Then she felt him kiss the top of her head.

"Time to rest, cherry blossom." He whispered and Sakura smiled.

"I'm not sleepy." She told him even if she was a bit sleepy.

"I'll lull you to sleep." Sasuke whispered and suddenly started to hum a gentle, soothing tune. Sakura can't help but feel her eyelids getting heavy as he hummed and caressed her hair. Soon she couldn't take it and closed her eyes.

"Good night Sasuke…" she mumbled, loud enough for her to hear and felt his lips touch hers gently.

"Good night Sakura…"

* * *

The group were in the private jet again, heading for home, and Sakura was once again surprised at what Sasuke did again.

"You hired a what?"

"Manicurist, masseuse, and also a chef." Sasuke told her nonchalantly.

"In the plane? For what?" Sakura demanded to know.

"To pamper you." Sasuke replied, hands in his pockets.

"But why? I don't need it." Sakura told him but Sasuke didn't budge.

"I want you to be comfortable Sakura."

"But I already am!" Sakura tried to persuade him. Sasuke sighed and approached her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"As my fiancée, you deserve the best." Sasuke pointed out.

"But what if I'm not you're fiancée?" Sakura frowned. Sasuke just smirked and put his hand on her cheek.

"Too late for that. And you're still my Sakura right? So as my Sakura, I want you to be pampered."

"But-"She was cut off by his lips.

"Just go and relax." Sasuke whispered.

"Fine..." Sakura stated, defeated, but Sasuke just smiled and kissed her a couple of times on her cheek and jaw before letting her proceed with the pampering. Then suddenly, Naruto was behind him.

"Wow. You never do that for me teme!" he whined while Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Why should I?"

"Well, I'm still your Naruto-kun" Naruto did the puppy dog look and suddenly Hinata turned to them with a dark glare that made them gulp.

"I'm sure you don't intend to steal my Naruto-kun, right Sasuke-kun?" she asked and the 2 sweat dropped.

"Of course not…Hinata…" Sasuke told her and Hinata returned to her happy self.

"That's good to hear." She smiled and returned to her business.

"Besides, you don't need it dobe." Sasuke smirked, aiming to insult him but Naruto smiled.

"Yeah I am already gorgeous right?" he boasted and Sasuke sweat dropped.

"_Is that the definition of gorgeous these days?" _he randomly thinks_. "I should stop calling Sakura that."_ He chuckled by himself and Naruto looked at him with a raised brow.

"You ok teme?" He asked. Sasuke returned to his expressionless face and walked pass him.

"Shut up dobe."

* * *

The group were back in Japan and, as Sakura requested, they were on their way to the restaurant she went with Naruto before. Since he didn't know the way, he let Naruto drive.

"I still don't get why you suggest in going their Sakura." Naruto told her while driving.

"Especially since it was Sai who told you too." Hinata added, who was sitting in the front seat. "It may be dangerous."

"I don't think Sai has any more bad intentions." Sakura replied in the back seat.

"He should think twice if he's planning something stupid again." Sasuke frowned, lying down with his head on Sakura's lap. Sakura traced the wrinkles on his forehead as he frowned which made him stop.

"Relax Sasuke. It will be ok." Sakura smiled. Sasuke stared at her smile and breathed in.

"It better be…"

"And if something does go wrong, which I hope won't happen, we have Hinata-chan!" Naruto grinned and Sakura raised a brow.

"You're gonna make Hinata fight?" she stared at Naruto with disbelief.

"Don't underestimate her Sakura." Sasuke told her. "She's a lot stronger that she looks."

"Do you know how many times I had to train to defeat her?" Naruto frowned. "Just piss her off and she can defeat anyone."

"So you're saying that you worked hard to defeat her yourself Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. Thank goodness I finally did it!" He grinned and Sasuke scoffed.

"There's one game you haven't beat her in…" Sasuke told him and Naruto raised a brow.

"Oh yeah? What teme?"

"Chess…." He smirked and Naruto pouted.

"That's only one…"

"Also in Monopoly" Hinata added.

"You guys get all my money!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Also in poker." Sasuke added as well.

"As well as the memory game since we were kids." Hinata said

"ALRIGHT I SUCK AT MIND GAMES OK?"

"That doesn't explain you always loosing in rock, paper, scissors." Sasuke raised a brow

"But it's stupid on how Paper beats rock!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Just accept that you're stupid Naruto.."

"If it wasn't for the stupid ones like me, there would be no geniuses like you teme!" Naruto told him and Sasuke chuckled.

"Can't argue with that logic." Sasuke smirked.

"What logic?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly." Was Sasuke's only reply and Naruto scratched his head in confusion.

"Stop playing with my brain teme!"

"You have a brain Naruto?" Sasuke raised a brow.

"What brain?"

"Exactly" Sasuke said again. Sakura couldn't help but sweat drop.

"_What kind of conversation is this?"

* * *

_

The group finally arrived at the restaurant. There was an average number of customers inside and Sasuke didn't see anything special about the place. Seemed like an ordinary kind of restaurant, Not exactly breathtaking. What could they find here?

"What are we looking for exactly?" Naruto asked and Sakura shrugged.

"I'm not sure either."

"Let's just sit down while were here." Hinata suggested and they nodded. They took their seats and a guy approached them.

"Is there anything I can get you?" he asked.

"No we're just-"Sakura paused when she turned to him. The guy, who seemed to be the waiter, wore his uniform and was blond with tan skin and light blue eyes, a bit paler than Naruto's.

"You seem familiar…" Sakura squinted her eyes and the guy was staring at her as well. Sasuke and the others looked at Sakura to the guy and back again.

"Wait…are you…Sakura?" The guy said with widened eyes and Sakura nodded.

"Yeah…wait..who are you?"

"Remember me? MAX!"

"Oh my gosh MAX!" Sakura stood up and Max tackled her with a hug.

"Who's Max?" Hinata asked Naruto.

"I don't know but seems to me that he and Sasuke won't get along too well." He answered, nervously glancing at Sasuke who was glaring and clenching his fists.

'_This guy has 3 more seconds to live…'

* * *

_

**Yey me done! Hope you liked this chapter! **

**Wonder if any of you thought of this outcome..**

**Anyway, I'll be updating soon! Happy Halloween people!**

**Pls review/comment. Truly appreciate it!**

**~SasuSaku53**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey I'm back! Hope it didn't take that long :**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited etc. ^_^**

**Now here's chap 25 of DTBT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

_Previously:_

"_Oh my gosh MAX!" Sakura stood up and Max tackled her with a hug._

"_Who's Max?" Hinata asked Naruto._

"_I don't know but seems to me that he and Sasuke won't get along too well." He answered, nervously glancing at Sasuke who was glaring and clenching his fists._

'_This guy has 3 more seconds to live…'

* * *

_

**Chapter 25: Back home**

**Sasuke's POV:**

Guess you can say I'm already thinking of 101 ways to kill this guy right now. But seeing as how he's hugging Sakura so tightly, I'm planning to make it 201 ways.

"I'm so glad to see you again!" This Max guy tells Sakura. Hm…they knew each other?

"Me too Max-kun!" Sakura replies.

"Woah hold it!" Naruto suddenly interrupts. "Can you please tell us what's going on here?"

Max and Sakura stop hugging, thankfully and Sakura looks off to Naruto who seems to be pointing at me in what's supposed to be a secretive manner. Guess he's warning her of me planning my 301 ways to kill this guy.

Yes I made it 301, have a problem with that? I thought so….

"Ok let me explain…" Sakura starts. "Guys….Sasuke…" she specially mentions me. "This is Max. He's my childhood best friend."

Hmm best friend huh. Why do most girls have 'guy' best friends? I don't assume there's a scarcity of girls she can play with. This is like what you see in those movies. They're childhood best friends but are separated then soon reunited by fate and live happily ever after as a couple. But I'm making sure that last part isn't happening.

Sorry about my temper. Seeing a guy this close to Sakura always pisses me off…

You should get used to that.

* * *

**No one's POV**

After introducing the group, Max moves forward and bows.

"Nice to meet you all. Hope we all get along!" He smiles.

"Yeah we hope so too…" Naruto murmurs. Since Sasuke's still glaring and has his arms crossed. He glances at Sakura who gave him a puppy dog look for him to act nicely. He sighed and stood up to bow as well.

"It's…nice to meet you as well…" Sasuke muttered. The others sighed in relief and Sakura casually went beside Sasuke.

"By the way, Sasuke-kun is also my fiancé." Sakura smiles and links her arm with Sasuke. Max's eyes widen while Sasuke gives his infamous smirk.

'_Yeah she's mine.'_ He thought to himself. Then suddenly Max frowned and sighed.

"Aww…to think I prevented myself from getting a girlfriend because I waited for you to come back Sakura-chan…"

"Really?" Sakura's eyes widened. Naruto and Hinata were shocked as well. Sasuke kinda got used to this kind of stuff.

"No one told you to wait." Sasuke muttered under his breath and Sakura hit him with her elbow.

"Is that true, Max-kun?" Sakura asked. Then Max suddenly started chuckling and soon continued to laugh while pointing at them.

'_This guy must be crazy'_ Sasuke raised a brow at the laughing dude while the others felt confused.

"I was just kidding!" He chuckled. Sakura sighed in relief.

"Oh I thought it was true!" Sakura laughed at herself while Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"But do you really have a girlfriend, Max?" She asked and Max nodded.

"Yeah. It's actually your sister, Anika "Max told her and everyone, including Sasuke, was surprised.

"Seriously?" Sakura asked and he nodded.

"No joke, really?" Naruto asked as well and he nodded again.

"I swear" Max promised.

"My sister…" Sakura breathed out. "How's she doing?"

"Fine." Max replied. "She's finishing college and is a working student."

"That's great" Sakura smiled. She's glad her sister didn't end up in the streets and stopped studying. She could feel tears in her eyes.

"Do they still live in our house?" Sakura asked and Max shook his head.

"They moved years ago since the old hut got destroyed in a storm before. But they didn't move far." Max told them. Sakura sighed and bit her lip and Sasuke held her hand tight.

"Can you take us to them?" Sasuke asked.

* * *

The group was back on the road with Naruto driving and Max on the front seat for 2 reasons. One, to lead the way, and two, because Sasuke isn't gonna let him seat beside Sakura or him. Hinata sat with the two at the back to the right and to the left was Sakura and Sasuke sat in between,

Sakura was looking out the window when Sasuke put his arm around her and smiled at her. Sakura smiled back and leaned on him as Sasuke rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"Ready to see your family again?" Sasuke whispered and he heard her sigh.

"Yeah…it's been pretty long…"

"Aren't you excited?" Sasuke asked and notices the sadness in her voice.

"Actually…I'm nervous.." She whispered.

"Why? Scared of their reactions? I'm sure they'll be elated to see you."

"I know that but…" Sakura paused for a bit. "It's my father I'm scared about…"

"Afraid to face him?" Sasuke whispered and Sakura nodded.

"What are you so scared about? You've improved a lot. I'm sure your father will be proud of you.."

"I wanted to come back as someone who has achieved a lot….I don't think I achieved-"

"Don't say that." Sasuke cut her off. "You _did_ achieve a lot. You were able to go through challenges bravely and succeed in the end. You're going to graduate from medical school as well. From you're experiences, you've become wiser Sakura. What you achieved is more than you think."

Sakura stayed quite but smiled as well. "You're right Sasuke…" she said and Sasuke smiled.

"Plus, you have another achievement." Sasuke started. "You found me."

Sakura giggled and Sasuke chuckled as well.

"May I please take this opportunity to interrupt this little _date_ since we have arrived at our destination." Naruto told the couple and Sasuke frowned.

"You really know when to interrupt dobe."

"Now you know how I feel." Naruto frowned and they all got off the car.

* * *

They all looked around to see a hut, much like Sakura's old one, only a bit bigger. There were plants to the right which will be ripe soon. On the left was a pretty big patch of land where animals grazed. There was a carabao, some chickens and goats, and a horse.

"Seems like they improved…" Sakura muttered,

"Well, shall we?" Max smiled and led the way. The wind gently blew and Naruto inhaled the fresh air.

"Ahh..I love the country!" He smiled and stretched. Hinata giggled and Sasuke looked at Sakura who was looking downwards and had the same sad expression as before. He tightened his grip around her waist which caused her to look at him.

"You can do this. You have nothing to worry about." He whispered. Sakura smiled and Sasuke gave her a peck on the lips which she really appreciated.

"Thank you Sasuke." She whispered back and they finally reached their hut. Max went up some steps and knocked on the bamboo door.

"Ms. Haruno! It's me, Max! I brought visitors!" He exclaimed. Sakura held her breath as the door opened and out came a woman with the same hair as hers, only it was tied to a bun. She looked like she was in her forties or fifties and wore a simple duster and slippers. Sakura instantly knew who she was.

"Well it's nice to see you again Max. And who are your visitors..." she trailed off when she saw the group, specifically Sakura. Sakura bit her lip and took a big breath and stepped a few feet forward.

"Mother..it's me…" She whispered, loud enough for her to hear. Her mother stood motionless and had her eyes only on her. There was silence as the others watched what will happen next.

Sakura stared back at her mother. She couldn't read the expression in her eyes. But when she stepped forward and her eyes started tearing up, she suddenly felt weak.

"Sakura….." Her mother breathed out. "You're back!"

Then Sakura started to run to her mother's opened arms and embraced her, tears flowing from her eyes. She missed the warmth she felt while hugging her mother. It really made her feel home. It made her feel like a kid again, as if she never left.

"You really grown..." Sakura's mother sniffed as she caressed her face with her hand.

"It's so great to see you again…." Sakura replied and they hugged again. The others were touched by the scene and when they parted, Sakura's mother motioned for them to enter.

* * *

"Anika! Look who's here to see us!" Sakura's mother exclaimed happily. The other sat on the wooden furniture they had and they saw the house was about medium size inside. There was an opening to the kitchen and stairs. There was also a bamboo window overlooking the animals which was opened by a piece of wood.

"I'll just go get some beverages. Just relax. Anika will be here in a minute." Sakura's mother smiled and went to the kitchen. Sakura sat beside Sasuke and sighed.

"So far so good." Sasuke told her and Sakura nodded.

"It's nice to be back home." Sakura muttered. Naruto looked around the house curiously.

"So this is your old house, Sakura…" He said while he looked at a picture frame.

"Well not actually since they moved…" Sakura replied.

"How do you think your sister will react?" Sasuke asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know but I'm excited to see her" Sakura smiled.

"I bet she misses you too." Hinata smiles and Sakura notices Max biting his lip.

"What's wrong Max-kun?" Sakura asked and Max inhaled deeply.

"Well….she kinda has this issue with-"he was cut off by someone going down the stairs.

"What's with the yelling mo-"The girl paused when she saw the group. Her eyes landed on Sakura who stood up. The girl wore a white shirt and black shorts and had her black hair in a ponytail. She resembled Sakura pretty much with the same skin tone and emerald eyes and face shape. She was shorter though and a bit thinner.

"Anika…" Sakura called out. "It's great to see you again.."

"You…" Anika breathed out. "Sakura…nee-chan…"

Anika stood motionless as Sakura slowly approached her and held out her arms. She was about to envelope her into a hug when Anika suddenly pulled away.

"Anika…what's wrong?" Sakura breathed out.

"Why did you come back?" Anika asked in a sharp tone.

"I told you I'll come back…" Sakura replied, surprised by her response.

"You left us!" Anika glared.

"You know I had to Anika!" Sakura started to raise her voice a bit. Anika stayed silent and they had a bit of a glaring contest till Anika looked away.

"Just…get out.." She muttered angrily and ran upstairs.

"Anika!" Sakura called out but she didn't listen. Her mother came in and called for Anika as well.

"I'll go up to call for her." Her mother told her and settled the juice on the little table and went upstairs. Sakura stood motionless as the others were from shock. Sakura felt tears in her eyes from what happened.

"_Why did she act like that?" _Sakura thought._ "Why does she hate me?"_

She put her hands on her face and started crying and Sasuke ran to her side and she cried against his chest.

"It's gonna be ok Sakura…" he caressed her hair. "Just let it out…"

"What did I do wrong..." she whispered only loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"Don't worry…everything's gonna be settled." Sasuke assured her. He guided her back to the wooden bench they had and continued comforting her. There was silence until Max broke it with a cough.

"This was actually…what I was worried about…" he said and the others turned their heads to him.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked and Max took a deep breath.

"She…somehow….dislikes Sakura.." Max was careful of his words, afraid of making Sakura cry more.

"Did she tell you why?" Sasuke asked and Max nodded.

"She felt that Sakura betrayed her and their mother when she left. So she worked and studied hard when their first hut was destroyed to fix everything and improve their lives."

"So…she doesn't acknowledge Sakura as her sister?" Naruto asked and Max nodded.

"But didn't she just call her nee-chan?" Hinata asked and Max just shrugged.

"I have no idea with that…"

There was silence again while Sakura calmed down and sat up straighter.

"But..she knows I had to leave…" Sakura mumbled. "I wasn't gonna stay in that hell for long…and I couldn't bring them so…I promised I'll come back for them. They know I wouldn't leave them…"

"I guess you have to tell her that..." Sasuke whispered and Sakura looked up at his caring eyes and she bit her lip.

"Right….I should…" she breathed out. Then her mother came down the stairs.

"No luck. She won't listen to me." She breathed out. Sakura stood up and approached the stairs herself.

"I'll go talk to her." Sakura told her mother. Her mother was silent but soon gave way for her. Sakura carefully walked up the stairs, ready to get his problem settled.

* * *

"Anika?" Sakura called out and gently pushed open the door. Thankfully it wasn't locked. Anika sat by the window with her head on her arms, her face hidden from view. She looked up to see Sakura and glared at her.

"What are you doing here?" she spat out and Sakura slowly walked towards her.

"I want to talk to you." Sakura answered and gently closed the door behind her. She noticed her sister's eyes were a bit red and puffy so she must have been crying. Anika frowned and looked away.

"I don't need your explanation." She told her but Sakura took a stool and sat beside her. She examined her sister and noticed she really did grow up well and was now a beautiful 18 year old girl. Far from the little girl she once left before.

"Seems like you do." Sakura replied. Her sister still refused to look her way and Sakura sighed. " Anika….you know what happened that night, remember?"

Still no response but Sakura continued.

"You know I had to leave. Even if I had to leave you and mother, I promised I'll return for you. I wanted to do what's best."

"Well you failed on that part." Her sister suddenly said and looked at bit to Sakura's direction. "You thought that was the best?" she said angrily and snorted. "Well, think again nee-chan…No, I mean Sa-ku-ra."

"Anika I-"

"You leaving was one of the stupidest thing you've ever done." Her sister cut her off. "It only made us suffer now that you're gone!"

"You know I only did it 'cause I care for you and our mother!"

"If you really cared for us, you would have stayed!" Anika shot back and stood up to walk across the room, her back facing Sakura.

"You could have stayed to care for us. You know mom can't go against dad, only you." She said. "So why the hell did you leave!"

"As if father was going to allow it!" Sakura stood up as well and was raising her voice. "You think he'll allow me to stay here?"

"He would have!"

"He wouldn't!" Sakura shot back. "Even if he did, I'll still go!"

Anika's eyes widened from her sister's response. She didn't expect that but it only made her furious. "What kind of sister are you!"

"If I stayed, do you think we'll survive?" Sakura raised a brow. "Do you think anything will change from the way we live? Ha." Sakura laughed sarcastically. "We'll probably be dead by now from all his beating."

Anika didn't speak so Sakura continued on.

"I had to go while I had the chance. And also since our father won't be allowing me back. I had to try my life in the city and hope that soon I'll land a job, make money, and get you guys out of here."

"Did you?" Anika raised a brow.

"I'm still finishing medicine." Sakura told her. "My fiancé is helping me with it."

"The dark haired, good-looking one downstairs? " Anika asked and Sakura nodded proudly. Sasuke's beauty always stands out.

"And how do you plan to repay him?" Anika puts her hands on her hips.

"I'll repay him once I finish and by of course, being a good fiancée to him." Sakura answered back and smirked. Anika frowned but soon nodded.

"That still doesn't exempt you from leaving us." Anika said darkly. "If you couldn't survive being with our father, how much more us?"

"You know I didn't have any choice. I couldn't take all of you. And you know our father specifically hates me so he'll only kill me from so much beating since he doesn't have that grudge towards you."

"How about our mother?" Anika questioned. "You think she can handle it? You know we could have just escaped together."

"You know mother won't do that." Sakura replied. "You know she still loves our father and still believes she can change him. Plus, it's pretty risky. If we get caught, we can kiss our life good bye.'

"We can convince her you know?" Anika pointed out.

"You know she won't agree Anika." Sakura told her.

"Oh just admit it!"

"Admit what?" Sakura raised a brow.

"That you just wanted to escape on your own! You didn't care about us!"

"You know I do care Anika!"

"No you don't! You're no sister of mine! YOU'RE A FREAKING COWARD!"

_*Slap*_

Anika's eyes widened from shock as she gently touched her red cheek. Sakura couldn't stop the tears from her eyes as it started to flow down her cheeks. She never heard anything so painful in her life, especially since it was from her sister.

"If I didn't care about you… I wouldn't have come back." She said with a shaky voice. "I came back in hopes of us being a happy family again…. Even with our father who I hope had changed.."

"Yeah you came back…Just when father is gone…"

Sakura's eyes widened. "What…."

"Father…is gone." Anika told her. Sakura couldn't believe what she said. All this turn of events….it was too much for her. Suddenly she felt dizzy and started to feel weak.

Then everything turned black.

* * *

**Yeah! I'm doneee!**

**Any comments on the latest chapter? As well as the 2 sister's debate? Who do you think is right? Please comment/review!**

**Hope you liked this chappie! And I'll see ya soon! Also reading 'Fairy Tail'! And loving it! :3**

**BYE!**

**~SasuSaku53**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey I'm back! Nice to see you guys again ^_^**

**Hope I didn't take too long. Here's the next chapter of DTBT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

_Previously:_

"_If I didn't care about you… I wouldn't have come back." She said with a shaky voice. "I came back in hopes of us being a happy family again…. Even with our father who I hope had changed.."_

"_Yeah you came back…Just when father is gone…"_

_Sakura's eyes widened. "What…."_

"_Father…is gone." Anika told her. Sakura couldn't believe what she said. All this turn of events….it was too much for her. Suddenly she felt dizzy and started to feel weak._

_Then everything turned black.

* * *

_

**Chapter 26: Simple life.**

It was seven in the evening and Sakura lay on a mattress in another room in the hut. She has fallen unconscious and Sasuke came in time to carry her. Her mother said she'll be ok and just needed more rest, much to his relief.

Sasuke rests against the window, his hands in his pockets and watches Sakura on the mattress. He watches her steady breathing and sighs. He looks outside the window, admiring the scenery when someone knocks on the door and Anika slowly enters.

"Can I come in?" She asked in a little voice and Sasuke simply nodded. Anika closed the door behind her and stares at her sister on the mattress. She sighs and bites her lip and hesitates to look at Sasuke who was just staring outside.

"Look, I promise I didn't-"

"I'm not blaming you for anything." Sasuke cut her off in a steady voice, still not looking at her. Anika paused and there was silence.

"Are you mad?" Anika suddenly asked. Sasuke's eyes looked in her direction but he soon resumed staring outside again.

"What do you think?" He replied. Anika wasn't sure if it was sarcastic or a rhetorical question or something but it does make her feel more anxious and loss for words. She stood there with her hands in front of her and was looking at the floor when Sasuke sighed and turned his back, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets like earlier.

"But it would help if you would tell me what happened." He stated and cocked his head to the side to stare at her. Anika hesitantly looked up and even if his eyes were breathtaking, his cold stare gave her Goosebumps instead.

"Well….what happened was…" Anika stammered. Sasuke raised a brow and sighed. Guess he must have been too cold and should just make her feel calm. She is Sakura's sister after all.

"Look, no need to be scared." Sasuke told her. "Just calm down and tell me what happened." He said calmly which seemed to help. He motioned for Anika to sit down which she did. She fidgeted with her fingers and told him what happened. Sasuke showed no emotion while listening but focused at their quarrel.

"Why did you act like that to your sister?" Sasuke suddenly asked and Anika bit her lip.

"I told you I hated what she did so…I couldn't…accept her back."

"But you do know why she did it right?" Sasuke asked again and Anika nodded.

"But that doesn't mean she should leave us behind." She replied and Sasuke just nodded. He stood up properly and walked a few steps in front of her.

"Tell me Anika." Sasuke said in a business like voice, which he only used in serious matters. But Anika doesn't know that. "If you were in Sakura's place, what would _you_ have done?"

He paused in front of her and waited for her answer. Anika breathed in deeply and gained the strength to answer his question.

"I would have stayed and ran off _with_ my mother and her." She replied in the strongest voice she can muster. "Even if my mother disagrees, I'll convince her to go."

"What if she doesn't?"

"I won't leave without her." She replied bluntly and Sasuke stared at her at the corner of his eye.

"Then you would be dead by now." Sasuke answered simply and Anika raised her brows, somehow feeling insulted.

"How would you know?" She glared a bit at Sasuke who just ignored it. He sighed and turned to face her directly.

"You do know your father _can_ kill Sakura at that time." Sasuke told her. "Be more realistic. Don't you think Sakura could have thought of the same thing?" Sasuke told her and she just stayed quiet, listening to his words.

"If she stayed and your mother refused to go, which makes her escape delayed; do you think she'll still be alive?" Sasuke raised a brow. "If she stayed, she _dies_." Sasuke had to choke out that word a bit since he didn't want it associated with Sakura."And if she dies, you and your mother die as well without her."

Anika stays quiet but nods, not sure of what to say.

"Have you ever thought of what Sakura felt instead of focusing on your own feelings?" Sasuke asks. "She has experienced the worst pain. You should have understood her."

Anika stays quiet and bites her lip. She admits she was no match to his words. But she isn't giving up so easily.

"How can you say Sakura experienced the worst pain?" She suddenly said. "You don't even know my story."

Sasuke didn't seem surprised with her answer. Instead, he just simply nodded. "You're right." He told her. "Can you tell me your experiences?"

Sasuke waited patiently as Anika sighed and tried to present an emotionless expression.

"When Nii-chan left….We suffered more than ever without her." She started. " So I had to do something to help my mother, At the same time keeping secrets from my father to protect us. I experienced the pain my sister did."

"Even the physical ones?" Sasuke asked and Anika shook her head.

"I admit my father didn't hurt me as much as she did to her. But when my father died a few years ago, I had to work hard for me and mother to survive, since she was still weak." She narrated. "I was able to sustain our needs and keep us alive. When the storm destroyed our home, it was Max who helped us and who also helped me get back to school. I was able to sustain my school fees and our needs at the same time."

"…..And for that, I congratulate you." Sasuke told her, without a hint of sarcasm. "You are as strong as your sister. This gives you more reason to support each other."

Anika looked at him with raised brows.

"You had your mother to support you. She had none." Sasuke told her. "She worked hard for the two of you. So she can give you a better life. You shouldn't keep on sticking to the past when it's already done. And you know she did that for all three of you. Not just for her. Now that the nightmare's over, Can't you live happily together?"

Anika sighed and bit her lip. " Nii-chan really is lucky to be with someone like you." She suddenly told him. "If I knew, I would have left before she did." She joked and Sasuke just smirked.

"Can I assume that this is settled?" Sasuke held out his hand and Anika held out hers to shake hands with him, as if closing a deal.

"I admit I didn't want to accept defeat but….you're right. Sasuke-san." Anika smiled. "And I'm sorry."

"You should tell your sister that." Sasuke whispered as they see Sakura squirming. Sasuke walked towards her and sat beside her. He brushed away the hair on her face as she slowly opened her eyes. Anika can't helped but be touched by the sight.

"_They look so cute together."_ She smiled to herself. Sasuke bent down to plant a kiss on Sakura's forehead and whispered something in her ear. Sakura nodded and Sasuke nodded as he stood up and slowly walked out the room. Guess that was the signal that she had to talk to her sister.

"You ok…nii-chan?" Anika asked and Sakura nodded while she sat up. Anika approached hr and sat beside her.

"You should lie down. Get more rest." She told her but Sakura shook her head.

"No I'm okay." She whispered. Anika nodded and there was silence.

"_How am I gonna start…"_ Anika thought nervously as she bit her lip. Then she hears Sakura sigh and giggle a bit.

"I hope Sasuke didn't scare you in your conversation." She started. "He can be scary when he talks seriously."

Anika smiled a bit as well. "He was scary at first but I guess you get used to it…." She replied. Sakura smiled and there was silence again till Anika sighed.

"Sakura nii-chan….I'm sorry…about earlier."

"It's ok it wasn't your-"

"No I should have understood the situation better. " Anika cut her off. "I should just be happy that you're back here…with us."

Sakura was silent as Anika refused to look at her. But she smiled and hugged her sister.

"It's great to hear that Anika." She whispered and Anika hugged her back. "But I am sorry for leaving you and mother."

"It's ok. I know you had too." Anika replied and they parted. They giggled since they were happy that everything was settled and as if on cue, Sasuke opened the door.

"I suppose everything has gone well?" He smiled and Sakura playfully put her hands on her hips.

"Sasuke, were you just listening to our conversation?"

Sasuke diverted his eyes to the ceiling in a playful manner as well. "Maybe…." He smiled a bit and Sakura just rolled her eyes while Anika giggled.

"Your mother wanted me to call you 2 for dinner as well." Sasuke told them and the girls nodded. Sasuke made sure Sakura was okay and guided her in going down. Even if Sakura persisted that she was fine.

* * *

The group sat down for dinner. Sasuke told Sakura that Naruto and Hinata had to go back home for work and he asked Naruto to cover for him as well. Being the best friend he is, Naruto agreed after a round of quarrelling, convincing and a bit of threatening from Sasuke. Guess he always gets his way.

"Hey Sasuke. Ever tried eating with your hands?" Sakura asked and Sasuke raised a brow.

"Yeah with finger foods." Sasuke replied.

"No I mean with rice." Sakura told him.

"Rice?" Sasuke asked and shook his head.

"Then why don't you try it. It's pretty easy." Sakura smiled and Sasuke felt a bit hesitant.

"Let me show you." Sakura told him and showed him how. "Just pick up the viand then the rice and put it in your mouth. Or you can pick up the viand, put it on the rice, pick up the rice with the viand with it and put it in your mouth."

"I prefer the second one." Anika commented. Sasuke tried but ended up crushing his rice.

"Be gentle Sasuke." Sakura told him and after a few tries, he finally got the hang of it.

"Actually is a lot better eating with your hands." Sasuke commented. "Make things easier and less of a hassle compared to using a spoon and fork."

The others smiled and they continued eating. Soon they were all finished.

"I'll just use the restroom." Sasuke excused himself. Sakura pointed him to where it was and as soon she he was gone, her mother leaned closer to her.

"You just made a great choice there." She whispered with a smile, pertaining to Sasuke.

"I so agree." Anika smile as well and Sakura blushed.

"I'm glad you like him." Sakura smiled.

"I heard you were engaged." Her mother whispered again. "When he proposes, make sure I know about it so we can plan your wedding."

"Mother." Sakura scolded playfully. "Nothing's happened yet. Don't get too excited."

"But it will." She smiled. "And you should feel like a princess at your wedding."

Sakura just giggled at her mother and started gathering the dishes. They were unaware of the sneaky Sasuke eavesdropping on their conversation.

"_So far so good." _He thought to himself and smiled proudly. _"Making a good impression will be going smoother than I though it would."

* * *

_

Sasuke decided to help Sakura with the dishes while Anika and her mother get the animals in the barn. When they finally finished, Sakura sighed and leaned against the counter.

"I want to eat some fruits." She pouted. Sasuke looked around and got something in a basket.

"These are sweet apples right?" Sasuke asked as he held the fruit in his hand. "I loved eating these when I was little."

"Oohh those are my favourite!" Sakura exclaims and gets the fruit from Sasuke and she starts eating some of the fruit. Sasuke joins in and eats some of it too.

"I didn't know you liked eating this." Sasuke commented as he spit out the seed.

"Mother didn't let me eat these before when I was little. I'm not sure why." Sakura wondered but resumed eating. Sasuke just shrugged and soon they finished the fruit.

"I liked that one. It was sweet." Sasuke said. "Normally I don't like sweets…" He trailed off when he sees Sakura leaning against the counter, with her hands supporting her.

"Sakura…you alright?" He ran to her side and Sakura nodded.

"I…I'm fine…" Sakura told him but Sasuke's no idiot to believe that.

"No you're not." He said and held her by the waist. Sakura's mother and Anika soon entered and were surprised by the sight.

"Sakura!" Her mother exclaimed and ran to them. She ordered Anika to get some water and checked on Sakura.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know. We just ate some sweet apple and this happened." Sasuke replied.

"Sweet apple?" Her mother's eyes widened and Sasuke nodded. Then Anika came with the glass of water and handed it to Sakura to drink.

"Why? Is she allergic or something?" Sasuke asked in alarm but Sakura's mother shook her head.

"No she's gonna be okay but….sweet apple has a side effect on her. But thankfully, it isn't life threathening." Sakura's mother replied and Sasuke sighed in relief.

"What should I do?" he asked.

"Just take her to your room to rest." She replied. "She'll be back to normal in the morning."

"Back to normal?" Sasuke raised a brow as he carried Sakura bridal style.

"You'll see." Anika smirked and Sasuke still seemed confused.

"_Guess I'll find out soon enough." _He thought as he went up the stairs.

* * *

Sasuke laid Sakura on the mattresses and sat beside her, sighing.

"You okay Sakura?" He whispered and Sakura's face was covered by her hands.

"My head hurts…."She murmured. Sasuke removed his shirt and then lifted her up to a sitting position and she laid against his chest. He wrapped his hands around her while caressing her hair.

"Just get some rest." He whispered. There was silence until Sakura started moaning.

"Sakura?" Sasuke whispered, wondering what was wrong with her.

"Sasuke…" Sakura moaned and squirmed in his arms. She looked up and Sasuke sees her cheeks a bit red as if she was blushing. Her eyes were only half opened as if she's sleepy and she wraps her arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Sasuke…" she moaned again and wrapped his arms around his neck. Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise as she places her forehead against his.

"Sakura?" He whispered in confusion and Sakura just smirked. She let her lips caress Sasuke's cheek which made him freeze.

"Sasuke-kunn…." She purred and nuzzled his neck. Sasuke thought hard and remembered what Sakura's mother said.

"_No she's gonna be okay but….sweet apple has a side effect on her…"_

"_This must be it."_He thought. "_Guess she acts drunk when she eats sweet apples."_ He smirks at the thought but gets back to reality as Sakura suddenly nipped at her neck.

"Sakura. You need your rest." He told her and got hold of her shoulders. "Now lie down."

"Sasuke-kunn.." she whined and Sasuke laid her down on the mattress_._ Then suddenly she grabbed his arm and collided her lips with his.

"Sasuke-kun….I feel hot." She moaned when they parted. "Help me take this off…" she told him as she tugged on her shirt. Sasuke was unsure of what to do. Maybe this will all stop if he just does what she asks.

With the moonlight their only source of light, He helps her out of her clothes until she's only in her undergarments and Sasuke sighs.

"Now please just rest Sakura." He caresses her hair and covers her with a blanket. But it looks like this is far from over.

"Sasuke-kun" she pulls him again and nibbles at his skin. Sasuke freezes on top of her as he feels her smooth skin against hers. This was getting harder than he thought.

"Sakura…that's enough." He scolded her but was biting his lip as he pulls away. "Go to sleep Sakura."

"Sasuke-kunn…" she whines as she tries to grab for him. Sasuke felt confused at what to do. Soon he sighs and just decided to get it over with.

He collides his lips to hers and they engage in a passionate kiss as Sasuke molds his lips against hers. Sakura eagerly kisses back and places her arms around his neck while Sasuke cups her face while the other supports him on top of her.

Sasuke just lets his emotions take over as he hungrily kisses her neck and sucks on it as Sakura moans softly. His hands roam all over her body and he could feel himself getting hard with every caress Sakura gives him. He tries to stop but Sakura persists and tugs on his pants and suddenly caresses his member which makes Sasuke jump away before he goes too far. He breathes heavily as he composes himself and slowly tucks Sakura in.

"Sasuke…" she whispers. Seems like she's a bit worn out as well, much to his relief.

"Get some sleep Sakura." He kisses her head as he lies beside her. She cuddles close and Sasuke lovingly embraces her.

"I love you Sakura…." He whispers and Sakura cuddles closer.

"Sasuke-kun…"

* * *

Anika was still awake and was on the phone with her boyfriend, Max.

"Oh Max I need your help with something." She whispers. Her mother was already asleep upstairs and was the only one left downstairs.

"What's that?" Max asks.

"I'm…planning something for nii-chan and Sasuke." She tells him. "Will you help me?"

"Sure…but what is it?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow." She smirks and says goodbye. She puts down the phone and sighs.

"They're up for a surprise tomorrow…."

* * *

**Yeah finally done! : D**

**Ooohh wonder what Anika's planning.**

**Please review on this chappie! I'll be waiting and I hope you liked it ^_^**

**Till then! Bye!**

**~SasuSaku53**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys!**

**Few days till Christmas! Planning to make a Christmas special/chapter ^_^**

**Anyway, sorry if I took long in updating :**

**Here's the new chapter of DTBT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

_Previously:_

"_I'm…planning something for nii-chan and Sasuke." She tells him. "Will you help me?"_

"_Sure…but what is it?"_

"_I'll tell you tomorrow." She smirks and says goodbye. She puts down the phone and sighs._

"_They're up for a surprise tomorrow…."

* * *

_

**Chapter 27: Make it last….**

**Sakura's POV:**

I rolled on the mattress, squinting as the sun's rays prevented me from going back to sleep. I yawned and rubbed my eyes as I struggled to stand up, and stumbled a bit, on my way to the bathroom.

I opened the faucet and washed my face, the cold water making me awake. I looked in the mirror and suddenly remembered what happened yesterday. Well…the parts that I can remember that is.

"I know I ate those sweet apples…" I whispered to myself as I thought hard. But I still don't recall anything after that, aside from feeling sick. Guess I just gotta ask Sasuke.

Speaking of Sasuke, he wasn't beside me when I woke up. I'm sure he slept beside me like always.

"_I wonder where he is."_ I thought again and decided to go downstairs. I looked around and saw no sign of him. I reached the kitchen to see my mother preparing breakfast.

"Mother, have you seen Sasuke?" I asked.

"Oh Sakura, you're up." She smiled as she cleaned the vegetables. "How do you feel?"

"…Fine." I answered.

"I'm glad it wasn't anything serious." Her mother sighed and started to fill a pot with water.

"Me too." I replied but still searching for the answer to my 'Where's Sasuke' question when the answer suddenly entered the door.

Sasuke sighs as he enters the kitchen, shirtless and has a small towel on his shoulder. He puts down 2 pails of water on the floor and sighs as he wipes his sweat. Yes, all I could do was stare. Never got used to his beauty I guess.

"Oh there you are Sasuke." Mother smiled. "Thanks for getting some water for us. The plumbing only has the faucet covered you know. Taking a bath is more difficult."

"No problem…" he left the sentence hanging since he didn't know what to call her. But she just smiled as she continued her work.

"Just call me mother as well." She smiles and Sasuke smiles back.

"No problem..mother." He says and eventually looks my way. He smiles and I instinctively smile back as he approaches and plants a kiss on my forehead.

"Good morning Sakura." He says and I reply with a good morning myself.

"Are you…doing housework?" I ask and he nods.

"I could at least be productive while I'm here. It's also a new experience." He says like it's no big deal.

"I told him it's ok but he persisted to help out." My mother added. Sasuke smirked and stayed silent and I reached out to wipe the sweat on his forehead. He looked my way to smirk again and wrap his arms around me.

"Eww Sasuke! You're all sweaty!" I exclaimed but was laughing a bit.

"As if I'm not like this when we're in bed." He whispered in my ear which made me freeze and blush. He chuckled and nibbled my ear before he pulled away.

"Anything else I can help with?" He asked my mother who thought for a bit.

"You can milk the cow." She suggested. "Sakura can help you with that."

Sasuke looked at me and I raised a brow. He looked at my clothes and soon I got his point.

"Wait while I change." I told him as I headed for the stairs.

"If you need help changing, let me know." He smirks and I roll my eyes.

"Shut up Sasuke"

"She says that but deep inside, she actually wants your help." My mother teases and Sasuke chuckles while I try to hide my blush.

"_Great even my mother's on his side." _I shake my head in disbelief. _"At least they get along…"

* * *

_

**No one's POV**

With pails in their hands, Sasuke and Sakura head for the barn to start milking the cows. They settle the pails on the ground as soon as they reach them.

"Ok we have 2 cows here." Sakura starts." One is Bessie and the other is Maia." She pauses when she sees Sasuke furrowing his brows.

"Something wrong?" She asks. "Look I know the smell can be foul and-"

"That's not….totally it." Sasuke cuts her off.

"Then what?"

"Why Bessie?" He suddenly asks innocently and Sakura raises a brow.

"What do you mean?"

"Bessie's a typical name for a cow." Sasuke frowns. "You should pick a better one."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing and put a hand on her waist. "I understand you not being used to country life but did you have to go against the cow's name?"

Sasuke shrugs and puts his hands in his pockets. "Just stating my opinion."

Sakura sighs and shakes her head. "Fine but you think of a new name."

"How about porkchop?" Sasuke suddenly suggests and Sakura gives him a weird look.

"Porkchop for a _cow_?" She says in disbelief. "Come on Sasuke. Then maybe the other cow's name would be lamb chop."

"That's my second choice…" Sasuke says innocently and Sakura fights the urge to hit herself on the head.

"Then use your third choice!" She exclaimed and Sasuke thought for a while

"How about Milky way?"

Sakura stares at him and sighs. "Well it's better than the other two." She mumbles and approaches the cow. "I can't believe we wasted 5 minutes for that."

"You're welcome." Sasuke smirked and Sakura just gave him a look.

"Let's just get to work Sasuke." Sakura tells him and settles the pail down when she feels Sasuke just behind her.

"Sasuke, we can't both milk the same cow." She states without looking at him.

"I know." She hears him answer and faces him with arms across her chest, trying to look intimidating. "Then what are you doing here?"

"Who said we're milking the cows?" Sasuke smirked and started to move even closer to her while Sakura backs up until she's against the wall.

"S-Sasuke what are you doing?" Sakura demands but Sasuke just smirks and leans closer to her ear.

"We can do that later anyway." He whispers huskily and Sakura feels his breath against her neck which makes her shiver.

"S-Sasuke I'm in charge here so you better-"She was cut off when Sasuke puts his hand on the wall.

"Sakura…you know I'm not gonna let you get away with what happened last night." He stated nonchalantly as his eyes were closed.

"L-Last night?" Sakura stutters and Sasuke slowly opens his eyes, revealing his dark orbs.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Sasuke whispers and Sakura nervously shakes her head. Sasuke smirks and leans closed to her ear again.

"Well then let me help you…" He whispers and suddenly he starts to rub his nose against her cheek and Sakura tenses up. Sasuke closes his eyes, feeling the smoothness of her skin with his and Sakura gulps.

"S-Sasuke.." She stutters and tries to wiggle free. "I think I should just-"she was cut off when Sasuke slammed his other hand in the direction Sakura was trying to escape to and trapped her.

"I'm not done yet…" He whispers somehow threateningly but at the same time can make your heart melt. Sakura freezes and Sasuke continues to trace her jaw with his lips and slowly makes his way down her neck. Sakura just closed her eyes in surrender and relaxes her head against the wall, allowing Sasuke for more access to her neck.

Sasuke trails down kisses on her neck and slowly feels the heat between their skins. Her scent intoxicates him and he finds himself pressing his body against hers while his hands travel around her body. One hand cups her face as he hungrily kisses her and the more Sakura moaned, the hungrier he gets. Soon He begins to be a bit rough in their kiss and Sakura tries to push him off.

"Sasuke…that's-"She was cut off as he collided his lips to hers again but Sakura just pushed him away again.

"Sasuke I said-"He cut her off again, refusing to listen and continues to kiss her. Sakura attempts to try again but her hands were caught by Sasuke's and prevented her from pushing him away. He kisses her harder and Sakua starts to feel pain as he kissed her roughly. Soon she got her hands free and pushed him the hardest she can.

"I SAID STOP SASUKE!" She exclaimed and that seemed to wake Sasuke up. Sasuke was dumbstruck for a while but soon came back to his senses.

"Sakura…" He mumbles as he sees Sakura glaring at him. But he soon pays more attention to the blood from her lips.

Sakura seems to get his message and touches her lip and feels a sting of pain. Sasuke approaches her and puts an arm around her waist to pull her close before she could move away from him. His other hand cups her face and his thumb brushes some of the blood from her lips while Sakura whimpers.

Sasuke suddenly starts to lean closer to her lips and Sakura tries to avoid him, thinking he's at it again.

"Sasuke stop…" she whispers and puts her hand in between their faces. Sasuke sees some fear in her eyes and tris to be as gentle as possible. He puts her hand down slowly and his eyes show her that it would be ok. Sakura soon believes him and allows his lips to touch hers again.

Sasuke gently presses his lips against hers and Sakura feels a bit of pain but soon starts to feel heat from Sasuke's tongue that starts to lick her lips clean of the blood. As Sasuke brushed his tongue against Sakura's lips, he soon feels her tongue brush affectionately against his as well. He smiles and returns her affectionate gesture and slowly pulls away.

"Sorry..." He apologizes and Sakura smiles.

"Just don't do it again…" She whispers and Sasuke hugs her tight.

"Sorry for whatever stuff I did last night too." Sakura told him and Sasuke chuckled.

"It's nothing to apologize for." He smirked. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled back at him. She leaned close to kiss him on the side of his lips and pulled away.

"Ok I guess we better start milking the cows." She sat down on her stool and started milking the cow.

"It's pretty easy Sasuke." Sakura started to explain without facing him. "Just squeeze and pull the utter till the milk comes out." She demonstrates and milk comes out of the utter.

"See Sasuke?" She finally turns around to see Sasuke standing beside his cow carrying a pail full of milk.

"What the…" Sakura stands up and approaches Sasuke and the pail he carries. "When did you fill that up?"

"Just now." Sasuke told her nonchalantly. "I just followed you."

Sakura still stares dumbstruck, not believing what she sees. It's impossible for him to be that fast. Sasuke was amused by her expression and patted her on the head.

"Don't underestimate me Sakura."He smirks as he settles on Sakura's stool and milks the cow. In a few tries, the pail was already full.

"I hope you're not hurting the cows." Sakura raises a brow and Sasuke just smirks.

"Don't worry I promise I'm not." He assured her and carries both pails and makes his way back to the house while Sakura catches up.

"_Is he really human?"_ Sakura asks herself and shakes her head.

* * *

The chores were finally done and Sakura helps her mother downstairs while Sasuke changes in their room. Soon Anika comes in the house as well.

"Where's Sasuke?" She asks.

"Changing upstairs." Their mother replies. "Why?"

Sakura looks up from what she's doing and Anika smiles innocently.

"Oh just wanna ask him something." She smiles and has her hands behind her back while she heads for the stairs slowly. Sakura stops and starts to feel bothered.

"About what?" Sakura puts a hand on her hip while Anika just smiles at her

"Oh nothing…just…" She trails off while her eyes look around. "Just curious about something…."

"What 'something'?" Sakura raises a brow. Anika was still smiling and starts to go up the steps.

"Oh you…you don't wanna know. It's….something only.._he_ knows." She smiles while Sakura still isn't convinced.

"Can't you ask me?" She asks while Anika shakes her head.

"He…knows…more about it." She smiles. "And I don't wanna disturb you so….bye!"

She runs up the steps while Sakura raises a brow.

"What is she up to mother?" Sakura asks and her mother shrugs.

"You know how Anika is full of secrets." She tells her.

"_Makes me curious_.." Sakura says to herself.

"Well it's not like she has a crush on your fiancée or anything…" Her mother comments and Sakura's eyes widen.

"_Ok now I'm bothered." _She thinks again. _"If she isn't back here by 5 minutes, I'm going up there." _She frowns.

* * *

Sasuke sighs as he finds a bit of difficulty in picking a shirt from the cabinet. He wasn't sure of what to wear and was still deciding when a knock on the dor interrupted him.

"Sakura?" He called out. Maybe she can help him.

"No, it's me, Anika." She exclaimed from outside. Sasuke raised a brow, wondering what she wanted.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked from outside and Sasuke just shrugged.

"Sure, come in." He called out and just randomly picked ashirt and put it on. Anika entered the room and slowly closed the door behind her. She flashed Sasuke a smile and he smiled back.

"What did you want to talk about?" Sasuke asked as he fixed his hair. Anika was still smiling as she took a few steps in the room.

"Well….I'm just gonna propose something to you." She told him and Sasuke Hn-ed.

"What proposal?" He asked as he grabbed a comb to fix his hair.

Meanwhile Sakura couldn't help it and peeked into the room to know what was up. She just sees Anika and Sasuke talking but couldn't hear what they were saying.

"What are they talking about?" She whispers. Then she sees Sasuke say some stuff and Anika keeps on smiling. What is there to smile about?

Then suddenly Sasuke smiles as well and Sakura gets more confused.

"_Is there some funny joke or something?_" She thinks and just as she decides to leave, Anika moves close to hug Sasuke who returns it and she unconsciously holds her breath and sits back for a while. Not sure if she's angry or sad.

"_What's going on.."_ She thinks to herself

* * *

It was time for bed and Sakura looked out the window while Sasuke got some water downstairs for a while. She still couldn't get her mind off the hug issue.

"_Is she stealing him away?" _She thinks. _"No she has a boyfriend, she can't do that…"_

She frowns and rests her chin on her hand_. "Well my sister can change though…but I don't think she can do that to me…"_ she thinks and sighs.

"Sasuke can't do that to me…." She whispers and looks down sadly and as if on cue, Sasuke's arms wrap around her and he kisses her shoulder.

"I can't do what?" he asks in a whisper while Sakura just shakes her head.

"Nothing…" she whispers back as she cuddles him a bit. Sasuke isn't convinced but lets it go.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Sasuke asks and Sakura looks at him.

"No why?" she raises a brow.

"Nothing…" Sasuke whispers and kisses her forehead. Sakura wasn't in the mood to question him about it since she's still bothered by the issue. She sighs as she turns and wraps her arms around her neck and buries her face at the crook of her neck.

"Something wrong Sakura?" Sasuke asks and Sakura shakes her head. Sasuke just hugs her tight and stays silent till Sakura asks a question.

"Do you really love me Sasuke?" She asks and Sasuke couldn't believe what he heard.

"Of course I do Sakura. Why did you suddenly ask that?" He was really disturbed and Sakura lifted her head up but didn't have eye contact with him.

"Just…asking" She whispered and Sasuke made her face him.

"You know I love you very much Sakura. I always will." He said firmly and gently kissed her. Sakura kissed back and they paused for a while.

"Promise?" Sakura whispered.

"I bet my life on it."Sasuke whispers back and kisses her again. Then soon they decided to settle in for bed.

* * *

**The Next day (Already evening)**

Sakura was being lead, forcefully, by Anika to the fields. She was in a dress she gave her but wasn't in the mood for her games. She was still busy looking for Sasuke who was missing since a few hours ago.

"Why do we need to go there?" Sakura whined." Especially at night?"

"Will you just stop complaining and follow me?" Anika frowned. Sakura paused for a while but soon sighed.

"Just make it quick." She said and Anika lead the way. Sakura looked around as they walked and smiled to herself since it's as if she's back to her childhood. She also missed the bright stars that she didn't see in the city.

They reach the fields and it was filled with different kinds of flowers. This was the place she used to play in when she was little. It was beautiful at night and the colors still stood out. But something else caught her attention.

There were candles making a path to something like a picnic blanket but bigger and it was surrounded by candles as well. Thankfully the flowers didn't get caught in the flames.

On the blanket was a chocolate cake, beautifully deigned and had her name on it. There were also plates and wine. Sakura was dumbstruck as she approached it and suddenly someone nibbled on her ear which made her jump and she turns to see Sasuke smirking.

"You like it?" Sasuke smiled.

"I love it!" She smiled and hugged him while he chuckled.

"You should thank your sister." Sasuke told her. "She organized this."

"Really?" She looked up. "Was…was that why you talked to her?"

"Yeah. I thought it was a brilliant idea that I even hugged her as thanks." He smiled and Sakura was shocked at the same time relieved.

"That's great." She smiles and Sasuke tells her to sit down. They ate some cake and suddenly Sasuke holds out a gift for her.

"What's this?" she asks as she takes it.

"Open it."

Sakura looks at him questioningly and opens the gift too see a cute stuff toy. It was a white rabbit wearing a bow and had a pig's nose.

"What is it?" She asks.

"A pig Rabbit" Sasuke tells her.

**(Pig rabbit's from the Korean drama 'He's beautiful'. Type 'pig rabbit' in Google if you don't know what it looks like ;) )**

"So cute!" She squeals and hugs it tight. Sasuke smirks and moves close to her.

"I hope you won't hug that too much and forget about me." He smirks and Sakura smiles.

"That'll never happen." She smiles. Soon they lie down on the blanket and there was a gently wind that gets a bit stronger and the candles' flames go out, making the stars shine more brightly which made Sakura smile.

"Just so you know…that wasn't scripted." Sasuke chuckles, pertaining to the candles going out.

"The stars are so pretty." She smiles.

"If only I could really grab one and give it to you." Sasuke whispers and Sakura smiles.

"No need." She tells him and caresses his cheek. "Cause I got my brightest star right here.."

Sasuke smiles and kisses her hand. He leans close and their lips press against each other. Sasuke kisses her passionately and she prevents a moan from escaping her lips.

"It's ok, no one will hear you anyway." Sasuke smirks and Sakura playfully pushes him away.

"I know where you're getting it at." She laughs. "We better go before something happens."

"Like what?" Sasuke asks and leans close to her face and Sakura hits him playfully again.

"Let's go Sasuke."

Sasuke chuckles but obliged.

* * *

In their room, Sakura was busy admiring the cute pig rabbit while Sasuke was talking on the phone with someone.

"Who was that?" She asked when he was done.

"Just heard the news that the house is finally done."

"House?" She raises a brow. "What house?"

"The one I had constructed for your family." Sasuke answered nonchalantly but Sakura was still confused.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is.." Sasuke walked closer to her. "They're coming to the city with us…."

* * *

**Yup it's done: D Gonna do a new story and Christmas special! :)**

**I hoped you liked this chappie (and the pig rabbit) please leave a comment/ review!**

**Thanks again! See ya soon! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Had to do a quick update for my special Christmas chappie :3**

**Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

_Previously:_

"_Just heard the news that the house is finally done."_

"_House?" She raises a brow. "What house?"_

"_The one I had constructed for your family." Sasuke answered nonchalantly but Sakura was still confused._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_What I mean is.." Sasuke walked closer to her. "They're coming to the city with us…."

* * *

_

**Chapter 28: Merry Christmas!**

**Sakura's POV**

I couldn't believe what I heard. Did he just say that he had a _house_ built?

"Wait a sec.." I tell him while I take in everything. I stand up, pig rabbit in my arms, and walk a bit around the room.

"Was it really necessary to have a house built?" I ask and he just shrugs.

"I was supposed to buy one but it would be better if it was brand new." He tells me. Was that supposed to be a valid reason?

"But….you shouldn't spend you're money so carelessly!" I tell him.

"I expected you would be somehow…elated by this news." He smirks.

"Sasuke…."I approach him. " I feel uncomfortable with you doing so much for me…"

"I'm sorry Sakura but…you should get used to it." He walks closer to me as well and caresses my cheek. "And don't worry; I know what I'm doing…"

"I hope so…" I sigh and leave a kiss on his lips. "I guess there's really no stopping you…"

He smirks and takes the pig rabbit from me so he could hug me tight. I hug him back and he sighs as he caresses my hair and rests his head against mine.

"You know I spend so much to repay you for everything you gave me." He tells me. "And I know you're not the type of person to take advantage of that."

"Well I agree with the latter." I smile. "But you know you don't need to repay anything. You being with me is already enough."

"Please Sakura…" He suddenly whispered. "Just let me do all of this for you…I don't care how much I spend as long as I make up for the harsh experiences from your past."

"Sasuke…" I admit I was lost for words. "W-what…"

"Let me give you the happiness you deserved. The one you didn't experience before, especially in your childhood."

"Ummm ok Sasuke.." I chuckle nervously. "You're getting too dramatic here.."

"Hn" He smirks. "Can't an Uchiha be a little dramatic sometime?"

"And they say princes only appear in fairy tales." I smile and he smiles back and kisses me on the forehead.

I giggle a bit and we decide to settle in for bed. But we didn't immediately sleep and I had my head against his chest while he wraps his arms around me.

"How are we gonna break the news to Anika and my mother?"

"We better tell them tomorrow since we have to leave ASAP." Sasuke answers and I nod.

"Do you think they'll be willing to come?" He asks me and I think about it for a while.

"I guess…But who'll take care of the farm?" I ask him.

"Just leave that to me." He says. I sigh and just cuddle close to him.

Wonder what their reaction will be once we break the news…

Hope it goes well.

* * *

Well it turned out better than I expected. It would be better if we had a little flashback.

_Flashback:_

_Me and Sasuke asked Anika and our mother to join us in the kitchen._

"_Mom…Anika…" I started and they listened intently. "I have some news to tell you."_

"_Yeah?" Anika asked and I glanced at Sasuke who urged me to continue._

"_I…I know you guys…like it here…and …well…Sasuke….S-Sasuke-"_

"_I had a house built for you so you can move into the city with us." Sasuke finished my sentence without a pause. I nodded and see my mother and sister's shocked expressions._

_I nudge Sasuke. "See I told you it was a bad ide-"_

"_GOSH SERIOUSLY?" Anika squealed and was on her feet. "Sounds awesome!"_

"_W-what?" I stutter, somehow surprised myself._

"_I always wanted to go live in the city!" Anika exclaimed and started jumping around. I glanced at my mother who flashed a smile._

"_It's ok with you as well mother?" I ask her and she stands up._

"_Of course Sakura. We would be happy to actually be more close to you." She says. "But..did you really have to build a house?"_

"_I told you." I whisper to Sasuke who smirks._

"_Now I know where you take that attitude from." He whispers back and faces my mother._

"_It was my decision to have a house specially made mother." He tells her. "Just the best for family, correct? And not only that, Anika can continue her studies in the city as well. I'll be willing to pay for her fees."_

_My mother and I stare at him in disbelief. Soon my mother sighs and smiles. "You do so much for family, don't you Sasuke?" She says and Sasuke just nods. Mother just shakes her head and sighs again._

"_Well I respect your decision of building a new house." She says and Sasuke glances at me in an 'I told you so' way._

"_But who will take care of the farm?" she asks._

"_I have recruited men who will take care of it for you. At the same time turn it into a business and make it flourish for your sake." Sasuke tells her and she just nods, maybe getting used to his surprises._

"_But when do we leave?" she asks and I look at Sasuke as well._

"_Is it ok if we leave as soon as possible?" Sasuke says and my mother seems shocked._

"_I'll go fix my stuff!" Anika exclaims and runs upstairs._

"_Why so excited?" she smiles and Sasuke leans in and whispers something in her ear while my mother smiles even more._

"_Ohh…in that case, we shouldn't waste any time ne?" she says and goes off to fix her stuff as well while I look at Sasuke with an confused expression._

"_What did you tell her?" I ask but he just smiles at me and grabs my hand._

"_Let's just fix our things, Shall we Sakura?"_

_End of Flashback_.

And now here we are in Sasuke's limo on our way to the city.

Did he really need to have a limo to fetch us? Either he's bragging how rich he is, as if the house wasn't gonna do it, or maybe it's just another plot to look good in front of Anika and mom.

Or both….

Anyway, Anika was really surprised to be in a limo. First time seeing it and first time riding in it. It made me suddenly remember my first time in one of Sasuke's limos as well.

"Wow… this place is even bigger than my room!" Anika sighed as she looked around. "There's a tv, small bar and…hey is that an aquarium?"

I look to where she's pointing and there was actually an aquarium above our heads which stretched throughout the whole limo. I can't believe I never noticed that before.

"Ooohh speakers!" She squealed. "Can I play some music?"

"Hn" Sasuke nodded and Anika inserted a cd inside and music suddenly blasted from the speakers. Sasuke grabbed the remote and turned the volume down a bit.

"Behave Anika, your acting like a 12 year old." My mother scolded her.

"Sorry…" she apologized and Sasuke just smiled.

"It's ok, I don't mind." He said and Anika smiled back. I rolled my eyes and looked outside and noticed we weren't going the way we usually do when going home.

"Uh Sasuke…" I called to him even if he's just beside me and he raised a brow. "Are we going to the house you had built?"

"No the moving van's going there." He tells me. "We're going to the mall?"

"The mall?" Anika and I said at the same time except she said it in an excited tone and I said it in a surprised one.

"Yeah you remember the one we went to before?" He tells me and I shake my head.

"Why?" I asked and he raised a brow.

"Isn't it Christmas?" he tells me and I suddenly realized it. "Since its Christmas, it is a good idea that we should go shopping."

"Shopping?" I repeat and he nods.

"We need to buy gifts." He tells me. "And if you find something you like, you can go ahead and buy it." He tells not only me but mom and Anika as well.

"Oh you don't need to do that Sasuke." Mother seems embarrassed but Anika feels the opposite.

"Sounds awesome!" Anika yells and mother scolds her again.

"Don't worry about it mother." Sasuke tells her. "I'm sure there are at least clothes you need to buy. When it comes to the house, I already had an interior designer fix it so it should be no problem." He smiles and mother just nods.

And before we know it, we have already arrived. Someone opens the door for us and I realize that Sasuke's butler and some men, around 4 or 5, are there as well.

"What's this Sasuke, bodyguards?" I ask and Sasuke takes my hand.

"Yeah but they're also here to help." Sasuke tells me and I raise a brow.

"Help in what?" I ask as we make our way to the mall.

"Carrying all the stuff we buy." He smirks and I gape at him.

This is going to be a long day….

* * *

Sasuke let Anika and mother buy the things they wanted. Mother was too shy of course but Sasuke bought some stuff for her that she soon allowed herself to pick up some clothes. But it seemed like Anika was having the time of her life.

"Gosh this cell phone is so cool Sasuke!" She squeals as she fidgets with her new iphone.

Sasuke smiles. "That's nice, what else did you buy?"

"Some clothes." She says. "But I wanna buy a new dress actually…"

"Go ahead. Buy anything you want." Sasuke tells her and Anika gapes at him.

"Really Sasuke?"

"Hn" Sasuke smiles and Anika thanks him and runs off, with 2 of Sasuke's men accompanying her. I turn to frown at Sasuke.

"You shouldn't spoil her like that." I tell him.

"Just making her happy." He tells me.

"Still, she shouldn't get used to stuff like this." I tell him.

"I know.." he tells me and hugs me from behind. "I just want them to enjoy their first days here." He says as he rests his chin on my shoulder. "I promise I won't spoil them so much…especially if Anika doesn't do well in school once I have her enrolled."

"I think she'll do fine." I whisper and he smirks.

"Of course, she's your sister after all." He kisses me on the cheek and I caress his face.

"Don't you want to buy something?" he nuzzles my neck and sort of push him off, making him confused.

"We're in a public place Sasuke-kun!" I whisper to him but he still has this emotionless face.

"So? Everyone minds their own business here…"

"But still...I'm no fan of PDA." I tell him. He chuckles and kisses my shoulder.

"Let's juts go eat then…" He offers and I just nod and he starts to lead me to some restaurant I'm not really familiar with. It's a classy one as usual with the chandeliers and formal table settings. Saauke talks to the girl at the counter and she leads us to a VIP room.

"Why are we here?" I ask him, pertaining to the VIP table. Actually it's more of a VIP room since you get to eat with privacy from the other guests. So you're somehow separated from them.

"For some privacy." He smirks at me and I raise a brow. Sasuke calls his butler to go check Anika and my mother and he bows and leaves us alone. Sasuke lets me enter first and I gasp on how the place was arranged. Just imagine most of the things mostly in gold and there's a chandelier but candles around the room were lit instead. There was a love seat infront of the table and a couple of chairs but we sat on the love seat obviously. Sasuke orders some wine and some food for me, even if I wasn't hungry. He just never listens….

While waiting, Sasuke carries me to his lap and wraps his arms around me to burry his face at the crook of my neck. I kiss the top of his head as I caress his cheek and we were silent for a while.

"Are we going to buy gifts for Naruto and the others?" I ask and he looks up at me.

"I already have the gifts for them actually." He tells me. "I had my butler buy them."

"We could have bought it ourselves." I tell him but he just smirks at me again.

"Ehh I like being alone with you better." He tightens his arms around me and I roll my eyes. I sigh as I cuddle close to him and rest on head against his chest while I clutch his shirt and he rests his chin above mine.

"What gift do you want?" He whispers to me and I just click my tongue.

"You already gave me so much.." I whisper back as I close my eyes and he starts to caress my hair.

"I should ask _you_ what you want." I tell him and he seemed surprised since he suddenly paused. I felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled and he kissed the top of my head.

"You don't need to do that.." he whispers and I feel him resting his cheek against my head. I look up at him and frown.

"Yes I do. Just tell me what you want." I pout and he stared at me for a while and he suddenly started kissing my cheek and nibbled on my earlobe, which made me freeze.

"What if I said I wanted you..right now…" he whispered huskily. I felt goosebumps on my skin as he suddenly licked my jaw. I soon smirked and decided to play his game.

"Really….Sasuke-kun.." I whispered as I put my forehead against his. Then I sighed as I nibbled on his neck which caught him off guard.

"Sasuke-kun…." I fake moaned but I felt him tense up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and licked his lips. Soon he finally came to his senses and kissed my lips hungrily. I giggled as I would purposely break the kiss and he would immediately mash his lips to mine again, wanting more.

I let his tongue enter my mouth and we fight for dominance but as usual, he wins. I moan as his tongue roams my mouth and I pull on his hair while my other hand cups his face.

"Mmm…Sasuke.." I moaned when we parted for a bit but that seemed to turn him on more as he mashed his lips to mine again.

His arm was still around me, keeping me in place, while the other secured my head so he had better access to my mouth. He groaned as well in the kiss and soon we had to pull away for air but his forehead was still against mine.

"Just…do what you want Sasuke-kun…" I pant as I caress his cheek. He stares at me and he starts to smile and he gave me a peck on the lips.

"It's rare that I hear you say things like that." He whispers and brushed the strands of hair from my face.

"But I'll take advantage of that opportunity when we get home…" He smirks and I smile back. "I know you don't really want me to ravish you here and now…"

True…We're in a restaurant after all. Even if we are in a private room, still….

"You know me more than I thought." I smile and he kisses my jaw and cheek.

"Of course…" He whispers and he settles me beside him. Just in time for the food to come. We eat a few bites, occasionally feeding each other, and then Anika and my mother suddenly burst in.

"Hey Sasuke nii-san, Sakura nee-chan!" Anika squeals as she enters.

"Sorry to disturb you.." My mother apologized, carrying some shopping bags with her. But it was nothing compared to Anika's shopping bags. She was carrying around 5 or 6 of them.

"What did you buy Anika?" I exclaim from shock.

"Oh just some clothes…and gadgets….and accessories…" She told me. "But I bought some for you too nee-chan!" She smiles and I stare at her in disbelief. Sasuke just seemed amused.

"The others are already in he car sir." The butler says and I raise a brow.

"There are other stuff you bought?" I ask and Anika smiles shyly.

"Sorry…."

"Don't be too stressed about it Sakura…' Sasuke kisses my temple. "It's ok." He assures me and he orders some food for them. When they were finished, we head off to the parking lot to head for home.

"Now it's time for you to see your new house." Sasuke smiles and I suddenly remember something.

"Sasuke…our Christmas party is tomorrow, right?" I ask and he raises a brow.

"Actually it is. Tomorrow evening. Why?"

"Nothing just asking…" I tell him. He nods and mother asks him about the house while I take my cell phone out and text Itachi.

_Hey Itachi, Can I ask you a favour?_

A few seconds later, there was a quick reply.

_Yeah, what is it?_

I immediately reply as well.

_Something about the party tom…I wanna invite someone…

* * *

_

We arrive to where Sasuke has the house built. It's actually in the same village as ours only a few blocks away. It was white and modern styled and was pretty big.

"Awesome" Anika sighed as she stared at the house and Sasuke led the way inside.

When we got in, some maids and a butler greeted us. There was a driver and cook as well.

"They will be the ones to take care of you." Sasuke tells Anika and mother and he gives a tour of the house.

There was a spiral staircase and also a grand piano since Sasuke found out that Anika wanted to learn how to play. There were paintings of different kinds and the kitchen was modern as well. There was also a flat screen tv in the rooms and in the kitchen and living room. There were 3 rooms and there was also a pool and Jacuzzi outside in the garden.

"What do you think, too much?" Sasuke smirks at me as we stand in the terrace overlooking the garden. I pout but just sigh as he put his arms around my shoulders.

"Well I can stop you anyway…" I sigh and he chuckles. Then mother enters the terrace as well.

"I don't know how to thank you enough…Sasuke." She smiles and Sasuke bows in respect.

"No need to mother…" He tells her and mother just smiles again.

"You 2 must be tired. Why don't you sleep here for the night?" She asks and I look at Sasuke who nods.

"Why not." I smile and Mother goes off to get the room ready. I lean against the railings of the terrace and Sasuke hugs me from behind.

"Don't forget what you said earlier Sakura…" He whispers huskily. I smile and kiss his cheek.

"Why would I forget, Sasuke-kun?" I smirk and he buries his head at the crook of my neck. Then we head of to the room as soon as mother told us it was ready.

Well mostly Sasuke led the way…

I stared outside the window, already in my nightgown as I waited for Sasuke to wash up. I sigh as I think about the party tomorrow and the favour I asked Itachi.

"Wonder if it pushes through…"I mumble and my thoughts were disrupted when Sasuke starts nibbling on my shoulder.

"You seem bothered." Sasuke whispers. "Something wrong?"

I sigh as I turn to face him. "It's about the party tomorrow Sasuke…" I start and he raises a brow.

"Everything's going to go smoothly." He tells me but I shake my head.

"It's not that…it's just…you fixed my family problem and….I…should fix yours.."

Sasuke stayed silent and had a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean Sakura?"

I sigh. "I mean I think it's time Sasuke.."

"For what?"

"It's time for us to face your parents…."

* * *

**Yey done! Hope you like it so far! Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**Please tell me what you think ^_^**

**BTW should I put a lemon in the next chappie? Help me with deciding; )**

**Well see ya soon guys! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey it's time for the next chapter!**

**Hope you guys have a great Holiday so far ^_6 finally had time to update : **

**Thanks to all who reviewed and put the story on alerts/ favourites : D **

**Here's the next chapter for DTBT!**

**Disclaimer::I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

_Previously:_

"_What do you mean Sakura?"_

_I sigh. "I mean I think it's time Sasuke.."_

"_For what?"_

"_It's time for us to face your parents…."

* * *

_

**Chapter 29**_**: **_**The decision.**

Sasuke's widened eyes stared back at Sakura's serious ones. He wasn't expecting something like this.

"What do you mean Sakura…" Sasuke asked and Sakura sighed as she faced him.

"I mean. We should face them sooner or later so why can't we just get this over with?"

"You know they don't approve of our relationship." Sasuke suddenly said sternly which made Sakura nervous.

"If we get this over with, you _know_ it will be over for the both of us." Sasuke glared and Sakura decided to look on the floor as if it's the most interesting thing she has ever seen.

"B-but Sasuke…" She did her best to control her voice. "If we don't face them, they will never accept us. We have to do this."

Sasuke stayed silent as he stared at her coldly while Sakura did her best to stare back.

"Please Sasuke. You fixed my family problem…Now I want to fix yours." She tells him and Sasuke sighs in disbelief.

"I'm not asking you to do this Sakura." He raises his voice.

"Well I'm not letting you do all the work either!" Sakura raised her voice as well, startling Sasuke. "You've done your part so now I want to do mine as well!"

Sakura started to glare at him and Sasuke returned with a surprised expression. Then he moved forward and tried to put his arms around her waist.

"You've done enough just by being here…" He whispered but Sakura pushed him away.

"Stop spoiling me Sasuke!" She yelled with tears forming in her eyes. "You know I won't let you do all the work. What kind of fiancée am I if I do that?" She tells him and Sasuke stays silent.

"A relationship is where the couple shares the blessings _and_ the hardships. Everything should be balanced! I want to make this relationship last forever as much as you do so let me do _my_ part!" She cried out as tears flowed from her eyes. Sasuke was unsure of how to respond so he just stuck to his senses and hugged her tight.

"Just please trust me Sasuke…" Sakura whispered and looked up at him. Sasuke looked back as well, still unsure, and just sighed.

"If…that's what you wish Sakura…." He whispers and wipes the tears from his fiancée's cheeks. "Now do me a favour and please stop crying."

Sakura stood on her tip toes to place her lips against Sasuke who eagerly kissed back.

"Thank you…" She whispered as Sasuke placed his forehead against hers and continued to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I trust you in your decision Sakura.." Sasuke tells her seriously and she nods while muttering another thanks. When she finally calmed down, Sasuke picked her up bridal style to place her on the bed and she cuddled close to him. She closed her eyes and soon started to feel Sasuke leaning close and nibbling on her neck. She moaned as she tried to push him off but he stayed firm in his position.

"Sasuke…" she whispers but he continues nibbling on her skin.

"Sasuke…" She whispers again but was ignored for the second time. She decided to pull Sasuke to face her and collide his lips with hers before he goes too far. Sasuke was too caught up in the kiss to resume his business when they parted as she caressed his cheek.

"Not tonight…please.." Sakura whispered. "You know we have something important for tomorrow…"

Sasuke looked back at her with concerned eyes. As much as he wanted to make the most of tonight, he didn't want to go against her. He knows she's not really in the mood for this..

He sighed and leaned close to her and gave a long lick on her neck while made her gasp. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her with him as he laid down on his back and made Sakura rest above him.

He caressed her hair and planted a chaste kiss on it as she rested her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat as she felt her eyes drooping.

"Sleep tight my cherry blossom…" He whispers until Sakura soon falls asleep.

* * *

On the night of the party, everything was going smoothly so far. Sakura settled for something not too grand which Sasuke just followed. They picked a huge garden to be their venue and decided to have something like a luau.

They dressed in casual clothing but Sasuke still picked out a dress for her which wasn't too fancy. Naruto and Hinata helped as well. Naruto helped mostly with barbecuing and Hinata helped in decorating the venue and organizing everything.

A few minutes till the start of the party, people started coming in. Sasuke invited some friends as well so Sakura got to meet new people. She looked around and made sure everything was ok.

"How do you like the decorations Sakura?" Hinata appeared beside her and Sakura sighed in surprise.

"I love it Hinata!" She smiled and hugged her. Hinata was in a flowery dress and had some punch in her hand. "Thanks so much!"

"No problem Sakura-chan." She smiled and looked off to where Naruto was. "I can't believe Naruto's really doing a good job in barbecuing ." She giggled.

Naruto was still barbecuing and seems to be having fun as well as he chats with friends. Even if some of their staff asks to do it for him, he still refuses. Guess he thinks he should really help out.

"I'm just gonna see how everyone's doing." Hinata excuses herself and Sakura thanks her again.

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

I sigh and I nervously fidget with my fingers. Hinata and Naruto doesn't know about Sasuke's parents coming. Just me and Sasuke.

Oh wait and let's not forget-

"Hello Sakura." Itachi says casually behind me. He's in his casual attire as well in pants and a shirt with a jacket. He had a glass of wine in hand as he smiled at me.

"I can see you're feeling…anxious." He smiled and I smiled back. Guess it was pretty obvious.

"Yeah…" I sighed. "They _are_ coming, right?"

Itachi nods. "Yeah. Finally convinced them." He smiled at me and I nodded. "There's no turning back now.." He tells me and I nod.

"I can do this." I put on a confident smile and he chuckles as he pats me on the head.

"I know you can." He winks before he leaves. I sigh as I look around. Everyone seems to be having a good time. Some are enjoying the food and dancing on the dance floor. Some just settle with chatting with their friends. My observing was disrupted when Sasuke hugged me from behind.

"How are you feeling?" He asks as he rubs my shoulders affectionately. I sigh and turn to smile at him.

"Kinda…scared…" I tell him and he nods with a serious look on his face.

"I know you can do this Sakura." He whispers and kisses my forehead. I smile and hug him tight. Since I want to do this alone, I pleaded him to let me do so without him interfering and thankfully, he allowed me.

"I know….for us…" I whisper and he hugs be back tightly as well. Our embrace lasted for a while until Itachi came and tapped Sasuke's shoulder.

"They're here." He tells us and I stopped breathing for a while. Sasuke looks at me and his hand caressing my hair wakes me up from the shock.

He stares at me with caring eyes, as if it's our last moment together, but doesn't say a word. He just slowly leans forward and gives me a tender kiss. I sigh as we part and he grabs my hand as we make our way to the entrance to welcome his parents.

I took deep breaths as we walked and tried to relax myself. Sasuke's hand tightens around mine and I return the gesture. I know I can do this. Once we get this thing settled, it would be a happy ending for us…

We stopped at the door as his parents slowly come out of the car. They walk towards us and his mother, black long hair and was in a lovely dress, was thankfully smiling at us. But his dad, who was in a more formal attire in his suit, I couldn't say the same for him…

"Welcome Father…mother…" Sasuke and I bow and I bit my lip.

_Looks like this is it._

_

* * *

_

"So far so good. Thankfully we got over the first part. It seems Sasuke's mother accepts our relationship based on what happened earlier.

_Flashback:_

_Sasuke and I stand up straight again after we bowed and his mother flashes a smile._

"_Sasuke..nice to see you again." She smiles and walks toward Sasuke to hug him. Sasuke hugs back but was expressionless. I could see his gaze was locked with his father's who was staring at him too. It kinda made me nervous._

"_You've really grown." She smiles as they part and Sasuke just nods._

"_Nice to see you as well mother." He says. Then Sasuke's mother looks at me which made me jump. She slowly approached me and I did my best to relax._

"_You must be Sakura." She says with a smile and I immediately bow again._

"_Good evening.. Ms. Mikoto Uchiha." I greet and look up to still see her smiling._

"_It's great that I finally get to meet you." She tells me." Sorry I didn't get the chance before."_

"_It's..ok.." I try my best not to stutter but I fail a bit. Suddenly what she did was unexpected, She pulled me into a hug and my eyes widened form shock. Sasuke seems surprised as well._

"_I'm glad my son finally has someone he truly loves…" She whispers and I smile and hug back. When we part, Sasuke walks to us and puts an arm around my waist._

"_Shall we?" He asks and holds his hand out, gesturing for them to proceed. I seem to calm down but Sasuke's father, Fugaku Uchiha, stared at me in a rather uncomfortable way._

_The worst is just about to happen…._

_End of Flashback._

Many greeted them as well. They caused quite a stir since they're people of high structure and were rarely seen personally. Itachi greeted his parents and Mikoto-sama hugged him as well while his father just stayed in his position.

He really scares me.

And like it couldn't be worst, He suddenly called for me to go to a private room inside. My heart pumped fast when I heard it. I took deep breaths as I walked towards the room.

"I can do this…relax…" I whisper to myself and take a last deep breath as I hold the knob and turn it slowly. I look inside to see Mikoto-sama on the luxurious looking couch set for them, eating some finger foods and Fugaku-sama staring out the window, his back facing me with his hands behind his back.

I silently slip in and Mikoto-sama notices.

"Hello Sakura. Have you eaten?" she asks and I nod while I put on a smile.

"Yes Mikoto-sama, Thank you.." I tell her and wait for Sasuke's father to say something. The silence was deafening until he finally spoke.

"I'm sure there's a reason why you've decided to invite us so suddenly." He spoke in his serious tone which made my mind go blank. "I'm sure Sasuke was against this because of what happened before. So it makes me curious." He says as he slowly turns to face me.

His eyes have this cold stare which reminds me of Sasuke's when he's angry. It makes me feel Goosebumps and think that I should run and hide. But I know that it shouldn't be done in this situation. If I want this over with, I can't back down now.

"I…suggested to Itachi-san to invite you for this party." I answer and wait for his response. Mikoto-sama was looking at me as well but with a kinder expression, as if she doesn't notice the tension in the room.

"Then there must be a reason to why we were suddenly invited." He answers as he slowly approaches me. I sigh and plan my words properly in my head.

"Yes….there is.." I start and fix my gaze with his. "I…want to ask for your blessing." I say and somehow divert my attention to the floor as he slowly circles around me. Mikoto-sama seems interested in what I said but Fugaku-sama remained impassive.

"Our blessing?" He repeated and I nodded, still feeling tense.

"Yes….I ask of you to approve of our relationship." I tell him and he nods a bit. Mikoto-sama seems confused with what I said and looks at her husband.

"Why don't you approve of your relationship?" She asks and her husband stares at her.

"I don't think this girl…" He starts as she looks at me. "…Is qualified enough to be an _Uchiha_." His words were like knives stabbing me, making me feel pain inside but I try to not show it.

"Why not?" She asks. "I think she is fit for our son." She says and I can't help but feel enlightened as I look at the couple. Fugaku-sama seems surprised with her response.

"Why do you say that? This is the first time you've even met her." He questions and Mikoto-sama looks at me for a while and looks back at her husband.

"I can se that this girl has a pure intention." She tells him. "Sasuke loves her very much and so does she. Why don't you want our son to be happy?"

"I'm only thinking of what's best for him!" He raises his voice a bit.

"Then you should _listen _to what he wants." Mikoto-sama raised her voice as well and there was silence. I somehow felt caught up in the middle of the arguement and it took a while to force myself to say my side.

"Mr. Fugaku…." I started and caught their attention. "I know you think that I'm just a poor girl from the province. That I'm not fit to be the wife of a man from such a well known clan. That your son deserves better than me…But…I love your son very much. I'm willing to stay by his side through thick and thin and love him for who he is. I know that it doesn't matter to you since other girls can do the same and are whom you approve so please…" I trail off a bit and slowly kneed on the floor, close to tears.

"Please tell me what I have to do for you to accept me!" I raised my voice and kept my eyes shut as I bowed. There was silence and I slowly looked up to see both of them staring at me. Mikoto-sama was surprised while Fugaku-sama looked like he was thinking of something.

"What if I asked you to stay away from my son?" He asked and I was able to gain courage to answer him.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that Mr. Fugaku…" I reply. "I have promised to stay by his side. So I'm willing to do whatever it takes to stay with him, to support him like what he showed me. I'm willing to face the challenge you set for me in order to keep my place beside him." I tell him with confidence and slowly rise from the floor. He was silent and Mikoto-sama was as well.

I nervously waited for his response and suddenly he smirked at me.

"I'm surprised that you answered me like that." He says. I'm not sure if that was sarcastic or something but I just listened.

"You really love my son that much and I can see his love for you as well." He continues. "I know my son is picky and doesn't pick a girl carelessly. So since he's chosen you, there has to be something special about you." He puts his hands in his pockets and I meet his gaze.

"Of course, you still have to prove that you're worthy of the name _'Uchiha'_" He says and Mikoto-sama glares at him but he seems unaffected. I breathed in deeply and gained my confidence, mostly since Mikoto-sama approves of us which makes me more relieved.

"What must I do, Fugaku-sama?"

* * *

I sighed as I stepped out of the room and make a few steps back to where the party was.

"_So that's what I have to do…"_ I thought to myself and nodded. I don't think it will be much of a problem.

I was only a few steps closer when Hinata suddenly appeared before me.

"Sakura-chan! You have to try this!" She exclaims and shows me a red tube dress. It was simple but pretty with some glittery designs.

"Wha-Why?" I asked in confusion as she starts to push me into the women's restroom.

"I bought it for you since it would look great on you!" She says. "I can't wait to see how Sasuke-kun will react!"

"Umm ok…" I just go along and get in the restroom to change.

* * *

When I finished changing, Hinata led me back to the party and I could feel some eyes on me. It kinda made me flattered but self conscious as well. Some guys offered me some drinks and stuff but I refused. I was too busy looking for Sasuke when Naruto came to me.

"Wow Sakura…" He analyses me from head to toe. "You look…." He trailed off and I blushed.

"Hinata gave it to me." I tell him and he just nods, still too awestruck. "By the way where's Sas-"I was cut off with someone pulling my arm and I slam against the person's chest. I look up to see a pair of onyx eyes staring back at me.

"Sasuke…" I breathe out. He remains impassive and glare at the guys who was staring at me He suddenly pulls me by the arm and make his way towards the parking lot.

"What are you doing Sasuke!" I call out but he doesn't respond.

"_I didn't do anything wrong…why does he seem mad at me_?" I wonder as we get to his car. I didn't have time to ask him as he forcefully pushes me inside and he slams the door.

"Sasuke!" I exclaim as he gets in the drivers seat and turns on the engine. "What are you doing?"

He doesn't answer and suddenly drives off, making me crash to the seat. He drove really fast that I feel too nervous about his speed to question him Then he suddenly stops in some quite place which actually looks like somewhere in a park. The place was deserted with a few street lights and there were lots of trees around too. Sasuke got off his seat and hoped in the back seat and locked the car doors. That's were I snapped back to reality.

"Sasuke…what's all this?" I asked him but his cold eyes staring at me made me shut up as he backed me up against the car door.

"Why are you wearing that?" He asks and I gulp.

"H-Hinata told me to…S-she gave it to me…" I stutter but at the same time wonder why he's making a big deal of it. He puts one of his hands on the window as he still stares at me.

"Do you know how annoying it is for me to see those guys stare at you like that?" He tells me and I stay silent. "Pisses me off…" He hisses and slowly leans toward me and I close my eyes.

"You know you're mine Sakura..." He whispers as his hands play with my hair.

"Sasuke…" I whisper nervously, afraid to look at him.

"You really look….seductive in that outfit…" He suddenly whispers huskily which made me feel goose bumps. I still kept my eyes shut, unsure what will happen next.

"Sasuke..." I whisper and put my hand on his cheek and he suddenly hisses. I open my eyes to see him staring at me with a bit of red tint on his cheeks.

"Even you're touch is too much for me..." He smirks. I stare at him as he slowly leans towards me again and I feel my heart thump wildly as our lips meet. The kiss starts to feel heated as he applies more pressure and his tongue enters my mouth. His hands move around my body and I slowly unbutton his suit. He moves to my neck and shoulders and I feel his hot tongue against my skin. I close my eyes and tilt my head back so he could get more access, moaning from the pleasure.

I finished unbuttoning his shirt and caress my hand over his chest and I hear him hiss again. He bites my shoulder and I yelp from surprise. I slide his clothes off as his tongue continues to explore my neck. My eyes were half open and my mind started to feel fuzzy as he cupped my face with his hand and put me in a deep kiss. I felt him fidgeting with the zipper of my dress and he slowly pulled it down.

"Sakura..." He whispers as I caress his hair. "Would it be ok… if I… became rough on you…" He breathes out. I move towards him and his mouth opens to let my tongue enter his mouth as I cup his cheek and he tilts his head to let me explore.

"Please Sasuke…" I moan and lick his neck. He hisses and I feel him restraining himself as he clenches his fists as I continue to lick his neck.

"You might…get hurt…" He whispers and I nibble on his shoulders, feeling him tense up.

"I don't care…" I whisper against his skin. "Please Sasuke…" I moan and lightly brush my hand against the bulge in his pants and the next thing I knew, I was already under him. He takes off my clothes and underwear in a quick movement and starts to suck and massage my breasts. His tongue explores my body and he quickly reaches my womanhood and gives it a long lick which makes me arch my back.

"Sa..Sasuke…" I moan as he continues to lick my juices. "Please..." I beg and he quickly takes of his pants and suddenly enters me forcefully and I practically scream from the pain and pleasure. He quickly starts to trust into me and I hold onto his shoulders for dear life.

"Sa…Sakura..." He hisses as he goes faster and I moan louder. I fell that even the car is moving with his hard thrusts. But I still craved for more of him.

"Sasuke…more..." I moan and he pulls me up and puts me against the car door. He spread my legs wider and thrusts harder, making me feel more pleasure.

"Uhh…Sasuke!" I moan and I feel him panting against my neck. I wrap my arms around his neck and force myself onto him as well and he suddenly pulls his head back and moan from the pleasure as I go along with him. I pull his head closer to mine and force my lips to his and we accidentally fell to the car floor. But the kiss seemed to reenergize him as he went faster and I held on to him from so much pleasure.

"Sa-Sakura!" He yells as he spills all of his seed into me. I scream his name as well as we came together and both panted as he carried me from the floor to the seat and hugged me tight.

"By the way..." I tried to catch my breath. "I talked to your parents…"

"What did he say…" He asked, a bit out of breath too.

"They accept our relationship." I tell him and smiled. He seemed shocked but then smiled as well and kissed me.

"Look like I don't need to worry about their blessing if I get you pregnant." He jokes and I playfully hit him.

"But there's one condition…" I tell him and he raises a brow.

"What condition?" He asks and I sigh.

"A…about the business…"

* * *

**OK CLIFFHANGER =)) Was it a good idea to just cut in like that?**

**Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. (and the lemon too ) Had to stay up late to finish this =))**

**Please review! See you guys next time ^_^**


	30. Chapter 30

**Yeyy I'm back with the new chapter! :D**

**Thanks so much for your reviews! I'm glad you guys liked the previous chapter ;)**

**Many are wondering what the condition is. Well here's the answer!**

**Hope I didn't take too long! Here's the 30****th**** chapter for DTBT!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**

_Previously: _

"_Look like I don't need to worry about their blessing if I get you pregnant." He jokes and I playfully hit him._

"_But there's one condition…" I tell him and he raises a brow._

"_What condition?" He asks and I sigh._

"_A…about the business…"

* * *

_

**Chapter 30: Business as usual  
**

**Sakura's POV**

I'm sure you're all wondering what the stupid condition is. Well now you're gonna know. And yes, Sasuke disapproves of it once again. But there's really nothing I can do but just prove myself.

This is better explained with a flashback…

_Flashback:_

_The party was over and Sasuke and I went home as soon as possible. His parents left when we just came back so he didn't have the chance to face his father._

_At least he didn't cause a scene_

_We arrived home and quickly went to our room. I can see he's still displeased as he takes off his coat. He throws his tie to the ground and unbuttons his polo furiously. I finished changing into my nightgown and approach him._

"_Your going to destroy your polo if you do that." I tell him as I stop his hands with mine and carefully unbutton them myself._

"_That bastard…" He sighs for the millionth time. "All he really cares for is the business!"_

"_Come on Sasuke it's not that bad." I tell him. "He just told me that I need to prove myself. I need to be able to handle the business. You know, like what you do."_

"_But you're still I medical school." He tells me. "You can't juggle both at the same time."_

"_I can if you teach me, right?" I tell him and he just stares at me._

"_You know I'm a fast learner Sasuke. I can do it." I continue. "After school, I go to your company and you teach me there. Then I study with what I need to know then when we get home, I focus again on the stuff I need to review for medical school." I tell him._

"_You can't do that Sakura." He glares at me but I somehow got immune to it._

"_Yes I can Sasuke. Trust me." I glare back._

"_I'm not allowing you." He puts venom in his voice which did scare me but I keep my composure._

"_Too late. I've already decided." I told him and stepped a few feet back but he grabs my wrist and corners me against the wall._

"_I decide what happens and you're not doing this." He glares at me scarier than usual which renders me speechless from shock. If looks could kill, I'll definitely be murdered by now._

"_I'll call my father and tell him to stop this stupid thing." He lets go of me and grabs his cell phone. But I stop him from dialling._

"_Sasuke please!" I beg him. "Give me a chance to prove myself!"_

"_You've already proven yourself."_

"_But not in your father's eyes." I tell him._

"_Tss… I don't care if he disapproves of our relationship." He hisses and continues to dial but I stop him again._

"_Please Sasuke I can do this." I make him look at me. "Let me show him that I am worthy of you. That I'm not just some girl who he thinks is just using you."_

_Sasuke stared at him for a while and suddenly ran his hand through his hair as he cursed to himself._

"_Sakura…don't be so hard headed…" He looked at her irritatingly but Sakura refused to back down._

"_Why can't you just trust me that I __**can**__ do this?" She glared. "Can't you just support me?"_

"_I don't want to see you killing yourself!" Sasuke raised his voice._

"_I promise I won't Sasuke!" I pointed out. "I swear I can balance it out!"_

_Sasuke bit his lip and sighed. He seemed deep in thought and soon sighed and scratched his head._

"_Fine….whatever you say…"_

_I broke into a smile and tackled him into a hug._

"_Thank you so much Sasuke!" I squealed and Sasuke just shook his head while smiling._

"_Just always stay by my side when you're there." Sasuke told her._

"_Don't worry I won't get lost in your building." I rolled my eyes. _

"_It's not that…" Sasuke murmured as he walked to the bed._

"_Then what?" I asked as she got in as well. "I'm sure I'll get along with everyone there."_

"_That's the problem." Sasuke murmured again without keeping eye contact with me. I was starting to feel confused._

"_You might get along….too well…" He muttered shyly and I detected his cheeks having a slightly red color. I smiled and suddenly surprised him with a kiss._

"_Sasuke, do you think I'll cheat on you?" I questioned and Sasuke just smirked. He suddenly pulled me towards him and I lay against his chest, blushing as he caressed my cheek._

"_Will you?" He purred with a hint of humour in his eyes. I frowned, making it clear that I won't. He chuckled and motioned for me to move closer which I did. I rested my forehead against his and he cupped my cheek as his lips tenderly caressed my face. I closed my eyes as the touch of his lips grazing against my skin made me feel goose bumps. Especially when I could hear him silently purring as he did. His hands expertly touch my skin so delicately it made me shiver. It only increased when I could feel his hot breath tickling me as well._

"_Sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." He whispered and I nodded, my mind still feeling fuzzy with what he did. I was about to get up from his chest when he refused to let me go._

"_Sa…Sasuke…" I whined a bit. My voice feeling weak but he refused to budge. I looked at him with droopy eyes and he looked back with surprised ones._

"_I can't believe what I did had this effect on you Sakura." He whispered as his hands were at it again and I just hid my blushing face at the crook of his neck. _

"_I can use this to my advantage sometime…." I felt him chuckle as he tenderly kissed my hair. His left arm wrapped around me, securing me to him, while the other hand started to caress my hair. He knows that's an easy way to make me fall asleep._

"_Goodnight Sakura…" He whispered as he continued to caress my hair and plants a kiss occasionally._

"_I love you Sasuke…" I managed to whisper as my eyes start to droop._

"_I love you too Sakura…" He whispered back and I soon fell asleep._

_End of flashback_.

And now here I am in his office as I type out some papers. He's currently in a meeting so I had to be his replacement while he's gone.

_*Knock* *Knock*_

"Sakura-sama?" A woman in her early twenties peeked inside.

"Yes, Sumari-chan?" I called out and she slowly entered.

"Here are the reports on this month's sales in real estates." She tells me and gives out some papers. "We would just like to know your decision if you're going to push through with the construction of the resort." She asked as I scanned the papers and nodded.

"I'll check on it and ask Sasuke's opinion then I'll just inform you about it." I told her and she nodded.

"Thank you Sakura-sama." She bowed and silently left the room. When she left, I sighed and stretched in my seat.

It was around 4 pm in the afternoon and I managed to get a hang of some things that work around here. I also managed to remember most of the employees' names and their positions. They seemed fine with me in charge of the place but I know they're not sure if I can.

But I know I can do this. Especially with Sasuke teaching me, it'll be a piece of cake….hopefully. Well I'm doing this for the both of us so I_ can _do this. But there's still difficulty for me especially in these graphs and report stuff. It makes me all confused.

A sudden knock on the door interrupted my thinking.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he went inside. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

I smile at him as he walks towards me. "No its ok Naruto." I tell him and he glances at my computer screen.

"So how's your first day on the job?" He smiles and I sigh.

"So far so good I guess." I tell him. "Still confused in these stuff thought." I point to the reports. He takes it from me and examines it.

"Want me to help you out?" He asks and I nod immediately. He starts explaining to me what everything means and what the reports tell me. Even if Sasuke keeps on saying Naruto's stupid, he's really bright when it comes to business. I even doubt if he is Naruto.

"And that's that." He tells me as he finally finished and I just nod like what I was doing the whole time.

"Ohh now I get it!" I smile. "Thanks Naruto!"

"No problem! Anything to help you out." He winks. "So, anything else you need help with?"

"Umm kinda…" I tell him and bite my lip.

Guess I _can _actually learn something from the dobe.

* * *

**No one's POV:**

Sakura decided to go on a break after she finished more than half of her work. She's finally getting the hang of things, Thanks to Naruto's help, and was able to remember everything he taught her of. But since Naruto's also a busy guy, He had to leave right after.

Sakura was busy making a cup of coffee when a guy suddenly approaches her. He has short black hair and was taller than her. He was actually good looking but Sakura had little interest in him.

"Hey." He greeted as Sakura put hot water in her cup. Sakura glanced at him and smiled.

"Hi…" She greeted but seemed confused. She figured he was an employee here. But he didn't use a formal tone towards her.

"What's you're name?" He asked casually and Sakura raised a brow.

"Excuse me?" She glared a bit and he shook his head.

"Forgive me I forgot to introduce myself." He smirks and holds out his hand. " Yamoto Kazuke, pleased to meet you." He smiles but Sakura just stares at him so he puts his hand down.

"Excuse me I have to go." Sakura said and started to walk away when he blocked her path.

"Hey now, we just met!" He smiles charmingly but Sakura just felt annoyed. She tried going the other way but he beat her to it.

"Can you please get out of my way?" Sakura tried to keep her cool but he just smiled at her.

"Feisty aren't we?" He leaned towards her but Sakura just glared. But Kazuke didn't seem affected. Some of the other workers were starting to notice their commotion and was whispering to each other.

"You know, I've never seen a employee as pretty as you are." He leaned closer but Sakura leaned away from him. "What'ya say we go out later on…" He whispers and slowly lifts his hand to her cheek but before he could even come close, another hand was tightly wrapped around his wrist.

"What the-"he froze when 2 dark orbs were glaring at him.

"Sa-Sasuke-s..san" he muttered and started to shake as Sasuke showed a really dark aura that even made the other employees back away even if they weren't close.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke hisses which made the guy shake even more.

"N-nothing S-Sasuke-san….I w-was just g-getting to know t-this new employee.." He managed to say but Sasuke just glared at him harder.

"Getting to know?" He backed him up against a wall which made him gulp.

"You really have the guts to flirt with my fiancée." He hissed and it looked like the guy was gonna faint in a few seconds.

"F-Fiancée?" He mimicked but Sasuke just continued to glare at him. "I-I'm sorry S-Sasuke-san! I-I didn't know-"

"You're fired." Were Sasuke's last words before he let him go and pulled Sakura with him to his office.

"_She was his Fiancée?"_ Kazuke sat there, still frozen with fear while the employees didn't dare to approach since they were scared as well.

* * *

Sasuke pulled Sakura in his office and slammed the door shut. Sakura admits that she's a bit scared too but managed to just calm down. Sasuke's face was blocked by his bangs since he was looking at the floor as she slowly approached him.

"Sasuke-kun?" She whispered as she slowly put a hand on his cheek. He looked up but Sakura wasn't sure of his expression. It was like a mix of anger and sadness.

Suddenly Sasuke pulled her into a rough kiss which surprised her. But she let him since she knew it was his way of calming himself down even if it did hurt a bit. He would pause for air but would continue to kiss her and she would kiss back as well but he did most of the effort.

When he finally stopped, they were both gasping for air and Sasuke hissed to himself.

"This was what I was afraid of…" He breathed out. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and started fluttering kisses on his neck to help him relax.

"No need to worry Sasuke-kun…" She whispers and continues to kiss him as Sasuke wraps his arms around her and hugs her tight. He seemed to calm down as Sakura caressed his back while he buried his face at the crook of her neck.

"Mine…" He mumbled and Sakura giggled. They stayed like that for a while and soon parted.

"Oh by the way Sasuke, I managed to finish most of my work." Sakura told him and approached the table. "See? I evaluated how much we're gonna to earn for the next month." She smiled and showed Sasuke her progress proudly. Like a little kid showing her dad an A+ she got on a test.

But Sasuke just placed the papers down and away from her which made her confused. She leaned against the table as he cornered her and collided his lips with hers again and wrapped his arms around her.

Guess work's over then….

The couple were on their way home but Sasuke first stopped at a certain building on their way there. He sighed as he parked his car and looked at his sleeping fiancée in the passenger's seat. He smiled and leaned to kiss her forehead and caress her hair.

"I'm sorry Sakura…" He whispered to her sleeping figure. "I'm sorry to waste all your efforts…

He looked at her with a hint of sadness but exhaled sharply as he kissed her again and got out of the car, making sure to lock it to keep her safe inside.

And with that, without a second thought, went inside the building.

* * *

**CLIFFY! I feel that you will kill me now for that : ))**

**Sorry it took so long. Had exams and all that busy stuff At least it's done now : ) Sorry if it was too short too!  
**

**Please review and I hope you liked this chappie! Thanks for waiting!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey what's up! I'm back!**

**Thanks for all your wonderful comments and for putting my story in your alert/ favourites!**

**Sorry if it took so long :3 Hope it's ok!**

**I'm sure all of you are wondering what Sasuke did. Here's the chapter to answer all your questions! Let's do this! ; )**

**Here's chapter 31 of DTBT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

_Previously:_

"_I'm sorry Sakura…" He whispered to her sleeping figure. "I'm sorry to waste all your efforts…_

_He looked at her with a hint of sadness but exhaled sharply as he kissed her again and got out of the car, making sure to lock it to keep her safe inside._

_And with that, without a second thought, went inside the building_.

* * *

**Chapter 31: The Deal**

Morning seemed to quickly come for Sasuke who squinted as the sun's rays shined in their room.

He sighed as he laid down, staring at the ceiling. His arm rested on his forehead while the other was of course, around Sakura who was cuddled close to him. Last night, he had to carry her to the bed and didn't wake her up. Of course she was as light as a feather for him. He took the initiative to change her in her nightgown. He somehow had to control himself to not suddenly ravage her in her sleep. But seeing her peaceful figure, he knew better and just took great care of her like he usually did.

He got up and supported himself with his elbow as he caressed his cherryblossom's cheek. Her arm was tightly wrapped around him so he carefully untangled himself and she squirmed. He placed her hand against his bare chest and kissed her forehead lightly, making her aware that he's still beside her.

He started to slowly flutter kisses on her cheek and neck but soon stopped himself to keep her from waking up. He kissed her hand and slowly got up from the bed. You would mistake him for some immortal being as he stood against the sun's rays. Considering his god-like looks and masculine body, it's no wonder girls would always fall head over heels for him.

But as much as he looks like he's some playboy, it's definitely not the case. He's one of those guys who rather be alone than with the crowd. But he's willing to do anything for the girl he loves. That's why Sakura's really one lucky girl.

Sasuke took a shower and got in his suit. He checked his reflection in the mirror and quietly walked to the door. He walked to Sakura first and gave her one last kiss on the forehead before heading off. He knows Sakura want him to wake her up for work as well. But Sasuke shook away the thought and let her have a good rest.

She didn't need to work anyway….

* * *

Sasuke hurriedly walked to his office with his employees and other staff greeting him as he did. He sighed as he came close when a blonde male suddenly came in sight.

"Hey teme! Morning!" He grinned while Sasuke just 'Hn-ed' in return. Sasuke entered an elevator with people clearing the way for him to pass while Naruto chased after him until there was only the 2 of them in the elevator.

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked Sasuke who looked at his watch.

"Sleeping." Sasuke replied and Naruto raised a brow.

"But I thought she was supposed to work here?" He asked and Sasuke gave him a glare.

"Not anymore…" He replied which only confused Naruto more.

"What? Why not?" He asked. The elevator door opened and Sasuke quickly stepped out with the dobe following him.

"Did something happen? Was she fired?" Naruto asked while Sasuke sighed as they arrived at his office and Sasuke's secretary greeted him.

"She doesn't need to work here anymore." Sasuke told the dobe and suddenly smirked at him. Naruto immediately got the point and smirked as well.

"You have a story to tell me." Naruto ginned as he followed the smirking Uchiha in his office and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Hmp…." Sakura groaned against the sun's raise rising brightly. She stretched her arms and yawned as she slowly opened her eyes. She noticed Sasuke wasn't beside her anymore and suddenly shot up to a sitting position.

"_What time is it?" _She thought and looked at the alarm clock._ "9:30? I'm late!"_

She immediately got up from the bed and noticed that she was in her nightgown. She wondered how she got in it and suddenly realized that Sasuke must have changed her clothes. She smiled at the thought as she grabbed her clothes to take a bath.

"_That Sasuke is full of surprises."

* * *

_

Sasuke busily did his paperwork when he suddenly hears some commotion outside.

"Good morning Ms. Haruno."

"_Ms. Haruno?"_ He wondered. _"But she's at home…. How can she be-"_

His thoughts were interrupted when the said pink haired maiden entered his office in her own professional red suit and a small briefcase. She was a bit out of breath as she stepped inside and put her briefcase on the couch as she stood infront of Sasuke's desk with her hands on her hips while Sasuke just stared at her unfazed.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She asked. Sasuke sighed and looked back down at his paperwork.

"You were tired. You had to rest." He replied. Sakura sat on the chair and sighed.

"But it doesn't matter. I have to work too you know."

"No you don't." Sasuke replied without looking at her which made Sakura raise a brow.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't need to work." Sasuke replied but Sakura was still confused.

"But…you know your dad wants me to prove myself so that's _exactly_ what I'm-"

"You don't need to prove anything…I already talked to him." Sasuke replied which made Sakura's eyes widen.

"Talk? About what?" She asked and Sasuke was silent for a while.

"Ignore that, just go home and rest…." He told her but Sakura refused to.

"Not until you tell me what you talked about." She pouted. Sasuke looked at her and smirked a bit as he did his paperwork.

"Don't be childish and just go." He told her. Then he suddenly coughed which caught Sakura's attention.

"You ok?" she asked and Sasuke nodded.

"Fine.." He replied but went in a coughing fit again. Sakura got a glass of water and gave it to Sasuke who gulped it down. She put his face in between her hands and put her forehead against his.

"You're burning up! You should be the one going home." She scolded him but the Uchiha remained firm. He moved away from her and focused again on his paperwork.

"I'm fine. You go home." He commanded but Sakura pretended not to hear anything.

"Sasuke don't be arrogant and rest." It was her turn to scold him but Sasuke shook his head.

"It's just from the rain last night." He told her. "It's not a big deal." He stood up but only managed to reach a few steps when he got off balanced and grabbed the table for support.

"Sasuke!" Sakura dashed to his side to help him get back to his chair. "I told you you're not ok! You better go home. I'll handle everything here."

Sakura was about to call for their driver when Sasuke stopped her.

"I won't leave." He glared but Sakura matched his glare with her own.

"You're only gonna make your condition worse. It's best if you rest at home." She tells him. Sasuke still glares at her so Sakura sighs and wraps her arms around his shoulders. She could feel his high temperature from his neck as she nuzzled him.

"Please Sasuke-kun…" She purred. Sasuke's eyes widened but forced himself to be unaffected. Sakura caressed his cheek and kissed his temple affectionately. Sasuke sighed and looked up to kiss her cheek.

"Sly move…" He muttered and Sakura smiled. "But I'm not going home unless you go home with me."

Sakura's smile turned to a pout. "You're a real businessman aren't you…" Sasuke just smirked at her while Sakura sighed in defeat.

"Fine…" She sighed as she called their driver. "But I'm still gonna work here unless you tell me what you talked about with your father."

Sasuke raised a brow at her and chuckled. "I must have thought you _too_ well."

Sakura smiled and just shrugged.

* * *

The couple was already at home and Sakura was in the kitchen making some chicken soup for Sasuke. Itachi was about to leave but managed to peek in the kitchen for a minute.

"Little brother's sick huh." He asked and Sakura nodded. "Must be from last night."

"What happened last night anyway?" Sakura asked and Itachi leaned against the counter.

"I'm not sure. He just came home soaking wet with you in his arms. He must have been soaked in the rain since it was raining outside. But he was already wet when he came out of the car. Where did you go anyway?" H asked while Sakura shrugged.

" I was asleep as we went home….so I don't know if he stopped at some place.." Sakura replied. "But…he did tell me he spoke to your father."

"Really.." Itachi raised a brow. He watched Sakura pour some soup in a bowl and place at in a tray. Along with a spoon and some orange juice. There was also a tomato since Sasuke requested for it.

"You better head off to work or you'll be late." She told Itachi who nodded.

"Just call me if my little bro gives you some trouble." He told her and Sakura just smiled and nodded as she left the room. Itachi checks his watch and smiled to himself.

"_My brother's really growing up…"

* * *

_

Sakura went in the room and sees the Uchiha busy reading something in bed. She got closer and was surprised to see him shirtless.

"Why are you topless?" She asked and Sasuke looked at her with an empty expression.

"You usually like seeing me with no shirt." He smirks and Sakura blushed furiously at his comment.

"But you're sick. You're gonna get worse if you do that! Put a shirt on!" She scolds him. Sasuke just sat motionless so Sakura sighed and gained the initiative to grab a shirt for him. She held it out to him but Sasuke just stared at it.

"Put it on." Sakura ordered.

"Make me." Sasuke acted like a kid which started to piss Sakura off. She climbed on the bed and attempted to put it on him herself but since Sasuke was stronger than her, he easily grabbed her arms and pinned her to the bed. Sakura struggled against his grip but Sasuke just smirked and planted a kiss on her neck. Sakura couldn't hide her blush and pushed Sasuke off her.

"Just…..eat your soup…" She muttered as she took the food and held it out to him.

"Feed me." Sasuke smirked. Since he's not busy working he should make the most of his 'bonding time' with Sakura. But Sakura was getting more upset by the minute.

"Feed yourself Uchiha." Sakura hissed and gave the bowl to him before turning her back to him. Sasuke shook his head as he sighed and put the soup on the dresser. He crept slowly to his fuming fiancée and gently wrapped his arms around her. But it wasn't enough to change her mood.

"Sorry..." He whispered against her neck but Sakura refused to acknowledge him. Sasuke fluttered some kisses on her neck and hugged her tighter.

"I'll behave…" He whispered again and Sakura glanced at him at the corner of her eye.

"Tell me first what your father told you…" She said and Sasuke sighed.

"Forgive me first." He told her. Sakura thought about it and soon nodded. Sasuke smirked and lay down on the bed, pulling Sakura with him until she was lying on his chest.

"Is…this really necessary for you to tell the story?" Sakura asked hesitantly and Sasuke glanced at her.

"It makes me comfortable….don't you like it?" He smirks and Sakura just blushes and stays silent. Sasuke sighs as he begins to tell her the story.

"Before we went home I stopped over at my father's building…"

_Flashback:_

_Sasuke walked along the corridors with a scary aura enveloping him. His father's employees recognize him immediately and greet him but he just ignores it. He reaches his father's office and his father's secretary immediately stops him._

"_I'm sorry sir but Mr. Fugaku doesn't want to be disturbed at this moment."_

"_I don't care." He coldly replies and gives off a frightening glare. The secretary froze and Sasuke barged in his father's office._

_Fugaku Uchiha looks up from his paperwork to look at his visitor but soon resumes to reading his documents. Sasuke slams the door behind him and angrily approaches his father's table._

"_What's your business here? I'm busy…"_

"_What is this stupid thing you're planning again?" Sasuke spat out and his father looks at him. "Why are you making Sakura work at the company?"_

_Fugaku takes off his glasses and leans his back n his seat. "I want to see her capabilities if she's fit to be an Uchiha."_

"_She doesn't need to do this __to be __an Uchiha." Sasuke glares but his father glares back._

"_Our family has taken care of our reputation for years." He starts. "I won't allow someone incapable of such to bear our family name."_

"_All you care about is the family reputation. What about what I want?" Sasuke raises his voice._

"_I won't allow your arrogance to waste what our ancestors worked hard for." Fugaku stood up. "This girl needs to prove that she can be an Uchiha and __won't __bring shame to our family."_

"_I know she won't." Sasuke hisses. "I wouldn't pick her if she would. Just because she's poor doesn't mean she's already shameful!"_

"_This is not only because of her social status. We're talking about her skill." Fugaku tells him. "Like anyone else, you have to work hard to earn what you want. That's exactly what I'm doing." He tells Sasuke as he approaches him._

"_You should stop spoiling her because she won't learn if you do." He tells him. "One cannot lay in a bed of roses forever. She'll have a hard time once the challenges begin."_

"_She already went past that." Sasuke answered. "She deserves to be happy now."_

"_But she still needs to work for her happiness." Fugaku answers back._

"_But she's in medical school gaining honours! Isn't that enough?" Sasuke tells his father._

"_Our family is known in business. Not medicine." His father answers back and Sasuke sighs._

"_Then let her be the first." Sasuke replies. His father sighs as well and sits back down on his chair while Sasuke approaches him._

"_Please….Father…." Sasuke starts and Fugaku looks up in surprise. "You know me. I would never choose a girl who I see would be a disgrace to the family. I would always choose wisely and make you proud. Just like when I was little. So please…" Sasuke moves closer and drops to his knees, causing his father's eyes to widen._

"_Don't give this much pressure to Sakura. She's already working hard enough for her medical school and has proven to be great as well in the business. I want you to stop putting too much pressure on her."_

_Fugaku couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing as well. Sasuke never had begged before. He was always cold ever since he was little. So it was a surprise for him to do this._

"_Why do you beg for me to stop?" He asks and Sasuke looks up._

"_Because she's like a delicate flower. Put too much pressure her and you might ruin her beauty. She's a flower that has already gone through a lot of trials like strong winds and rain. She deserves to be treated with gentleness. That's why I always take care of her….. She's special to me…" Sasuke finishes and Fugaku sighs. Not sure if he was really speaking to his son, Sasuke Uchiha._

"_Really…" He sighs and puts his hands on his table. "Give me time to deliberate this. You'll know what my decision will be." His father tells him and Sasuke stands up._

"_I hope you'll consider what I've told you." Sasuke tells him, feeling calmer. His father nods and Sasuke mutters a goodbye and leaves his father's office. He walks along the corridor and suddenly pauses when he sees the guy who formerly tried to make a move on his Sakura. _

"_What is that bastard doing here?" He blood starts to boil again. The guy seems to be in a happy mood but suddenly pauses when he sees the fuming Uhciha. He starts to feel fear as Sasuke hisses and walks towards him. As he passes by him, he grabs his collar and pushes him roughly towards a potted plant. He slams into it and falls on the floor with the plant on top of him. The other employees gulp and stay clear of the Uchiha._

"_This…must end well…" He hisses to himself._

_End of Flashback_

Sakura stays silent as Sasuke ended his story. She couldn't believe that Sasuke would do that for her. It still surprises her.

"But why did you get sick? She asks.

"It was raining hard. I didn't have an umbrella. I was too upset to hurry to the car so I must have gotten sick from that." Sasuke replies and Sakura nods. They were silent for a while when Sakura moves up and plants a kiss on his cheek, catching him off guard.

"Thank you…Sasuke-kun…" She whispers and Sasuke smiles a bit. He looks at her and wraps his arms around her tightly.

"You know I'll always do anything for you…." He whispers and Sakura smiles.

"Then….can you put on a shirt and eat your soup already?" She giggles as Sasuke gives her a surprised expression and soon smirks.

"Clever…" He chuckles and just follows her commands. Sakura feels better with Sauske following her. Even if she did like being against Sasuke's well built body, It's not gonna help him if he feels cold.

Sasuke puts on a shirt and eats some soup, occasionally making Sakura feed him. Soon Sasuke started to feel tired and Sakura told him to rest.

"By the way we're going on a cruise tomorrow" Sasuke tells her and he hugs her tight and Sakura raises a brow.

"Why?" She asks and Sakura juts smirks.

"You'll see." He cuddles and inhales her scent. Sakura just shrugged it off since he loved giving surprises.

"Wonder what he's up to again." She wondered. Soon her eyes started to droop and she falls asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Yeah surprises! : )) Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Now gonna rest for our prom tomorrow! See you!**

**BTW please review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**HEY I'm back!**

**Exams over and we just have to practice for our graduation : ). Can't believe we're graduating! Bitter sweet **

**Another bitter sweet thing is that this story will soon be over! But I promise it'll be a great ending and I'll continue writing more awesome stories :)**

**Anyway let's get on with the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

_Previously:_

"_By the way we're going on a cruise tomorrow" Sasuke tells her and he hugs her tight and Sakura raises a brow._

"_Why?" She asks and Sakura juts smirks._

"_You'll see." He cuddles and inhales her scent. Sakura just shrugged it off since he loved giving surprises._

"_Wonder what he's up to again." She wondered. Soon her eyes started to droop and she falls asleep in his arms.

* * *

_

**Chapter 32: Cruise surprise.**

As soon as Sakura woke up, Sasuke was already prepared and had her things prepared as well. Sakura was shocked to find him okay from his sickness and excited to be on his cruise. He picked her up and forced her to change to which Sakura obliged.

They were currently boarding the ship with some of the crew handling their luggage for them. Sasuke had his arm around her waist and was wearing a causal shirt and jeans. He was wearing his shades which added more to his appeal that people would look as they passed by. Sakura wore a pink, flowing dress and was wearing her shades as well. When people look, she wasn't sure if it was at her, at Sasuke, or the fact that there were a lot from the crew that was helping them with her luggage.

Sakura was awestruck as she looked around the cruise ship. It was like she was in a five star hotel with the pretty high ceiling and carpeted floors and bright golden lights. She was busy looking around as Sasuke checked into their rooms.

When he finished, he looked to his side to see Sakura surprised with the venue again and he chuckled. He pulled her close and put his lips close to her ear.

"There will be a lot more surprises for you." He chuckled and kissed her cheek. Sakura blushed a bit and smiled as they were led to their room.

* * *

"Oh my gosh…" Sakura sighed as she scanned their room.

It was as if she was in a hotel room. There was a queen sized bed, a big window which provides a great view of the ocean. There were bright lights which illuminated the room and elegant decorations. The room was beautifully carpeted and there was a flat screen tv as well with a dvd player and several movies as well.

"Are we in a cruise or in a fancy hotel?" She asked as she looked around while Sasuke stood near her with a playful smile on his face.

"How about both?" He replied. "You haven't even seen the bathroom yet."

Sakura made a dash to the bathroom and was awestruck again. It was decorated beautifully and had green tiles. There was a shower and a bath tub and there were enough bath supplies as well.

"You're like a kid." Sasuke chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. Sakura looked at him curiously.

"How do you do all this?" She raised a brow and Sasuke just smirked.

"Magic?" He chuckled and was about to inch closer to her lips when she suddenly pulled away and ran to the window.

"Gosh look at the view!" She squealed as she stared out the window. Not noticing the pouting Uchiha who didn't get his kiss.

"_I should stop picking the too luxurious types so she won't be distracted…"_ He thought and sat on the bed and pulled the luggage towards him. Sakura looked behind her to see the disappointed looking Uchiha and decided to cheer him up.

She jumped to the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You ok Sasuke-kun?.." She mumbled near his ear.

"Hn…" was his only reply and Sakura pouted as well.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun…" Sakura apologized and Sasuke just answered with a 'Hn' again. He continued arranging his luggage but suddenly felt her lightly nibbling on his earlobe.

"Sasuke-kunnnn!" Sakura whined as she continued to nibble. She suddenly felt his hands hold hers and he makes her wrap her arms tighter around him. He closes his eyes and lets her continue. Sakura obliges and suddenly bites too hard and Sasuke groans. She notices a little wound and licks it gently.

"Sorry…" She whispers but she felt confused on how Sasuke felt hotter all of a sudden. His face was blocked by his bangs so she couldn't see his expression. She had the feeling he was mad and started to lick the wound again to hopefully make him feel better.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered and sounded worried and started to suck on his earlobe. She felt his hands tighten his grip on hers and before she knew it, she was lying on the bed with him on top of her. Her eyes were widened from shock and she listened to his heavy breathing against her ear.

"We just arrived here…and you already want me to attack you?" He whispered and licked her neck. He put his forehead against hers and she noticed his blushing face and his eyes looked dazed. His temperature was higher than hers as well.

"Are you…ok…Sasuke-kun?" She asked and Sasuke smirked at her clueless face.

"You don't really know what you did…" He closed his eyes and Sakura was confused at what he was saying.

"N-not really.." She replied and moved herself up, which caused her body to be suddenly pressed closer against his and he hissed. Sakura was surprised with his reaction and just froze. He nuzzled her neck and moved closer to her ear.

"You really turn me on…Sakura…" He hissed and Sakura blushed.

"S-Sorry…Sasuke.." She muttered and Sasuke suddenly slammed his lips to hers and Sakura returned the kiss. His tongue hungrily entered hers and pressed his lips harder for a more passionate kiss. Sakura gasped for breath when they parted and he got up and pulled her along with him.

"No need to be sorry." He smirked and kissed her forehead. Sakura sees that there was still a bit of pink on his cheeks and she caressed his face.

"Umm…Sasuke..hope you don't mind me asking but…it's kinda unusual for you to suddenly…_resist_…" She muttered and Sasuke raised a brow. He smirked kissed her cheek gently.

"That's because we still have plans to do." He smirked. "But if you want we can actually do it n-"

"Uh no need Sasuke!" Sakura suddenly said and he stared at her.

"Umm…We can…go on with your plans..Sa-Sasuke-kun…" Her cheeks started to blush as she stared back at his black orbs. "But if you really want…we can-"

Sasuke gave her a chaste kiss and chuckled. "No. We can do it tonight anyway…" He smirked and got up and went to the bathroom.

"I'm just gonna…. cool myself down" He told her. After suddenly getting in a cold shower and changing clothes, he grabbed Sakura's hand and led her out the door.

* * *

Sasuke gave her a tour around the ship and Sakura was speechless the whole time. The ship was so big that it was already evening when they finished.

"Everything's available for you here." Sasuke told her as they walked along the deck. "If you're hungry, there are 5 star cuisines available for whatever you want. There's a gym, spa, and even a little shopping store actually." He tells her and stops. "Do you need anything else?"

"I didn't….It's..too much Sasuke…" She breathed out. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and patted her head.

"Just the best." He smirked and Sakura suddenly glomped him and hugged him tight. Sasuke hugged her back gladly and it took a while before they parted. Suddenly Sakura yawned and Sasuke chuckled.

"Tired already? Good thing we already ate dinner." He smiled as Sakura rubbed her eyes, making her look adorable. He bent down and told Sakura to get on his back.

"Why?" Sakura asked drowsily.

"I'll carry you to the room." He told her. "Unless you want me to carry you bridal style.

Sakura knew that was gonna attract more attention so she obliged and wrapped her arms around his neck as he gave her a piggyback ride to their room.

Sasuke gently settled her on the bed and Sakura shifted comfortably on the covers. Sasuke smiled and inched closer to her.

"Do you still want to change? I can do it for you." He smirked and Sakura pouted.

"No thanks Sasuke. Who knows what you might do to me." She told him and Sasuke chuckled as he laid beside her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Okay. I'll attack you in your sleep then." He joked and Sakura lightly hit him on the chest.

"Go to sleep cherry blossom…" He whispered huskily. "You still have a big day tomorrow."

"Really?...why?" Sakura asked weakly. Sasuke caressing her hair was making her sleepier.

"You'll see…" He whispered and gave her a chaste kiss and nuzzled her hair. "Good night Sakura-hime. I love you…"

"Love you too…Sasuke…" She trailed off and fell asleep. Sasuke watched her peaceful figure and was caressing her cheek when his phone suddenly rang.

"Is everything ready for tomorrow?" He asked in a hushed voice and he broke into a smirk. "I want everything to be perfect or else." He said in a scary tone and put his cel down. He looked back at his fiancée and wrapped his arms around her tight, making Sakura squirm.

"Shh….Go back to sleep Sakura…" He whispered and she stopped and hugged him tight after whispering his name. He smiled and settled himself comfortably beside her.

"_Why am I always full of surprises these days…" _He thought and slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Sakura woke up the next morning to find Sasuke absent from the room. She sat up and wondered where he could be. Then she finally noticed the note on the dresser.

_ Just going to go to the spa._

_ Eat your breakfast when you wake up and enjoy yourself._

_ ~Sasuke_

_PS. You can join me if you want to….._

Sakura can't help but smile to herself at the last part. She rolled her eyes and got up to change. She also fixed herself and went out of the room to eat her breakfast.

She finally got used to eating in fancy places and knew how to act. Though it was her first time without having Sasuke around so she did somehow feel uneasy, but was able to cope with it.

* * *

After her meal, she decided to go to the spa as well. She observed that the ambiance in the spa itself was relaxing and it had a 'natural' feel to it with most of the color being white and some plants in the venue. She talked to the receptionist and asked if Sasuke was there.

"Oh Mr. Uchiha…yes he's just getting a massage. He'll be out after 10 more minutes." She answered and Sakura thanked her and decided to wait from him. She sat in a chair and looked around the place. There were several other passengers as well going around and chatting casually with each other. She was getting bored when she noticed most of the people looking in one direction. So she looked that way too and something finally caught her attention.

Sasuke walked out of his room in a bathrobe but his chest was still visible. He stretched his neck and yawned as if he just woke up. Sakura noticed the other girls eyeing him and whispering to each other which got to her nerves. But what ticked her off is when a certain female approached her fiancé.

"Hi, what's your name?" She flirted and Sasuke raised a brow.

"I'm Mika! What's yours?" She asked again.

"Sasuke." He answered plainly and was about to walk away when she blocked her path.

"Aww…we just met. Don't walk away from me like that." She pouted and Sasuke tried his best not to roll his eyes.

"I have to go." He told her but she refused to budge.

"How about we go for a meal?" She offered and moved closer to him. "Or a Jacuzzi if you want." She moved even closer which was going beyond Sasuke's personal space.

Sasuke sighed irritatingly while looking in another direction and managed to spot Sakura looking at them. It just increased his want to get away from this girl.

"No thank you." Sasuke replied casually and went towards Sakura but the girl was really persistent and stepped in front of him again.

"Why not? We can get to know each other more." She said the last part in a hushed tone as her fingers were gonna trail his exposed chest when Sasuke slapped her hand away before she could.

"Please_. Leave me alone_." Sasuke glared at her which made her freeze on her spot. Sasuke made his way to Sakura and hugged her tight.

"Had a pleasant sleep, love?" He whispered as he inhaled her scent. Sakura sees the girl's surprised reaction and smiled deviously to herself as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back.

"Yes…" She smiled mostly from the girl stomping her way to her friends who saw the whole thing. Sasuke carried her to a standing position and kissed her cheek lightly which added to the girl's despair.

"Have you eaten?" He asked and Sakura nodded while enjoying in seeing the girl going in a tantrum from the corner of her eye.

"Want to go in a Jacuzzi?" Sasuke asked and Sakura decided to agree. Sasuke talked with the receptionist and Sakura wasn't done yet with teasing the girl so she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and kissed his shoulder. Sasuke was surprised and noticed the girl freaking out. He smirked when he finally got the idea.

He turned around and pulled Sakura to him and made their lips meet. It was Sakura's turn to be surprised but didn't fight back. When they parted, the girl was already storming out of the place in frenzy with her friends chasing her. Sakura let out a bit of a smirk while Sasuke chuckled.

"You surprise me sometimes." He caressed her cheek before turning back to the receptionist and making their way to the Jacuzzi.

* * *

While Sasuke waited for Sakura to change, he dialled on his cellphone and waited for a certain person to answer.

"Any problems?" He asked and the person said there was none. "Good. Make sure it's ready for tonight."

"What's ready for tonight?" Sakura suddenly asked and Sasuke put down his cell phone and just smiled.

"Nothing. Let's go" He escorted her and Sakura was curious but just let it pass.

* * *

After they spent their time at the Jacuzzi, They spent their time going around the ship and having fun when evening came and the couple returned to their room to change for dinner.

"Wear this." Sasuke held out a neatly decorated box and Sakura undid the ribbon to see a stunning red dress inside.

"Don't ask why. Just do it Sakura." Sasuke told her, expecting her to ask and Sakura just obliged and went in the bathroom. Sasuke dressed himself as well in a black suit and when Sakura came out of the bathroom, His mind suddenly went blank.

The dress hugged her curves and was shimmering against the light. She also did her make up and her hair was in a bun with some stands hanging to frame her face. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Umm…too much?" Sakura asked shyly and Sasuke snapped himself out of it.

"No…Of course not." He smiled and Sakura felt conscious with him staring at her. Then Sasuke went to his luggage and pulled out another box. He guided her to the full body mirror and Sakura watched as he put beautiful silver necklace around her neck. The necklace Sasuke gave her with the 'S' pendant was kept in her pocket for the meantime. She was given a pair of silver earrings as well to match the necklace.

"Why do I have to wear all this?" Sakura asked and Sasuke just smirked as he kissed her shoulder.

"You'll see." He smirked and led her out of the room.

* * *

The couple were at the entrance of the dinning hall and Sasuke put an arm around her waist as they slowly entered. The butler led them to their special table and Sakura could feel everyone looking at their direction. She felt self conscious as they made their way to their table which was decorated far grander than the others. Sakura suddenly spotted the girl earlier staring at her with awe and managed to gain her confidence back. They reached their table and Sasuke pulled out her chair for her.

"Why…is everyone staring?" Sakura asked Sasuke who smirked.

"Because they see how beautiful you are." He smiled and Sakura looked down shyly.

"Is this why you dressed me up like this?" She asked and Sasuke nodded.

"I want to show to everyone how lovely you look." He told her and kissed her hand and Sakura blushed. Then the waiters came with their food and they started eating.

"Enjoy your time. I still have something for you." Sasuke told her and Sakura raised a brow.

"There you are again with your surprises." She smiled and Sasuke just smiled back and they resumed eating.

* * *

After dinner, the 2 went out to the dock where the view of the city can be seen. Sakura leaned against the railings and admired the view and the gently breeze that blew as Sasuke stood behind her.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked and Sasuke allowed her. "How are you ale to leave work all of a sudden? Aren't you too busy to be here in the first place?"

"Sometimes Itachi covers for me if I have a valid reason." He answers. "Naruto does as well for some time. But in some occasions, like this one, it's already planned."

Sakura turned and eyed him curiously. "Planned? You already planned this?"

Sasuke nodded and Sakura chuckled, "I thought you just thought of it randomly."

"Sometimes I do." He tells her. Sakura approaches him and kisses him tenderly.

"Thank you for this trip Sasuke." She smiled.

"It isn't over yet." Sasuke smirked and Sakura raised a brow.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked and Sasuke checked his watch. He snapped his fingers and all the lights went out. Some people yelped in surprise and Sakura was shocked as well. The night sky was enough to illuminate a bit so she could still see. But what bothered her is that even the lights in the city were turned off.

"Sasuke….what is this?" She asked and Sasuke breathed in deeply and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Sakura Haruno….." He started and turned her around. The city lights turned back on and formed a sentence which made her loss for words.

The city lights formed the words…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_.WILL YOU MARRY ME?

* * *

_

**Yey! Finally finished! YEAH HE FINALLY ASKED! =))**

**Hope you loved this chapter! (Don't tell me you didn't ) And please review!**

**Stayed up late for this and now I gotta sleep. See you guys soon!**


	33. Chapter 33

**ANOTHER UPDATE! :D**

**Very glad to hear you guys liked the previous chapter : Makes me more motivated to write more!**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews!**

**Now I don't wanna make this long! Here's chapter 33 of DTBT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

_Previously:_

"_Sakura Haruno….." He started and turned her around. The city lights turned back on and formed a sentence which made her loss for words. _

_The city lights formed the words….._

_WILL YOU MARRY ME?

* * *

_

**Chapter 33: Preparations**

Sakura was speechless with what she's seeing. She wasn't even sure if the city lights were forming those words or was it just in her head. But the kneeling Sasuke in front of her proved otherwise.

"Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?" He asked her and too out a little box and showed her a gorgeous pink diamond ring. It made Sakura more dumbstruck that it took her a few moments to process everything in her mind.

The other passengers took notice of the lights and of Sasuke's proposal. Others were cheering for Sakura to say yes while others felt touched on how Sasuke proposed to her. At the same time wondering how he did that.

"S-Sasuke…." Sakura started and Sasuke waited for her response until she broke into a smile. "Of course I will!"

She jumped into his arms and Sasuke twirled her around. The other clapped and cheered for them as Sakura made their lips meet and kissed him passionately. Sasuke kissed back and when they parted, he put her down and placed the ring on her finger. He hugged her tight again and Sakura could feel tears of joy in her eyes.

"I love you very much.. Sakura…" Sasuke whispered as he hugged her.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun! So much!" Sakura replied and planted a kiss on his neck. She has to admit,

She has never felt this happy….

* * *

The couple were already in their room and Sakura was sitting on the bed in her nightgown as she admired her ring. She was smiling to herself and recalling the proposal and didn't notice Sasuke creeping behind her.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face at the crook of her neck. Sakura smiled and kissed his temple. Sasuke looked up and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Did you like my proposal?" He asked with a smirk and Sakura giggled.

"Are you kidding? It was amazing!" She answered. "Of course I loved it!"

Sasuke smiled and pulled her to his lap. "I'm so good." He boasts and Sakura rolls her eyes.

"Yeah…sure." She replied and Sasuke raises a brow.

"Was that sarcastic?" He asked and Sakura shook her head.

"How did you do that anyway?" She questioned. "Hope you got permission from the mayor or something."

Sasuke chuckled at her reaction. "I talked with the electric company. And yes I had permission." He told her. He held her hand in his and admired the ring on her finger as well.

"Seriously I should get a jewellery box with everything you're giving me." Sakura giggled.

"I can buy you one." Sasuke told her and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yeah what kind are you gonna buy? One that's pure gold and has my name engraved in it? At the same time decorated fabulously with gems and is worth so much?" She states sarcastically. Sasuke thought about it and smirked. Sakura hit him playfully on the chest.

"No way are you getting me something like that!" She scolds him. "Stop spending so much money, will you?"

Sasuke pouts but sighs in defeat. "Fine. Just because you said so." He tells her and Sakura smiles triumphantly. She admired her ring again and felt Sasuke's gaze on her. She looked up and met his loving gaze which put her in the trance as well. Sasuke leaned close to her and planted soft kisses on her face. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and Sasuke pulled her close to his toned chest as he fluttered kisses on her neck. He gently pushed her down on the bed and nibbled on her earlobe.

"We have unfinished business…Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha." He whispered huskily which gave Sakura goose bumps.

"You seem to be in a hurry..." Sakura smirked as she felt him reaching for the zipper at the back of her nightgown.

"Of course…" He whispered back. "Now that we're getting married, I can get you pregnant." He chuckled as Sakura suddenly felt tense.

"Y-you're saying that in the past you were holding back?" She asked in surprise and Sasuke smirked.

"Somehow…" He replied and continued to nibble on her earlobe.

"So that's what's on your mind now huh.." She chuckled then suddenly gasped when he gave a long lick on her neck.

"Let's save this discussion tomorrow." He growled, feeling a bit annoyed, and Sakura giggled.

"Fine….Sasuke-kun.." She purred and made their lips meet. Sasuke gripped the bed sheet to stop him from totally attacking her. But she moved around under him which made him more aroused. He finally got her nightgown off and Sakura suddenly pressed her body close to his. He groaned and tried his best to hold back but Sakura suddenly moaned and caressed his crotch…

That's when he finally lost it…

* * *

It was already around 10 in the morning when Sakura woke up and rubbed her eyes. She looked to her side to see the sleeping Uchiha beside her who had one arm around her waist. She smiled as she stared at his peaceful figure and lay on top of his bare chest. She buried her face at the crook of his neck and felt him squirm. She looked up as he slowly opened his eyes and met hers.

"Sorry to wake you…" Sakura apologized. Sasuke smiled and caressed her cheek.

"It's ok.." he replied. His eyes were only half open and Sakura leaned close to plant a kiss on his eyelid. She rested her head on his chest and cuddled close to him as Sasuke caressed her hair.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"10 am." Sakura answered. "You hungry?"

"Kinda." Sasuke replied. He suddenly wrapped his arms around her and it was his turn to cuddle her. Sakura giggled and allowed him to.

"Want to eat?" She asked but Sasuke growled since he didn't want to get up from his spot. "Come on Sasuke you can't skip meals."

Sasuke looked up and pouted while Sakura just smiled and gave him a chaste kiss. Then Sasuke gave in and got up to put on some clothes. Sakura did as well but as soon as she sat up, she felt pain in her lower region.

"Ahh…" She put her hand on her abdomen as she felt the pain. Sasuke turned and ran to her in alarm.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" He asked as he knelt down beside her.

"N-Nothing…don't worry." Sakura assured him but was biting her lip.

"Can you stand?" He asks and Sakura tries to and manages to stand.

"But it still…hurts a bit…" She told him as she still felt some pain. Sasuke ordered her to lie back down. He grabbed a dress from her clothes and helped put it on her as if she was a little girl.

"I'll go get your food for you. Stay here." He told her. Sakura tried to tell him she could still walk anyway but he already stepped out the room.

"Guess I'm not going anywhere." Sakura mumbles and lies comfortably in bed. She sighs and figures what they did last night may have caused her pain.

"_Sasuke _was_ being more….rough.."_ She thought. _"This will pass anyway…"

* * *

_

Soon Sasuke came back with a waiter pushing a cart filled with food. He bowed and walked out of the room. Sakura stared wide eyed at the amount of food on the cart. It could be more than enough for 3 meals.

"Why this much?" She asked as Sasuke prepared some food for her. Sasuke stared at her since the answer was obvious and Sakura just stopped asking questions. Sasuke sat beside her and tried to feed her but Sakura glared.

"I can feed myself Sasuke." She tried grabbing the bowl but he pulled it away.

"I'll do it." He told her and Sakura just obeyed. He put the bowl down as she chewed and sighed.

"Sorry…about hurting you.." He muttered and Sakura raised a brow. "I was…too rough…"

"Don't blame yourself Sasuke." She told him and smiled. "I'm just not used to it yet."

Sasuke just stayed silent, still feeling guilty with what he did. Sakura leaned close to him and kissed his temple as she hugged him.

"Stop feeling guilty…" She muttered. There were times wherein Sasuke would really overreact on things. Sasuke smiled a bit and kissed her. Sakura kissed back passionately and could feel Sasuke caress her abdomen as she leaned back on the bed. She smiled from the comfort he gave her as he cuddled her neck.

"You seem…too perfect..Sasuke.." She whispered and Sasuke looked up in confusion.

"I mean…you're sweet, as in _really_ sweet." She smiles. "You're handsome, from a wealthy family, smart…."She sighed. "You just seem…well…_not_ human."

Sasuke looked at her in a weird way. "Are you saying I'm an alien?"

"What? No!" She laughed. "It's just that…. You're like every girl's dream. It's like you have no flaw at all."

Sasuke stayed silent and sat beside her. He pulled her to his lap and rested his head on her shoulder.

"What was…your first impression of me?" He asked and Sakura thought for a while.

"A handsome guy yet freaky since you were getting possessive when we just met." Sakura replied and Sasuke smirked. "Why were you like that anyway?"

"I already liked you..." He told her. "Even if I was denying it..."

Sakura blushed while Sasuke sighed to continue on.

"But before…I wasn't actually a one woman guy…I would change girlfriends from time to time when I got tired of them…"

Sakura stayed silent as she felt surprised by his words.

"Soon I got tired of having a relationship and my father decided to train me in handling the business. I got caught up in my work and didn't care about other things anymore. I rarely got close with anyone except when it had something to do with the business. Naruto was the only one who could handle my stubbornness as well."

"How did you suddenly….change?" She asked.

"I don't know with you." He chuckled. "Guess you really had an effect on me. You just seem really interesting and I was only focused on you…." He whispered and hugged her tighter." Did you dislike me?"

"Annoyed kinda..." She answered. "Come on, how can a girl not like you? Besides, your silence actually makes you more attractive," She smirked and Sasuke chuckled.

"But don't worry. I don't need other girls." He assured her.

"Just make sure…You're like a strong magnet attracting their attention." Sakura pouted and Sasuke chuckled.

"As long as you do the same for me." Sasuke whispered and Sakura turned to face him.

"What fool would leave you?" She giggled and Sasuke rested his forehead against hers.

"Same to you." He smiled and kissed her passionately. Sakura smiled back and grabbed the bowl of food Sasuke had prepared. She scooped a spoonful and moved it towards Sasuke.

"You should eat too." She told him. Sasuke tried to grab the spoon but Sakura didn't let him. "I won't eat till you do."

Sasuke sighed and opened his mouth to let her feed him. She scooped a spoonful for herself and would feed Sasuke as well. Soon they were finished eating and Sasuke took out his phone to dial Naruto's number.

"Why are you calling Naruto?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I need help for our wedding preparations." Sasuke replied while Sakura was taken aback.

"You're really in a hurry, are you?" She smirled. Couldn't he wait till they got off the cruise?

"I just want it to be perfect." He smirked. "Is there a problem with that?" Sakura just sighed and let him do as he wishes.

"Hello, Naruto." He started. "I hope everything's alright there." He told him and there was silence as Sasuke nodded.

"OK..Hey you know a good wedding planner right?" He asked and Sasuke observed that Sakura looked at him curiously, wanting to hear their conversation. So he put the call on loudspeaker for her to hear.

" Yeah, why? Is there a wedding?" Naruto asked and Sasuke sweat dropped.

"No I'm getting a wedding planner to arrange a funeral." He answered sarcastically and Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"He…he sorry teme.." Naruto apologized. "But, whose wedding are we talking about here?"

"Our wedding." Sasuke replied and they heard a sudden crash.

"Woah Sasuke, you gotta be kidding me." Naruto replied nervously and Sasuke seemed confused. "I mean_, I_ have a girlfriend, _you _have a fiancée and I want you to know I'm straight so there's no way we're-"

"You Idiot I meant my wedding with Sakura!" Sasuke shouted and Sakura couldn't help but giggle at Naruto's foolishness.

"Oh…..Ohhh!" Naruto soon realized and sighed in relief. "For a second there I thought you were…." He paused and cleared his throat; knowing saying that word would cost him his life. "Anyway….You guys are getting married?"

"Hn." Sasuke got tired with repeating again.

"Really? Where? When? How?"

"One at a time Naruto." Sakura called out.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. "How are ya?"

"Pretty good." Sakura smiled.

"Let's not get off topic here." Sasuke scolded the dobe.

"Oh right sorry…." Naruto apologized.

"I want you to get the best wedding planner you could find." He ordered. "I want this to be perfect. Got that?"

"No problem Sasuke! I'll inform you when I find the one!' Naruto replied. Sasuke thanked him and put down his phone.

"Naruto can be reliable at times." Sakura said and Sasuke agreed.

"He's a dobe but gets the job done." He adds. "He can be pretty amusing too."

Sakura giggled and suddenly stood up, which alarmed Sasuke a bit.

"Don't worry Sasuke,. I can walk to the bathroom." She assured him as he was about to stand from the bed. Sakura got some clothes and Sasuke asked again if she was really fine.

"I'm ok Sasuke really. I'll just take a shower." She told him and entered the bathroom.

"I think you need help in taking a shower." Sasuke smirked as he followed but Sakura pushed him out.

"Really Sasuke. Don't worry." She smiled and Sasuke just nodded and let her take a shower. He called someone to take the cart of food away and relaxed for a while in bed.

* * *

The couple's cruise finally ended and Sasuke went back to work. As he was busy doing paperwork, Naruto knocked on the door.

"Hey teme! Sorry to interrupt but I got you wedding planner here!" He grinned as a middle aged woman in a professional outfit entered. She had black hair tied to a bun and had files on her hands as she bowed.

"Good morning Mr. Uchiha." She greeted. Sasuke got up and asked them to sit.

"She's Marie Zuhella. I assume you've heard of her, right teme?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded.

"You've arranged some of the grandest weddings, am I correct?" Sasuke asked and Marie nodded.

"I'm glad you've heard of my work." She smiled. "Now, may I ask what kind of wedding do you want?"

"Yeah teme. Is it a garden wedding? Beach wedding? Or how about Halloween!" Naruto suggested excitingly. "Or what about Fairy tale!"

"Are we kids Naruto?" Sauske glared and Naruto was silent.

"What's wrong with fairy tale?" He pouted but Sasuke chose to ignore him.

"What can you suggest?" He asks and Marie takes out some of her files.

"We offer what Naruto-san said." She starts and Naruto buts in.

"Oh look teme! They have a biker wedding!"

"Shut up Naruto." Sasuke glares and Naruto stays silent on his seat again while bowing his head.

"Maybe you like the Romantic or Vintage types?" Maria asks but Sasuke frowns.

"I don't want any fairy tale to be associated with it."

"How about spring weddings? Like, a cherry blossom theme?" She asks and Sasuke seemed interested. Marie took out some pictures of what the theme looks like.

"For your guest table centerpieces, we will use tall white vases with only a couple of cherry blossom branches inside. Scatter some blossoms on the table around the vase and finish off with 3 light pink votive candles in clear holders on the table surrounding the vase. We may also hang paper lanterns around the room. We will use white napkins with pink, green or brown napkin rings, depending on the color scheme you chose, and slip a small cherry blossom branch under the ring to lie along the length of the napkin. For an interesting variation, have a different cherry tree mini-theme for each guest table. The most popular variety of Sakura is the _Somei Yoshino_. Its flowers are nearly pure white, tinged with the palest pink, especially near the stem."

Sasuke suddenly remembered _his_ Sakura from all the Sakura blossoms she's talking about and his mind shifted off somewhere. Naruto had to shout his name to snap out of it. Sasuke cleared his throat and resumed to his serious mode.

"That may be an option. What else can you suggest?"

"How about a celestial wedding Sasuke?" Naruto suggested and finally, Sasuke seemed interested in his choice. Marie showed him some pictures she had.

"Celestial weddings are where the couple gets to exchange vows with the heavenly bodies. We can have a garden wedding at night. It can make the atmosphere romantic or a dark room with lights to be used as twinkling stars. The usual colors are black, gold, yellow, navy blue, white and silver. Confetti in shapes of moons, stars and planets can be used as well."

Sasuke imagined the scene in his head. Naruto liked the idea.

"The wedding dress should be adorned with crystals to create a twinkling and starry effect. The veil can also have glitters and sequins and she may wear jewelleries. The groom can wear a glittery star- patterned cummerbunds and bow ties. The ring bearer can carry a star shaped pillow and the flower girls can carry star tipped wands. Gold and silver streamers can be used to hang loose on the bride's bouquet."

"I don't like the used off too much glitter or stars which makes it childish." Sasuke comments. "But I like the idea of the gown…..We'll put that in our options."

"Come on Sasuke you gotta pick something! There's also a winter theme here!" Naruto suggested but they were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Sasuke?" Itachi walked in and sees he had visitors. "Sorry to interrupt but may I speak to you? It's very important."

Naruto and Marie bid goodbye for a while and Itachi closes the door behind him. Sasuke sits on his desk and asks his intention of coming to speak to him.

* * *

"H-He found out?" Sakura asked nervously. It was already evening and the couple was already in their room with Sakura sitting on the bed and Sasuke pacing the room.

"Yeah. News travels fast. My father wants to see me tomorrow." He tells her.

"I'm sure he's surprised by the sudden announcement of the wedding.." Sakura sighs. "I'm…worried Sasuke…"

Sasuke sits by her side and puts his arms around her. "Don't worry. He won't be able to stop the wedding. I don't care if he disapproves. Mother is ok with it and so are the others. I'll have no regrets of marrying you…" He tells her and kisses her temple.

"I do too but…well….it still wo-" Sakura gets cut off as her hand suddenly moves to her mouth and alarms Sasuke. It looks like she was gonna vomit.

"Sakura? You ok?" He asks. Sakura breaks away from his arms and run to the bathroom. Sasuke follows behind and sees Sakura by the sink, emptying her stomach. He runs to get a glass of water and offers it to her as she calms down.

"Are you feeling alright? " He asks as she drinks the glass of water. Sakura sighs as she tries to figure out if she still feels the need to vomit.

"I guess…I've been vomiting since yesterday…I thought I just ate something but until today…" She gulps and Sasuke eyes her curiously.

"Do you go to the bathroom more than usual?" He asks and Sakura nods as they sit down on the bed.

"Yeah…I also had morning sickness..and cravings for some food… weird huh" She chuckles but Sasuke stares at her with wide eyes.

"Sakura….are you pregnant?"

* * *

**Yey I'm done! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Just celebrated my birthday! Yey I'm a year older ;)**

**BTW, I need your help guys in deciding the theme for their wedding. You may suggest or pick from the ones mentioned in this chapter! Your help will truly be appreciated!**

**Ooohh she's pregnant! Wonder what Sasuke's father will tell him now! We'll find out in the next chapter!**

**Please review! Thanks!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks so, uber, much for the reviews! I'm glad you guys love my story! : **

**Since it's summer, I would be updating quicker ^_^ Unless I get caught up in watching Asian dramas again =)) Please forgive me for that…**

**Anyway, let's start this chapter shall we? I'm sure you guys want to know what happens next!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_Previously: _

"_Do you go to the bathroom more than usual?" He asks and Sakura nods as they sit down on the bed._

"_Yeah…I also had morning sickness..and cravings for some food… weird huh" She chuckles but Sasuke stares at her with wide eyes._

"_Sakura….are you pregnant?"_

* * *

**Chapter 34: Our future**

**Sakura's POV**

My mind went black at Sasuke's question. Sasuke was silent as well as his mind processed everything.

I tried to recall about the different pregnancy symptoms. Cravings for food, vomiting, morning sickness…

Could it be true…Was I really….

Sasuke suddenly gets up and goes to his cabinet. He grabs something and returns to where I was. He holds something in his hand and held it out to me. It suddenly snaps me out for my thoughts

"W-What's this?' I ask as I take it from his hand and Sasuke raised a brow.

"Pregnancy test." He stated with an expressionless face and I hit myself inside for being stupid. I fidgeted with the device in my hands and looked up at him again.

"Go ahead and check…" He told me with a serious tone and I nodded as I made my way to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and took a deep breath as I waited for the result. My mind went blank as I opened the door. Sasuke was leaning against the wall by the bathroom door and seemed to notice my blank expression. He stood in front of me and I could see worry in his eyes as he waited for me to talk.

"Sasuke.." I breathed out his name and just held the device towards him since I couldn't form words. He checked the device and stared back at me. I was feeling nervous at his reaction. Then he suddenly broke into a smile and I suddenly found myself being twirled in the air.

"Sakura?" He called out, seeing my still blank expression since I still needed time to let everything sink in. I looked back at him and smiled when I finally realized everything.

"Sasuke…I'm,…" I couldn't believe it. But Sasuke just smiled at me again and hugged me tight.

"I know Sakura…" He whispers as I hug him back. I giggle as we suddenly land on the bed and he kisses my neck.

"I didn't expect you to be so….happy.." I smiled as I placed my hand on his cheeks. Sasuke stared back at me with those loving eyes as he kissed my forehead.

"Why wouldn't I be happy?" He whispered and smiled at me. I can't help but smile back as he kissed me passionately. I felt his tongue lick my lip, asking for entrance which I easily complied to. We battled for dominance and as usual, he would win as his tongue explored my mouth. We broke away for air and he buried his face at the crook of my neck.

"I just didn't know you were…excited as well…" I whisper to him and jumped when he bit my neck gently.

"You underestimate me Sakura…" He whispers as he nibbles on my neck which makes me shiver. "I'm hurt…"

"Sorry…" I giggle and wrap my arms around his neck. I feel goosebumps as he continues to trail kisses on my neck. He looks up at me and kisses me passionately for the second time. I eagerly kiss back and moan as I feel his hands caress my body. We pull away for breath and he puts his forehead against mine.

"When are we going to tell them?" I breathe out.

"Don't know…" He replied and made out lips meet again. I allow his tongue to enter my mouth and I suddenly whine which makes him pull away.

"Why?" He asks as I pout at him.

"You can't actually _'Not know'_." I scold him. "When are we gonna tell them?"

"Discuss later…" He growls and attempts to kiss me again but I pull away.

"Sasuke…" I whine.

"Tomorrow…" He growls again, feeling annoyed. I smile and was the one to kiss him this time. He smiles in the kiss and I pull him closer to make the kiss deeper. I feel his hand getting in my nightgown as he caresses my stomach. I smile as we pull away and he moves to my neck and collarbone.

"This time…you shouldn't stress yourself too much…" He whispers as he kisses my neck.

"I know Sasuke…" I tell him. "But…what about your parents?" I ask in concern and he looks up.

"This is good news. Father can't go against our relationship this time…" He kisses my forehead. "I won't allow him…"

I still felt unsure as Sasuke lies down beside me. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me to him.

"I'll tell him the news when I talk to him tomorrow." He told me.

"I'll come with you." I reply and he looks at me curiously. "Please Sasuke. I wanna talk with him too."

Sasuke sighed since he knew I wouldn't take no for an answer. "Fine…" He replied and I kissed his cheek. He smiled at me and I cuddled close to him.

"Make sure you are careful for our baby…" He whispers and I nod. It really elates me to know how happy he is for the news. I think he'll really make a great father.

"Go to sleep now Sakura…" He whispers again as he caresses my hair.

"Good night Sasuke…" I whisper back and he kisses my hair as he replied good night as well.

* * *

My heart kept on pounding in my chest as we made our way to the office of Sasuke's father. Sasuke was expressionless as he drove the car but I noticed his knuckles looking pale. I realized he was clutching the steering wheel too hard. Guess he was feeling anxious as well. I put my hand on his when the stoplight went red.

"You nervous too?" I ask. He looks at me and sighs, meaning he is.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright…" I assure him. He gives me a small smile and a nod as he squeezes my hand and grabs the steering wheel again when the stoplight becomes green.

Too bad I can't assure myself that….

* * *

"Mr. Uchiha, you have visitors." We heard the secretary say as she peeked in the office. I heard Sasuke's father tell her to let us in and even his voice makes me shiver. The secretary ushers us in and Sasuke walks in first while I follow behind. Sasuke stood motionless and takes my hand as I move beside him.

Sasuke's father rose from his seat and motions for us to sit down. But Sasuke refused the offer.

"You seem to be doing well Sasuke." He tells him in an expressionless tone.

"I don't need your formalities Father." Sasuke replies in the same tone. "Let us please go straight to the point."

I wanted to nudge him for being rude which may tick his father off. But he seemed calm and leaned against his table with his hands in his pockets.

"Alright lets." He starts. "I heard you were getting married."

"Hn." Sasuke replied and I bit my lip.

"I wonder why you didn't consult your parents first before deciding such….event…" Sasuke's father told us as he stared at us coldly which made me shiver.

"I did. I asked mother which she approves off." Sasuke replied with his own cold stare as well. His father's eyes widened from, most probably shock, when he hears of his wife's approval of the wedding.

"And you didn't bother to ask your father?" He raised a brow.

"Why bother? I know your reply. So there's no point. Besides…" He puts his arm around my waist. "Your opinion doesn't matter. We are still getting married. For our child as well. So please, don't interfere with our relationship anymore."

Sasuke turned around and gently pulled me with him to the door. He was about to lead us out when his father spoke.

"What if I wasn't against your wedding?"

Sasuke and I froze. I looked back at his father in disbelief. He was still leaning against the table and looked serious. But I wasn't too sure.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asks in suspicion. He looks like he couldn't believe his ears as well. Was this some cruel joke?

"I don't intend to go against your wedding." He stated again as he stood up straight and walked a few steps towards us. Are our ears damaged or did he _really_ say that?

"Why…" I suddenly spoke out in question and he faced me. I somehow regretted getting into the conversation. I was already doing well in being in the background!

"I think…you have proven enough.." He stated as he smirked which shocked me. "You have proven to be a worthy wife for my son. Therefore I ask you to forgive me for my previous behaviour."

Sasuke was still speechless but I could tell he still doubted his father's words. Could his father have eaten something to make him behave like this? Sudden change of events….

"Why the sudden change of heart?" He asks suspiciously.

"Remember when I told you she should be able to handle the business? She did actually, beyond of what I expected from her." He told us. "Not only is she also top in her school but she's also beautiful as well. How can I say no to that combination?" He chuckled.

I seemed to blush at him compliment and Sasuke seems to put his guard down. "But why did you make it hard for us in the first place?"

"To test how much you were to go for each other." He replied. "There were other girls that wanted to Sasuke. All from wealthy families. But I would realize that they only wanted your looks or the family's wealth from you. I know you also won't agree to be in a relationship with them. And neither do I. At first I didn't really agree with Sakura since I still need to really know if she's true to you or not. But now I realize, thanks to your mother's convincing statement as well, that she's suitable for you Sasuke."

We were both lost for words. Ok do all Uchiha's look cold but actually have a soft side inside? I must be dreaming…

"So it was for my sake?" Sasuke raised a brow and his father nodded. "Tsk…why didn't you just trust me father. I know how to pick a girl."

His father chuckled and moved close to pat his shoulder. "I know Sasuke…."

"So you approve of us?" I ask and he turns his attention to me. He nods and gives me a small smile. I smiled back and suddenly tackle him in a hug. It was too late when I realize what I did and froze.

"_Oh pleeeeeease don't be mad…"_ I prayed inside. I sighed in relief when I felt him gently hug back and I pull away, smiling shyly, as he pats my head.

"Take care of him." He told me. "You know how stubborn he is."

"Of course..father.." I smile. Sasuke walks up to his father who gives him a hug and pats his back.

"I'm sorry Sasuke…" He apologized again.

"It's ok father. I'm glad you finally approve." Sasuke replies.

"Take care of your family." His father tells him and he nods.

"I will."

We bid goodbye to…_our_ father as we left the office, Never thought I would say that in a million years, and hop in the car. I felt really glad and was literally jumping on my seat.

"Sakura stop it. It may harm the baby." Sasuke scolded me.

"Come on Sasuke it won't" I assured him. I _am_ a medical student after all. He just smirked and shook his head and kept his eyes on the road. I finally notice we were taking a different path.

"Umm Sasuke, where are we going?" I asked.

"Checkup. For the baby."

* * *

We arrived at the clinic and performed an ultrasound. I looked at Sasuke nervously as I lay down. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand gently. Soon we were already seeing our child on the monitor.

"It seems to be doing great." Our doctor smiled. I stared at the screen and smiled. Our baby was still about a month old so we still couldn't figure out if it was a girl or boy. But seeing him/her for the first time made me so warm inside that I felt like crying.

I looked up to see Sasuke's small smile. Even if he was only smiling for a bit, he still looked so handsome. I'm excited to see how handsome our child would be if he were a boy.

"You ok, Sakura?" He asked when he noticed me looking at him. He must have also noticed the tears of joy in my eyes.

"Oh…it's nothing..." I smiled as I wiped some of my tears. "I'm just happy."

"Hn." He replied. But this time with a wider smile on his face. He leaned down to kiss my cheek and wiped my tears.

Finally…everything's going perfect…

* * *

"Sakura! Look at this one! Isn't it pretty?"

My mother and Hinata suddenly dragged me to the designer of my gown to try some wedding dresses. Sasuke's mother joined in too since she was as excited as everyone was. Mother was currently holding out a wedding dress for me.

"It _is_ beautiful mother." I smile as I admire the dress. Suddenly she starts pushing me to the dressing room.

"Try it on! I know it'll look lovely on you!" She squealed as I was pushed into the room again. Do you know how tiring it is to try so many dresses? I lost count when we reached 20. Good thing Hinata was there to assist me.

"Your parents seem more excited for your wedding." She smiles as she helps me get in the dress.

"Yeah…." I sigh. "But I can't blame them."

"I just hope they don't over do it." Hinata winks and I nod as well.

"Hey how about you and Naruto? When are you going to get married?" I asked out of curiosity.

"He actually proposed to me already." Hinata blushed and I stared at her wide eyed.

"Really? When?" I asked. "You didn't even tell me!"

"Sorry….we planned to keep it a secret. But knowing Naruto….It won't be long till everyone found out." She giggled.

"Wow congratulations!" I greeted. "When do you plan to get married?"

"Pretty soon. But your wedding has to go first." She told me as she fixed the gown.

"I know." I replied. "How did he propose by the way?" I asked and she started to blush which must mean Naruto did it in a romantic way or something.

"Well we-"

"Sakura, you done?" My mother's voice suddenly interrupted us. "We want to see your gown!"

"Ok mother." I sigh and Hinata smiles at me.

"I'll just tell you later." She says and ushers me outside. I nod and step outside to see the surprised faces of my mother and future mother-in-law.

"That looks wonderful!" my mother breaths out. I gotta admit I really like the dress as well.

"I think it'll be prefect!" My mother-in-law squealed and I smiled at them.

"I do love this dress." I tell them. It looks fabulous actually. Especially the fit.

**(I don't wanna be a spoiler so I'll describe the dress at their actual wedding XD )**

"Wait till Sasuke sees you!" Hinata smiles and all of a sudden, the door opens.

"Sakura?" I hear Sasuke's voice and was immediately pushed into the dressing room with the door closing behind me. I was too shocked to speak.

"Where's Sakura?" I hear Sasuke's voice and his foot steps as well.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?" His mother scolds him. Their voices were loud enough for me to hear.

"Looking for Sakura." Sasuke replied with his impassive voice.

"Oh no! You know you shouldn't see your bride in her wedding dress _before_ the actual wedding!" My mother scolds him as well. "The wedding won't continue if you do!"

"It's just a superstition. No proof of it." Sasuke replied and seemed to persist but our mothers won't allow him.

"How about I wait for her to change here?" Sasuske asks and our mothers seem to think about it.

"Well we _have_ found the dress for Sakura." My mother says. "Ok Sakura, get changed and Sasuke will be waiting outside. We just have to tell the designer that you'll use that dress"

"Oh! We have to meet with the organizer today too, remember?" Sasuke's mother exclaims.

"Oh right! We're gonna be late!" My mother replies.

"You may go first. I'll wait for Sakura." Sasuke tells them. Our mothers agree and Sasuke told Hinata to go as well. Hinata followed him and I guess he's patiently waiting for me to change. That's when I realized something…

"Umm Sasuke?" I call out. "Can you hand me my clothes?"

"Hmm?"

"It's by the chair!" I exclaim. I hear his footsteps and wait for him to come close.

"I'll come in" He tells me and was about to open the door.

"No!" I exclaim and push the door but since he was stronger, I couldn't fully close it.

"Why not?" he asks.

"Because I'm in my underwear!" I blush madly and I think I heard him chuckle.

"Really? Prove it." He says and pushes harder.

"Sasuke!" I try as much as I can to shut the door but he was just too strong. He finally got in and I try to push him away.

"Sasuke get out!" I exclaim without eye contact since I was too embarrassed. Suddenly he grabbed me and I slammed into his chest.

"Shh…do you want them to hear us?" He tells me and I glare at him. Then I remember that I was just in my underwear and blush madly again.

"Give me my clothes and turn around so I can change." I scold him and try to reach for my clothing but he pulled it away.

"I'll put it on you." He told me but I quickly denied the offer.

"No way! Just turn around!" I scold him. He pushes me to the wall and traps me against it. I blush even more since he stared at my body before smirking at me.

"Why not Sakura?" He gives me this irresistible smirk of his and I look away. He just chuckles and kisses my neck. He moves closer until our bodies were pressed together and I bit my lip.

"Sasuke…stop." I tell him but he continues to suck on my neck. I try hard to stifle a moan but it gets hard as he continues his actions. Guess I have to do what he wants, neh?

He seemed surprised when I pull him close and collide my lips with his. We fight for dominance as I take advantage of his confusion and push him against the wall. He hisses as I move to his neck and unbutton his suit.

"Sakura…" He groaned as I kissed his chest. I felt his temperature rise up and I smirk to myself as I sensually touch his lower region that causes him to groan more. As much as I was enjoying myself, we still have some preparations to do.

"I hope that's enough Sasuke…" I whisper into his ear as he pants. "Save it for the honeymoon."

He smirked as he gave me one last kiss and helped me put on my clothes. Sometimes leaving kisses here and there. Finally I got dressed and got in his car to go catch up with the others.

I can't believe our wedding's fast approaching!"

* * *

**Yey done with this chapter! Hope it was ok :3**

**BTW next chapter will be their wedding! And the ending is coming soon: ((. I dunno if it's the next chapter or the one after that : Just wait for it!**

**Thanks for all the support! Love you all! Don't forget to review! ^_^**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys! How are you?**

**Hope I didn't take too long _ Had to really plan this out :3**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and put my story in their favourites/alerts!**

**It's their wedding day! Well we shouldn't keep the couple waiting ;). Hope you're all in your best attire for the wedding =))**

**So let the wedding begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_I hope that's enough Sasuke…" I whisper into his ear as he pants. "Save it for the honeymoon."_

_He smirked as he gave me one last kiss and helped me put on my clothes. Sometimes leaving kisses here and there. Finally I got dressed and got in his car to go catch up with the others._

_I can't believe our wedding's fast approaching!"_

* * *

**Chapter 35: The wedding**

"What theme will we fucking pick?"

Naruto exclaimed in confusion. Everyone was currently in the living room of Sakura and Sasuke's house. Itachi got a new apartment where he moved to give the couple privacy. But the apartment was no joke either when it comes to fabulousness. He also has a new girlfriend and they've been together for months.

Sasuke's parents were there too as well as Naruto and Hinata. They were currently discussing with the wedding planner what the theme of the wedding will really be. It's just a few days away.

"The Sakura and celestial theme are both great choices." Sakura's mother spoke and they all agreed. They couldn't decide which one to pick.

"Sakura theme is a great choice." Sasuke said in monotone for the billionth time.

"But celestial is great too." Sakura contradicted again. _This_ is why they couldn't decide.

"Why do you like the Sakura theme, Sasuke?" Itachi asked his brother. Naruto looked at Itachi as if he grew another head.

"_Duh._ _Sakura_theme! Don't you get it?" He sneered. "Even an Idiot like me can easily get it."

Itachi glared at the dobe but chose to ignore him and stared at Sasuke.

"The dobe answered your question…" He replied. Itachi turned to Sakura and asked why she liked the celestial theme.

"Cause it actually reminds me of Sasuke with the dark colors. Dark blue or black but it's also pretty with the stars and sparkly designs."

"Hmm…so both themes remind you of each other." Itachi rubbed his chin while Naruto moved beside him and scratched his head.

"Tsk…where is this going?" He asked in irritation. "Why don't we just make your wedding theme'Fairy Tale' to be more fun?"

Sasuke glared at the dobe's suggestion. He didn't like the idea. Neither did the others.

"I'll just consult someone." Itachi excused himself and took out his phone to call. The others still debated on what theme to use when Itachi finally returned.

"Our _special organizer_ has a solution." He announced and the others raised a brow.

"What special organizer?" Sasuke asked. "We didn't hire any."

"He's just a special guest that wants to help in the organizing." Itachi told him. "Saying he owes you guys and wants to repay you."

"Really? Who is it?" Sakura asked but Itachi just smiled at her.

"You'll find out at the wedding."

"Ok enough of the chit chat, what was the solution?" Naruto exclaimed impatiently.

"What's with the temper, Naruto?" Sakura raised a brow. He's been like that for quite a while now.

"Well we've been pending for so long, my brain hurts, and I wanna eat ramen!" Naruto complained. "Plus I'm gonna miss my favourite show…" He pouted.

"Fine. For the benefit of Naruto, our 'special organizer' suggested we use the Sakura theme for the wedding. Then the celestial theme for the reception since the reception will take place at around 6 or 7." Itachi announced

The others looked at each other and seemed to like the idea.

"Sound's good to us!" Sasuke's mother squealed and his father just nodded. Sakura's mother and sibling agreed as well.

"It's a great Idea." Sakura smiled and Sasuke just went along with it. They told the organizer to do just that and Naruto sighed.

"Ah finally! Thank you special organizer!" He exclaimed. "Can we eat now?"

The others agreed and everyone proceeded to the dinner area. Soon it was getting late and everyone had to go home. They all bid their goodbyes and the couple proceeded to their room. Sakura stood on the terrace, looking out on the scenery when Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"I can't believe our wedding's fast approaching…" Sakura sighed.

"The faster, the better." Sasuke smirked and kissed her hand where the ring was. Sakura giggled and caressed his cheek.

"It's like we just met yesterday and now…."

Sasuke smiled and caressed her stomach. Sakura turned to him and brushed her lips on his face before making their lips meet. They both smiled in the kiss and soon parted for air.

"You better get some rest. We still have a lot to do tomorrow." Sasuke whispered. Sakura nodded and let her soon to be husband lead her to their room.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

OMG IT'S OUR WEDDING DAY!

Sakura felt butterflies in her stomach as a make up artist fixed her make up. She smiled as she sees her beautiful self on the mirror. She even surprises herself with her beauty.

"You look lovely Sakura!" Her mother squealed. She put her hands on her daughter's shoulders and looked like she was about to cry.

"You've grown up….you're finally getting married…"

"Mother…" Sakura smiled at her and wiped the tears forming in her eyes. Her mother smiled and gave her a hug. Sakura also had tears of joy too. She couldn't believe that this day has finally come.

"Knock Knock." Hinata called out as she entered. She was in a beautiful pink gown that was one shouldered and she held a small bouquet in her hand.

"Hinata, you look great!" Sakura smiled as she stood up to hug her.

"Well _you_ look amazing Sakura!" She replied and smiled back. Sakura wore the dress her 'mothers' picked for her. It was white and princess-like. There were pink blossoms decorated on it as well as some diamonds and rubies. Her trail was also pretty long. But she looked absolutely lovely in it. Especially on how the dress fitted her curves.

"The dress really looks amazing on you." Sakura's designer said and they all agreed. It was one of Sakura's best yet.

"Thank you…" Sakura smiled and felt tears coming back again.

"You nervous?" Hinata asked and Sakura nodded.

"Let's just finish your make up." Her make up artist told her and she sat back down to let her do her work.

* * *

Sasuke looked in the mirror of his car, fixing his tuxedo. It didn't take much time to change so he was quickly done. He wore a white suit with a red tie. His hair was in his usual spiky self which suited him best anyway. He was already at the church and was with his parents and Naruto who were greeting the guests. Naruto was in his favourite orange suit and his parents were in their formal wear as well. Sasuke nodded to the guests as they entered and Naruto suddenly wrapped his arm around his neck.

"Yo Teme! You look great!" He complemented. "You scared?"

"Just…nervous." Sasuke replied and Naruto chuckled.

"Ehh I understand. It's finally your big day." He said as they entered the church. It was also decorated beautifully and according to the Sakura theme. So there were Sakura blossoms everywhere and the cloths and ribbons were also pink. The carpet was red though but will be scattered with pink petals by the flower girls.

"And thanks for picking me as best man." He winked and Sasuke smirked at him.

"Of course dobe. You're my best friend." He smirked and patted his back. Naruto started to sniff and took out his handkerchief.

"Man teme…don't be like that…" He wiped his eyes. Sasuke wasn't sure if he was serious or faking it. "Making me cry before the wedding even started."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and they walked near the altar. Any second now Sakura will arrive in the car. Everyone was preparing for her arrival and the start of the wedding as well.

"Relax teme you'll do great." Naruto encouraged and Sasuke nodded as thanks.

"Just be careful and not make a complete fool of yourself in front of these hundreds of people ok?" He smiled "Don't forget the cameras and video cams that can capture the moments forever and spread it to the world."

"Wow…Thanks dobe…" Sasuke said sarcastically and glared. Naruto just laughed and apologized. Suddenly the car came and Sasuke froze and breathed in deeply.

"_This is it…."_

* * *

Everyone took their places. Soon music started playing and made Sakura feel excited but nervous at the same time.

"_I can't believe it…"_ She breathed in deeply. _"This is it….you can do this Sakura…"_

The driver slowly opened the car door and it was her cue to get out. The bright light blinded her a bit but she was able to cope at once. The beautifully arranged venue stunned her. But the people were more stunned from seeing her.

The wedding officially started and soon Sakura was slowly walking the aisle. Everyone couldn't describe how beautiful she looked as she passed by. Even Sasuke was lost for words and had his eyes glued to his bride. He snapped out of it when Naruto suddenly nudged him.

"Looks like some people aren't crying tears of joy." Naruto smirked while pointing to a group of girls crying their heads of seeing the man of their dreams getting married to the pink maiden. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and put his attention back to Sakura.

Sakura felt her heart beat faster as she took each crucial step to the altar. Her cheeks were red as everyone stared and admired her beauty. But she blushed even more when she sees Sasuke's eyes on her with a smile on his face. He also looked stunning as well.

She finally reached the altar and Sasuke took her hand in his and guided her up the steps.

"You look wonderful…" He whispered huskily in her ear.

"You look really handsome as well." Sakura smiled. The ceremonies began and soon it was time for the 'I do's.

"Do you, Sasuke Uchiha, take Sakura Haruno as your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked and Sasuke looked into Sakura's jade orbs.

"I do." He answered. Sakura could really feel her heart pounding. Then the priest turned to her.

"And do you, Sakura Haruno, take Sasuke Uchiha as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She smiled and Sasuke smiled back.

"I now pronounce you, Man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sakura moved closer to Sasuke and was suddenly pulled into his arms. He kissed her eagerly and Sakura responded to his passionate kiss. They pulled away and there was the applause. Some of their parents were crying while others were throwing flowers as they passed. There were also group pictures and Sasuke would get irritated at the hyper Naruto but soon just went with the flow.

"Ok one last picture!" The photographer told them and they got their smiles ready.

"I love you…" Sasuke suddenly whispered in Sakura's ear. She blushed and felt surprised at his sudden words.

"I love you too…Sasuke-kun…" She smiled and Sasuke gave her smirk that seemed dreamier than the ones in the past. She bit her lip and tried to restrain herself.

"Ok in 3…2….1!"

Just in time, she kissed his cheek which was captured in the photo. She really loved that shot. And I'm sure Sasuke did as well.

* * *

**That evening:**

It was the reception and as planned, it was in the celestial theme. It was done outdoors and the main colors were silver and dark blue. The table cloths were blue and the utensils were silver with the newly wed couple's name engraved on it. The starry night fit the theme as well.

There were various dishes from different countries on the buffet table. There was even a little fountain which sparkled on the side. Everything looked really amazing especially since it was done at night.

"The planner did a really awesome job…" Naruto complimented as he looked around. He was in his dark blue suit while Sasuke wore a silver one. The other guests changed their formal wear as well. This time, Sakura wore a dark blue evening dress which fitted her beautifully. She also wore a diamond necklace and earrings as her hair was in a bun with some of her bangs let loose too frame her face. Sasuke couldn't stay away from his bride and was always beside her as they greeted the guests who wished them the best.

"Ok attention, attention everyone!" They turned to see Hinata with the microphone. She was wearing a red dress and her hair was in a side braid.

"There would be some speeches for our dear couple this evening. To be made by their loved ones who have been a great part of their lives. Let's start with their loving parents."

There was applause as Sakura's mother as well as Sasuke's parents stood in front of the crowd.

"First I would like to thank everyone for coming." Sasuke's mother started. "And…well my message for the new couple is that…I hope they live a great life together and have a wonderful family." She could feel tears in her eyes.

"It was like yesterday when my Sasuke was still a little boy. Now he's all grown up and is already married. I'm glad to see he's now happy with his life and to see him like this is really special to me. I'm also glad that he chose a wonderful wife to be with. We wish you the best and you must not forget that we're always here for both of you. Congratulations and we love you."

There was applause again and Sasuke felt touched by his mother's words. The microphone was handed to Sakura's mother who was already crying.

"I would have never thought that such wonderful thing would happen to my daughter." She started. "We were from a poor family and yet, she was accepted and loved by this man who bared no comparison to her. She has found a perfect husband to be with who I know will take good care of her. I am very thankful for all the blessings that came into our lives and I wish them all the best. They should always be strong and must not forget that God is always guiding them, along with us. Congratulations!"

Another applause then they sat down. Then it was Naruto's turn to make a speech.

"First of all, I'm amazed at Sasuke's transformation. I know him as a cold, heartless basta-….I mean guy. He never paid attention to any girls that came his way. And I'm proud to say that I was the one who found his true love and introduced her to him. So yeah I know he owes me big time, right teme?"

Sasuke just smirked and shook his head as everyone laughed at Naruto's comment.

"But seriously, I never expected Sasuke would be well…_sweet. _I was a witness on how he loves Sakura so much and how he's willing to fight for her. He would even give up his own life. The hell, he would even go into a shootout with his own sibling for her!"

"What?" Sasuke's mother suddenly reacted and Sasuke hit his palm on his forehead.

"_That was supposed to be a secret!"_ Sasuke hissed in his head.

"Oh you didn't…Well forget about that!" Naruto sweatdropped, embarrassed at his mistake for revealing that. "All I can say is the best of luck for you two and I'm always here to brighten your day! Love you guys!" He exclaimed and suddenly ran to their table and tackled Sasuke. Sasuke told him to get off and Naruto chuckled as he followed.

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura smiled as Naruto hugged her.

"No problem." Naruto replied. Suddenly he noticed the frown on Sasuke's face.

"Ok that's too much. Get your hands off my wife." Sasuke glared at Naruto but they just laughed at his jealously. It was time to eat and Itachi suddenly called the couple to come to him.

"How are you guys feeling?" He smiled.

"Great. You ate already?" Sakura asked and Itachi shook his head.

"I still have to introduce your _special organizer_ right?" He smirked and walked of to the microphone.

"Sorry to interrupt your meal but I would just like you all to meet our special guest for the night." He announced to everyone. "He also helped in designing this fabulous evening so special guest, please present yourself!"

Everyone applauded as someone slowly walked to where Itachi was. Sakura and Sasuke couldn't believe their eyes. Even Naruto's jaw dropped.

"S-Sai?" Sakura breathed out.

Indeed, it was the Uchiha who stepped forward. He was also wearing his formal attire. He didn't change much thought it seems he grew taller and appeared manlier. It made him better looking. He bowed to the crowd and was handed the microphone.

"Ummm…Good evening." He started. His voice seemed to have become deeper. "It has been a while since I last came here. It's nice to see you all. Please enjoy your night."

"Sai…" Sakura walked to him and the said male turned to her. He smiled and bowed. Sakura ran and gave him a big hug. Sai chuckled and hugged her back.

"Seems like you've forgiven me." He whispered and Sakura nodded as she pulled away. Well, Sasuke pulled her away actually.

"It's great to see you again." Sakura smiled. Sai nodded and looked at his brother.

"How are you, Sasuke?" He asked.

"Fine, you?" Sasuke answered and Sai said the same thing as well. Sasuke approached him and gave him a hug. Sai gladly hugged back. Suddenly Naruto was beside them as well and was staring at Sai.

"Yo man what's up!" He exclaimed and pulled him in a hug. Sai chuckled and patted the dobe's back.

"I see you haven't changed Naruto." He said as they parted and Naruto grinned.

"Of course!"

"You were the special organizer?" Sakura asked and Sai nodded.

"Hope you liked it."

"Man if it wasn't for you, we would be doing the fairy tale theme!" Naruto laughed.

"Glad to know I helped big time." Sai smirked and they nodded.

"Well, shall we eat?" Sasuke offered and they all agreed. Everyone had a fantastic night. But no one was as happy as the new couple.

Mr and Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

After the reception, the couple went to the airport for their trip to their honeymoon. Sakura was surprised that they had to leave so early. Sasuke had actually prepared everything they needed. As well as the private jet.

They were in the jet and Sakura sat in her seat in front of Sasuke who was reading a book. There was silence and Sakura felt a bit sleepy since she was already tired.

"Ne Sasuke, why not wait for tomorrow?" She asked. Her husband looked at her and put the book down.

"Why?" Sasuke asked as well. Sakura just shook her head and stared out the window. Then Sasuke took her hand and pulled her to his lap. She made herself comfortable in his arms and Sasuke kissed her hair.

"I just felt that we shouldn't waste our time for our honeymoon." He mumbled and caressed her hair. Sakura smirked and looked up at him.

You just want to have-"She was cut off with his lips colliding with hers.

"Am I that easy to read now?" Sasuke smirked and started to kiss her face. He bit her earlobe and his hot breath ticked her neck.

"Want me to attack you right now…neh Sakura?" He whispered huskily and Sakura blushed madly. Sasuke started to kiss her neck and wrapped his arms tight around her to prevent her from escaping.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whined and half moaned. Sasuke refused to stop and his hot tongue made contact with her skin. Sakura gave in and pulled her head back so he could gain more access. She felt his hand creep in her shirt and she moaned near his ear. But then Sasuke stopped.

"Neh….what's wrong Sasuke?" She asked as he caressed his cheek.

"You're right…I can wait." Sasuke smirked. Sakura gaped at him with wide eyes.

"_Did he just tease me?" _Sakura thought and hit him on the chest. Sasuke looked at the pouting Sakura curiously.

"Don't worry…" he whispered and kissed her cheek. " Just rest. I know you're tired…" He said in a soothing voice that Sakura realized that she did feel sleepy. She yawned and just cuddled close to his chest. Sasuke hugged her tight and kissed the top of her hair as he caressed it. Suddenly, the song _"If we fall in love"_ played in low volume in their plane. He smirked since it was a great theme song for them.

"Goodnight…Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha…" He smirked and Sakura smiled silently in her sleep.

This is going to be perfect.

* * *

**Yeah sorry for taking so long I'm just so busy with our yearbook we got to finish it!**

**Hope you like this chapter! Sorry if it wasn't so good :3 Oh and I recommend you listen to the song ^_^**

**The next chapter will be the last one! Oh and tell me if I should put a lemon O.o**

**Anyway, please review! Thanks for reading!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey everyone!**

**Ooh the last chapter! It ended so fast! : ((**

**Wait.. it's been more than 30 chapters so I guess I really should end it… XD**

**Thanks for all who gave me and this story love and support and I hope you like this finale! :D**

**Here's the last chapter of 'Destined to be Together!'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Don't worry…" he whispered and kissed her cheek. " Just rest. I know you're tired…" He said in a soothing voice that Sakura realized that she did feel sleepy. She yawned and just cuddled close to his chest. Sasuke hugged her tight and kissed the top of her hair as he caressed it. Suddenly, the song "If we fall in love" played in low volume in their plane. He smirked since it was a great theme song for them._

"_Goodnight…Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha…" He smirked and Sakura smiled silently in her sleep._

_This is going to be perfect._

* * *

**Chapter 36: Uchiha**

The Uchiha couple finally arrived in their honeymoon destination and was about to board their yacht to their private island. The sun shone brightly and Sakura held her hat to cover her face. At the same time to avoid it from blowing away in the breeze as they stood waiting for their yacht.

"Wow…it's hot." Sakura sighed. Even of she was just wearing a dress, it still felt like she was being roasted alive.

Sasuke was busy to talking to some people and glanced her way. He was wearing a shirt and some denim shorts and his shades. He smirked as he went to her and patted her head.

"Too hot?" He raised a brow and Sakura looked at him with flushed cheeks. "Sorry it was a bit delayed. " He hissed in annoyance.

"I-it's ok Sasuke." Sakura told him.

"But you know you can get things done easily now that you're an Uchiha." Sasuke whispered in her ear and made her feel confused.

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke just kept his smirk. "You feel hot right? Go get some water."

"Where?"

Sasuke pointed to one of the staff. Particularly to a woman whose hair was in a bun and had glasses. She looked strict and Sakura felt reluctant to even pass by her.

"But Sasuke…"

"Don't worry. Trust me." Sasuke told her. Sakura sighed and bit her lip as she walked over to the woman whose back was facing her.

"Umm…excuse me.." She mumbled. "Where can I get a glass of water?"

"I'm sorry but I am very busy and I can't entertain y-"She paused as she faced her. "Oh I mean, Of course Mrs. Uchiha!" There was a sudden change in her mood as she clapped her hands to call one of the staff.

"I'm so sorry for the delay. I promise we'll all get onto it." She apologized and Sakura just nodded in shock as she held her shoulders and guided her somewhere. She looked back to where Sasuke was and he was just smirking at her.

"How about some orange juice? Or do you need an umbrella?"

"No thank you…J-just water." Sakura muttered. So this was what Ssuke was talking about.

"_She's too cute." _Sasuke kept on smirking in amusement and some girls started giggling, thinking that he was smirking at them. His smirk suddenly became a frown when he noticed and he just looked away, much to the girls' disappointment.

"_Not again."_ He sighed.

* * *

Their yacht finally came and they sailed off to their island. It was going to take a few minutes but Sakura was elated to be out of the sun and in an air conditioned room.

"Ahh finally!" She sighed as she lay on the bed, enjoying the cool temperature. Sasuke sighed as well as he came in and grabbed some face towels for them and gave one to Sakura.

"You should change your shirt." Sakura told him since he sweated a lot as well. Sasuke nodded and Sakura stood up to go to the bathroom to change in a shirt and shorts. When she got out, Sasuke was still shirtless and busily looking through his luggage. His cheeks were flushed most likely from the heat and even his skin was a bit pinkish. Or was that natural?

"What are you looking for?"

"My shirt." He replied without looking. Sakura grabbed another face towel and rubbed his back since he was still a bit sweaty. Sasuke finally found his shirt and put it on.

"But your back is still wet." Sakura told him.

"I'm ok." Sasuke assured her.

"Sasuke. You'll get sick." Sakura pouted and Sasuke seemed weak to her charm.

"Fine." He gave in and let her put a towel on his back like he was still a little kid.

"There. Now let me put some powder on you." Sakura smiled as she grabbed her powder from her bag and Sasuke whined.

"Come on Sakura. I'm not a kid."

"Sasuke." Sakura warned and Sasuke just sighed and let her get it over with.

"There done!" Sakura smiled and was about to go back to her things when Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"What, no kiss?" Sasuke smirked and Sakura giggled.

"Why?"

"Mothers do that after grooming their kids right?" Sasuke chuckled.

"You're not a kid Sasuke."

"Don't care." Sasuke pouted. Sakura just smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She started walking off again but was pulled back by the Uchiha.

"Not enough." He told her and his lips met hers. He tightly wrapped his arms around her waist and his tongue asked for entrance which Sakura easily granted. She tugged on his hair as her arms wrapped around his neck. Sasuke easily gained dominance and his tongue hungrily roamed in her mouth. Sakura leaned against the wall as Sasuke kissed deeper and a sudden knock on the door made Sakura pull back.

"Sasuke someone's knocking."

"Don't mind it." Sasuke told her and cupped her face to kiss her again. They were caught up in the kiss when there was the knock again.

"Damn it." Sasuke hissed and walked over to open the door forcefully. A member of the crew was outside and said something to him wherein Sasuke just nodded and closed the door.

"We just arrived."

"Oh." Sakura nodded and grabbed her stuff when Sasuke pulled her for one last kiss.

"We settle this later." Sasuke smirked and Sakura couldn't do anything but blush which made him chuckle.

* * *

The island's beauty took Sakura's breath away. The white sand, tall palm trees and crystal blue waters made her speechless. She loved the feeling of the sand in between her toes and Sasuke felt happy seeing her enjoying herself.

"Come Sakura. Let's get inside." Sasuke told her as the crew dropped their things off in their home in the island. From outside it appeared simple but it was furnished extravagantly inside. It appeared bigger in the inside as well. It was beautifully furnished with a summer theme and had one bedroom which was theirs. As well as a kitchen, bathroom and well…you know the rest. The whole place was air conditioned as well.

"Wow Sasuke this is amazing!" Sakura smiled.

"Don't you ever get used to it?" Sasuke smirked while Sakura just giggled.

"Come on! Let's go outside!" Sakura tugged his arm.

"We should fix our stuff first."

"But…aww fine!" Sakura pouted but went on to help while Sasuke just chuckled at her actions.

* * *

**That evening:**

Sasuke sat on the blanket he placed on the sand and rested under a tree by the sea shore. He was relaxing and at the same time watching Sakura play in the water like a kid.

"Sakura, Aren't you tired yet? You've been playing around since this morning..." Sasuke called out and Sakura ran over to where he was and jumped towards him, knocking him over.

"Why don't you go in the water Sasuke?" She smiled as Sasuke shook his head from the impact.

"No thanks. We've already been out here a long time already. I'm tired." He smirked and Sakura hit him playfully on his arm.

"Don't be such a kill joy." She laughed. Sasuke just smirked and took out some lotion. He grabbed her arm and started putting some on her. Sakura blushed at his actions. Especially when he would glance up to smirk at her.

"Why?" He asked but Sakura just shook her head and let him continue. She was in her swimsuit so Sasuke had a lot to put lotion on. Soon he was done and Sakura grabbed the bottle from him.

"Your turn." She said and started to put some on his back. Sasuke smiled and soon started to feel relaxed when Sakura started to slowly massage him.

"That feels good…" He moaned as Sakura pressed harder. The light breeze added to his enjoyment.

"Doesn't it Sasuke?" She giggled as he just nodded and his eyes were closed. Suddenly he felt her stop and his brows furrowed in confusion but he didn't open his eyes. Suddenly a pair of lips met his and he was surprised to find Sakura in front of him and had her arms around his neck. He smirked in the kiss and eagerly returned it.

When they broke for air, Sakura buried her face at the crook of his neck and her one arm was still wrapped tightly around his neck. The other was putting sunscreen on his chest and Sasuke could feel her massaging it as well.

"You're really good at this…Sakura.." Sasuke moaned as she expertly applied pressure to his muscles. Sakura could feel heat in her cheeks as she touched his muscled body. Though they've already done it numerous times, she would still feel light headed being close to him and touching him this way. It was like she was in control this time.

"Sasuke…you're so hot.." She blushed madly as she whispered it and Sasuke was shocked as well. He could feel heat in his cheeks but felt really proud at the same time.

He suddenly laid down on the blanket, pulling her with him. Then he turned over so Sakura was under him. Sakura kept her eyes closed and peeked a bit to see Sasuke staring at her, making her close it again.

"Thank you Sakura.." Sasuke whispered huskily in her ear and slowly caressed her cheek sensually. Then his hand slowly went down and his finger trailed down her neck.

"Why don't you open your eyes, Sakura?" He whispered huskily again and Sakura shivered when his finger trailed down her chest.

"S-Sasuke…" She kept her eyes closed and could feel Sasuke's hot breath fanning her neck and face. He sensually kissed her jaw and she bit her lip as she felt his tongue on her neck.

"S-Sasuke…" She whispered again and tried to squirm but Sasuke stopped her by pressing his body more against hers and supported himself on top of her with one arm while his other hand reached her abdomen. She finally opened her eyes and could only see Sasuke's hair as he licked her neck.

"Uhh.." Sakura moaned as he licked her collarbone and he could feel her heat against his lips. He moved up to her face and was glad to see her emerald orbs staring at him. He kissed her passionately and Sakura felt really light headed and couldn't take it anymore. Sasuke was shocked when her lower region rubbed against his which just added to his arousal. He answered her and rubbed his crotch against hers, making her moan. He did it repeatedly and got even faster as he felt more aroused. Sakura felt pleasure as she felt his hardened crotch poking her through their clothing. She panted and moaned against his ear which added to his excitement and he couldn't take it much longer so Sakura soon found herself being carried bridal style and towards their house.

"_Looks like we know where this is going…"_

* * *

The lights were closed in their room and only the moonlight from their window provided some light. Sasuke carried her to their room and closed the door with his foot. He put her on the bed and immediately got on top of her. But Sakura escaped him and backed up the bed's headboard.

She just smirked at Sasuke's surprised face and of course, Sasuke followed her and kissed her forcefully, pushing her against the headboard.

"Neh…Sasuke…" She pulled away and Sasuke felt confused. "Can…I be in control this time?"

"Hm?" Sasuke raised a brow, staring at the blushing Haruno. Or should I say Uchiha…

Sasuke smirked and agreed with her and Sakura switched places with him, he being against the headboard this time. Sakura kneeled in between his knees and made their lips meet again. When Sasuke was so caught up in the kiss, he didn't notice that she started to tie his hands to the headboard, when he tried to reach out to hug her; he noticed he wasn't able to.

"Sakura…" He breathed out in confusion. Sakura just smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Surprised?"

"You're full of surprises today." Sasuke smirked but froze when she bit his ear.

"Just enjoy Sasuke…" She whispered seductively. Sasuke involuntarily shivered when trailed kisses down his neck and collarbone. He found it harder to control himself since he was unable to touch her. Sakura jumped when he suddenly bit her shoulder but just smiled and kissed him on the lips again passionately. He eagerly returned it but Sakura intentionally pulled away so he longed for more. Sakura smirked as she rubbed herself against him, making him hiss.

"Purposely teasing me eh?" Sasuke smirked

"It's working isn't it?" Sakura smirked back but Sasuke didn't reply. Suddenly she took off his shorts, catching him off guard. She started to take off her swimsuit as well which made Sasuke dumbstruck. She started to rub herself against him which added to Sasuke's agony since he had no access to her. Sakura could feel him poking her entrance and noticed his fists were closed tightly. She started to rub his manhood with her hand which caused him to groan.

"Sasuke…" She moaned against his ear and went faster, making Sasuke hiss. He bit his lip and prevented himself from giving in. But he soon couldn't take it and moaned loudly against her ear.

"Sakura…let me…touch you..." He begged. Sakura was surprised. She never heard him beg before. He really sounded so needy that she just had to let him go. She kissed his lips and slowly untied him. But in an instant, she was already under him with her wrists held down by his hands.

"My turn…Sakura..." He whispered huskily and kept a tight grip on her hands. As if she was tied up as well. He wasted no time in kissing her in different parts of her body. Sakura moaned loudly but soon screamed when he slammed into her.

"Sasuke!" She exclaimed as he started in a fast rhythm. Sasuke went deeper into her which caused her to shout louder in pleasure but with a bit of pain as well. She moaned his name which seemed to give him more energy and went deeper into her. Sakura could feel the bed moving with every thrust. She wasn't able to grab the covers since her hands were still held in his tight grip so she would arch her back as he roughly entered her.

"Sasuke…" She breathed out as Sasuke panted against her ear. She got over the pain and was in bliss similar to Sasuke. She encouraged him to go deeper which he had no problem doing. He removed his grip from her hands and hugged her tight as he did. Putting every once of strength he had. Sakura gripped his hair tight and was screaming his name repeatedly. Soon she gave out a long orgasm and Sauske did the same, spilling himself into her.

They both panted for air as Sasuke got off her and Sakura pulled the blanket over both of them. Sasuke panted more compared to Sakura and she moved close to him to kiss his forehead.

"That was wonderful…Sasuke…" She breathed out and hugged him tight. Sasuke smirked and hugged her back. He kissed the top of her hair as she rested her head on his chest. She looked up to see him staring back at her lovingly. Despite his cold stares, his eyes felt very warm towards her, showing that he really loved her.

Sakura moved up and slowly met his lips with hers. This time the kiss was more passionate as they showed their strong affections through the kiss. Soon Sasuke dominated again and entered her mouth as he caressed her cheek. Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon the broke apart and panted for air as Sasuke cuddled her neck.

"I love you Sasuke…"

"I love you too, Sakura…" Sasuke replied with another kiss on the cheek. Sakura smiled and kissed him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her and soon, they were both asleep.

* * *

**Epilouge!:**

Sasuke busily did some paperwork on his desk. His brows were furrowed as he examined everything. He was so concentrated that he didn't notice Sakura creep up behind him.

"Stressing yourself again?" She smiled. Sasuke looked up and held her hands as she wrapped them around his neck.

"Just really have to get these done."

"Want me to help?" She offered. Sasuke thought for a bit but decided what the heck? He taught her anyway.

Sakura finally finished Medical school and Sasuke helped open a hospital for her. Soon, it was one of the best in Japan. If she had time, she would visit Sasuke in his office to help out. Also to drop off his child who wanted to see his father.

"Dad!" A 3 year old child exclaimed and ran into the office. Sasuke smiled as he caught the boy in his arms and settled him on his lap. He had the same dark hair as his father as well as the skin tone. But he had Sakura's eyes and lips which gave him a bit of a feminine touch but added to his handsome features.

"Dad, look! I got a perfect score on my test!" He proudly showed it to his father who nodded.

"You're truly an Uchiha, Akihiko. " He smirked while Sakura smiled at the touching sight.

"Yeah! When I grow up, I'll handle the company and do a better job than you did!" He exclaimed and Sasuke chuckled while ruffling his hair.

"Yo teme! Sakura-chan!" Naruto suddenly came in with Hinata trailing behind. In her arms was a little girl with purple-ish hair. She had blue eyes like Naruto's and was in a cute purple dress. The couple was married just after Sasuke and Sakura's wedding.

"Hey Keiko!" Akihiko jumped from his father's lap to Hinata who puts her daughter down.

"Hi" She waved. She was a bit timid but can also be active like her father.

"Wanna play? Dad just bought me new toys."

"Sounds fun!" She smiled and the 2 ran off to play.

"Akihiko mostly has his father's looks." Hinata smiled.

"But mostly Sakura's personality." Naruto chuckled.

"I could say the same for your daughter." Sakura smiled as she sat on the arm of Sasuke's chair and put an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm not really sure if she has Hinata's or the dobe's personality though." Sasuke raised a brow and smirked.

"Hey teme. Who knows? You might be looking at your future daughter-in-law." Naruto grinned and Sasuke hit him on the head.

"They're too young for that." Sasuke glared while the 2 ladies just giggled at their husband's actions.

"Ok ok Sasuke chill." Naruto told him. "By the way, where are we going on our next outing?"

"Hmm…mother really wanted to go to abroad or something…" Sakura told them.

"Cool! Then let's go abroad!" Naruto smiled.

"You plan it then tell me when you're done." Sasuke told him and Naruto frowned.

"What? No contribution teme?"

"Tss..fine I'll help you." Sasuke smirked and was suddenly surprised with a hug.

"Yey teme!"

"Get off me!" Sasuke pushed him away.

"You 2 haven't changed." Hinata smiled.

"Tell me about it."

"Akihiko-kun, what are our dads doing?" Keiko asked him, holding each other's hand as they watched their fathers goof off.

"I don't know. Must be a new game." Akihiko answered.

"Oh I found something in my dad's pocket before, wanna see it?" Keiko told him pulled out something from her pocket.

"What is it? Is it candy?" Akihiko asked and she shrugged.

"Let's ask."

The 2 approached their bickering fathers and their attention went to them.

"Dad, what's this?" Akihiko asked Sasuke.

"Where did you get that?"

"Keiko got it from Uncle Naruto's pocket." His son answered and they looked closely.

"Wait is that a…"

"Dobe that's a condom!" Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Hey give that back!" Naruto exclaimed and the children made a run for it. Naruto ran after them and Sasuke stared at Sakura.

"Yeah I'll cover for you." Sakura replied. Sasuke smirked and kissed his wife's cheek before running off as well.

"Well all's well that ends well." Hinata sighed as she sat on the table.

"Tell me about it." Sakura replied, smiling at the sight of her family. This was definitely a happy ending.

* * *

**IT'S OVER! ****(((((**

**Thank you super duper uber much to everyone who supported this story! I'm so touched!**

**I hope you liked the Lemon ad the epilogue O.o Had to finish it!**

**Please support my other stories as well! Love you all!**

**~SasuSaku53**


End file.
